Kingdom Hearts: The Next Generation
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Xehanort makes his move, it's up to the next Generation of Keyblade Wielders to step up and follow their parents footsteps to stop Xehanort once and for all...but will they be up to the task?
1. Next Generation

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What?!" Eiki exclaimed. "Tell me you're joking!"

"I wish I was, but that's what happened."

Eiki growled. "That no good old man..." She said. "He's been quiet for thirteen years and now he decides to make his move...BY PUTTING A LOT OF FAIRIES IN THE HOSPITAL?!"

"It's not just the fairies, he's also destroyed Sarasaland. Princess Daisy didn't stand a chance, she's currently in the Mushroom Kingdom hospital...in fact, she's the only survivor."

"What else?"

"He went over to the third world of Future Diary and annihilated the Yukiteru and Yuno of that world, they tried to put up a fight...but they didn't stand a chance. The Mao, Hinata and Kosaka of the second world have been killed too, luckily, Minene got out of there in time...she's currently hanging out in Destiny Islands."

Eiki growled in frustration. "There's also the fact that Kirito and Asuna have been missing for quite some time, and what's weird... Alfheim Online has strangely been destroyed, taking Yui with it and leaving Radiant Garden in a huge mess." The voice continued. "The Animal Crossing world has no one living in it anymore...there are no survivors. It's just a desolate wasteland. There's also the fact that he went over to the Halo world and there's been word that the brute known as Tartarus mysteriously disappeared."

"That no good old man! He's recruited him!"

"That's right...he's building an army as we speak. It already consists of Tartarus, M. Bison, Mamizou, Tenshi, and Koishi. We already know that Maleficent, Pete, Bowser and Kamek are with him too."

"Wait wait wait, hold on... he took some of OURS?!"

"Yes."

"Why those three? What's so good about them? Does he have a thing for danmaku?"

"We're not sure, but we're starting to believe that he took Koishi because of her abilities. Everyone knows that when she leaves your line of sight, you instantly forget about her."

"So when she dodges and leaves your line of sight...you forget what you're doing and then she goes in for the kill." Eiki had a troubled look.

"That's correct. Satori, Utsuho and Orin protested, but they've been annihilated...luckily, the three of them were found and are currently resting in the hospital. Koishi's first victim was none other than Sailor Moon herself. Thankfully, her friends came in time and got her out of there."

"Xehanort's manipulating them...and with Maleficent still in the picture, that just adds on to the events that will just keep happening until everyone is dead."

"That is correct."

"Xehanort's gone beyond his boundaries..." Eiki growled. "If he wasn't so curious about the X-Blade...NONE of this would be happening! Animal Crossing would still be blooming...now the population has been extinguished in the blink of an eye." She pounded her fist on her table. "This man is so evil that I don't think Hell would be fitting for such a dark man." She said. "Thank you, Shinki."

Shinki nodded. "Anytime." She said and then flew off back to Makai.

Eiki just stood there, sighing. "Komachi...don't let me down." She said.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

Komachi was on a rooftop, snoring very loudly as Sabrina was setting up the table. "You'd think she'd be undetectable if she'd stop snoring." She said and then shrugged. "Oh well, what are you going to do?" She chuckled and then walked to the staircase. "Hey Isaac! Dinner's ready!"

"Be right there!" A voice said.

Sabrina chuckled and then walked over to the couch where Riku was sitting, resting his arm on the arm of the couch and sleeping. "Riku." She said, gently shaking him. "Honey, dinner's ready."

"Huh...what?" Riku looked around. "Oh...must've dozed off."

"I think Komachi's rubbing off on you."

"No, she's not." Riku defended himself as Sabrina giggled and then noticed Minene resting on the chair.

"Hey, Minene! Dinner's ready."

"Mmm...Masumi...you sly dog..." She mumbled in her sleep as she opened her eyes. "...Oh." She said as she got up. "I keep forgetting that I'm not in my world anymore." She said and then sighed.

"Hey, it'll be alright." Sabrina said before sighing. _Why am I lying? Xehanort's made his move...i'm amazed that he didn't die of a heart attack or of old age before this happened._ She thought as Isaac came down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late; I was busy trying to capture a Pokémon." Isaac chuckled before sighing. "That dang Latias keeps running away."

"You'll get her." Sabrina said. "Now...time to eat!" She grinned.

Komachi still snored and then the food aroma entered her nose. "Mmm...hmm?" She sat up. "Stir Fry mixed with...Paopu Fruit? Oh, Sabrina must've cooked." She said and then hopped down and then entered the back yard. "Time to eat!" She grinned and then slowly opened the door, looking at the family and Minene at the table. _Undetectable!_ She smirked and then saw a plate for herself near the door. Oh, for me? She thought and then saw a card as she read it.

"You'd be more undetectable if you'd stop snoring. Seriously, you almost sound like Riku. – Sabrina." The card read.

Komachi's eye twitched as she looked at the table to see Sabrina playfully winking at her. "I don't snore!" She said.

"You do too." Sabrina said.

"Oh whatever!" Komachi said and then walked out of the house and then flew up, landing on the roof. "You sleep the MINUTE they put that baby crib up and suddenly, they think I snore...which I don't." She said and started eating. "Ah...that hits the spot." She said and looked around the neighborhood, looking at the beach to see Sora, Kairi and Flare playing in the beach.

She then noticed a keyhole opening up and then Xarina came out with Demyx and Nan as they noticed Komachi as they waved at her and then she waved back and then they walked to a house as Aria came out with Terra as the girls hugged and then walked in. "Hey Tristina! They're here!" Aria's voice called out.

"Tristina?" Komachi wondered. "Oh yeah, she's Aria's and Terra's daughter...duh." She said.

In the backyard, Vanitas had Void Gear out; it looked like he was training Tristina, who was already panting and holding a Keyblade. She had brown hair, she wore a grey sweater, blue jeans, brown eyes and white shoes. "Is that all you can do with the Golden Dragon?"

"Hey, I'm new at this." Tristina said. "Give me a break." She said. The Golden Dragon Keyblade has a dragon fly for the Keychain, a certain Purple dragon's tail for the blade, and horns for the teeth.

"Your new Keyblade is amazing...but are you sure you can handle something based off of Spyro?"

"I can sure try." Tristina growled but then Aria came to the backyard.

"Hey Tristina, they're here." She said.

"Oh, alright." Tristina nodded.

"We'll continue tomorrow. Right now, we should eat." Vanitas said as she nodded and then walked in.

Komachi looked up at the clouds. "I wonder how Gensokyo is holding up?" She wondered.

 _Later into the night..._

Isaac had gone up to bed and then laid down and looked at the clouds. "I don't understand video games as much as my mother." He said. "I mean, what's the whole idea about this thing called Smash anyway?" He wondered before sighing. "Oh well, I'll figure it out one of these days." He said and then closed his eyes.

 **Dive into the Heart (Kingdom Hearts)**

Isaac had woken up on a platform. "Huh? Where am I?"

 _So much to do, so little time..._

"Who said that?"

 _Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut._

"Door? What door?" He wondered as he walked around and looked down to see Lucy. "Wait...isn't she that woman that disappeared for seven years and had her guild disbanded for some reason?" He wondered and then three pillars showed up. A sword, a shield, and a wand. _This is all kinds of weird..._

 _Power sleeps within you. If you give it form...it will give you strength. Choose well._

Isaac walked over to the shield and looked at it, picking it up. _The Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_

"I love my friends and family very much." He said and then chose it.

 _Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?_ Isaac walked over to the sword. _The Power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction._ He then walked over to the wand. _The Power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin._

 _Hmm...tough choice._ He thought and then looked at them both. _I am courageous...but then there's the whole destruction thing._ He thought and looked at the wand. _Inner Strength...but there's the part where it said 'ruin'. Not sure what I think about that._ He folded his arms and then chose the wand, giving it up.

 _You've chosen the power of the Guardian. You've given up the power of the Mystic. Is this the form you choose?_ Isaac nodded, and then suddenly the platform shattered and then winded up on the platform with Reimu on it.

"Uh...who's this again?" He asked and then the shield appeared in his hands.

 _You've gained the power to fight._ Shadow Heartless surrounded him.

"Excuse me?"

 _There will be times where you will have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._

"This just gets weirder and weirder..." Isaac muttered.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

Meiling was snoring as usual when something snapped, causing her to jolt awake and look around, and then a man stepped forward. "You..." She growled. "You have no business here!" She got in a battle position.

"Oh, I have much business here. I plan on taking the mentally unstable vampire."

"Not on your LIFE!" Meiling yelled. "No one would want to be with you!"

"Excuse me..." A voice said as Meiling turned around...only to get stabbed by a sword as she screamed in agonizing pain.

"Way to go, Tenshi." The man praised.

"It was nothing." Tenshi said. "Let's just take the vampire." She said after kicking the wounded Chinese warrior down as they both entered the mansion grounds.

"I'm warning you...there are a lot of fairy maids."

"I know...i've met one of them." Tenshi said and then walked through the doors with him.

 _Back in Isaac's dream..._

 **Dive to the Heart**

Darkside was on his knees on the Princess Peach platform as Isaac ran over and whacked Darkside in the face with the shield, knocking him to the ground. "Yeah that's right! You don't MESS with me!" He smirked. "One more should take him ou-" The shield disappeared. "What?!"

Darkside got up, and then Isaac was surrounded by darkness, slowly engulfing him. "What's going on here?! Get me out of this thing! MOM! DAD! ANYONE!" He yelled.

 _But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

"What mightiest weapon are you referring to?!"

 _So don't forget: You are the one...who will stop Master Xehanort._  
===================================================================================================

 **For those who are wondering, there will be more OCs than just Isaac, Flare, Nan and Tristina...just wait.**

 **Also, I think i'll put this up whenever a new OC arrives.**

 **Isaac: Sabrina and Riku's son. Keyblade: Green Smasher**

 **Flare: Sora and Kairi's daughter. Keyblade: Blood Falcon**

 **Nan: Xarina and Demyx's son: Keyblade: Oblivions Keeper**

 **Tristina: Aria and Terra's daughter: Keyblade: Golden Dragon**


	2. Incident in Gensokyo

**Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

Isaac woke up and then sat up, looking around the room. "What was that all about?" He wondered. "Who's this Master Xehanort guy?" He asked himself as he got dressed and looked outside. "Are the worlds in danger?" He asked.

Downstairs, Sabrina was already awake as she walked to the front door and looked down at the newspaper. "There you are." She said and looked at the top of the page. Bunbunmaru Newspaper. "I wonder what kind of stories Aya cooked up this time." She wondered, chuckling to herself and then closed the door.

She then walked to the table and sat down and started reading it. "Kidnapping in Scarlet Devil Mansion." The front page said. Huh? She wondered and kept on reading. "Late last night, Hong Meiling was attacked and has been left in critical condition. The mansion itself is covered in blood." There was a picture of several dead fairy maids. "Sakuya Izayoi, head maid of the mansion, has also been attacked, but fortunately, her injuries weren't severe."

Isaac walked downstairs and saw Sabrina still reading. "Sakuya said that she was attacked by two people. One of them was none other than Tenshi Hinanawi while the other was a mysterious person wearing nothing but red, and his eyes were glowing as well, including a hat and a blue cape. Before she could attack, the mystery guy knocked her unconscious. They then went over to Flandre Scarlet's room where there has been a struggle."

There was a picture of the mess in Flandre's room. "A few surviving Fairy Maids witnessed the whole thing, watching Flandre attempting to murder the two...but then they saw a dark portal opening up to reveal a dark man and then he punched her straight to a wall, leaving her unconscious. The trio then picked up the vampire and quickly left the scene. Patchouli Knowledge, Koakuma and Remilia Scarlet claim they haven't heard a single noise during the whole night. Was it because they were put under a spell? No one knows for sure, but Flandre Scarlet has been kidnapped. Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame are currently investigating the incident."

Sabrina put her hand over her mouth in shock. _Flandre..._ She thought. _Aya's not fooling around this time..._ She then got up and put the paper down. _I have to go over there._

She then got up and then noticed Isaac standing there. "Oh...how long were you standing there?"

"The whole time." He said. "You looked stressed over reading the newspaper. Usually, you just laugh yourself sick over something in Bunbunmaru."

"I know but...I have this feeling that Aya was serious this time around." She said and gave it to him as he read it.

"Oh..." He said.

"I have to go over there...I think I need to go calm down Remilia." She said.

"Before you go...I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I had this...interesting dream." He said as he explained the dream as Sabrina's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"I've had that same dream too..."

"You mean last night?"

"No, when I was seventeen." She replied. "Your uncle had his when he was fifteen."

"What does it mean?" Isaac wondered.

"It means it's just a matter of time before you can wield a Keyblade." Sabrina grinned. "Oh, this is so exciting, I can hardly stand it!"

"For you, it is. I don't know how to wield one." He said. "And another thing...who the heck is Master Xehanort?"

Sabrina sighed. "A very dark man." She said as she walked to a window and looked outside. "I've met him on several occasions. He almost killed me when we had enough lights to take down the darkness." She said and explained everything.

"Oh my...was he always like this?"

"According to Aria...no. Her master said that Xehanort was a really good guy and a friend who was curious about the X-Blade and the Keyblade War. The rest is history."

"Dang!" Isaac exclaimed. "Something tells me I would not want to meet him in a dark alley."

"I've always hoped that you'd never get to meet him and we'd take care of him ourselves...but it seems as if the younger generation will stop them. It could mean that you, Tristina, Flare, Nan, Hina, Kai, and the others will stop him for good." She admitted. "I wonder if us older folks can wear him out and then you guys can go in for the kill...i'm not sure."

"Well, we'll never know how we'll end him...but if he's dangerous enough to be kept in the wild, he poses a serious threat to every world."

"Exactly." Sabrina nodded and then summoned Heart of Gensokyo. "I'll be right back...I need to head over to Gensokyo."

"Can I come with you?"

Sabrina nodded. "Sure." She said as she walked outside as a keyhole appeared in front of them.

"Hmm?" Komachi looked down from the roof to see the keyhole. "Where are those two headed?" She wondered as she hopped down right when Sabrina fired a beam of light at the keyhole, sending the three of straight to Gensokyo.

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

The trio landed in Gensokyo and in front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion as Sabrina glanced over to see Komachi. "Hmm? You decided to tag along?"

"Hey, Eiki told me to keep an eye on you three, so that's what I'm doing." Komachi said.

"You're not keeping an eye on dad." Isaac said.

"He's still sleeping. You guys got up too early." Komachi glared at Sabrina. "Your son gets it from you."

Sabrina giggled. "Well, you know..." She grinned as they walked over to the mansion, where the whole area had shattered windows and everything.

"Whoa..." Komachi blinked. "You leave Gensokyo for thirteen years and suddenly, the Scarlet Devil Mansion is a wreck." She said as they walked over to the entrance of the mansion and then walked in.

 **Waltz of the Damned (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Do I even want to know what happened here?" Komachi wondered as Sabrina told her everything she read from the newspaper. "Oh dang..." She said as they walked around until they got to the library where everyone else is at.

"Hmm?" Patchouli looked over. "Oh, it's them."

Marisa looked over. "Dang! Is that Isaac? I haven't seen him since he was five!" She exclaimed as she walked over to them. "Little guy grew up too fast."

"That's what I keep saying." Sabrina grinned.

"Yeah uh...I think we need to focus more on the incident than how much I've grown over the years." Isaac said.

"He's right." Reimu nodded as Sakuya was wearing a brace over her arm. "Can you describe anything else?"

"Well, that's about all I've told you." Sakuya said. "I assume Sabrina knows." She said, glancing at Aya.

"Hey, I feel like every single world needs to know about this." Aya said. "I've sent newspapers to Magnolia, Mushroom Kingdom, Lumiose City, you name it."

"You deliver the paper every single day." Sabrina told her.

"Well, yeah..." Aya said. "This story is still developing as we speak." She said. "I wonder if there were any witnesses before the crime happens? I gotta go find them before Hatate beats me to it!" She exclaimed and then took off.

Sakuya looked at Sabrina. "Flandre was calling for you." She said.

"She was?" She asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "Follow me." Sakuya walked to Flandre's room as the trio followed her over to Flandre's room.

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

They soon entered Flandre's room, as it was completely destroyed. "She was screaming for your name...she really missed you." She said. "She wanted you to come save her." Sakuya said.

 _Last night..._

* * *

"Earth Sign: Sword of Unletting Soil." Tenshi said as Flandre yelled in pain as she was sent back a little.

"Sabrina! Where are you?!" Flandre shouted.

"That Keyblade Wielder won't hear you." The man said. "Master Xehanort has great interest in you."

"I don't care if the old man has great interest in me! I want Sabrina to come!"

"She will never come." Tenshi said. "She abandoned you over her family."

"She'd never do that!" Flandre exclaimed. "I saw her just the other day!"

"So you think." The man said as Flandre flew over and slashed him with the Lavatein, but the man ducked and used an uppercut on her to knock her away.

Flandre got up and growled. "Sabrina! Wherever you are...I NEED YOU!" She yelled.

"She's no longer interested in you." Tenshi said. "Face it, she prefers family over friends."

"STOP SPREADING LIES!" Flandre screamed and fired danmaku, but Tenshi used a couple of rocks to block it. "SABRINA LOVES ME JUST AS MUCH SHE DOES FOR EVERYONE!"

"You're mentally unstable...who would ever love someone like you?" The man asked as Flandre growled as a dark portal opened behind her and then she was punched straight to a wall from behind. "We had it under control, Ganondorf."

"Sure you did." Ganondorf said as he walked over as Flandre tried to get up but then he used the first part of Flame Choke.

"S-Sabrina...I...n-need you to c-come help..." Flandre said before Ganondorf finished his move, as she screamed in pain before falling to the ground.

"Let's go." Ganondorf picked up Flandre as the man and Tenshi followed him. "Should we dispose of the witnesses?"

"Leave them be." Tenshi said as Ganondorf nodded as they walked in.

* * *

 _Back in the present..._

"She really wanted you there." Sakuya said.

"Damn...that's harsh." Komachi said as Isaac looked at Sabrina, who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I...was asleep during the incident." She said, tears still streaming. "Flandre...I didn't know you needed me there with you." She said, sobbing a little.

"What do they need Flandre for?" Isaac wondered.

"My guess is as good as yours." Sakuya shrugged.

Sabrina wiped the tears from her eyes. "Isaac...we need to go find Flandre."

"Right." Isaac nodded.

"I'll come with you." Komachi said as they both nodded and then took off and got out of the mansion grounds.

"We need to go straight for Nitori...maybe she'll know where she's at." Sabrina said, running over to Nitori's lab.

"I think that's enough of your snooping." A voice said as they turned around as Sabrina's eyes widened.

"M. Bison?!" Sabrina exclaimed.  
==================================================================================================

 **Cliffhanger! Heheh.**

 **Just a friendly heads up: I will be camping from Wednesday morning to Friday afternoon. Just to let you all know.**

 **Also, sad news: Satoru Iwata has passed away from a bile duct growth.**


	3. Isaac's Keyblade

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Just what are you doing here?" Sabrina asked.

"Heh, isn't it obvious? Master Xehanort has recruited me on his team...and it will only get bigger." M. Bison smirked.

"The man's a coward...using henchmen to do his dirty work." Sabrina growled.

"He actually did a lot of work." M. Bison said. "Destroying everyone in that Animal Crossing world, for instance."

"Animal Crossing?!" Sabrina exclaimed. "So that explains why Resetti or even Isabelle didn't appear when I wanted to summon them." She growled.

"He also left Radiant Garden in quite the mess because of how he destroyed Alfheim and took the little girl's life."

"Yui?!" Sabrina's eyes widened. "No..." She clenched her fists. "I liked it when she called me aunt Sabrina..."

"Have you also noticed how your friends have disappeared? What were their names again? Oh right...Kirito and Asuna, they haven't been around lately, haven't they?" M. Bison chuckled. "Bunch of weaklings, they were." He said, looking at Sabrina's angry eyes. "Did I strike a nerve?" He smirked.

"Shut up..." Sabrina summoned Strength of the Underworld. "Komachi...take Isaac to a safe place. This is going to get ugly."

"You got it!" Komachi saluted and then took Isaac's arm and then took off, hiding behind some trees in the process.

"You wish to take me on?" M. Bison slowly floated up and folded his arms. "You have a death wish."

"I don't care right now." She said, getting in a battle position.

 **M. Bison (Super Street Fighter IV)**

Sabrina ran over to M. Bison as she jumped up and slashed him, but he grabbed the Keyblade and threw it and Sabrina down to the ground as he then scissor kicked her, then he picked her up and threw her to the side. "Hmph...i've heard much about your skills, but it seems you're just not that cracked up to be."

Sabrina spit out some blood and wiped her mouth. "I'm just getting started." She said as she aimed her palm at him and used Dark Firaga, but M. Bison smirked and used Psycho Reflect to knock it back to her, as she used Reflega, but M. Bison flew up and then used the Head Press and then he kicked her directly in the face.

Isaac growled. "Come on, mom! Show him your real strength!" He said.

"Man...i've never seen her struggle like this..." Komachi said.

Sabrina got up and used Curaga as she then used Strike Raid, but M. Bison punched it back at him, not seeming to care that it did indeed hurt him a bit, he then started glowing a little. _Psycho Crusher!_ Sabrina thought. _Not if I have anything to say about it._ He thought as M. Bison did Psycho Crusher, but Sabrina used Dark Aura, hitting M. Bison several times and then slashing down from above.

"Heh, just what I'd expect from a so-called Keyblade Master." He smirked as Sabrina ran over to him, but the he sweep kicked her to the ground and then he picked her up, only to throw her to the ground and kicked her to a tree, followed by a Psycho Crusher as she screamed in agony.

"NO!" Isaac yelled as he ran over to her.

"Isaac, wait!" Komachi exclaimed as she held out her hand as Isaac seemed to not be getting closer anytime soon.

"What's...going on...?!" Isaac turned to Komachi. "What are you doing?!"

"Manipulating the distance." Komachi said. "Sabrina told me to keep you safe from that monster!" She said. "She can handle it on her own!"

"SHE'S NOT HANDLING IT WELL!" Isaac yelled. "You think she can handle it but she can't! She's never BEEN to the Street Fighter world! She's played the games but she's never met them face to face!"

"I know, but..."

"Komachi...look at me. If Eiki was in the same situation, would you just sit back and watch or WOULD YOU HELP HER?!"

Komachi's eyes widened. "Isaac..."

"Now look at my mom and tell me if you'd do the same thing if that was Eiki instead!" Isaac told her as Komachi looked at Sabrina, imagining Eiki getting beat up by M. Bison.

"Kid...you say the darnest things..." Komachi said as she made the distance back to the way it was. "Hurry!"

Isaac nodded and then ran over to Sabrina, as M. Bison used an uppercut on her as she fell to the ground. "Is that you got?" M. Bison asked. "it seems to me as if you weren't even trying."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Isaac got in front of Sabrina, spreading his arms out.

"I-Isaac...g-get away from him!"

"I'm not just going to watch and let you die!" Isaac told her.

"Heh, how cute." M. Bison said. "Your own son risking his life to protect you." He smirked. "I guess he will die with you!" He exclaimed and then charged up Psycho Shot.

"Isaac! Get out of here while you still can!"

"NO! I WILL NOT ABANDON YOU!" He yelled. "You told me Fairy Tail never abandons their comrades...and I am doing the same thing!" He exclaimed, unaware that his Fairy Tail mark on his hand was glowing brightly.

"SAY GOODBYE!" M. Bison yelled as he unleashed it.

"ISAAC!" Sabrina yelled.

"Shoot, I can't watch!" Komachi exclaimed, shutting her eyes as Isaac braced himself for the worst as Sabrina tried to get up, but couldn't...and then there was an explosion inches from Isaac's face.

"Huh...?" Isaac wondered as he opened his eyes to see the Green Smasher in his hand, as it had blocked the attack.

"What in the...?" M. Bison blinked in surprise as Komachi and Sabrina looked to see the Keyblade in his hands.

"A Keyblade?!" Komachi exclaimed.

"No way...Isaac..." Sabrina said. "Your own...Keyblade..."

Isaac gripped the Keyblade and glared at M. Bison. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled as he slashed him...but it was more of an awkward slash considering he never used the thing in the first place. "What...?"

"You're an inexperienced Keyblade wielder." M. Bison said as he simply kicked him away and then glared at Isaac, then at Sabrina. "I will let you live for now." He said. "But the next time we meet, you WILL be dead." He said and teleported away.

"Oh my goodness..." Komachi said as she ran over to them.

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Sabrina weakly got up and used Curaga on herself as she then walked over to Isaac and healed him up too as she then helped him up...and then she hugged him. "I'm so proud...for defending me in front of that guy."

Isaac grinned and then returned the hug. "Thanks..."

"Now..." A keyhole appeared in front of them. "Let's get you trained up." She said as Isaac nodded as they went inside the keyhole with Komachi following them.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **At the Seafloor Palace (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Now, I don't know why you need augmented Keyblades for these things..." Dyntos put down a Burning Palm, Jetstream Orbitars, Aquarius Blade and Electroshock Arm. "But these things are ready."

"Thank you." A boy said as he picked them up. "Come on, Hades. We gotta go deliver these to those Keyblade Wielders."

"Right." Hades nodded.

"Just one question...who are you, exactly?" Dyntos asked.

The boy smiled. "Just call me the Worldwalker." He said.  
===================================================================================================

 **By popular demand, Worldwalker will be in this story too.**


	4. Keyblade Training

**Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

Komachi was sitting on the roof and looking down in the backyard, smiling. "Oh, this is going to be something interesting."

Minene was right with her. "So let me get this straight, the kid got his Keyblade?"

"Yep." Komachi nodded. "And now Sabrina thinks it's a good idea to train him." She said.

"By battling each other? She's much more skilled than him."

Komachi shrugged. "Maybe she'll go easy on him."

Riku was leaning on a wall, looking at his wife and son. Man...remind me to wake up sooner... He thought. I mean, I missed the whole thing when the Keyblade appeared in Isaac's hand.

Sabrina had Heart of Gensokyo in her hand and pointed it at her son. "You ready for this?"

"Um, I think so." Isaac said, gripping Green Smasher.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Sabrina smirked.

 **Battle! Friend (Pokémon X/Y)**

Isaac ran over straight to Sabrina and slashed her several times, but she blocked each attack with ease and then retaliated by slashing upward to quickly disarm him. "Ah geez!" He exclaimed as he ran over to get it.

"Don't chase after your Keyblade." Sabrina told him. "Just let it come to you."

"But how?"

"Just concentrate by letting it come to you in the palm of your hand." Sabrina told him.

Isaac blinked. _Is she crazy? It's not a boomerang._ He thought but then closed his eyes, extending his arm and concentrating. _Well, might as well humor her, I guess._ He thought and at the brief moment, the Keyblade returned. "Whoa."

"There you go." Sabrina said.

"Oh ho, you're going down!" Isaac smirked as he ran over to Sabrina and attacked her again, but like last time she blocked every attack and then she kicked him away. "Ooof!"

"Try this!" She smirked and used Firaga on him.

"Crap!" He exclaimed as he ran away from it until it accidentally hit the house, luckily, it didn't catch on fire. "You trying to kill me?!"

"Uh, no. I was thinking you were going to block that." Sabrina said. _I've never seen this kid run from fire...he's always so amazed by it._ She thought.

"Oh yeah? Well two can play that game!" Isaac exclaimed. "FIREBALL!' He yelled, but no fire came out. "Uh..."

"It's not 'Fireball', It's 'Fire'." Sabrina corrected.

"Oh, gotcha." He nodded. "FIRE!" He yelled, but nothing. "How do you do that?"

"You haven't learned any spells yet. I've learned how to use them during my first adventure with my brother." Sabrina told him. "Don't worry, you'll soon figure out how." She said.

"Oh..." He said and then Sabrina raised her Keyblade upward.

"Thunder." She said as Isaac looked up to see the lightning bolt coming down.

"Uh oh!" He exclaimed as he then suddenly Dodge Rolled out of the way. _Huh? When did I learn that?_ He wondered.

At the other side of the house, Nan, Flare and Tristina noticed the lightning bolt. "What was that?" Flare wondered.

"I think Sabrina is using Thunder for some reason." Nan said. "...I think." He said as they took off to find out what it was.

 _He learned Dodge Roll so quickly?_ Sabrina thought. _Hmm...interesting._ She thought as she ran over to Isaac and attacked him several times, but Isaac dodge rolled out of the way and slashed her from the side. "Nice hit." Sabrina said as she attacked again, not even bothering to use Curaga on herself.

 _Heh, not this time!_ He thought as he dodge rolled again and again, until Sabrina used Firaga directly where he was going to land. "OW!"

"You can't dodge roll your whole life." Sabrina told him. "I mean, it's good to dodge, but sometimes when you dodge roll, you'll accidentally get hit with another attack. Danmaku, sword swings, Pokémon attacks, you name it. It's also important to block and counter attack."

"Oh, cool." He said as Sabrina ran over and attacked him, but this time he blocked and then countered.

"There you go!" Sabrina grinned. "Now, let's see what you got!" She smirked as Isaac chuckled and then they both attacked each other until Isaac slashed her away, as she then jumped back and used Curaga on herself. _I need to be careful here...this boy is going to be something else._ She thought.

 _What is this thought I have? Throwing my Keyblade to her? I don't want to kill her!_ He thought as they both attacked each other several times until Isaac jumped back. _This thought won't leave me..._ He growled. _Fine, I'll do it so this thought won't bother me again!_ He thought and then he pulled his Keyblade back and then threw it at Sabrina.

 _Strike Raid?!_ Sabrina thought as she rolled out of the way as the Keyblade returned in Isaac's hand. "When did you learn how to use Strike Raid?"

"Strike what?"

"You throw your Keyblade at your opponent to attempt to damage them...however; it leaves you wide open, so it's kind of a risky move." Sabrina explained. _I just hope he doesn't learn how to use Sonic Blade, Ars Arcanum or Zantetsuken right now._ She thought.

Isaac smirked. _This is gonna be fun._ He thought as he ran over to Sabrina and slashed her several times, but she blocked every attack and then slashed upward again, disarming him yet again. _Or not..._ He thought as he concentrated to bring the Keyblade back as they kept attacking again.

 _Isaac's so determined..._ Sabrina thought. _Those eyes filled with determination...did he get it from me or Riku?_ She wondered as they kept attacking until Isaac had the idea to sweep kick her as he did just that, but Sabrina jumped up.

 _She jumped?! Was I a little slow on the execution?!_

 _Never thought he'd do that...but the way his body move before his leg could sweep me down, I knew he was going to that to knock me to the ground._ She thought as she landed as Isaac got up and attacked each other once more until once again, she disarmed him.

 _Quit disarming me!_ He thought as he tried to bring the Keyblade back, but Sabrina then kicked him down and got right on top of him, the Keyblade to his neck. _Crap!_

Sabrina then smiled as she got off of him and helped him up. "You did very well."

"Well...yeah, I guess." Isaac said.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"That boy is quite something." Mamizou said. "His first Keyblade battle and it was his own mother."

"The boy is about to go out on his first adventure...along with his friends." A voice said. The figure wore dark armor.

"HAHAHA! I can't wait to annihilate them!" Another said, having sparkly bat wings.

"Calm yourself. We will see what the boy can do." A transparent blue man said.

"Hmph. A simple swing of this hammer and they'll be dead before you know it."

"Let us all see what the boy and his friends can do." Xehanort told them all. "After all, they are all blissfully unaware of what we're doing." He said, glancing at the prisoners chained on the walls. Kirito, Asuna, Flandre, Meta Knight and Samus. "We will strike before they even realize what we'll do."

"There's also the fact that there's that other boy going around." Kamek growled. "Worldwalker."

"He has been on my radar the past thirteen years...but he keeps disappearing on me before I even think about annihilating him." Xehanort explained.

"What makes him interesting is the fact that he has one of Aria's summons as a companion during his travels." Maleficent said. "Hades."

"We will have to watch both of them...who knows what they're going to do." Xehanort said and then hummed about something. "Tartarus."

"Yes?" The great white Brute looked at him.

"Where is the Master Chief?"

"He is currently walking around on the Ark, looking for a way to deactivate it before the Halo Rings can fire throughout this universe." Tartarus said. "The oracle is with him too."

"I have a gut feeling that the kids will make their way over to the Halo world and stop the ark from firing all seven rings simultaneously."

"And you are never wrong." Tartarus said as he made a portal. "I will see to it that the Keyblade Wielders will not succeed." He said as he walked in.

Unknown to all of them, a certain fat penguin was eavesdropping. "The Halo Rings, huh...?" He whispered and then looked at some certain watch on his wrist. "Worldwalker, come in."

"What is it, Dedede?"

"The big hairy monkey is heading over to the Ark. He's planning on stopping the Master Chief from stopping the Halo Rings from firing."

"All seven of them?!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "That old man knows how to do things...i'll take the kids over to the Halo world and try to stop Tartarus from doing so. Keep doing what you're doing."

"Right." Dedede nodded and hung up, listening to the conversation again.  
====================================================================================================

 **I actually thought of using the Halo world since way back when Sabrina started her first adventure...but then I decided against it. I thought with all the Covenant, the Flood, and all of those bullets would be bad for everyone's health, I wanted to use it but I didn't want anyone getting killed from a stray bullet or get possessed by the Flood. But ever since I've surprised myself on how well Sabrina did well in Yuno's world, I thought "You know, if they can stop a freaking psychopathic Yandere, i'm sure they can handle the Halo world." So here it is! The Halo world will be in this story!**


	5. Saying Goodbye

**Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

Isaac had sat down on the couch and thought about the battle he had earlier. _I just had a battle with my own mother..._ He thought. _Compared to her, I'm totally inexperienced...and considering the fact that she's somewhat of a Pokémon trainer too._ He thought, looking at Greninja and Kyurem outside battling each other with Sabrina cheering the both of them on. _The passion that she has...it's just incredible._

"Thinking about earlier?" Minene snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." Isaac nodded. "Looking at my mother, I feel like I'm a total wimp compared to her."

"You're not a wimp." Minene told him. "If anyone can stand up and protect his mother from a powerful guy like M. Bison, I'm pretty sure you just manned up just like that.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." Minene nodded. "Now get one of those controllers, I'm going to kick your butt in Mortal Kombat."

"Oh you're on." He smirked, but then suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hmm?" He walked over to the door and opened it up, revealing the trio. "Oh hey guys!"

"We saw you battle your mother." Nan replied.

"When did you...?"

"Simple, we saw the lightning bolt." Tristina grinned. "Now all of us have Keyblades!"

"Wait...what?" Isaac asked. "Hina and Kai have theirs?"

"They got their Keyblades about a week ago." Flare said. "And Maria got hers...I think three days ago."

"Well that's cool." Isaac nodded.

"It sure is." Nan grinned.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Isaac asked. "I'm about to kick Minene's butt in Mortal Kombat."

"Correction, I'm about to kick Isaac's butt in Mortal Kombat." Minene smirked.

"Oh don't get cocky!" Isaac playfully glared at her while the others chuckled.

"Hmm?" Tristina noticed something in the corner of her eye as there was a portal opening up and then Worldwalker and Hades came out of it, in fact, Komachi noticed this from the roof.

 _What in the world...?_ Komachi wondered.

"Hiya." Worldwalker greeted. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" Nan asked.

"Oh, you can just call me the Worldwalker." He said. "Anyway, I've come to get you four."

"For what?" Isaac asked.

"He's come to take you on an adventure to stop Xehanort once and for all." Hades told him.

"Really?" Nan asked.

"Yeah, you all had your Dive to the Heart, right?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yeah, at the end of mine, it said I was the one who could stop Master Xehanort." Isaac said.

"That's what it said to me too." Flare said as Nan and Tristina nodded as well.

"Great." Worldwalker nodded. "Now let's head off! We've no time to lose!"

"Excuse me..." A voice said as they looked behind them to see Sabrina walking over to them with Komachi, Riku, and the two Pokemon behind her. "But where are you taking these four?"

"Going to stop Master Xehanort." Worldwalker said. "Don't worry; I'll take good care of them."

Sabrina said nothing but just clenched her fists. "Just who are you? I don't even know you...why should I trust you to be with my son and his friends?"

"Relax, I'll have everything under control." Worldwalker said. "Besides, we got Hades with us."

"Yep!" Hades nodded.

"Even with Hades on your side..." Sabrina glared at Worldwalker. "I don't trust you."

"Wow, someone's overprotective." Hades said.

"All mothers are, Hades. Believe me..." Worldwalker told him. "Look, you can trust me to look after these kids. You guys tried to take down Xehanort a long time ago, but that was in the past. This is the real deal now...Xehanort has gotten stronger than ever and he has a lot of serious bad guys with him this time around. You probably won't stand a chance this time around."

"I know, but..."

"Look, you've gotten your butt kicked by M. Bison...and it'll only get worse from here on out. I suggest you stay here where it'll be safe. You've had a good run over the years, but now it's time for you to pass the torch to your kids."

Sabrina didn't even say anything; she still had her fists clenched. "If you think I'll let you just walk out of here with these four...I swear, I will do anything that I can that will prevent you from doing so." She said.

"Do you want them to stop Xehanort once and for all?"

"Y-yeah, but..."

"Then let them go." Worldwalker told her. "If you don't...Xehanort will only get stronger."

Sabrina growled. "I...I..."

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Grenin." Greninja got her attention as she turned around. "Ninja. Greninja ninja." He said as Kyurem nodded in agreement.

"I think they're trying to say that you should let them go." Riku told her and looked at the Pokémon. "Right?" He asked as they nodded.

"Riku..." Sabrina looked at him as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know it's hard..." Worldwalker said. "But it's for the sake of the worlds...and the universe."

Isaac walked over to Sabrina. "Don't worry, mom. I'll come back after we take down Xehanort." He said, and then Sabrina hugged him tightly.

"I know you will..." She said, trying her best not to cry out loud. "Be safe...alright? Come back home safely too."

"I will." Isaac nodded, returning the hug as they soon parted. "I'll be back." He said and then did the Fairy Tail sign, causing Sabrina and Riku to do the same thing as they closed the door in front of them...and then Sabrina just fell to her knees and cried loudly, with everyone in the room went over to her and started comforting her.

"Man, just hearing her cry makes me feel bad." Worldwalker said. "Well...we have to deal with more emotional mothers now." He said. "Come on." He said as they walked to the different houses while Isaac looked at his one last time before walking away.

 _A couple of emotional mothers later..._

"We need to head over to Twilight Town." Nan said.

"Hmm? How come?" Worldwalker asked.

"We need to go get Hina, Kai and Maria." He explained.

Worldwalker sweatdropped. "You want to bring more?"

"Yeah." Nan nodded as Worldwalker made a portal for Twilight Town.

"Well alright then." He said as they went into the portal as he then looked at Hades. "I had four of these for the four of them; I didn't anticipate the other three."

Hades shrugged. "What are you gonna do?" He asked.

 **Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Nan! Wait up!" Flare exclaimed. "Do you even know where they are?"

"Yeah! I have a feeling they're up at the clock tower!" Nan grinned as he kept running.

"Whoever thought it was a good idea to eat ice cream on top of the clock tower is one crazy weirdo." Flare muttered.

"Oh yeah, you're not a huge fan of heights, are you?" Isaac asked.

"Not really." Flare replied as they soon made their way to the clock tower, where Nan and three other girls were following him. "Man, you're a fast runner."

"Hey, I know my way around this place." Nan chuckled.

"So, I guess we're ready to go then." Hina said. She had blue eyes, short dirty blonde hair, a purple T-shirt with a Grand Star just below the chest, khaki shorts and sandals. Her Keyblade had the chariot for the Keychain, the handle was the Chariot Master's helmet, the blade was Lux and the teeth are two small lightning bolts. The Keyblade is called Chariot Lightning.

As for Kai, she had short black hair with some spiky hair in the back, blue eyes, a black T-Shirt with the Unversed symbol in the front, dark blue shorts and black sneakers. Her Keyblade has Suika's gourd for the Keychain, the handle is shaped like the Kingdom Key, but is covered in spell cards, Suika's horn for the blade and Suika's other horn and Yuugi's horn for the teeth. The name for it is called Oni Power.

Maria has short red hair with a blue streak in the front, she also had blue eyes and blue T-shirt with Lea's chakram on it and light red shorts with fire on it and tennis shoes. Her Keyblade has Lea's chakram on it, the handle was Aqua's Brightcrest with a hint of fire on it, the blade was Aqua's stormfall and a water drop and flame for the teeth. The name for it is called Hot and Wet.

"So, shall we get going?" Kai asked.

"We need to tell your mothers that you're needed to take down Xehanort." Worldwalker said and then whispered in Hades' ear. "Remind me to go to Dynto's workshop and get three more weapons for these three."

"Got it." Hades nodded as they went off to tell Xion, Aqua and Namine.

 _Three emotional mothers later..._

"Now before we go...I think we need to go get her." Hades said.

"My thoughts exactly." Worldwalker nodded as he made a portal. "Let's go ge-"

"Isaac! Wait!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Aria running over to them.

"Mom?" Tristina asked.

"What seems to be the problem?" Isaac asked.

Aria looked at her. "Here's something for you to take with you." She said and handed him a Pokeball. "Go on, open it." She said as Isaac just did.

"Tor! Torchic!" The Pokémon cried out...except this time, the Torchic was shiny. "Torchic!" It ran around Isaac's legs.

"I've raised this little guy for a couple of months after discovering it in the Pokémon world. I didn't want to leave it alone. I never knew that the little one would be shiny." Aria replied and then pulled out something in her pocket. "Also, Master Yen Sid wanted me to give you this." She said as it was a red orb as Isaac absorbed it...and then he glowed brightly.

 **Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Isaac's clothing had changed. His blue jeans had transformed into Mega Blaziken's legs and his shirt went from red to black as Mega Blaziken's face replaced the Smash Ball and then a new Keyblade appeared in his hand. A Master Ball for the Keychain, the handle is a mega ring, Mega Blaziken's arm for the blade, and the Mega Evolution emblem for the teeth. "Huh?" He wondered.

"Valor form." Aria replied. "The Keyblade itself boosts the strength to six and it boosts Fire magic." She said. "It's called Fiery Inferno."

"Well I'll be darned." Isaac said as he went back to his normal self.

Aria nodded and then gave Tristina one last hug before walking away. "Oh, Isaac..."

"Yeah?"

"Come back soon, alright? Your mother is an emotional wreck right now." She said.

"I will." He nodded as Aria smiled and then took off.

"Okay, without any more interruptions..." Worldwalker made a portal. "Let's go." He said as they took off.

 **Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Ah, here we are." Worldwalker said as he ran off somewhere.

"What are we doing here?" Nan wondered.

"He's going to wake up the sleeping beauty." Hades chuckled.

"Hey! Yukari! Wake up!" Worldwalker shouted, but then the door opened up as Ran walked out.

"You again?" Ran asked. "She's sleeping at the moment."

"Out of my way." Worldwalker said as he walked in.

"Hey! Wait! She doesn't want to be disturbed!" Ran protested as she ran after him.

 _One minute later..._

"WHY IN THE LIVING HECK WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF MY TWO WEEK NAP, WORLDWALKER?!" Yukari screamed as everyone but Hades sweatdropped.

"Xehanort's already making his move and all of the younger Keyblade Wielders have all of their Keyblades now! Get a move on! The big great brute is going to stop a Spartan from stopping the ark from firing all seven Halo rings!"

"Xehanort made his move already?! Couldn't he have done that after I took my nap?!" Yukari growled as she then appeared before the Keyblade Wielders. "Come on, we have no time to waste!"

"Atta, girl." Worldwalker said as he looked and made a portal. "To the ark!" He exclaimed, but then Yukari pulled him back. "What is it?"

"How are you going to tell them that you were the one responsible for sending all of those bosses and making those Keyblades starting with Key to the Future?" Yukari whispered.

Worldwalker blinked. "Crap...I didn't even think of that." He muttered. "Still...I just hope no one brings it up." He said as they took off into the portal.  
===================================================================================================

 **I've managed to post another chapter before I go camping. Go me!**

 **GreninjaYoshi has requested the shiny Torchic and Isaac's valor form...so yeah.**

 **Now for the other three OC's!**

 **Hina: Roxas and Namine's daughter. Keyblade: Chariot Lightning.**

 **Kai: Xion and Vanitas' daughter. Keyblade: Oni Power.**

 **Maria: Lea and Aqua's daughter. Keyblade: Hot and Wet (I wonder if anyone can come up with anything better with that...)**

 **Wait a minute, I just realized that Ven is the only guy without a woman... ah geez, sorry Ven!**


	6. Trust the Keyblade Wielders!

**Prologue (Halo 2)**

"Humans... How foolish of them to believe that they can prevent The Great Journey." A voice chuckled.

"Prophet of Truth...we have something for you." A couple of Brutes walked over to him.

"Hmm? What is it?" Truth asked as Tartarus walked forward. "Ah, Tartarus. It is good to see you again." He said, watching him bow before him.

"And it is an honor to be at your presence once more, Noble Prophet of Truth." Tartarus said.

Truth nodded. "It has been a while since we've last met. I had heard reports that you had perished by the hands of the Arbiter."

"It would take more to kill me, but I'm afraid that the Arbiter and his allies had managed to best me in battle and took the Icon, deactivating the sacred ring."

Truth rubbed his chin in thought. "Yes...the Arbiter is a stubborn one..." He said. "But, fortunately this setback shall be no problem; once the Ark is in our hands, we shall activate all Rings..." He smirked. "And The Great Journey will resume." He said as Tartarus nodded. "As you know, the humans and Heretics have made their way over here to try and stop us. With you by my side once again, there will be no stopping us from activating the sacred rings."

Tartarus nodded. "Yes."

"Now..." Truth looked at a pillar. "I'd like you to do me a small favor..."

"What shall it be?"

"I have a feeling some of the Brutes I've placed there won't be enough to stop anyone to keep the barrier in check... I would like you to send in a few more troops to one of the towers that holds up the barrier." He requested.

"As you wish, noble hierarch." Tartarus nodded and then walked away with a few Brutes. "Make sure to bring in more heavy artillery for the upcoming battle."

"Yes Chieftain." they said

 _Meanwhile...with some Pelicans and Friendly Phantoms..._

 **The Covenant – Three Gates (Halo 3)**

"We hit these three generators, and the barrier will fall?" Miranda Keyes asked.

"A small section, yes." Guilty Spark replied.

"Good enough. Johnson, drop the Chief at the first generator, and then head to the third. The Elites will punch right down the middle." Miranda ordered.

"Roger that." Johnson said as the Pelicans and the Phantoms dispersed.

Down below, a portal opened up and everyone else walked out. "Where the heck are we?" Isaac asked.

"The Ark." Worldwalker replied.

"Um, guys?" Kai got their attention as she pointed to some Pelicans going under heavy fire.

"PELICAN DOWN! PELICAN DOWN!" A Marine yelled.

"Brace yourselves; we're going in a little hot!" Another exclaimed.

"Oh my! This place is already chaotic! I love it!" Hades exclaimed.

"Of course you do..." Yukari muttered as they walked over to see the Chief hopping out of the Pelican with a Spartan Laser in his hands while an Assault Rifle was strapped to his back. "Well this just got interesting." She said.

"Should we help them?" Hina asked.

"Of course." Flare said. "Though, I think it'd be a smart idea to steer clear of those bullets."

"Gee, thank you captain obvious." Isaac said as they summoned their Keyblades and ran off.

A Brute Chieftain noticed them. "They sent in reinforcements already? Fire on them too!" He ordered while guarding the anti-air Wraith.

"What in the world are they firing at?" A Marine wondered as Master Chief easily took out the turrets with the Spartan Laser.

"No clue, but right now we need to focus on that Anti-air Wraith." Chief said as they went forward.

"Uh...do I go for the demon or do I go for those weird looking people?" A Grunt wondered before shaking it off. "OH TO HECK WITH IT!" He yelled and fired rapidly from the Plasma Pistol, but was easily annihilated by the Chief and the marines.

The Brute Chieftain growled. "That's it..." He growled as he gripped the Gravity Hammer and then jumped up to hammer down on Chief, but Yukari fired danmaku bullets at the Brute to knock him to the ground.

"What the...?" Chief wondered as he looked over to see the others as the Brute got up only to get slashed away by Flare and Nan, as the armor was destroyed in the process.

"You little...!" The Brute growled as he went right into berserk mode, but then Yukari opened up a gap and a train came out, running over the Brute and destroying the Anti-Air Wraith in the process.

"No fair! I was going to smash that vehicle into dust when I was done with it." Hades said.

"Hmph. You're welcome." Yukari said.

"All taken care of." Isaac chuckled as he put away his Keyblade, only to have the Marines and the Chief point their weapons at them. "Whoa! What's this for? We were helping you!"

"Are you with the Covenant?" A Marine asked.

"The what?" Kai asked.

"Okay, so you don't know what the Covenant is...but how did you get here?" Chief asked while his finger was on the trigger of the Assault Rifle.

"By a portal from this guy." Maria pointed to Worldwalker, who just grinned.

"A portal? That doesn't seem physically possible." Another Marine said. "No human can make a portal out of the blue."

"He's right." The Chief said. "And then there's this guy who looks like he belongs to the Covenant himself." He said, referring to Hades.

"For your information, I command the Underworld Army, you tin can!" Hades attempted to insult him, but Chief didn't seem fazed by the insult.

"There's also this gran-"

"Call me a grandma and I swear you'll be eating your food with a hook." Yukari threatened the marine.

The marine sweatdropped. "Yeesh! Someone has an attitude problem..."

"That's because SOMEONE woke me up from my two week nap." Yukari glared at Worldwalker.

"Hey, we needed you." Worldwalker looked at him.

"How does anyone sleep for two weeks? All of this isn't making any sense." Another marine said.

"Okay, until we get some real answers from you guys, I'm afraid we'll have to lock you up for the time being." Chief said and nodded at some marines who were coming for them with some handcuffs.

"Don't even THINK about it." Yukari pulled out a card. "You touch me with those things and you'll end up in the hospital!" She exclaimed, only for a Marine to pick up the Gravity Hammer and hammer it down at the group, sending them straight to the cliff wall and knocking them out.

"Woo! That was fun!" The marine grinned.

"...Not what I had in mind, but that works." Chief said as they put the handcuffs on each of them. "Alright, a couple of you stay here and watch these guys and make sure they don't leave until they're ready to tell the truth." He ordered as the marines nodded. "Stacker, you and another marine are with me."

"You got it, Chief!" Stacker saluted as the three of them got in the Warthog and drove off.

"Oh, sure...we're left to baby sitting and the other marines get to see action..." One marine muttered.

"Oh relax; I'm sure nothing will happen while we wait." Another said as he was ruffling through Yukari's pockets and pulled out the spell cards. "Now why did we feel afraid when she pulled out these? It looked like she wanted to play cards."

"Interesting strategy to try and get them out of gunpoint." The third said.

"So, does anyone want to play cards with these while we wait for the Chief?"

"I'm game."

"Count me in."

 _With the Chief..._

 **Peril (Halo 2)**

"Well it's about freakin' time, I needed a nap!" Stacker sarcastically said after they had took out the Covenant forces and then Chief got out.

"I'll take care of the generator; you'll wait here and take care of any straggling Covenant forces." Chief ordered as he ran inside.

"Well you don't have to tell US twice." The marine said as he scanned the area until he actually heard snoring coming from Stacker. "Dude, you were serious?"

"Huh, what?" Stacker looked around. "I don't know WHAT you're talking about, marine!" He defended himself as the marine sweatdropped.

 _With Johnson..._

"Alright, we just need to take down this gener-" He blinked as two Hunters and a lot of Brutes in front of him and his team. "Well, just when I thought it'd be easy." He smirked. "Good, I love a challenge!"

"Uh, sergeant? What about that big white hairy Brute?" A marine asked.

"Big white what now?" Johnson asked as he looked to see Tartarus coming from behind a Hunter. "Wait a damn second, didn't the Arbiter take care of your hairy ass?"

"Hmph, as if you'd know the real reason about why I'm alive." Tartarus gripped the Fist of Rukt.

"Well if Arbiter can kill you once, I'll be SURE to kill your big hairy ass again!" Johnson exclaimed. "Alright boys, let's show 'em how we do things around here!" He ordered.

"Attack!" Tartarus ordered.

 _Back with the Chief..._

"Stubborn Brutes..." He muttered and then walked over to the control panel as he then pressed it, as one part of the generator shut off.

"Good work, Chief. The Elites should just abou-" The second generator shut off. "That's two! It's all up to Johnson now." Miranda said, but the third never shut off. "Get back outside, Chief. Wait for transport." She ordered.

"Huh...that's a little suspicious." Chief said to himself as he turned around.

"Sergeant, come in! What's going on in there?"

"Gah! I don't know how it's possible but...that big hairy white monkey decided to return from the grave!" Johnson said. "My team didn't stand a chance! Fall back! Do NOT come over here! I repeat, DO NO-" Static.

"That can't be possible...the Arbiter killed him. Shipmaster! Do you think it's possible for him to return from the dead?"

"Unless if the parasite got to him after the Arbiter killed him, it shouldn't be possible...unless the Arbiter didn't kill him like he thought he did?" Rtas wondered.

"He should be dead. I impaled right through him with my sword after I was done with him...so it shouldn't be possible. I didn't see any signs of the Flood anywhere." Arbiter said.

"Hmm...I wonder if a Brute painted himself white?" Rtas thought about it after Chief got out of the generator and hopped back on the Warthog.

"Chief, I think the people we captured are telling the truth." A marine said. "I mean...they do sound convincing after all."

"What makes you say that?" Chief asked.

"The guy that calls himself the "Worldwalker" claims he knows that the brute known as Tartarus will activate the Halo Rings along with the Prophet of Truth."

"After all these years...he's still insistent on it?" Arbiter asked. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

"Stay where you are...i'll be right there." Chief said, as he then drove off a small cliff and landed perfectly.

"I know you like driving off ramps, but would you stop giving me a heart attack?!" Stacker glared at him before they kept on driving until they got back to the beach.

"What kind of cards are these, anyway? These don't make a lot of sense." The marine said. "Double Black Death Butterfly? Bewitching Butterfly Living in the Zen Temple? What kind of..." He glanced at Yukari. "...Sweet young lady is she?"

"Thank you." Yukari said.

"I have no clue...this one doesn't make any sense. Boundary of Humans and...how do you pronounce this... Yo-kai?" The other Marine looked at it. "Honestly, I was thinking we were going to play a normal card game." He said as Chief hopped out of the Warthog and walked over to the group.

"So...what you were saying earlier is true?" Chief asked.

"Yes." Worldwalker nodded.

"They said they came from different worlds." A Marine said. "But really, I don't think that's possible."

"Hmm..." Chief put his hand over his mask in thought. "Considering how the Elites have their own world...including the other creatures in the Covenant, it might not actually be that far-fetched." He said.

"So what should we do? Keep them locked up?"

"Well, now that I think about it, they did help us take out the Brute Chieftain." Chief said and then looked at the marine. "Release them. They don't mean us any harm."

"That's what I kept trying to say..." Tristina muttered as they were then released.

"Got any names?" He asked.

"I'm Isaac, this is Flare, Nan, Tristina, Hina, Kai, Maria, Worldwalker, Yukari and Hades." Isaac introduced everyone.

"Oh sure, introduce the Lord of the Underworld last..." Hades muttered as Yukari gathered up her spell cards.

Chief nodded. "Understood." He said and noticed only two Hornets landing. "Uh, I don't think they can hold all of them."

"Well, the commander dropped in two." The marine said.

"Hmm..." Chief looked at a Pelican that landed and a Marine came out.

"Want me to take these kids inside?" The marine asked.

"Yes...and have them follow us to the third generator." Chief ordered as the marine saluted.

"I don't want to be in that." Yukari said. "I'll just take out anything that gets in my way." She said and then flew up.

"Is she an angel?"

"I doubt a grandma can be an angel. They're old." The other marine said, as he then got hit by a danmaku bullet to the face. "Ow!"

"You're lucky it was just one bullet." She growled and flew off.

"...Well then." Chief said as he hopped in a Hornet and flew off, dealing with any Banshee, Anti-Air Wraith or Phantom that got in the way.

When they soon got to the third generator, they were soon greeted by Arbiter and his fellow Elites. "Spartan, who are these?" Arbiter asked.

"Friends." Chief replied as Arbiter shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Arbiter nodded. "Oh, and by the way. I've found something interesting at the second generator." He said and handed him a skull.

Chief blinked behind his helmet. "A skull?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I'm not looking for a skull collection here." Chief said as he tossed it behind him and into the water below.

"Well, I thought it was interesting." Arbiter muttered as they soon went inside.

 **Heretic, Hero (Halo 2)**

As soon as they walked in, they were bombarded with Drones as two Hunters aided them. "Drones and Hunters?" Arbiter asked.

"Well this just got interesting." Chief said as he aimed his Spartan Laser at the Hunters. "Luckily, I saved a few lasers on this thing." He said as he charged up and fired, annihilating a Hunter.

"THUNDER!" Tristina yelled, using Thunder on the Drones.

"Did my dad teach you that?" Kai asked.

"He sure did. He wanted me to learn Thunder very quickly." Tristina shrugged. "Oh well." She said as Isaac used Strike Raid on several, knocking several of them down and then Hades stepped on them to put them out of their misery.

"Oh, if only I could've stepped on Pitty Pat just once." Hades chuckled as Yukari rolled her eyes and used Double Black Death Butterfly on the remaining Drones.

"I've never seen any humans do any of those things before." An Elite said.

"That's quite interesting." Another said.

 _I wonder..._ Maria thought as she walked over to the Elites after the Drones and the Hunters were killed. "Blarge blarge honk." She attempted to communicate with them as everyone was giving her a weird look as she was pointing to the elevator.

"Uh...gesundheit?" An Elite looked at her weird.

Arbiter blinked as he looked at the elevator and then at Maria who was trying to communicate to the Elites in their own language. "Oh! I think I know what she's trying to say. She's trying to say that you need to get to the elevators."

"Yes! That's what I'm trying to say!" She grinned. "Blarge honk blarge!"

"Does the human have a cold?" The other Elite wondered.

"Maria, you're making yourself look like a fool! You can't speak alien!" Hina told her.

"Well what's the proper way of saying 'go go go'?" She asked.

"Wort wort wort!" An Elite ordered as Chief, Arbiter and the other Elites nodded and took off as he then looked at Maria. "That's how you say it."

Maria sweatdropped. "I need an English-to-alien translation book..." She said.

"I don't think they make those." Nan told her as they soon made their way up to the top, only to be greeted by a lot of Brutes and two Hunters. "Uh oh."

Arbiter gripped his Plasma Rifle. "Spartan, you ready?"

"I'm always ready." Chief said as the Brute Chieftain ordered them to attack as they started running over and battled.

 _A few moments later..._

Yukari took out a spell card and smirked. "Abandoned Line: Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station." She said, as it ran over the Hunters and several Brutes, leaving only two Brutes left, only for one of them to be impaled by Isaac's Keyblade.

The other Brute saw this and growled. "HE WAS MY LOVER!"

"What the heck?" Kai asked, disgust written all over her face.

"Great, now I have to get that image out of my head." Flare sighed as Nan and Isaac both slashed through the Brute.

"These Brutes say the weirdest things sometimes." Chief said as he shut down the generator and deactivating the barrier, as they saw the ship Rtas was flying over to the pillar itself.

"Now Prophet...your end has come." Rtas said when suddenly, a portal opened up as High Charity came flying out. "High Charity...? By the gods...BRACE FOR IMPACT!" He yelled as something went right through the ship, severely damaging it as it flew out of the way to avoid being hit, but another one went straight for the window and landed right in front of the group.

"This can't be good." Chief said.

"What makes you say that?" Hina asked, as they heard a demented scream. "Wh-what was that?!"

"The Flood." Chief replied as he grabbed a Gravity Hammer.  
====================================================================================================

 **I've decided to have the Halo world be in two chapters. I didn't want to spend forever on this chapter and keep you guys waiting.**

 **Anyway, cliffhanger! The Flood has arrived!**


	7. Fist of Rukt

**Heretic, Hero (Halo 2)**

The Flood revealed themselves to the group as there were a few Combat forms and several Infection forms. "Ew! That's just disgusting!" Flare exclaimed in disgust.

"They're even nastier in combat." Chief said as he swung the Gravity Hammer down, destroying several Infection forms in the process as Arbiter fired from his Plasma Rifle at the Combat Forms. "Don't be afraid of taking these Combat forms down." He told them.

"Well alright then..." Maria looked at a Combat form with disgust and slashed right through it, dismembering it in the process. "...Oh...I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Now's not the time to get sick. We need to take down the Prophet of Truth no matter what." Chief ordered as they went on the elevator and went down.

"The shipmaster's ship is out of commission, Chief. Only you can stop the Prophet of Truth now." Miranda told him.

"Understood." Chief nodded as they hopped off the elevator.

"Why would the parasite come here?" Rtas wondered after they took out many Infection and Combat forms as Chief pulled out a Plasma Grenade and threw it at a Carrier Form, as it exploded and killed the many Infection forms in it.

"Don't let the Infection forms get in you. It'll turn you into an undead Combat form and trust me...we've lost a lot of marines because of it." Chief said as they soon made their way out and they were greeted by a couple of Warthogs, Mongooses and a Scorpion. "Can one of you drive?"

"I can." Isaac said.

"In Mario Kart and Need for Speed..." Flare added, causing Isaac to glare at her.

"I'm sure he can handle it." Yukari said.

"Alright, a couple of you get in the Warthogs. I'll take the gunner seat." Chief said.

"This is a Warthog? Shouldn't it be like...I dunno, a puma or another big cat?" Hina asked.

"A puma?" A Marine thought about it. "...I don't see it." He said.

"I call the tank!" Hades exclaimed.

"Scorpion." Chief told him.

"Oh, who cares?" Hades smirked as he hopped in. "I get to blast the Covenant to pieces!"

"Why am I not surprised that he chooses the tank?" Yukari asked as she flew up while Worldwalker hopped on the side of the Scorpion and then they drove off.

 **One Final Effort (Halo 3)**

"Isaac...if we die...i'm going to kill you." Flare said as she was in the passenger seat.

"How in the world will you kill me if we die?"

"Simple, our mothers would go to the Mushroom Kingdom, give us the 1-up mushrooms...and then I'll strangle you."

"He's not THAT bad of a driver." Chief said as he took out several Brutes.

"Have you SEEN him play Mario Kart or Need for Speed?! THE GUY IS A FREAKING BEAST!"

"You're just jealous that I always beat you."

"I AM NOT!" Flare glared at him.

Chief looked at the two and looked at Kai who was driving a Mongoose with a marine behind her. "They're cousins." She told him.

"Ah." He nodded in understanding as they kept on driving until Yukari noticed something from above after annihilating a couple of Covenant forces and Isaac driving off a ramp, much to Flare's dismay.

"Hey uh...what are those?" She asked, pointing above as Chief looked up, only to see two Scarabs landing on the ground down below them.

"I'm counting two Scarabs! I repeat! TWO SCARABS!" Stacker yelled in the ear pieces.

"I can easily take care of them." Hades said as he drove off the cliff and aimed the cannon at the Scarabs.

"Not without me, you're not!" Yukari exclaimed as she took out her spell cards as Chief hopped off the gunner seat and hopped into a Hornet.

"Stay here. This is going to get ugly." Chief ordered and took off.

"Hey. Get me close to one of those Scarabs." The Marine requested.

"Huh? Why?" Kai asked.

"I got a rocket launcher. Just be sure not to be right under those legs." The marine grinned.

"Well...alright then." Kai said and then drove down the cliff.

"KAI! WAIT!" Hina yelled, but she was long gone. "What is that crazy girl doing?!"

"Aerial Bait: Laced with Venom!" Yukari exclaimed, firing danmaku at the Scarab with Hades firing at the legs, killing a few Brutes in the process as the other Scarab aimed at Yukari, Hades, and Worldwalker, but Chief fired missiles to grab its attention as he started firing on the legs, with the help of Kai and the marine.

"Hmm?" Chief looked down. I guess the marine wanted in on the action. He thought.

"Fantasy Nest: Flying Glow Worms Nest!" Yukari shouted as Hades fired at the other leg, causing the one Scarab to malfunction and it fell to the ground as they went over to the back and fired at the main weakness. "Barrier: Boundary of Life and Death!" She exclaimed as the Scarab started exploding everywhere as they managed to get away and then it glowed and exploded.

"That's one down." Worldwalker said as they saw the other one exploding and Kai and the marine parked in front of them.

"And that's how it's done!" The Marine grinned as Chief landed the Hornet as they saw a Phantom coming in and then Arbiter came out with Guilty Spark as they soon joined by the other Keyblade Wielders.

"The Flood scales the citadel's far walls." Arbiter said and looked at Guilty Spark. "Activate this bridge, Oracle. The prophet will die by MY hands, not theirs." He said as the bridge activated.

"Calamity! If only we had more time!" Spark exclaimed in distress.

"We have plenty of time! Don't worry about it!" Nan told him as they ran over to the bridge and into the citadel.

 _It asked...and I answered. For a moment of safety, I loosed damnation on the stars._ Cortana's words echoed in Chief's head as he shook it out and noticed something on a monitor.

"My faithful...stand firm!" Truth's voice said. "Our enemies crowd around us. We tread the blessed path. In a moment, we will light the rings and all who believe...shall be saved!" Truth said as he moved so everyone could see Johnson punching Tartarus's face.

"That blasted little..." Arbiter growled as they ran over to the elevator.

"Chief, how close are you?" Miranda asked.

Chief looked up. "...Not close enough."

 _With Johnson..._

Tartarus threw Johnson to the ground. "That the best you got?" Johnson weakly asked.

"Hmph...you dare challenge me?" Tartarus smirked as he picked Johnson up by the throat.

"Oh come on...impress me." Johnson challenged.

"Tartarus, stop!" Truth ordered. "He WANTS you to kill him." He turned around. "I would prefer that you did not."

"Understood, noble prophet." Tartarus nodded and shoved Johnson next to Truth.

"What's the matter...big shot? Can't start your own party?" Johnson asked.

"I admit...we need your help." Truth told him, unaware of a Pelican closing in on them. "That secret dies with all the rest." He said, and then suddenly the Pelican smashed through a window and landing, running over a poor Brute in the process.

Another Brute got up...only to be shot down by a shotgun. "Johnson! Sound off!" Miranda ordered, as she then heard Johnson coughing.

"G-get out of here!" He coughed.

"Not without you." Miranda said, noticing a Brute sneaking up on her and she fired, but it wasn't enough to strike it down.

"You delay the inevitable. One of you WILL light the rings." Truth said as Miranda pulled out a pistol and aimed both weapons at some Brutes. "You cannot hope to kill them all."

"...You're right." Miranda looked at her pistol and aimed at Johnson, none of them knowing that Truth slowly nodded at Tartarus.

"Do it...me...then you." Johnson said, seeing Miranda hesitating. "Now!" He ordered when suddenly, Tartarus swung his Fist of Rukt at Miranda, sending her straight for the Pelican. "NO!" He yelled, but a Brute held him back.

Miranda coughed out a lot of blood as she attempted to get up, only to get shot with a Spiker seven times as she fell to the ground dead. "Your forefathers wisely set aside their compassion." Truth dropped the Spiker. "Steeled themselves from what needed to be done." He said and walked back to his original spot. "I see now why they left you behind." As the Brute AND Tartarus forced Johnson back with Truth, as he then looked at him. "You were weak, but gods must be strong." He said, forcing him to activate the rings while the others finally got out of the elevator.

"Should those rings be lit up?" Maria wondered.

"Nope." Chief said, but then they were suddenly greeted by two Flood Tank forms, causing them to take out their weapons.

"Do NOT attack, but listen!" Gravemind's voice came out of the Tank form. "Let me lead you safely to our foe." He said, as they lowered their weapons. "Only you can halt what he has set in motion." He said as several Infection forms walked past their legs.

 **Peril (Halo 2)**

Chief noticed something on the ground as he picked it up. A Spike Grenade. "Hey Tristina."

"Yeah?" She turned her head as he tossed it to her, as she caught it.

"See if you can spike one of the Covenant forces." Chief said.

"I can sure try." She said as they ran forward with the Tank Forms leading as the Brutes were firing at them with two Jackals aiding them. "HERE IT COMES!" She yelled as she threw it...but it didn't even go forward. "Huh?" She wondered as she then noticed the Spike Grenade stuck to the wall.

Chief stared at it for a couple of seconds. "That was the worst through ever, of all time." He said.

"It's not my fault someone put a wall in my way." Tristina said and then blinked. ...That was the worst comeback ever, of all time. She thought as they then dove for cover as it exploded, luckily none of the spikes hitting them.

"Well that happened." Kai said as they all noticed the Flood AND the Covenant staring directly at Tristina, giving her a look that read "Really?"

"DON'T JUDGE ME! I NEVER THREW A GRENADE BEFORE!" Tristina yelled as they stared at her for a few more seconds before resuming their attacks on one another.

"I'm almost afraid of what she'll do with Strike Raid." Worldwalker whispered in Yukari's ear.

"Oh hush." Yukari told him as they kept going through until Tartarus landed in front of them.

"Tartarus." Arbiter growled as he gripped his Energy Sword.

Tartarus smirked and gripped the Fist of Rukt tightly. "You won't get any closer to the Hierarch." He said.

"Once we're done with you, the old guy is next." Nan said.

"That is...IF you can beat me." Tartarus chuckled.

 **Unyielding (Halo 2)**

Tartarus smirked and ran over to the group, jumping up and hammering down when he landed, knocking them down a little while a few Tank forms ran over to him and attacked, but he swung the Fist of Rukt at them, sending them flying to the abyss below as Arbiter ran over and slashed him, but Tartarus blocked. "How are you alive? I've killed back at the Halo Ring!"

"Heh, it'll take more than that to kill me." Tartarus said and swung his hammer at Arbiter, knocking him over to a Combat Form.

Chief fired at the massive Brute several times with a Battle Rifle, but Tartarus shrugged the bullets off like it was nothing and swung his weapon, but he quickly rolled out of the way and fired more bullets. "Ha! These bullets won't be enough to take me down!"

"Then how about a Keyblade?!" Isaac yelled as he ran over and slashed him, but he blocked with the Fist of Rukt.

Tartarus smirked. "I can see in your eyes...that you are an inexperienced Keyblade Wielder." He said.

"How in the heck do you know about Keyblades?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Like I'd ever tell you!" Tartarus pushed him back and kicked him down as he raised the hammer up, but then Flare and Kai both used Strike Raid to get his attention as he glared at them and then he jumped up and landed to take them down, but Hades and two more Tank Forms pushed him to the side as they attacked him, but Tartarus squng the Fist of Rukt down to knock the three of them off as he stepped on a few Infection Forms.

"Sinister Spirits: Double Black Death Butterfly!" Yukari shouted while behind her, Worldwalker had climbed up a wall and picked up a Jackal's Beam Rifle and then he aimed at Tartarus.

Steady...steady... He pulled the trigger as it hit Tartarus as he growled in pain and staggered a bit.

Isaac ran over to Tartarus with Kai, Maria and Nan as they attacked him, but Tartarus countered it and then kicked Isaac down again as he smirked devilishly. "Farewell!" He raised the Fist of Rukt up in the air.

An image of fire appeared in Isaac's thoughts. _Fire..._ He thought. _Wait, can I use that now?_ He wondered as he pointed his Keyblade at Tartarus's head. "Fire!" He exclaimed as a small fireball came out and hit Tartarus in the face, causing him to yell in pain. "Oh baby!" He smirked as he got up and slashed Tartarus away. "You're in trouble now, big boy!"

"Oh that's right; he's so interested in fire." Hina said. "No wonder he likes Natsu so much."

"Let's not forget about my dad and Mokou." Maria pointed out. "...And anyone else who uses fire." She said.

Tartarus growled as he ran over and attempted to hammer them, but they jumped back as Hades punched him in the head to knock him down as one Tank form landed right on top of Tartarus and started punching him repeatedly. "Get off of me, you damn parasite!" He growled as he kicked it off of him and straight to the abyss below as he got up only for a Plasma Grenade to stick onto him. "What the...?!"

"Heads up." Arbiter said as the Plasma Grenade exploded.

"Damn you, Arbiter!" Tartarus growled as he attempted to hammer him, but Worldwalker fired the Beam Rifle again, this time on his hand and disarming him from the Fist of Rukt. "No!" He growled as he tried to get it, but a Combat form picked it up and threw it down to the abyss below. "You blasted parasite!" He exclaimed and then Arbiter tackled him to the ground.

"Tell me...who revived you?!" Arbiter demanded, his Energy Sword at his throat.

"A human...named Xehanort!" Tartarus growled.

"Xeha...who?" Chief asked.

"A human that will end all of your lives, demon!" Tartarus exclaimed.

"Not unless we stop him." Yukari said.

"You will not stop Xehanort! He will destroy ALL the Keyblade Wielders just to get the X-Blade! And he will need the seven pure hearts as well!" Tartarus growled.

"Not unless we do something about it." Arbiter said as he impaled him right in the chest, causing Tartarus to yell in pain before falling limp.

"These Brutes say the weirdest things sometimes..." Chief said as they activated the bridge and walked over as they saw Johnson cradling a dead Miranda, as his eyes widened through his mask.

Johnson closed Miranda's eyes. "Stop the rings...save the rest." He requested as everyone looked at Miranda in shock while Arbiter walked over to a dying Truth.

"Can you see, Arbiter?" Truth was weakly getting up. "The moment of salvation is at hand..."

Arbiter grabbed him by the throat. "It WILL not last."

"Your kind...never believed in the promise of the sacred rings..."

"Lies for the weak...beacons for the deluded." Gravemind's voice said through Truth, as he was slowly turning into the Flood itself while Chief and the others walked up and aimed their weapons at him.

"I will have my revenge...on a prophet! NOT a plague!" Arbiter had the Energy Sword next to his throat.

"My feet tread the path...I shall become a god!" Truth weakly declared.

"You will be food. Nothing more." Gravemind said as everyone saw Chief walking over and deactivating the rings.

"NO!" Truth yelled as the rings deactivated. "I...am...Truth! The voice of the Covenant!"

Arbiter tightly gripped Truth's throat. "And so...you must be silenced." He said and impaled him, as Truth yelled in pain before falling limp, then he removed the Energy Sword from Truth's corpse as it fell to the ground, and then Arbiter made a triumphant yell before deactivating the Energy Sword.

"...Cool." Nan said.

"I gotta say, that was kinda epic." Flare said as they watched Johnson carrying Miranda to the Pelican and then suddenly, four of Gravemind's tentacles popped out of nowhere with Gravemind laughing evilly.

 **The Covenant – Gravemind (Halo 3)**

"Now what?!" Hina exclaimed as Johnson turned the Pelican on as it turned around as everyone attempted to get on board, but Gravemind knocked Chief, Arbiter, Hina and Isaac off of the Pelican while the Pelican itself spun out of control and went outside.

"Now the gate has been unlatched. Headstones pushed aside." Gravemind said as everyone got up and took out their weapons. "Corpses shift and offer room. A fate you must ABIDE."

Arbiter looked at Chief. "We trade one villain for another..." He said as the tentacles disappeared and several Combat forms emerged.

"So, we take these out...and find a way out of here?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." Hina nodded and summoned her Keyblade. "Let's take these suckers ou-...wait, I don't remember this Keyblade." She said as they looked to see a Halo Ring for the keychain, Master Chief's helmet for the handle, Arbiter's Energy Sword for the blade and two Needlers for the teeth. "Hmm...interesting Keyblade. I think I'll call this Spartan Warrior."

"Fitting." Isaac said as the four of them backtracked while taking out any Flood forces in the way as they noticed Tartarus getting up...but then he turned into a bigger Combat form. "Ew!"

"Told you." Chief said as Arbiter ran forward and slashed right through it, as it was easily dismembered.

"There, now he won't be revived for a third time." Arbiter said as they kept on going as they were met with a Tank form.

"I'll take care of this one!" Hina said and ran over to it.

"Hina, wait!" Isaac exclaimed as Hina slashed the Tank form, as each slash stuck a needle on the Tank form, and then when seven of them stuck on it, there was an explosion that sent the Tank form flying and crushing several Infection forms as she then used Fire on it to finish it off. "...Whoa."

"Was that explosion caused by me?" Hina wondered before shrugging it off and kept on going.

 _I'm a thief...but I keep what I steal._ Cortana's voice echoed in Chief's head as they took out the rest of the Flood forces as they hopped down a latch.

"Okay, now where are we?" Isaac asked as Chief noticed something as he walked over to it. A Cortana image that kept flashing.

"What do you see?" Arbiter asked as the trio followed him until Chief stopped and then he pressed something on a control panel of sorts, as a door opened up...and then something rose from the ground below them. Installation 04.

"What the heck is that?" Hina wondered.

"A replacement...of the ring you destroyed." Arbiter said.

Chief looked at Arbiter in surprise. "When did you know?"

"Just now!" A voice chimed in as they looked to see Guilty Spark floating over to them. "But, I had my hopes." He said. "What will you do?"

"Light it." Chief replied.

"Then we are agreed!" Guilty Spark happily said. "A tactical pulse will eradicate any local infestation. I will personally oversee the final preparations." He flew off. "Though it will take time to-" He was long gone.

"How will you light it?" Arbiter asked as Chief looked on in the distance as they turned to see High Charity on the ground.

"Cortana." Chief replied.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"It seems as if Tartarus failed the task of obliterating those Keyblade wielders." Mamizou said.

"His loyalty of the Covenant was his downfall." Xehanort said. "Alas, I knew his loyalty of the Covenant would be a problem, but I just let it go. I was hoping that he'd take down one of them, but it seems as if the Master Chief and the Elite were enough to help and aid them."

"Let's not forget about the Flood." Tenshi said. "It seems they were a help too."

"If he had more Brutes, it'd seem like he'd stand a chance." Bowser chuckled. "Oh well, he decided to go all one man army on them."

A portal opened up as they heard a yelp and they turned to see Wendy thrown to the ground with an unconscious Natsu in his hands. "Ah, Demise...you're back." Xehanort said.

"The so-called Fairy Tail guild was no problem." He said. "The Princess of Heart is yours for the taking." He said, tossing Natsu away.

"N-Natsu...!" Wendy went over to him, but Demise kicked her to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Flandre cried out.

Meta Knight growled. "This is getting out of hand..." He muttered.

"The Fairy Tail guild has been demolished...those who have survived my attacks may have been crushed by the debris. I'm assuming Titania and the Iron Dragon has been crushed by the weight of the guild."

Xehanort smirked. "Good." He said as Demise also had an unconscious Lucy as he threw her unconscious body to the old man. "One down...six to go." He smirked.

Dedede saw all of this and growled. _I'm not liking this..._

 _Back with the others..._

"Man, this is one messed up universe we're in." A marine said after Isaac and the others explained the situation.

"This Xehanort guy...i'd be really careful if I were you." Chief said. "If you ever need any help...just call me."

"I dunno..." Worldwalker said. "If we summoned you, your weapon would possibly be...completely overpowered."

"You may have a point." Chief nodded.

"Well, since this world is saved. Let's go." Kai said as they all nodded as Worldwalker glanced at Hina's Spartan Warrior Keyblade.

Why am I picking up a life force in this Keyblade? He wondered before making a portal and they all walked in.

Chief looked at Arbiter. "I need to borrow a Banshee."

"Go right ahead." He said.

 _Meanwhile...again..._

 **Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Dedede? Where are you?" Palutena walked around the Smash Mansion.

"I'm over here." Dedede waved over to her as he was playing checkers with Meta Knight.

"Checkmate." Meta Knight said.

"AGAIN?!" Dedede yelled. "Oh that's just great..." He muttered as he got up. "Set it up for another round." He said and then looked at Palutena. "Yes?"

"Do you remember those buttons you made during when that Tabuu guy nearly caused chaos in the Smash world?"

"Oh yes, I remember those...why?" He asked.

"It's just...I have this feeling that you should make them again. Shulk had a vision that something huge is about to happen." Palutena said.

Dedede nodded. "You got it, lady!" He said as Palutena walked off.

"Oh, and by the way...where's Pit?"

"I believe he's training with his dark clone." Dedede said as he walked away and off to his room.

"Well who am I going to play with now?" Meta Knight wondered.

"Poyo!" Kirby hopped on a chair and grinned at Meta Knight.

Meta Knight chuckled. "You're on, puffball."

"Let's see here..." Dedede was in his room. "How did I make those again?" He wondered as there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He said as Ganondorf walked in. "Ah, Ganondorf. What seems to be the occasion? You never come into my room."

"I'm here to stop you." He said.

"For what?"

"From making those things." He replied.

"And how are you going to do that? I'm not going to settle it in Smash with you."

"No need for Smashing." He said and then pulled out something.

Dedede's eyes widened. "Is that...?!"

"The Trophy Gun." Ganondorf smirked as he fired it directly at Dedede before he even had the chance to act, as he turned into a trophy. "Heh...no need for your meddling." He said. "Lord Tabuu...it's done."

"Well done. I will get the Hands." Tabuu's voice said.

"Good." Ganondorf nodded as he looked at Dedede's trophy. "Heh...that's a good look for you." He said while outside, he was completely unaware that Link, Zelda, Ryu and Falcon were watching him.  
====================================================================================================

 **The Flood Tank Form is actually my favorite enemy in Halo 3. I don't know why, but it looks so...epic looking, you know?**

 **The Spartan Warrior: It boosts strength and powers up Ragnarock just a little bit. It's also a combo Keyblade as it places needles from the Needlers from the teeth of the Keyblade for the special ability. However, to balance it out, if an opponent manages to counter attack, the needles disappear, cancelling out the special ability.**

 **I know, Worldwalker's Keyblade name for this is something else, but I actually came up with the name and designed it when I was camping. Sorry there, buddy.**

 **EDIT: I took out the "grown-up" Wendy, Natsu and Lucy out and left them around the same age. Wyvernsaurus talked me out of it and I admit that I may have jumped the gun a little.**


	8. Worldwalker's Mansion

**Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

~Isaac's POV~

We walked out of Worldwalker's portal and then we looked around. "Uh...where are we, exactly?" I asked.

"My mansion." Worldwalker replied.

"You have a mansion?" Flare asked.

"Sure do. It's in the center of the universe."

"WHAT?!" We all yelled...minus Hades and Yukari.

"Well, fifty feet away from it, give or take, but close enough." He said. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." He grinned as he walked off as we all followed. "This area is split into three wings with the main entrance hall as the main hub world." He explained as we got into the left wing. "The left wing is where everything you do to prepare the upcoming battles ahead. A virtual reality training hall, sparring arena and...something else."

"Something else?" Tristina asked.

"I'll reveal it to you soon. Anyway, onward to the right wing!" He exclaimed and led us over there.

"You know, you have to reveal your Keyblade forgery sooner or later..." Yukari whispered to him.

"Give 'em time. I'll tell it to them soon enough." He told her as we got to the right wing. "This, my friends, is the recreation room...complete with a hall of portals to worlds you've been to previously." He said as a new portal opened up, revealing the Halo world. "Like that one." He grinned.

"So basically...it'll be like Super Mario 64?" I asked.

"Bingo!" He grinned. "There's also a TV room, Game room, and a video game room." He said. "You need to relax every once in a while, you know."

"He has a point." Hina said as Worldwalker led us over to the North wing.

"And this...my friends...is where you'll be sleeping." He said. "They're quite the comfy beds. Also, you get a nice view of the garden outside." He said, pointing outside.

"Whoa...that's amazing." Maria said.

"Don't you have the War room up here too?" Hades asked.

"Why yes I do." Worldwalker nodded. "Well, make yourselves at home. I got to do some things." He said and then looked at Hina. "Hina...i'd like you to come with me."

"Okay?" Hina tilted her head as she followed him.

"Well, I think this is going to be quite interesting from here on out." Nan said.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

~Hina's POV~

"So, why did you need me to come with you?" I asked.

"Well...it's about your Halo Keyblade." He said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Have you ever felt...like there's a being inside of your Keyblade?"

"Not that I know of."

"Hmm...interesting." He said and looked at the Keyblade. "I know you're in there, there's no need to hide." He said.

"Oh, very well then." A female voice said.

"What the...?!" I looked around. "Who said that?!"

"I did."

Worldwalker looked at the Keyblade. "Interesting...so there's an A.I. in this Keyblade. That's a first."

"There's no need to be afraid. I am Sheila. Don't worry, I don't bite."

"No...but you do explode on occasion..." I said.

Sheila chuckled. "True enough."

Worldwalker folded his arms. "So basically, this A.I. in this Keyblade...it could be like Cortana for all we know."

"I don't know this Cortana. Can I meet her?"

"I think Chief will handle it." Worldwalker said and then something started ringing. "Excuse me a moment, I got to take this." He walked away.

"I want to hurt something..."

"What?!" I looked at the Keyblade in shock.

Sheila laughed. "Kidding!"

 _This is one weird Keyblade..._ I thought.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Worldwalker's POV~

"Hello?" I asked.

"Worldwalker, it's Dedede."

"What's up? You got anything new?"

"Demise has captured Natsu and Wendy...and Xehanort has Lucy. That's one of the Princesses of Heart."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "Tell me you're joking!"

"I wish I was. Demise also destroyed the Fairy Tail guild. I'm not sure if there's any survivors."

"Ugh...that's just fantastic...and they're in a very serious arc at the moment..."

"And what would that be?"

"Tartarus."

"Uh...didn't you kill him?"

"It's another Tartarus." I told him. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Ganondorf and Tabuu have disappeared. I assume they went to the Smash world."

"Oh this is serious..." I growled under my breath. "Let me know when Ganondorf and Tabuu does anything else. I need to go make some Keyblades."

"Got it." Dedede hung up.

 _This is bad...the Smash world is in serious danger if Xehanort revived Tabuu._ I thought and ran back to Hina. "I gotta go, Hina. I need to do something important." I said.

"Well...okay, I guess." Hina nodded.

"Have fun...whatever it may be." Sheila said.

"I will. See you." I waved and then ran off.

 **Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partner's in Time)**

~Nan's POV~

 _Let's see...should I go for a coke or a 7-Up?_ I wondered, looking at the vending machine. _Oh heck, I'm more of a 7-up kind of guy. Too bad I don't see any Gatorade._ I thought as I pushed the button and then took out the soda. "Ah...this is very interesting." I said as I took a drink and walked over to a chair, which I then spotted Isaac looking at Tristina who was playing air hockey with Flare. Why is he staring at her? I wondered.

"Torchic?" Isaac's Torchic was on his lap as it spotted me. "Tor! Torchic chic!"

"Hey there." I waved and then petted it, much to its happiness as I looked at Isaac. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Isaac looked at me. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Dude, I'm the best at keeping secrets." I grinned as I sat down. "What's up?"

"I...I don't know how to explain it...but...I think I like Tristina."

My eyes widened. "WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Isaac glared, looking over but the girls were far into their game.

"Sorry." I blushed in embarrassment. "But...since when did you start liking Tristina? I know you two are like total best friends and all, but..."

"I...I don't know. I never really gave it much thought when we were in Halo...but seeing her right now...I...I don't know what's come over me."

"I see..."

"Nan...I don't want her to know about how I feel about her...not yet, anyway."

"Your secret is safe with me." I said.

 **Laughter and Merriment**

~Worldwalker's POV~

I held a new Keyblade in my hands and looked at Yukari and Hades. "I give you...the Sheikah Way. It was inspired by Sheik and Impa." I grinned. The keyblade in my hand has the symbol of the Sheikah Order for the keychain, Sheik's harp for the handle, the blade is Impa's giant blade from Hyrule Warriors and the teeth are Sheik's kunai in Hyrule Warriors.

"Cool." Hades said.

"This has a good boost of strength and speed." I explained. "It doesn't have any special abilities, since these guys are just starting out on their adventure."

"Makes sense." Yukari said and then there was a "ding!" sound.

"Anyway, this was made from the Aquarius Blade! I think this will be perfect for Flare." I said and then put it near the machine as I pulled out a Keyblade. "This right here is made from the Electroshock arm." I said. "I call it Pika Pal." The Keychain is a Pokeball with Pikachu patterns on it, the handle is similar to the Kingdom Key, but it has lightning bolts on the sides, the blade is Pikachu's tail and the teeth are Pikachu's ears.

"Let me guess, it's based off of Pikachu?" Hades asked.

"I was going to say that." I muttered. "Anyway! This Keyblade will boost magic, Thunder magic and speed!" I chuckled. "I think Nan should have this."

"And the next Keyblade?" Yukari asked as another came out.

"With the Jetstream Orbitars, this one is based off of the speed demon himself." I replied. "I call it the Speed of Sound. Boosts speed and Aero magic...and a minor strength boost." The keychain had Sonic's head used in Smash, the handle is a Gold Ring, the blade is the ground from Green Hill Zone, and the teeth is Sonic's mid-Spin dash. "This will be for Tristina!

"I was wondering if there'd ever be a Sonic Keyblade." Hades said. "What about the Burning Palms?"

"I'm glad you asked." I grinned as I pulled it out of the machine. "Behold! A Mega Charizard X Keyblade!" I exclaimed. "This boosts strength and fire magic. In fact, it has a special ability to make the awesome blue fire! I call it...Mega Keyblade X!" I chuckled with excitement. The keychain is the Mega Stone, the handle is the flames that come out of Mega Charizard's mouth, the tail for the blade and the wings for the teeth. "Since Isaac loves fire...i'll give this to him."

"Alright, now it's my turn. You can't hog all the glory." Hades said. "You see, I put a Rose Staff inside when you were showing us your last Keyblade." He said as he pulled out a Keyblade. "This is based off of Pikmin! I call it Pikmin Chain. It'll boost defense and thunder magic. It'll be perfect for Maria!"

"Thunder?" Yukari raised an eyebrow as she looked at the Keyblade. The Pikmin Symbol from Smash for the Keychain, the handle is a pair of Winged Pikmin, the blade is made off of the Pikmin, starting with Purple, then Blue, Yellow, Red, and White, and the teeth are the Rock Pikmin. "...Odd choice, but i'm not the one to judge."

"I'm sure you have a Keyblade too." Hades said.

"I do." Yukari nodded. "It's based off of the EZ cannon." She pulled it out of the machine. "I call it Mercenaries' Tale. This is based off of Star Fox."

"I thought so. That Keyblade just screams Star Fox." Hades said. The keychain is the Star Fox symbol, the handle is two lasers, the blade is the body of an Arwing, and the teeth are the wings of the Arwing.

"Anyway, this Keyblade boosts Magic and Speed and it will transform into the EZ cannon." Yukari said. "This is for Kai."

"Transformation...I totally didn't think about it." I said. "Oh well." I said, and then something clicked. "Wait! Hades, do you have the Divine Bow?"

"Sure do...why?" Hades asked as he handed it over to him.

"I'm thinking of another Touhou Keyblade...but I can't do Reimu again. The Heart of Gensokyo is based off of her."

"How about Yuyuko?" Yukari suggested.

"Yuyuko..." I pondered over it. "Yeah, that'll work." I said and then put it in, only for it to come out fifteen seconds later. "There we go." I said. "I call this Chill of the Netherworld. I've added a little hint of Youmu with it." The Keychain is Myon, the handle is the Divine Bow, but shaped like the Oathkeeper, the blade is a branch of the Saigyou Ayakashi and the teeth are the seals on Yuyuko's hat. "This will boost ice magic and speed...and this will be for Hina."

"Nice." Yukari nodded. "Let's send these to them." She said as the Keyblades disappeared and reappeared in the Keyblade Wielders hands, as we all heard some interest and some 'what the heck?'.

"Now...I think we need to have their parents come by every once in a while and check on them." I suggested.

"Good idea...where should we put them?"

"Why, in Destiny Islands and Twilight Town, of course!" I said and then snapped my fingers, as a warp pipe appeared in the middle of the recreation room and another in the main hall.

"Smart thinking." Hades nodded.

"Also, I think we need to pull in Rosalina and Yen Sid. We need a bigger council of light after all..." I said.

"Good idea." Yukari nodded.

"I also want to pull in Master Hand, but I have a feeling that Tabuu captured him already."

"So what do we do?" Yukari asked.

"Simple...we wait until Dedede gives us the green light to go to the Smash world." I replied.

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

~Sabrina's POV~

Komachi and Minene sat down next to me on the roof. "It's going to be alright, Sabrina." Komachi said.

"How? I know my son and his friends are going to try to stop Xehanort but...I didn't want him to leave so soon..." I muttered as I was also in a fetal position.

"I know it's hard." Minene said. "But, he will come back victorious, I just know it."

"I guess..." I muttered when suddenly the whole place rumbled. "What the...?"

"An earthquake?" Komachi asked. "Destiny Islands never gets those." She said as a Warp Pipe appeared on the sands near the ocean.

"A warp pipe?" I asked as I hopped down as I walked over it, as Sora and Kairi were looking at it.

"Hey sis, do you know what's going on?" Sora asked.

"Not really." I replied as I peeked inside it. "...I wonder..." I said as I jumped up and went inside the warp pipe.

 **I admit, I'm a Gatorade freak and there's no shame in it! :P**

 **Also, GreninjaYoshi suggested to me about having different POV's for everyone. So, here's something new...considering I've never done it in the first place.**

 **I wonder...do you guys like the different POV's or should it be back to the way it was? I'll set up a poll to see what you guys think.**


	9. Virtual Reality Battles

**Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partner's in Time)**

~Sabrina's POV~

I hopped out of the warp pipe and looked around. Where am I? I wondered as I started wandering around. I was secretly hoping that I'd wind up in the Mushroom Kingdom. I thought I was needed over there ever since what happened to Daisy.

"Alright, Isaac. You ready?" A male voice caught my attention. _Isaac._ The name pierced through my head and I knew for certain, my son was here.

"I'm ready." I heard Isaac's voice. I had to fight my tears...i'm glad that he's alright. I quickly walked over to the source of the voice but there was a closed door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. What the heck was going on here? "Alright, what do you got cooked up?" Isaac asked as I placed my ear over the door.

"You'll be facing bosses of the past." I assumed that was Worldwalker's voice...but I wasn't exactly sure.

"Uh, the only bosses I've faced was a Heartless in my dream and Tartarus." My eyes widened. _Tartarus._ There was no denying it...my son went over to the Halo world.

"Yes, I know. But I thought instead of the limited bosses you've faced...I thought maybe the bosses that your mother faced in the past." Whoa whoa whoa...WHAT? The bosses that I'VE faced in the past?! Is he out of his mind?! I barely survived people like Sephiroth and Larxene...don't even get me STARTED on Yuno and Super Dimentio!

"Oh, looks like you've found the warp pipe." A voice said as I jumped up and turned around to see Yukari walking towards me.

"Yukari...what's going on here?" I asked.

"Training, relaxation, you name it." Yukari replied and then explained the situation.

"Well that explains why Worldwalker said Tartarus..." I said. "But...I still have my doubts. Just let me take care of Xehanort and his minions."

"Are you sure?" Yukari asked. "Xehanort's captured Kirito, Asuna, Flandre, Meta Knight, Samus...and he just captured Natsu, Wendy and Lucy. You can thank Demise for demolishing the Fairy Tail guild."

"What?!" I exclaimed in shock. "This is bad..."

"Don't worry, they easily took down Tartarus with Master Chief and Arbiter, they'll be fine."

"But what if they have no support like Chief and Arbiter?! Ever thought about that?!"

"Sabrina...I know you deeply care about your son...but like Worldwalker said earlier, if your son didn't intervene, you'd be dead. I know Xehanort has major bad guys out and about this time around, but I know that they will stop them. I could see them getting stronger at the Ark." She looked at me straight in the eyes. "Your son is having a blast."

"He misses me...I can tell he does."

"I know...but he's doing this to protect you, his family, his friends, every single world. Did you really think he's just blindly going on to different worlds and doesn't know jack squat? No...YOU told him all about your adventures in the many different worlds that you've been to, telling him all about the bad guys, good guys, hazards...you name it. You prepared him for this journey. Now tell me...do you think he's not ready for all this?"

I looked at Yukari in shock. "Yukari..."

"Everything that you've told him...he's good and ready for what's up ahead. He may get into some nasty fights...but there's something that you told him. What was it?"

"...My...friends are my power..."

"Right...and you showed him your Fairy Tail mark, and you claimed that you'd never give up no matter how many times you've been attacked or kicked down to the ground. Do you realize that impacted him greatly? Because it did."

I tried to say something, but Yukari put her finger on my lips. "All the mothers and fathers I've visited after we took down Tartarus? They were pleased that their son or daughter was willing to make the sacrifice to leave their family for a while and protect everyone. You, on the other hand, are stubborn enough to think differently."

 _Stubborn._ I looked at Yukari in shock. Was I really that stubborn to let Isaac go on a journey to stop Xehanort once and for all?

"I know what you're thinking." Yukari smiled. "It'll all be okay."

"That the best you got?!" Isaac's voice called out in triumph. "These Heartless are nothing! Give me a real challenge!"

"Well, let's kick it up a notch." I could hear Worldwalker chuckle. "Let's have you fight...Erza."

"ERZA?!" I yelled in horror. I had a difficult time fighting her before we went off to deal with the Oracion Seis!

"Let him do it. You'll be surprised to see what he's able to do now." Yukari said. "Let's watch your son together." She said as she took my hand and took me over to a window.

~Isaac's POV~

I looked at Erza appearing before me...but I wasn't focused on her. I thought I heard my mother's voice for a second there. I shook the thought out of my head. I'm doing this for her. I thought and gripped my new Keyblade. I gotta say, this Keyblade rocks.

"Okay, ready?" Worldwalker asked.

"Oh yeah!" I nodded.

"Then...let the battle begin!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

 **Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII)**

I looked at Erza with anticipation. I finally get to see how powerful the great Titania actually is. "Bring it!" I smirked as I ran over to Erza and slashed her, but she immediately blocked and countered, knocking me a few feet. "That the best you got?"

Erza said nothing, although I think I saw her smirk a little as she ran over to me and slashed me, but I blocked her attack. "Nice try." I said and then jumped back and aimed my Keyblade at her. Let's see how you like fire. I thought and used Fire directly at her, but then she dodged it as she ran over and slashed, but I blocked it again...and then I had a thought in my head. Slashing upward...and then jumping up and slashing her down? What kind of move is this? Still, I can't wait to try it out.

Erza ran over and attacked again, but I blocked it. _Let's try it._ I thought as I slashed upward to send Erza in the air and then I jumped up to slash her down as I then landed and then used Strike Raid on Erza while she got up. "Hades...did he just learn Aerial Slam?" I heard Worldwalker ask.

"I believe he did." Hades said.

 _Aerial Slam...interesting._ I thought as I saw Erza changing into some flaming pants and bandages covering her chest. I've heard stories of my mother telling me that Erza has armor that is called Purgatory armor. I'm just glad I'm not seeing that in front of my eyes right now. I plan on living a long life, thank you very much.

I then ran over to Erza and slashed her several times, but she kept blocking and then she slashed upward to disarm me as she then pointed her katana to me. I could see her smirk...boy, I'm going to wipe that smirk off of her face. I resummoned the Keyblade and then slashed upward to slash the katana off of her; her smirk disappeared as it turned into surprise as I slashed her several times before jumping back and using Fire directly at her face, but then she transformed into her Flame Empress armor right at the last second. _Well played, Titania..._

Erza ran over and attacked me, but I blocked and then countered as she then shot fireballs at me, but I quickly rolled out of the way and attacked her again as then blocked my attack, but I used Aerial Slam again and then landing right on top of her, putting my Keyblade on Erza's neck. I know this Erza isn't real, but I secretly hoped that I didn't piss her off. Trust me, I've seen Natsu and Gray piss her off...it wasn't pretty.

Luckily, Erza closed her eyes and had a smile on her face. Glad to know that even she can accept defeat...'cause last time I checked, I thought Fairy Tail doesn't accept defeat. Eh, maybe when it's a friendly spar, I suppose. I hopped off of Erza and then helped her up as she then nodded at me and disappeared.

 **Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

~Sabrina's POV~

I couldn't believe what I just saw. Isaac going against Erza...and won. "Do you see the potential now?" Yukari asked. "He gets it from you."

"What do you mean?"

"When you first started out on your journey, you simply believed in yourself." Yukari explained. "When you made friends in all the worlds you've been to...it helped you grow and made you stronger. Then, you became part of the Fairy Tail guild." She pointed to my hand.

I looked at my hand, looking directly at the mark. "When you became a part of the guild, you were so determined that you'd never give up, no matter what happened. When you were pregnant, you didn't let that stop you...you controlled a robot that Nitori made so you can still kick some major butt like normal. No matter how sick or depressed you got, you never gave up. Isaac is the same way."

I grinned a little. "I never really gave that much thought..."

"That's because when you gave birth, your own objective was to raise a family with Riku. I don't blame you, but you seem to have forgotten about what you became when you were just seventeen years old. Sure, you went to different worlds and showed Isaac what you went up against, but you left all of that behind to raise a family. Have you ever thought about why you got beat up by M. Bison?"

"Because I've never faced him before?"

"Well, that...but there was something else. You haven't trained with your Keyblade for the longest time because you were more focused on raising a family. No offense, but you got a little rusty. You don't think you did, but..."

"She's right." A voice said that caught our attention as we looked to see Aria walking up to us. "I haven't seen you touch a Keyblade for the longest time."

"But, when I fought my son, I felt like I was my old self back in the day." I said.

"Right, but you were just getting back into the swing of things." Aria told me. "Worldwalker had a very good reason about why he didn't want us with them. Not because we'd interfere, but he was concerned that we haven't touched our Keyblades because we were raising families. You're not the only one who didn't train with it for the longest time."

"Unfortunately, that includes me." We heard Xarina's voice. "...And pretty much all of us. The only weapon I saw out for years was Demyx's sitar...and that guy can play anything on that thing."

"Lea didn't touch his chakrams for a while." Aqua said.

"Um, EXCUSE ME, but I summon them every once in a while. I mean, how else am I going to light a grill?" Lea asked, causing Aqua to giggle.

"We're a bit rusty, yes...but that's also because we haven't seen any action for the longest time." Roxas said. "We waited for Xehanort to make his move...but I think his plan was to wait it out until we're older and not seeing any sort of action."

"All of us are in our early thirties now and didn't touch our Keyblades for years...that old man sure is a very patient one..." Terra muttered. "I'm still amazed that he didn't die of natural causes or anything."

"That'd make our lives just a bit easier." I said and then sighed.

"Now you fully understand why Worldwalker chose this time right now. It's just a matter of time before he decides to get out of his nest again and wipe you all out." Yukari said. "This is the time for the next generation of Keyblade Wielders to train."

"That makes sense." Namine said as Xion nodded in agreement.

"Alright, you ready for the next fight?" We heard Worldwalker ask.

"Heck yeah!" Isaac's voice called out.

"Come on, let's see what he does next." Yukari said as we walked over to the windows to watch Isaac.

~Isaac's POV~

Why do I feel as if all eyes are on me all of a sudden? It's like everyone is watching me or something. Well, whatever... I gripped my Keyblade tightly and I was panting a lot. _Freakin' Chaos Kin..._ I can understand why my mother was frustrated. I can't believe Hades brought that thing along.

"Let's see...should we do Yuno?" Hades asked.

"What?! No!" Worldwalker protested. "Isaac's not ready for miss yandere herself! The girl's a freakin' psychopath!" What the HECK is a yandere?

"Party pooper." Hades muttered.

"However..." Something appeared in front of me. "I think he can take out this guy." The man...looked weird. Green outfit? Green hair? A crown? Well, this guy looks like a sword wielder...since he's wielding one.

"SUGOU?!" A voice yelled as I turned my head to look at my own mother looking rather pissed off. "OUT OF ALL THE BAD GUYS I'VE FOUGHT, YOU HAD TO BRING HIM IN?!" She yelled, as I saw my uncle Sora and Aria trying to hold her back. Since when did they know about this place? Still, looking at my mother's face...I have this feeling that this man did something to her.

As I turned my head back to Sugou, I could see a sadistic smirk written on his face. Something about him...burns me up. If he did something to my mother, then oh boy...that'll be the LAST thing he'll do! "You ready?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yes..." I nodded, gripping my Keyblade tightly. There's no way in heck that I'll let this man live to see another day if he did something to her. Don't you worry, mom...i'll take care of him. I thought. I glared at Sugou as he smirked at me. This guy gives me the creepy vibe...i'm not liking it.

 **Fight! (Sword Art Online)**

I ran over to Sugou and slashed him, but he then blocked my attack and countered, causing me to stumble, but I held my ground...and then I saw the guy fly up. Wait...fly? Is he part of the Touhou world? This isn't making any sense. I aimed my Keyblade and used Fire to try to take him down, but he flew easily around the flames and then he landed and slashed me. I winced from the pain but then countered.

"Tell me...what did you do to my MOTHER?!" I demanded, but I received no response. Of course I didn't...these aren't the original people so of course they couldn't get these guys to talk...right?

"Oh, would you look at that...I forgot to press the 'talk' button for these enemies." I heard Hades.

"I was wondering why Erza wasn't talking..." I heard a chuckle from Worldwalker.

"Oh, you really want to know?" Sugou asked, as I turned my head to her. "I pissed her off."

"Yeah, I can see that...but for what reason?" I asked as I slashed him again, but he blocked.

"Heheheh...let's just say that I've molested a girl in front of her eyes." He said as he then looked over the window directly at my mother, smirking at her.

"SCREW YOU!" She screamed. Well...that explains everything.

"And you know...I could do the same with your mother...once I'm done with you." He smirked sadistically. The next thing I knew...I felt something inside of me that I swear it was never there before. I suddenly grabbed Sugou's throat.

"Don't. You. DARE." I growled, making him see the hatred and rage in my eyes as I threw him to the ground and then kicked him on the side as I heard him yell in agonizing pain. For some reason...it gave me joy and pleasure seeing him write in agony.

"You'll...you'll regret that!" Sugou growled as he got up and flew up in the air, but then I raised my Keyblade in the air, not even a moment's hesitation after what entered inside my mind.

"THUNDER!" I yelled, as a small lightning bolt slammed right into Sugou, as he screamed in pain and fell to the ground, making dang sure I fried those wings of his. He wasn't going anywhere.

"He learned Thunder?!" I heard Hades.

"Dang, this kid is something else." I heard Worldwalker's voice...but I didn't focus on anyone watching me. All I cared...was to end Sugou's miserable life.

Sugou groaned in pain as he got up, but then I kicked him back to the ground and kicked his sword out of his hand and then I got right on top of him, putting my Keyblade away and I started punching the living crap out of him. "DON'T. YOU. DARE. HURT. MY. MOTHER." I yelled between punches.

~Aria's POV~

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This is a kid who never gets enraged by anything. Sure, he'd get annoyed, but he'd turn back into the most caring and lovable kid that he always is. I looked at Sabrina, seeing quite a smirk on her face. Now, I hate Sugou as well...but seeing Isaac totally pissed off is what shocks me the most.

"Shouldn't we stop him? This is getting out of hand." Aqua said.

"No." Sabrina smirked. "He had it coming."

"This is not normal...where did he get so angry?" Sora wondered.

"I believe it's because of if something were to hurt or mess with Sabrina, Riku would intervene and protect her." Xarina said. "I believe we're seeing Isaac's protective side."

"I think we are." I nodded.

Sabrina looked on with satisfaction written all over her face. I could tell she was enjoying it. "FINISH HIM!" She yelled. I swear, sometimes her impressions of Mortal Kombat scares me a little...

~Isaac's POV~

I looked at Sugou, panting. He didn't even have a recognizable face anymore. Oh, how I wished it was the real deal...I would've loved to see blood coming out of this man. I summoned my Keyblade again and impaled him right through the heart. I then got up and right before he completely faded away, I kicked him in the side. Good riddance.

"Okay...that's enough for right now." Worldwalker said as I nodded and then I walked out, only to be greeted by everyone who was watching.

 **Solo Menu - Palutena**

~Tristina's POV~

I have never seen Isaac like that...I have no idea why, but...that was so amazing. I wanted to walk over to him and tell him that was so awesome about what he just done to the man, but I just couldn't just seem to get passed the adults. It's a good thing my spar with Hina ended before Isaac started battling again; otherwise I would've missed the whole thing.

"Wow...he looked so much creepier here than in the anime." I heard Nan say as I turned my head.

"No kidding." Tristina nodded. "I'm glad Isaac took care of him."

"Yep." He nodded and soon, the adults dispersed and then started to look around the mansion. "Go on, he's right there." Nan just suddenly pushed me over to him.

~Isaac's POV~

What in the world? Why is Nan pushing Tristina over to me? I swear, if he told her about how much I like her... "Tristina wanted to tell you something." Nan grinned as he soon walked away. Honestly, he's not making this easy right now.

"Um..." Tristina looked at me. "That was so amazingly cool what you did to that man." She said.

"You really think so?"

"I sure did." She grinned, causing me to blush. "You were so awesome in there." She said as she then raised her hand up, asking for a high five as I high fived her. "Later!" She waved and then took off. Man, why does she have to be so cute?

~Worldwalker's POV~

"Why did you do that?" Hades asked. "Out of all the bad guys, why Sugou?"

"I've seen Sabrina fight Sugou in Alfheim when they were rescuing Asuna. She got pissed off when he kissed Asuna right in front of them. She wanted to protect Asuna from the man, in fact...everyone did. Seeing her go anti-form was Sugou's greatest mistake. He pissed off the wrong Keyblade wielder."

"So you did this to piss Isaac off too?"

"I wanted to see if he was protective like his parents...it turns out, he is."

"I see." Hades nodded as we both saw Yukari walking up to us.

"They're here." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"You know who I'm talking about." Yukari said. "The ones about the council of light?"

"Oh! Of course." I nodded. "Lead the way." I requested as Yukari nodded and lead us directly to the main hall and as soon as we got there...there they were. Yen Sid and Rosalina.

 **Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I see you're training them." Yen Sid told me.

"Well, yeah...I mean...Xehanort is making his move already." I told him and then I explained about why I chose to leave the adults behind.

"Hmm..." Yen Sid folded his arms. "Xehanort can be clever..." He muttered. "In fact...a little too clever if he wanted to make the adults rusty with their Keyblades."

"Clever old man." Yukari muttered.

"Right." I nodded and then looked at Rosalina. "...Rosalina."

"Cody." She greeted.

"Don't call me that! I prefer being called Worldwalker!" I growled before snapping back to normal. "Now, I assume you know why you're here?"

"Yes...Xehanort has been very unpredictable lately." Rosalina nodded. "The man needs to be stopped before things really get out of hand."

"Has Dedede reported any other bad guys that Xehanort recruited?" Yen Sid asked.

"The only ones that he mentioned are Tartarus, but thankfully, he was stopped before the Halo rings were activated." I sighed with relief. "He also saw Bowser, Maleficent, Pete, Kamek, Demise, Mamizou, Tenshi, Koishi, M. Bison, Ganondorf and Tabuu. We don't know who else is in there."

"Demise?" Rosalina asked. "I swear...why does that sound familiar?"

"You know him?" Hades asked.

"Not only have I been to many galaxies, I've also been to many worlds." Rosalina said and then her eyes widened. "Wait a minute; I remember visiting a library in Skyloft and read about a very dangerous being that is Demise."

"Demise is very powerful...in fact; he toppled over the Fairy Tail guild and kidnapped Natsu, Wendy and Lucy." I said.

"So he's after the Princesses of Heart as well." Yen Sid said. "Xehanort really wants that X-Blade..."

"Indeed." I nodded. "If he's not stopped...this could spell big trouble."

"Have you contacted Master Hand?" Rosalina asked. "He's a part of this too, y'know."

"I fear that Tabuu captured him...and maybe even Crazy Hand." I said.

"Shouldn't you be headed to the Smash Mansion by now?" Yen Sid asked.

"Dedede still hasn't given us the green light yet. I think he's waiting for when the Smash Mansion and the world itself is decimated in ruins." I asked and pressed the watch on my wrist. "Right?"

"You're right." Dedede whispered. "When he talks about going to a different world, I'll let you know."

"Got it." I nodded.

"So...we wait until it happens." Yen Sid said.

"Yeah."

~Erza's POV~

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"E-Erza..." A voice weakly called out as I opened my eyes to see Mirajane in front of me. "O-Oh...thank goodness..."

"Mira?"

"Th-there's no time...our guild has been destroyed b-by Demise...and...everyone else is sev-severely injured..." She weakly told me. "The ones who are...still conscious are Gray...Gajeel...and Levy..." She said.

"What about Natsu, Lucy and Wendy?"

"C-Captured...and t-taken by Xehanort..."

My eyes widened. "What?!"

"Y-yeah...go to Tenrou Island... master M-Mavis will...t-take you...to a different world...and p-possibly where Isaac and th-the others are..." I could tell her strength was weakening by the second as she then helped me out. "G-go..." She said before passing out.

I got out of the rubble and saw Gray, Gajeel and Levy in front of me, looking at me with worried looks. "What do we do now?" Levy asked.

"Get to Tenrou Island...and master Mavis will help us stop Xehanort." I said.  
====================================================================================================

 **Seeing as how positive this POV change that I made, I decided to keep it. In fact, it grew on me when I was writing this chapter. So from now on in this story...it's gonna be this!**

 **Also, I don't think it specifically has to be the OC's POV, I think it can be someone else like Erza, ya know?**


	10. A Smash World in Peril

**Solo Menu - Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

~Xarina's POV~

I watched my son sparring against Maria, none of them showing signs of giving up. In fact, both of them were smirking and they looked like they were having a blast. "Man...look at him. They look like they're having fun."

"You know...I think you should have a spar against him." A voice snapped me out of my concentration on Nan as I turned to see Demyx.

"Dude, what? No...like Yukari explained, we're all a bit rusty." I told him.

"Yes, I know...but this could help you loosen up and get you back to the way you were all those years ago." He told me with a grin when one of my Pokémon came out of its Pokeball.

"Mew! Mew mew!" Mew said as he went behind me and started pushing me. "Mew! Mew mew!"

"You really want me to do this?" I asked as Mew just nodded. Honestly, I'll never get tired of Mew's adorableness. "Alright, fine." I giggled as I summoned Koopa Clown Mayhem. "I'll do it."

"Atta girl!" Demyx grinned and pecked me on the cheek. "Good luck."

"Right." I nodded as I watched Nan deal the final blow to Maria.

~Maria's POV~

"Ooof!" I groaned in pain as I fell to the ground and looked at the ceiling. Funny, I thought I had him that time. I could see him walking up to me as he extended his arm to me. "You got lucky..."

"Sure I did." He chuckled as I took his hand and he helped me up.

"You're getting better."

"Well so are you." He chuckled.

"Hey." A voice caught our attention as we looked to see Xarina walking up to us.

"Mom? What are you doing with your Keyblade out?" Nan asked.

"Oh, isn't it obvious? I want to go a round with you."

Nan blinked. "I dunno...it just doesn't seem right fighting my own mother."

"Oh...is someone afraid that they'll lose?" Xarina taunted.

"Mom..." I could see Nan's eye twitch. I slowly backed up an inch.

"What's the matter, big boy? You afraid that a girl can kick your butt?" Another inch.

"Mom...don't make me..."

"Don't make you what?" Xarina smirked.

"You know very well..."

"Heh, you know what you are? You are a freaking pansy...afraid of accepting a battle from your mother. I thought you were becoming a man, not some little girl." Okay, I was WAY out of there...in fact; I was right next to Demyx and Mew.

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Nan clenched his fists...and I swear, I could see flames coming out his eyes. "DANG IT, MOTHER!" Nan yelled and got in a battle position. "I'll make you eat those words!"

Xarina chuckled. "Let's get this party started." She got in a battle position too.

I sweatdropped and then looked at Demyx. "Do they NORMALLY get this competitive against each other?"

"I usually let those two settle it in Smash." Demyx said. "Trust me...those two can be extremely competitive...especially when she starts trash talking him."

"Mew mew..." Mew giggled.

"Oh boy." I turned to see the two and it looks like they were ready to kill each other.

 **Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

~Xarina's POV~

Nan ran right over to me and slashed me, but I immediately blocked and countered as I aimed my Keyblade at him. "Fire!" I used Firaga on him, but he quickly rolled out of the way.

"Here's a fire of my own!" He exclaimed and used Fire, but then I used Reflega to send it back to him, which caused him to roll out of the way again and then he used Strike Raid, as I jumped up to avoid it and then I slashed him away.

"What's the matter? It's like you're not even trying." I taunted.

"OH SHUT UP!" Nan yelled as he ran over and slashed me, but I blocked and then used Aerial Slam on him, as I then used Blizzaga while I was still in the air, but then he got out of the way and started attacking me as soon as I landed, not even giving me room to block it.

"Impressive." I winced a little. "But not good enough." I smirked as I kicked him to the ground and then used Thundaga, but like last time, he rolled out of the way. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little electricity?"

"Why you little..." Nan growled as he then used Blizzard, but I rolled out of the way and ran to him as I slashed him and managing to get paint on him. "What...what is this?" I was half tempted to use Blizzaga on him, but I decided against it as I ran over and slashed him again, until he slashed upward to disarm me. "Heh, I got you."

I slowly raised my hands up. "Oh dear...what am I ever going to do?" I asked before I suddenly sweep kicked him, watching him fall to the ground as I then got on top of him, summoned my Keyblade again and pressed it against his neck.

"That was a dirty trick..." Nan muttered, glaring at me.

I chuckled. "Hey, you know very well I like doing those kinds of things." I said as I got off of him and helped him up.

"Yeah, well...next time, I'll beat the living crap out of you." He grinned, playfully punching my arm.

"We'll see about that." I playfully winked at him.

 **Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Erza's POV~

We entered Tenrou Island as I went back to my Heart Kreuz armor and Gray, Gajeel and Levy landed with the Exceeds helping them. "I can't believe that heretic kidnapped Wendy!" Carla growled. "When I get the chance, I'll claw his eyes out!"

"Yeesh...that's a bit dark." Happy sweatdropped.

"I don't care. That brute tore down our guild and kidnapped Wendy. He should sleep with one eye open after I'm done with him."

"Uh, have you SEEN him?!" Levy looked at Carla. "He'll most likely kill you before you can even touch him!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Carla growled.

"The good thing is, no one was killed." I said. "However...he did tear down our guild, annihilated us singlehandedly and kidnapped Natsu, Wendy and Lucy. I will not stand for that."

"That's just like Salamander to get his butt kidnapped." Gajeel said. "It's like we always need to save his butt or something."

"Gajeel!" Levy glared at him.

"What? I'm just pointing something out."

"In a very rude way!"

"You guys fight like an old married couple. You should get married." Happy teased.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" They both yelled at Happy as they stormed off together.

"Don't worry, Happy. I think they make a great couple." Pantherlily patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's just get to the grave as quickly as we can. They might be torturing Wendy as we speak." Carla said as she stormed off too.

"I think the destruction of our guild is getting to us." Gray said.

"You'd be too if you couldn't do anything to stop him." I told him as I then sighed.

"If only Gildarts were there..." Happy muttered as we started walking.

"I'm amazed...not even Laxus stood a chance." Gray said.

"Just what kind of power does he have?" I wondered.

"A little too much, if you ask me." Carla muttered as we kept walking.

Gajeel growled. "Are we getting any closer to the old lady's grave? We've never been to the grave so I don't even know where it is."

"Hmm..." I put my hand over my chin in thought. "Cana did reach the grave and gained Fairy Glitter from the first master." I said.

"Well I wonder if those Keyblade Wielders went over to the grave and beat it to her first." Gajeel said.

"Sabrina never came to Tenrou Island." I told him.

"And how do you know that?" Gajeel asked me.

"She said that she's always wanted to visit Master Mavis's grave, but she'd always get sidetracked with something else."

"Like that one time when she went off to go save Sora from that psychotic woman." Gray said.

"Or the time when the wedding party was crashed." Gajeel said.

"Let's not forget about the Sticker Star incident." I pointed out.

"It's been thirteen years, you'd think she would've come over." Gajeel said.

"Well, she was busy raising a family, I don't think she had time for any sight-seeing." Levy told him.

"Hmm, true." Gajeel nodded. "Did any of the others come here?"

"Aria did come over here...because Mavis brought her here." I said. "She was given a Keyblade and was advised that she shouldn't trust Xehanort. Xarina also came here for a mission and brought Roxas and Xion along. From what I understand, Mavis switched the missions around when Saix wasn't looking."

"What was the original mission?" Happy asked.

"If I remember right...I think it had something to do with discovering the origins of Tabuu." I thought back.

"Who's Tabuu?" Levy asked.

"I can't seem to remember what he looks like, I know she described to me what he looks like, but I can't seem to recall it." I said.

"Well that would've been a pointless mission." Gajeel muttered.

"Well, what can you do, I guess." I shrugged and then stopped. "We're here."

"We are?" Levy turned her head. "Oh, I guess we are."

 **Zelda's Lullaby (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

A light shined very brightly in front of our eyes, and without even thinking, we bowed as soon as Mavis appeared in front of us. "Hello!" She cheerfully greeted us.

"Master Mavis...you might be aware of this, but-"

"I am." She quickly nodded. "Watching the guild toppling over made me sad...I started crying when it happened."

"But what can we do? Natsu, Wendy and Lucy are probably in some different world that we've never been to." Gray said.

"Fight." Mavis said. "Master Xehanort has gotten extremely powerful and brought over several allies of the darkness. Only one of them has been defeated by the Keyblade Wielders...and just in time too...otherwise all life in this universe would've been killed." For some reason...that sent a chill down my spine.

"All life?" Carla asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "Luckily, they took him down with some help from that world." She grinned. "However, just because all life is safe...that doesn't exactly mean it's safe for good. Xehanort is still out there, you know this."

"If that old man didn't impale Sabrina, none of this would've happened." Gajeel growled.

"I know, but none of us had anticipated that a piece of his darkness lingered inside of Sabrina." Mavis sighed. "But, he can be stopped once and for all. He won't stop kidnapping the strongest warriors of this universe until they've all been either kidnapped or killed...after that, no one will stand a chance."

"Then we've got to do something before things get out of hand fast." I said.

"Right." Mavis nodded as she waved her hand at us, as we were enveloped by light.

"Uh...what'd you do?" Gray asked.

"You know how Organization XIV created dark portals? Well, now you can do that too, but this time, the portals are light!" She grinned. "That way, you can easily go to different worlds without having to rely on a Keyblade Wielder."

"Wow, that's amazing." Levy said.

"It sure is." Mavis grinned.

"So, where are we supposed to go?" Gajeel asked.

"Go with the Keyblade Wielders. They need all the help they can get." Mavis replied. "They're in Worldwalker's mansion but they're about to head off to the Smash world."

"So we meet them there?" I asked.

"Yes." Mavis nodded. "Now go, before things get worse from here."

"Right." We nodded as I extended my hand forward as a portal opened up in front of us.

"Cool!" Levy grinned.

"Good luck." Mavis said as we all nodded and went inside the portal.

 **Solo Menu – Palutena**

~Worldwalker's POV~

My watch just suddenly rang when I was chatting with Yukari and Hades. "Hello?" I asked.

"Green light!" Dedede said.

"Green light for what?"

"Green light to go to the Smash Mansion!"

"Tabuu made his move, huh?"

"He sure did... he's about to take the whole world into Subspace before he goes off to a different world. Go go go!"

"Right." I nodded and then looked at Yukari and Hades. "It's time."

"Let's go." Yukari nodded as we took off directly to the kids. "Guys! We're going to the Smash Mansion now!"

"Really?" Isaac asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "Rosalina, Yen Sid...keep an eye on the adults and make sure they don't follow us."

"Right." Rosalina nodded as Yukari made a portal.

"Come on!" Yukari exclaimed as we all went inside.

 **Midna's Lament (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

~Link's POV~

I leaned on a tree, panting. I looked behind me to see the Smash Mansion completely destroyed. Blood was dripping down my forehead. It all happened so fast... I knew something was up when Ganondorf trophified Dedede but...never have I imagined Tabuu's return. Why...why did this happen? "I-Is everyone alright?" I asked as I turned to look at the few remaining survivors that left the mansion. Zelda, Roy, Ryu, Ike, Captain Falcon, Lucas and Lucina.

Tears were streaming down Zelda's cheeks. "Why...why would this happen?! We killed Tabuu long ago but...WHY?!" She exclaimed in sadness.

"This is way bad." Lucas sighed. "Tabuu made a returned and trophied anyone who tried to stop him...or those who were fleeing."

"DAMNIT!" Roy punched the tree in frustration. "If I had known Ganondorf was going to do that, I'd have impaled him before he trophified Dedede!"

"This might be an interesting challenge for me if we ever face Tabuu...but...I dunno." Ryu muttered.

Ike, Falcon, and Lucina said nothing, but I could tell by the looks on their eyes that they were a little sad, especially Lucina. "Well...look on the bright side..." I said. "At least there's no Subspace Bombs this time."

"How do you know about that?!" Zelda looked at me. "Tabuu could've made more! He captured Master Hand and Crazy Hand! He could've easily made more Subspace Bombs before he started his attack!" She exclaimed, her tears not stopping. I have to admit...she may have a point. "It's over...it's...all...over..." Her voice was breaking up as she fell to her knees and started crying nonstop.

I looked at Captain Falcon as he was looking at the sky. "Sabrina...where are you?" He wondered while I just sat down and looked at the clouds. I just...had this feeling that Smash Bros...is officially over...forever.

~Isaac's POV~

"What in the world?" I looked around.

"What is it?" Tristina asked.

"I dunno...but right now, this whole world feels...dead." I replied. "Like...there's no action going on, no atmospheric action going on...nothing."

"Oh good, I thought I was the only one." Hina said.

"Chaos happened over here...and this is awesome." Hades chuckled.

"Yeah yeah." Yukari said as we started walking around until we came across a destroyed Smash Mansion. "Oh my gosh..."

"Whoa..." Worldwalker blinked. "This is...wow." All of us were speechless.

"Wait a minute." Kai pointed to the distance. "I see movement!" She exclaimed.

"There might be survivors, let's go!" Maria said as we took off.

~Gray's POV~

I certainly wasn't expecting this. In fact, I don't think any of us were. We've heard many tales about the Smash Mansion, but...this was not what I was expecting. "Are there any survivors here?" Happy asked.

"I dunno." Levy said. "We might be too late."

"There should be a couple of survivors...I just know it." Erza said as Gajeel lifted up a destroyed wall.

"Nothing here but a dog dish." Gajeel said as he picked it up. "Duck Hunt? Who names their dog that?" He wondered as he put it down and let go of the wall. "Sounds like a stupid name, if you ask me."

"There's a dog here?!" Happy exclaimed in horror.

"No, Tom Cat...there isn't." Carla said

"Hmm..." I looked through the rubble and saw something. "What the...?" I blinked in surprise. "Hey guys, come over here." I said as they came over to see what I was looking at.

"Is that Pit?" Levy asked.

"It sure is...but it looks like he's a trophy for some bizarre reason." Erza said. "The question is...how did he become this?"

"I have no idea." Pantherlily said when I looked at the base of the trophy. It seemed crazy, but I just had to guess. I pressed my finger on the base of the trophy, and then it glowed, forcing us to shield our eyes.

"Ugh..." Pit shook his head. "Where am I?" He looked around. "And what the heck happened here?!" Honestly, I wasn't thinking that'd work.

"Pit, it's alright. You're back from...whatever it was that you were." Levy said.

Pit looked at us. "Do I know you?"

"You do. Do you remember visiting the Fairy Tail guild?" Happy asked.

"Um...no..." Pit folded his arms. "And I must've hit my head or something because there are three talking cats in front of me."

"You didn't." Erza told him.

"Let's see...last thing I remember was..." His eyes widened. "Oh no...Lady Palutena! Pittoo! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"He doesn't remember us...he must have amnesia." Gajeel said.

"Or he could be another Pit." Erza said. "I seem to recall Sabrina explaining there can be two of someone at the same time. Like there's a Mario in the Mushroom Kingdom...and a Mario over here."

"That doesn't seem too far-fetched. I've seen two psychotic pink haired chicks one time." Gajeel chuckled when I then noticed something moving in the corner of my eye as I turned to see Isaac and the others.

"Well, haven't them in a while." I said as the others turned to look.

"Who's the guy next to Yukari and Hades?" Levy wondered as they came up to the rubble.

"Oh, nice to see you guys here." Isaac greeted.

"Glad you came. The way Xehanort is acting, it's just a matter of time before things will get really ugly." I said.

"How'd you get here?" Yukari asked.

"Well, it's kind of complicated, but-" An explosion interrupted Gajeel.

"Wh-what the heck was that?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Guys, look!" Levy pointed to the distance as we looked to see a humongous dark portal. "What is THAT?!"

"A Subspace portal!" Pit exclaimed.

"Come on!" Isaac said. "We've got no time to waste!" He exclaimed as we all nodded and took off directly to the Subspace portal.  
====================================================================================================

 **Hmm...I'm thinking i've made this story just a bit too dark...but then again, this is Xehanort we're talking about here.**

 **Also, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 just came out yesterday. I've watched a stream...and i've witnessed the Bite of '87. I...I have no idea what to say about it.**


	11. Courage and Ganondorf

**Dragonspiral Tower (Pokemon Black/White)**

~Koishi's POV~

I looked at the tower before me. "So...this is Dragonspiral tower, huh?" I asked myself. Xehanort told me to go get a powerful Pokémon here. He said either Reshiram or Zekrom would be enough to cause massive destruction. But...what exactly do they look like?

I entered the tower as I looked up, and boy...it looks bigger on the inside. I started ascending the tower as soon as I've found the stairs, and then I decided to fly the rest of the way when my legs got tired. How many floors does this place have, anyway?

As soon as I got to the top, I looked down below. I was up pretty high, but didn't seem to faze me one bit, I'm used to heights like this, so it wasn't a problem. "Hmm...I guess they're not here." I said.

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked as I turned around to see a boy. He had jet black and electric blue hair, a black jacket with a yellow trim, as I decided to fly around him just to see the back of him and he had an electric blue thunder bolt and he also wore electric blue color jeans. He also had red boots. "Huh...not normal for a human to fly."

"I'm...actually not a human. I'm a Satori." I told him.

The boy tilted his head. "Odd name, I suppose...but if you claim you're not a human, I'm fine with whatever you call yourself, I guess." He shrugged.

"But regarding your question, yes...I am looking for someone."

"Aren't we all?" The boy chuckled. "I kid, I kid. Who are you looking for?"

"Ever heard of this Pokémon named Reshiram or...Zekrom?"

"Well, if you're looking for Zekrom...you can stop looking." The boy chuckled.

"Huh? What do you mean? Is he right behind me?" I turned around, only for the boy to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The Zekrom you're looking for? You're looking at him." He grinned, which caused me to blink.

"Are you trying to make fun of me? 'Cause it's not very funny."

"No seriously, I'm Zekrom."

"Prove it then." I folded my arms, and then the boy smirked and then glowed brightly, and then transforming into a beast. "...Whoa." So THAT'S what a Zekrom looks like, huh?

Zekrom turned back to normal. "Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"When Reshiram got himself captured by a guy with green hair, I was left to watch over the Dragonspiral Tower." Zekrom explained.

"It looked really nice." I said with a grin.

"Thanks." Zekrom grinned. "I do try to make this place all cool looking."

I nodded. "Now...um, if it's not too much trouble, I want you to do something for me."

"And what is that?"

"Go to Lumiose City with me and destroy everything, and also kidnap Rosa."

Zekrom blinked. "Nope, not doing that. I don't go around and destroy things when I'm bored. Find some other Pokémon to do that, I'm pretty sure there's some other Legendary Pokémon that's willing to do that...and besides, kidnapping a Princess of Heart is not cool." He walked away. Dang it...I guess we'll have to do it the hard way then.

I flew up to him and then around him until I was in front of him. "Wait. I didn't say anything about you leaving."

"Oh yeah? Watch me." He shoved me out of the way and kept walking, causing me to growl and causing me to take out a spell card.

"Brambly Rose Garden." I said, as he was then trapped by the danmaku.

"Wh-what is going on?!" Zekrom exclaimed and glared at me. "What are you doing?!"

"Going to manipulate your subconscious." I smirked and then closed my eyes.

"If you think you can just easily manipulate a Legendary Pokémon, it won't wor-" He stopped talking as I opened my eyes to see the pupils of his eyes blank. Got ya!

"Master Xehanort, I caught him." I grinned.

~Link's POV~

 **Midna's Lament (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

I looked at the Subspace portal in front of us and then we also saw Primids coming out of the portal and coming straight for us. I reached for my Master Sword and unsheathed it as I got ready for battle...but, there was one problem. I was trembling. I looked at my friends to see that they had really worried looks...it's bad enough that I saw Falcon and Ryu hesitating to fight...ever Ike was having a difficult time.

Is this really worth it...after all we've been through right now? My hand was shaking terribly and my grip was loosening on the Master Sword. My will to fight...it's...gone. "Link...what do we do?" Lucas asked.

"I...I have no idea..." My voice was breaking up as well. Is this really over? The surviving Smashers...soon to be killed off as well? This could be it...

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" A voice suddenly yelled as an ice arrow pierced through several Primids. Where did that come from?

"Sinister Spirits: Double Black Death Butterfly!" Another voice called out as the remaining Primids were defeated.

"What in the world?" Zelda asked as we turned to see Pit and several others running up to us.

"You know, when I pictured the Hero of Hyrule with the Triforce of Courage, I don't see a cowering man in a green tunic." A man said with piercings all over his face.

"Who...are you guys?" Roy asked as they fully introduced themselves to us. "Huh..."

"Pit...i'm glad to see that you're still alive." Falcon said.

"With the help of these guys." Pit grinned.

"So you're just going to give up after all you've been through?" Erza asked, looking a little annoyed.

"After the Smash Mansion being torn down? Yeah, I don't see any point of continuing anymore." I sighed.

Isaac glared at me. "My mother...told me everything about the Smash world. She told me all the stories about this place every time that she's come here." He said. "And now you're just giving up because the Smash Mansion is destroyed?! These are not the Smashers I've always looked up to..."

"Well there are some things that are not worth fighting for!" I told him. "The mansion is destroyed, Tabuu is back, MOST OF US HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO TROPHIES AND WE'RE ALL SHAKEN UP!"

"BUT THAT NEVER STOPPED YOU BEFORE!" Worldwalker yelled. "HAVE YOU GIVEN UP WHEN MASTER HAND ATTACKED YOU?! NO! HAVE YOU GIVEN UP DURING THE GIGA BOWSER INCIDENT?! NO! HAVE YOU GIVEN UP WHEN THE SUBSPACE EMISSARY HAPPENED AND TABUU WAS DESTROYING THE SMASH WORLD?! NO! DID YOU GIVE UP WHEN MASTER CORE HAPPENED?! NO!"

"But this is different... the Smash Mansion is destroyed, Master Hand and Crazy Hand have been captured...and the fact that we've lost the will to fight!"

"So that's it? You're just going to mope, complain, and brood over the fact that your mansion has been destroyed?" Worldwalker growled. "Look at these guys, these guys lost their guild over Demise but did that stop them? No, they're not going to let some destruction of their guild hold them back. Their friends have been captured and they're not going to let ANYTHING stand in their way."

"You're letting Tabuu get to all of you." Yukari said. "Right now, he's walking all over you...and you're allowing it to happen. Flandre wouldn't stop talking about how awesome you guys were when she was over here...seeing how you guys are right now would break her heart and she'd be disappointed in all of you."

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Zelda yelled.

"Alright...THAT'S IT." Isaac yelled. "My mom has told me that you guys are the same as Fairy Tail! You guys always stick together and you always pull through for each other!"

"He's right." Ryu said as he cracked his knuckles. "We may have lost a lot of Smashers, but that doesn't mean we can fight for them."

"Right..." Isaac looked at Ike. "Who do you fight for?"

Ike smirked and unsheathed his Ragnell. "My friends."

Isaac nodded and then looked at Roy. "Did you ever give up when you didn't come back in the Brawl tournament?"

"No...I simply believed that I'd return. I'd train and hope that one day, I'd make a comeback...and now look, I'm in the roster again." Roy grinned.

Isaac looked at me. "You have the Triforce of Courage, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Then stop MOPING. If Zelda was trophified and she was nowhere to be found...would you go rescue her?" I nodded. "All your friends? They're waiting to be rescued by you! Now if I were you, I'd stop brooding like some blubbering moron and rescue everyone!"

"He's right...there's no need to be moping around." Falcon smirked and typed something up on his wrist. "We're freakin' Smash Brothers after all; nothing stopped us before, so why should this stop us?"

"Right." I nodded and looked at Isaac. "Thanks..."

"Ah, no problem." Isaac grinned as I then looked at him closely...something about him just screamed Sabrina, I don't know why...

"Alright..." Worldwalker smirked as he pulled out two swords. "Let's go avenge the Smash Mansion."

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Ganondorf's POV~

"Some of those fools escaped the attack." I said. "On the bright side, their spirits have been shattered...especially Link's."

"Good." Lord Tabuu nodded. "They won't escape for long, I will make a huge Subspace bomb that will spread through this entire world...and then we'll go to another world."

"And how will we make such a bomb?"

Lord Tabuu chuckled. "Have you noticed that a certain robot isn't in my trophy collection?"

"You're using R.O.B. again?"

"Yes." He nodded. "And he will be the one to activate it." He chuckled as we looked to see R.O.B. building a huge bomb.

I laughed. "And when he activates the bomb."

"He will go with it." Lord Tabuu smirked when suddenly we heard something. "Those fools regained their courage?!"

"Sabrina." I growled. "That meddling Keyblade Master has gotten on my last nerve." I said. "Stay here, I'll take care of her and those rotten fools."

"Ganondorf." Lord Tabuu stopped me. "This time, use your sword...and bring the Trophy Gun just in case." He said.

"I will." I nodded and walked off.

 **Step: Subspace (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

~Isaac's POV~

"I can't believe this was still intact." Link said.

"Ha! I always hide this in the forest; I only know where it is." Falcon chuckled as we walked out.

"Wait...where's Gajeel?" I asked as we looked back in the Falcon Flyer to see a very sick Dragon Slayer as Erza and Gray were carrying him out.

"Ah geez..." Levy sweatdropped as she was immediately by his side.

"Agh...i'm fine..." Gajeel muttered as he got up. "Just got the wind knocked out of me."

"Alright, let's get going." Worldwalker said. "If Tabuu is let loose in a different world, who knows what he'll do." He said as we nodded and took off.

"You know Isaac..." Link caught my attention. "When you said what you said earlier, I just couldn't help but think that...you remind me of someone I know."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Sabrina. You remind me so much of her."

"That's because she's my mom." I grinned. "She probably said something along those lines a long time ago."

"Well, she did help us fight Master Core..." Link thought about it. "I can definitely see the resemblance."

I chuckled. "Thanks." I smiled as we kept on going. "Okay, you'd think we'd go against some Subspace Army by now..."

"It's been strangely quiet..." Ryu said. "I'm not liking it."

"Geez...a part of me is glad I wasn't in the Brawl tournament." Roy said as we kept walking around.

Suddenly, we heard something charge up. "What is that?" I asked.

"I recognize that sound!" Zelda exclaimed in horror. "GET DOWN!" She yelled as we didn't even hesitate, and when we did get down, some piercing arrow of sorts zoomed right past us.

"What the heck?!" Maria exclaimed.

"What was that?!" Nan exclaimed.

"Missed." A voice grumbled as we looked to see a dark man walking towards us. I assume it was Ganondorf. "Hmm, it seems Sabrina isn't here right now." He said. "A shame really, I wanted to turn her into a trophy."

"Ganondorf." Link growled.

"I see that you have the courage to take me on." Ganondorf said. "Hmph..." He glared at me. "When will you Keyblade Wielders ever stop meddling in the affairs of darkness?" He growled.

"Light is always stronger." Worldwalker said. "Darkness is too afraid of the light." He said. "Now...let's get this battle started. I've wanted to annihilate someone after seeing the Smash Mansion destroyed...and you're the perfect candidate."

"That is...if you can take me out." Ganondorf smirked and unsheathed his sword.

"Oh my! He has a sword! I'm trembling!" Roy mockingly exclaimed. "Seriously, you are so slow that Sonic can run in circles around you a billion times before you're done charging up Warlock Punch. You're a joke."

"Ouch." Lucas chuckled.

Ganondorf's eye twitched. "I'll make you eat those words, boy..." He growled. "I'll make you wish that you never came to the tournament since Melee!"

"We'll see about that." Roy smirked.

 **Ganondorf Battle Second Half (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Ganondorf ran over and then attacked us, but we dodged as Lucina ran over and used Dancing Blade along with Roy and slashed him away as I then ran over to him and then used Aerial Slam on him. "You little..." He growled as he got back up and ran over as he slashed again, but Ike used Quick Draw to knock him back.

"PK FIRE!" Lucas yelled as Ganondorf yelled in pain as Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at Ganondorf while Zelda threw a ball of fire at him. What did mom call it...Din's Fire?

"Let's do this thing, Sheila!" Hina exclaimed as she ran over and slashed Ganondorf several times and was soon joined by Kai and Tristina, as the three of them used Thunder on him.

"Oh baby! I bet he had the shock of his life! I wanna shock him until his heart stops!" Sheila exclaimed.

"...I'm starting to think that Sheila has a sadistic side." Flare sweatdropped as she used Fire.

"Definitely...I feel as if she's more sadistic than me!" Hades exclaimed as he ran over and punched Ganondorf over to Falcon.

"FALCON...PUNCH!" Falcon yelled, punching Ganondorf directly in the gut and sent him flying. "How can anyone be more sadistic than Hades?" He wondered.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Pit said as he pulled out an X-Bomb. "HERE YOU GO!" He yelled, and threw it right when I used Strike Raid and Gajeel used Iron Dragon's Club.

"I'm not done...not yet!" Ganondorf exclaimed as he tried to run, but then he got stuck in a hole. "Argh! What the heck?!"

"Solid Script: Hole." Levy giggled as Worldwalker then ran over and slashed Ganondorf several times before he could get out of the hole.

"Evil Spirits: Xanadu of Straight and Curve!" Yukari exclaimed as Ganondorf yelled in pain.

"You fools..." Ganondorf growled. "I'm not...I won't even let you live!" He exclaimed as he noticed Ryu running towards him. "You have a death wish!" He exclaimed and charged up Warlock Punch, but before he could do that, he used Focus Attack to knock Ganondorf to the ground.

"SHORYUKEN!" Ryu yelled, knocking Ganondorf high into the air and then he landed very hard on the ground, knocking him unconscious. "Hmph...wasn't even a challenge."

 **Step: Subspace**

"Wow...that was it?" I asked.

"He's always like this..." Link said. "He's strong but very slow...so everyone can easily dominate him with ease." He explained as Worldwalker put his swords away.

"We're done here. Let's go." He said and off we went.

As we were walking, I heard something charge up as I turned my head to see Ganondorf charging up the trophy cannon...and, he was aiming straight for Tristina. My eyes widened in shock as I ran over to her. "TRISTINA, LOOK OUT!" I yelled.

"Huh?" She turned her head and was pushed out of the way right when Ganondorf fired and it something pierced right through me. Everything went dark after that.  
====================================================================================================

 **A part of me wanted to continue this chapter, but I couldn't seem to contain my evil side any longer...so boom! You got yourself a cliffhanger!**


	12. Hands and Tabuu

**Step: Subspace (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

~Tristina's POV~

I turned my head to see Isaac as a trophy. I couldn't believe my eyes. "I-Isaac?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"What the heck just happened?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Heh...heheheh..." Ganondorf got up. "There's one down." He smirked. "Now...all of you will share his fate."

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

I clenched my fists; I could feel anger pouring through my body, I glared at Ganondorf with immense hatred. "You..." I summoned Speed of Sound. "YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed as I ran over to him, looking at him readying the Trophy Cannon again.

"Easy target." Ganondorf smirked as he charged up, but then I jumped up and used Blizzard directly at his face, hearing him yell in pain as I slashed him over and over again. "Gah!"

"YOU LIKE THAT?!" I yelled as I kept attacking him. "THIS IS FOR TURNING ISAAC INTO A TROPHY!" I screamed as I used Aerial Slam on him, followed by a Thunder and then I soon landed on him. I could see the fear in his eyes...but I didn't care about that. All I cared about was taking him out. I raised my Keyblade up in the air and then impaled him, hearing him scream in agonizing pain. "THIS WILL FINISH IT!" I screamed and impaled him in the chest, as he screamed in pain before turning into a trophy. "Good riddance." I growled and kicked him hard before walking away.

 **Step: Subspace**

"Okay...has anyone else seen Tristina really pissed off?" Nan asked as everyone shook their head. "Good, because I'm not the only one.

Worldwalker sighed. "I promised to protect all of you...and now look what happens." He said as Zelda touched the base of Isaac's trophy as it lit up and there he was, sitting up.

"Ow...that happened..." He muttered and then I hugged him. "Oh, glad to see you're alright." He grinned.

"I'm just glad that you're alright." I said as I parted away from the hug and looked into his eyes. I smiled as I got up and helped him up. "Alright, let's go. We've got to destroy Tabuu before things get too crazy."

"Right." Worldwalker nodded. "Onward! We must defeat the crazy blue man!" He exclaimed and then led us onward to Tabuu.

~Isaac's POV~

I looked back at Ganondorf's trophy as we walked away. "So uh...what are we gonna do to him?" I asked.

"Well, despite being evil and always finding ways to try and kill us, we always forgive him for what he does." Pit said.

"That's sort of what Fairy Tail does." Erza said. "We can't forgive their actions, but we always forgive them for what they did. We don't kill people...that's not our style."

"Dang...that's a little light hearted than us. We fight until someone gets turned into a trophy." Roy said.

"It's called honor and respect." Ryu said. "No matter how much we hate each other and wanting to end their lives, we don't. We help them up after they've fallen. Fairy Tail is no exception for that."

"That's right." Erza nodded.

"That's so awesome!" Nan grinned as we noticed something approaching us. "Uh...hands?"

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand." Yukari replied.

"Hey guys! Snap out of it!" Mastermind exclaimed. "Tabuu is controlling you guys!"

"All we see is a bunch of people left untrophified." Master Hand said. "Let's take 'em down, brother!"

"HAHAHAHA! OH, I LOVE KILLING PEOPLE!"

I sweatdropped. "Is he normally this..."

"Crazy?" Link finished my sentence. "Yeah, he's a loose cannon but not THIS bad."

"Well...let's snap them out of it!" Hina exclaimed as we all got ready for battle while the Hands fist bumped each other.

 **Final Destination (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Master Hand aimed his fingers at us and fired, but Lucas got in the way and used PSI Magnet to absorb the bullets as Lucina and Roy ran over and slashed Master Hand. "Oh ho ho! You think you can take us out easily?! Think again!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as he started spider walking over to us, but Ryu used a Hadoken to knock him back.

"Here's something to cool you down with!" Master Hand exclaimed as he waved himself rapidly, pushing us back.

"Icy wind, huh?" Link asked as he aimed his bow and arrow at him and fired a couple of arrows while Zelda used Din's Fire and Phantom Slash.

"Stabbity stab! I love to stab things, especially you!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as he started impaling the ground with electric rods, but we went around them. "Hey! You can't go around them, that's cheating!"

"Crazy, we're not in a second dimension, you moron!"

"Well EXCUUUUUSE me for trying it out on a third dimension!"

"They can fight each other...hmm...I wonder..." Flare was getting an idea. "Hey Isaac...do you think..."

"I know what you're thinking, and I think it's a cheap move." I told her.

"Eh, it was a good idea." Flare shrugged as she used Fire on the hands while I used Blizzard with her. Ugh, Blizzard...not a huge fan of it.

"Hey hands! Who's better? You or Crazy?" Hades asked.

"Why, that's simple. It's me." Master Hand said.

"Excuse me, brother...but WHO keeps getting their butt kicked when one of the smashers goes into Classic mode?"

"Hey, you fight with me too!"

"That's true, but who do they target first?"

"Ha! That'll keep them busy for a while." Hades said.

"Oh sure, you think it's a cheap idea when I suggest it, but it's a green light for Hades?" Flare asked.

"He's a trollish god, he can pull all kinds of cheap tricks." I shrugged.

"Distracting them?" Lucina looked at the Hands. "Sure, why not?" She shrugged as we all ran over and used Fire, Thunder or Blizzard at the Hands...though I just used Fire and Thunder, thank you very much.

"FALCON KICK!" Falcon yelled while Erza slashed the hands while Levy threw fire at the hands as well.

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Gah! Brother! They're attempting to distract us! We need to fight them!" Master Hand said.

"Not until you admit that I'm the better hand!"

"Crazy, you're not better! I am!"

"No, I am!"

"They may be possessed, but that doesn't mean that they can't fight each other. Tabuu's big mistake." Worldwalker chuckled.

"Fantasy Nest: Flying Glow Worms Nest!" Yukari called out as Pantherlily attacked the arguing hands and then Hades punched them to the ground...and yet, they were still arguing. Talk about dedication...

"Alright...let's finish this off!" I exclaimed as we all ran for the Hands.

"You're just jealous that mother liked me more than you." Crazy said.

"What does THAT have to do with anything?!" Master Hand exclaimed as he noticed something. "Crazy! Snap out of it! We have to fight!"

"After you admit that I'm better!"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Master Hand yelled, but alas...they were defeated as they screamed in pain before falling to the ground.

 **Step: Subspace**

"I'm sorry...but we had no choice." Worldwalker looked at them with sadness before continuing onward.

"They'll live, right?" Maria asked.

"They can live through anything, they'll be fine." Link reassured her before continuing onward, until we saw a huge bomb in front of us. "What the?!"

"What's that?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"A huge bomb, by the looks of it." Worldwalker said. "...I think." We walked over to it and we saw a robot still building it.

"R.O.B?!" Lucina yelled.

"Please get me out of this mess..." R.O.B muttered.

"Don't worry; we'll get you out of there." Pit said.

"He's not going anywhere." A voice caught our attention as we looked to see Tabuu floating over to us. "In fact, none of you are."

"We'll see about that, Tabuu." Worldwalker said. "You're not going to win."

"Oh ho ho...but this time you won't escape my Off-waves...for you see...the Speed Demon is in my trophy collection." Tabuu smirked and then wings appeared behind him. "And now that he's out of the picture, all of you will be part of the trophy collection!"

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" Lucas yelled.

"Crap, what do we do?! We're all going to be trophies!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh no, we're not." Erza smirked as she went into Black Wing Armor and flew off, as she then slashed through the wings and then kicked Tabuu to the ground.

"Well that was easy..." I said.

Tabuu got up, growling. "You fools...you will learn not to mess with me!" He exclaimed.

"Why do bad guys always say this?" Gray wondered.

"Heck if I know." Gajeel shrugged as we all got ready for battle.

 **Boss Battle 2 (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Tabuu teleported behind us and fired bullets at all of us as he then pulled out some sort of chain and grabbed Tristina with it. "WHOA!" She yelled as she was being whipped around, but then Erza jumped up and slashed down at the chain, severing it as Tristina fell, but Yukari caught her.

"There's more where that came from!" Tabuu exclaimed and used Diving Slash, but we dodged as I aimed at him and used Fire, but he teleported out of the way...much to my annoyance.

Roy ran over and slashed him, but Tabuu teleported again. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" He yelled as he jumped up and slashed him.

"Impressive...but it's not good enough." Tabuu chuckled, firing more bullets at all of us.

"You rotten little..." Hina growled as she ran over and slashed Tabuu several times with Kai and Maria. "THUNDER!" She yelled, but Tabuu teleported away.

"Aww! You missed!" Sheila said. "I wanted to see him get the shock of his life."

"So did I." Hina sighed as a dragon appeared in front of us.

"FIRE!" Tabuu yelled, as the dragon fired a laser.

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel yelled, as it hit the laser and caused an explosion as Link ran over and slashed Tabuu and threw a bomb while Zelda used Phantom Slash.

"Hmph, impressive." Tabuu aimed his finger directly at Flare and she was suddenly caught in an explosion.

"Flare!" I called out.

"I'm fine..." Flare growled as she fell on one knee. "...Well...maybe not." She muttered as Nan used Fire and then a Blizzard right at Tabuu.

"Here's a Golden Bracket!" Tabuu exclaimed as he threw a golden bracket at us, but we jumped over it.

"HADOKEN!" Ryu yelled.

"PK FREEZE!" Lucas yelled.

"Sinister Spirits: Double Black Death Butterfly!" Yukari exclaimed while Hades was behind Tabuu and pinned him to the ground.

"Get off of me, you buffoon!" Tabuu growled after being hit by the attacks as he then teleported in front of us and threw a shuriken at us, but we dodged...but we then got hit when it came back to us.

"He should be getting weaker..." Zelda said. "...Right?"

"Maybe a Final Smash could do the trick." Lucas said as Yukari suddenly grinned and then took off in a gap. I don't know what, but I think Lucas gave her an idea.

"I'd say Triple Dragon Roar, but we're down two Dragon Slayers." Gajeel growled in annoyance.

"SOLID SCRIPT: IRON!" Levy yelled, as iron landed right on top of Tabuu.

"OOOF! What in the world...?!" Tabuu exclaimed in pain.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled while Tabuu was struggling to get up.

"Oh! I want to join too!" Sheila exclaimed. "Hina! Let me at 'em!"

"Alright, alright..." Hina chuckled and used Strike Raid.

"That Keyblade is a riot, I'll tell you what." Flare chuckled.

Yukari appeared near Gajeel. "Here, use this." She said, giving him a Smash Ball. "You might be surprised what your Final Smash might be."

"Alright..." Gajeel nodded as he took and then crushed it, glowing brightly as he smirked. "Alright, you big blue man...let's see if you can keep up with me." He said. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON!" He yelled, transforming into...whoa, what the heck is THAT?!

Tabuu looked at Gajeel. "Wh-what are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Gajeel smirked as he disappeared, reappearing behind Tabuu and throwing him to the side. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S CLUB!" He yelled, knocking Tabuu away.

Tabuu got up. "You fool...i'm not going to lose to some demon!" He growled and his wings appeared. "Time to use my Off-Waves!" He laughed, but then Gajeel appeared and ripped his wings off of him. "NO!" He yelled.

"You're done." Gajeel threw Tabuu up in the air. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, unleashing it on Tabuu as he screamed in agonizing pain as he fell to the ground and then Gajeel landed right on top of him and used his club to beat him up several times before his screaming died down. "Pitiful." He smirked and then turned back to normal. "Well that was interesting."

 **Step: Subspace**

"Sweet mother of Palutena..." Pit said. "I'm scared."

"You're not the only one!" Lucas shuddered. "I never wanted to go into a dark alley anyway..."

"Well...i'll add that on the list of the most terrifying things I ever saw in my life." Roy said.

"Data confirmed to be the most over powered Final Smash in Smash Bros history." R.O.B. said. "Well, I guess I don't have to work on this bomb anymore." He said and moved over to them.

"Let's get these guys out of here." Worldwalker said as we walked over to the trophified Smashers and then the Falcon Flyer appeared near us.

"Need a lift?" Falcon asked.

"Yeah." Link nodded as we moved all of the Smashers into the Falcon Flyer and took off.

"I think we're near the entrance to Subspace, I can never really tell." Falcon said when all of a sudden, something punched the Falcon Flyer down, knocking us all to the ground.

"What the heck was that?!" Gray exclaimed.

"There's something huge that just attacked us." Ike said. "You don't think..."

"Oh great..." Falcon muttered as we all went outside while dragging Gajeel out...to see a giant in front of us.

 **Master Core (Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U)**

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" I yelled.

"Master Core!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "Tabuu must have had a lot of darkness in him...transforming him into what we are seeing right now!"

"Ah geez!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Come on, guys! We've gone this far, we're not going to let some Master Core stop us!" Roy exclaimed.

"He's right...let's do this!" Nan exclaimed as we ran over to Master Core.

"Alright, Master Giant, show us what you got!" Worldwalker said as he slashed him several times with the help of Flare, Maria and Tristina.

"FIRE!" I yelled, using the Fire attack as Link fired arrows and Zelda used Din's Fire.

Master Giant came down and tried to suck one of us in, but we held back and then went in when he stopped sucking us in as Falcon jumped up in the air. "FALCON...PAWNCH!" He yelled, hitting him directly on the head as it roared in pain before changing into something...more beast like.

"Master Beast." Worldwalker smirked. "Be careful, this guy tends to bite."

"Got it." Kai nodded and used Thunder on it, as it retaliated by raising spikes from the ground at us, but we rolled out of the way and slashing him, but then he jumped up and landed, creating a small shockwave to knock us to the ground.

"Aerial Bait: Laced with Venom!"

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

"SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!" Master Beast got hit with all the attacks and then ran over straight for Ryu to bite him, but he jumped back.

"SHORYUKEN!" He yelled, knocking Master Beast into the air, but then it started transforming into five swords.

"Master Edges!" Worldwalker told us. "My least favorite form!"

"We can take 'em easily!" Roy said as he ran over and slashed him, but then he got annihilated very quickly as they slashed him really fast and sent him over to us. "I'm okay!"

Ike growled as he ran over and slashed Master Edges with Lucina, Erza and Nan, but then they started charging up as they quickly ran off as they slashed nothing, and then a huge laser hit Master Edges as we turned to see R.O.B. approaching. "I may have gotten the wind knocked out of me, but I'm back in business...and I brought a friend."

"Yo yo Yoshi!"

"Hey there, buddy!" Lucas waved as Yoshi waved back and then started throwing eggs at Master Edges as Pit fired arrows and then Zelda used Phantom Slash as I then jumped up and slashed down on the swords, knocking them to the ground as it then started transforming again...into a shadow form of Hades?

"Now there's a handsome looking rogue!" Hades grinned.

"Master Shadow." Worldwalker said.

"Why did he have to transform into Hades?!" Pit exclaimed in horror.

"Because, Pitty Pat, I love to torture you."

"Gee, I wonder why..." Pit sarcastically said as we all ran over to Master Shadow, but it quickly punched us down with ease...but then Hades got up and smirked.

"You want to go? I can take you on." Hades said as he and Master Shadow ran toward each other and fought to the death. Punches, kicks, uppercuts, headbutts, sweepkicks...my goodness, those two are at the same level...which kinda scares me.

"Come on, Hades! Kick that Master Shadow's butt!"

"I'm kicking my own butt, I'm not sure if I should be proud of that or not." Hades said as he blocked a punch and then used a nasty uppercut as he jumped up and scissor kicked him to the ground, as Master Shadow exploded when he hit the ground. "And that's the end of that!"

"Not quite..." Worldwalker pointed to a massive...thing in front of us. "Master Fortress."

 **Master Fortress (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

"Oh dear...I almost forgot about that." Hades said.

"I'll go." Yukari said as she flew in...and then moments later, she was ejected out.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah...just defeated the first wave." She said and then flew in again, which around thirty seconds later, she came out and there was the core itself after Master Fortress exploded. "Ryu...i'll go get a Smash Ball for you." She said and then made a gap.

"Meanwhile, we should attack it with everything we've got." Worldwalker told us as we all ran forward and started whaling on it.

"Okay, shouldn't it be destroyed by now?!" Roy exclaimed.

"I think just a little bit...more..." Worldwalker growled and then Yukari came back.

"Here you go." She said and tossed it to Ryu as he punched it. "Falcon, get ready to jump up."

"Got it." Falcon nodded as Ryu got close to it and then activated his Final Smash.

"SHIN...SHORYUKEN!" Ryu yelled, launching Master Core up in the air as Falcon jumped up in the air.

"FALCON...PAWNCH!" He yelled, hitting it right in the middle, causing Master Core to go flying farther...and then it exploded.

 **Step: Subspace**

"Good riddance." Erza said.

"Well that takes care of that." Roy grinned.

~Flandre's POV~

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Those imbeciles took both of them down." Maleficent growled.

"You can't stop Fairy Tail." Natsu smirked.

"Quiet, before I dismember you in front of everyone." Demise threatened.

"No matter..." Xehanort said. "We will be victorious in the end. Koishi, are you close to Lumiose City?"

"Just about." Koishi's voice replied.

"Why...why are you doing this?!" I exclaimed. "Why are you three siding with Xehanort?!"

"Silence...or I will slice your throat." Tenshi threatened. "Master Xehanort...what do you want me to do with the vampire?"

"Leave her here...she's powerless to destroy those chains. When I go in to take out the Keyblade Wielders, they will only watch in horror as their friends are wiped out." Xehanort said.

"Are you sure? Because I have a different idea." Mamizou looked over to me with a smirk and then whispered in Xehanort's ear.

"Hmm...yes...that'll work." Xehanort smirked. "Release her." He ordered as the chains around my wrists opened, and then I fell to the ground.

I then smirked. "Oh...you are so going to get it." I pulled out a spell card, but then Kamek fired a laser directly at me, as I screamed in pain...and then I couldn't move. "Wh-what is...?!"

"Now..." Maleficent walked over to me. "Let's get this over with." She smirked and a green aura came out her staff and I was enveloped by it.

"Flandre! Stay strong!" I could barely hear Wendy begging.

"From now on...you will be one of us." Maleficent said.

"FLANDRE!" Natsu yelled. "FLANDRE! SNAP OUT OF IT! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" He yelled...and then...all I could remember was Tenshi smirking at me before everything went dark.  
===================================================================================================

 **Oh ho ho! Just what am I cooking up?  
**


	13. Keyblade Forgery Revealed!

**Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Isaac's POV~

"So, now what are we going to do?" I asked as soon as we came back to the destroyed mansion.

"Why, it's very simple." A voice said as we looked to see Master Hand and Crazy Hand floating over to us. "We rebuild!"

"But it's going to take ages to get this mansion back up and running." Gray said.

"Oh ye of little faith." Master Hand floated over to the ruins with Crazy Hand. "Ready, brother?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"Alright...one...two...THREE!" Master Hand and Crazy Hand snapped their fingers together, making it really bright for us, forcing us to shield our eyes and then the glowing stopped. We then looked up to see the mansion rebuilt.

"What the...?" Tristina asked. "You guys did little to no effort to rebuild the place!"

"They're really powerful beings." Link told her. "They can snap their fingers and it can be fixed up in a cinch. It may require little effort, but hey...you don't see us complaining."

"Still, I wanted to see some effort..." Tristina muttered.

"Alright, I'm done reviving everyone!" Captain Falcon's voice exclaimed as pretty much everyone was running back to the mansion. "Man, they're fast."

"What do you expect? They're excited to get back to smashing." Lucina chuckled.

"Now, would you like to come Smash with us or do you have to leave?" Master Hand asked.

"We have to leave...other worlds are in danger because of Xehanort." Worldwalker said.

"Hmph, if I had my way, I'd give Xehanort a very uncomfortable wedgie..." Crazy Hand muttered.

"Oh brother..." Master Hand chuckled.

"Wait, Master Hand...before we go...would you like to come with us? You are part of the Council of Light after all." Yukari said.

"That's true...I am. I don't usually go world hopping unlike a certain Keyblade Master I know." Master Hand said. "Oh what the heck, I'll go with you."

"Wait...doesn't that mean..." Zelda looked at Crazy Hand. "Oh dear Hylia, he's in charge now..."

"Oh relax, I won't do anything too crazy!" Crazy Hand chuckled.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Master Hand muttered. "Link...make sure he doesn't add in anyone that I might kill him for."

"Like Ridley?"

"Exactly." Master Hand nodded. "Alright, let's head out!" He exclaimed as Erza made a portal and then we all walked in.

 **Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

~Sabrina's POV~

My stomach growled as I was playing a Super Mario Maker lever. "Oh...I must be hungry. After this level." I said, but as soon as I said it, I jumped up and hit an invisible block and landed in the lava below. "Oh come on!" I exclaimed in frustration. "Who made this level again?" I asked as I took a look. Aria made it. "DARN IT ARIA!" I yelled as I got up and walked off to a vending machine.

I could hear Aria laughing. "How did you like that invisible block?" She asked me.

"Oh shut up...that level you made was stressing me out." I told her.

"You're welcome." Aria giggled.

"Do I even want to know?" I heard Kairi ask.

"It was just something that I made that pissed off Sabrina." Aria said.

"I wouldn't have minded it if the level didn't have a lot of Chain Chomps and Hammer Bros!"

"Oh admit it, the level would be boring if I didn't add those things." Aria grinned.

"It'd be a whole lot easier without them...then again; I'd have to deal with that dumb invisible block."

"Well I can't make it TOO easy for you." Aria chuckled.

"Whatever." I said as I bit into a chocolate bar. "I'll get it eventually."

"How many times did you die in that level?" Aria asked. "I'm curious."

"Five times." I told her.

"Ha! Xarina beat it in two tries."

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"I died near the end the first time." Xarina said. "Stupid Lakitu...you had to jump on a lot of Bullet Bills just to get to the flagpole...and I just so happened to get Mario's head split open when Lakitu threw a Spiny at the exact moment!"

I glared at Aria. "You're evil..." I said as Aria laughed and then a portal opened up in front of us as we looked to see Worldwalker, Yukari, Hades, the kids...and...Fairy Tail and Master Hand?

"Uh, what's going on here?" Kairi asked.

"Well, Fairy Tail's guild got destroyed by Demise and Natsu, Wendy and Lucy got kidnapped." Worldwalker explained as our eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" We yelled.

"Mavis helped us and now we can summon portals of light. She led us to the Smash Mansion...or what was left of it." Levy explained.

"You can thank Tabuu for that." Master Hand said. "But luckily, he was destroyed and it's been completely rebuilt...and now Crazy Hand is in charge while I'm here with you." He said. "Makes me nervous, but I know Link will keep him in check...I hope."

"Oh, have faith in the Smashers, they'll keep him in line." Worldwalker said.

"Yeah, true..." Master Hand nodded.

"Oh!" Worldwalker looked at us. "Before I forget, where are the others?"

"Namine's in the gardens with Roxas, Riku and Vanitas are sparring, Xion and Aqua are playing air hockey and the rest are taking a nap." I told him.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't disturb them." Worldwalker said. "But come here, I need to show you something."

"Okay?" I asked as he led us somewhere.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

~Worldwalker's POV~

I led them to the machine. "Now, do you know what this is?"

"A machine." Nan pointed out the obvious.

"Well, duh..." I chuckled. "But, this machine makes Keyblades."

"You're joking." Sabrina said.

"I'm serious." I told her. "Observe." I pressed the start button and a Keyblade came out of it thirty seconds later. "This Keyblade...is based off of Ness." I said. "This raises magic and boosts Reflect magic, I call this the Bat of Onett." The Keychain is the Franklin Badge, the handle is the Yo-Yo, the blade is the baseball bat and the teeth are Mr. Saturns. "Since the Keychain is the Franklin badge, it'll reflect Thunder magic." I said and then slashed the air...and then it went to Maria's hands.

"...I'm not much of an Earthbound freak, but cool!" Maria grinned.

"Wait wait wait...how long has this been going on?" Sabrina asked.

"Since Key to the Future." I grinned.

"Oh my gosh, you've been doing this?" Aria asked.

"I've wanted to help you out, and then I did."

"Well, thanks...I guess." Sabrina said. "I'm not sure what to say."

"I think it's thoughtful of you to help us out." Kairi smiled at me, causing me to blush a little.

"Thanks." I grinned. Dang, these Princesses of Heart have the most infectious smiles! I thought as Yukari pulled out another Keyblade.

"Nothing speaks originality like this!" Yukari said. "This is based off of the Nintendo Wii itself!" She said. "...Well, kinda. This boosts Strength, it boosts your jumping abilities and it boosts Aero magic! This is called the Wii Remote Control!"

Xarina blinked. "Uh..."

"Yeah, I know...the pun's horrible." Yukari shrugged. The Keychain is a small Wii, the handle is the Wii Remote and the blade and teeth are like the Kingdom Key. "This also activates like...uh...those blades in the movie series...was it Galaxy Wars?"

"Star Wars." Sabrina corrected. "And it's also called the Lightsaber. There's a few video games based off of the movie series."

"Thank you." Yukari said and then swung it, as it appeared in Kai's hand.

"Interesting." She said as Hades pulled out a Keyblade.

"This...is based off of Animal Crossing!" He exclaimed. "This boosts healing magic and just magic in general. I call it Mayor's Pride." The Keychain is the leaf symbol of Animal Crossing, the handle is similar to the Kingdom Key, but it's wood instead, the blade is a Gyroid and the teeth are its arms. He swung it and it appeared in Tristina's hands.

"Cool!"

"I have one more Keyblade." I said and pulled it out. "Instead of a Ridley Keyblade that I was considering, I decided to use another 8-bit one." I chuckled. "I call this 8-Bit Classic...and it's based off of the ape we all know and love. It boosts Strength and Fire Magic." The Keychain is 8-bit DK himself, the handle is made out of Girders in the shape of the Fenrir Keyblade, the blade is made out of barrels and the teeth are the fireball enemies. "Although, there's a random side effect that this will turn into a hammer and be exactly like it is used in Smash...it may even be a Golden hammer." I then swung it and it appeared in Flare's hand.

"Oh cool!" Flare grinned.

"Considering that your dad has a few 8-bit Keyblades, I thought I'd give it to you." I said. "Well, now you know where those Keyblades came from the first time around."

"Well that explains it." Isaac said.

"...Wait! I have one more Keyblade that I just remembered!" I exclaimed as they turned around and I pulled it out. "If you don't know, I'm a huge Shovel Knight fan. This boosts strength and defense...and heck, it has an ability that where you can use Shovel Knight's Shovel drop attack." I explained. "I call it the Blue Burrower." The Keyblade itself has Shovel Knight's helmet for the keychain, the handle is Shovel Knight's shield, the blade is the Tower of Fate itself and the tooth is the shovel. "However, the Shovel Drop only works if Aerial Slam connects to an enemy...once you use it, you can keep bouncing on many enemies." I swung the Keyblade and it appeared in Nan's hand.

"Nice." Nan said as they all walked off.

"Well that's quite something." Master Hand said.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Now, I gathered the shattered parts of Master Core to create an ultimate Keyblade based off of it...though I can't seem to figure out how to get this darkness out of it."

"Maybe Yen Sid might know something." Yukari said.

"He might...come on, let's go!' I said and took off.

 **Solo Menu - Palutena**

~Nan's POV~

"Alright, let's see...what seems to be available here?" I asked and looked at the vending machine.

"Hey Nan!" A voice caught my attention as I turned around to see Tristina walking over to me. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

Tristina glanced both ways before looking me in the eyes. "Um...I don't know what to say...but...I...i'm starting to have feelings for Isaac." She whispered.

My eyes widened in surprise. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not." She said. "Don't tell anyone...at least...not yet. I need to tell him on my own...can you keep a secret?"

"You can count on me." I said.

"Great! See ya!" Tristina took off.

I sighed. First Isaac tells me that he likes Tristina...and now she tells ME that she's starting to have feelings for Isaac?! My goodness, who ELSE has secret feelings for someone and can trust ME to keep it hidden? I can't keep everyone's secret hidden! Do I look like their personal diary or something?! I shook my head. Just keep it together...everything will work out...I hope.

 **Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

~Worldwalker's POV~

"I see...you want to make a powerful Keyblade based off of the remnants of the Master Core." Yen Sid said.

"Yeah. Can you get rid of the darkness from these pieces?" I asked.

"Of course. It will take time, but I will see to it that the darkness will be gone." He said as I put the pieces down in front of him as began concentrating...right when the watch went off.

"Yo, what's up?" I asked.

"Uh...I got some bad news and some EXTREMELY bad news." Dedede said.

"Shouldn't it be good news and bad news?"

"Yeah, well...there's NOTHING good about this. Do you want the bad or do you want the ugly?"

"I'll take the bad."

"Okay, Koishi just manipulated a Pokemon named Zekrom's consciousness...they're ready to strike Lumiose City."

"Oh dear..." I sweatdropped. "I'll get the kids and Fairy Tail ready...so what's the ugly news?"

"Flandre got out of her shackles...but Maleficent possessed her and now she's working with Xehanort."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I screamed which could possibly be heard throughout the mansion. "Well this code red just turned to code BLOOD red!"

"Code blood red is a thing?"

"It is NOW!" I said. "We're heading straight for Lumiose City right now. I'll tell them what happened when we go there...I don't want Sabrina or Xarina to go and find Flandre...or Roxas for that matter."

"Got it." Dedede said and then hung up.

"We've no time to lose." I said and then ran over to the group that was walking over to us. "Quick, to Lumiose City!" I ordered. "We have no time to explain right now!"

"Um...okay?" Levy made a portal of light as I then pushed them all into the portal.

"What's all this about?" Sabrina asked.

"You DON'T want to know." I said before going in and the portal closed.  
==================================================================================================

 **Code Blood Red! I repeat! This is a CODE BLOOD RED! EVERYONE PANIC!**

 **Also, I wanted to have the Pokemon world to be in one chapter...two depending on how I feel. However, there will be something interesting once Zekrom has been defeated...you'll just have to find out. *evil laughter***


	14. Destruction in Lumiose City

**Lumiose City (Pokemon X/Y)**

~Isaac's POV~

We were pushed into Lumiose City as Worldwalker came out. "What's the rush?" I asked. "I've never seen you this...what's the word...pushy?"

"I'm sorry...it's just that...something happened."

"Did it have to do with your sudden screaming?" Flare asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "Do you know a girl named Flandre Scarlet?"

"I think we've met her on a few occasions." Maria said.

"I do believe we did." Nan nodded.

"I've always like that girl." Levy said and looked at Worldwalker. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...she's been set free...but now she's been possessed by Maleficent and she's on Xehanort's side now."

"WHAT?!" We yelled.

"You mean to tell us that Flandre has been possessed?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Well it's been nice knowing y'all!" Happy exclaimed in horror. "I suggest we lock ourselves in some bomb shelters before the end of the worlds!" He grabbed Carla. "What do you say?"

"Get your filthy paws off of me! We are NOT going to die!" Carla shoved him. "We need to get Flandre back to her normal self or else everyone is a goner."

"Right." Yukari nodded.

"Oh!" Worldwalker facepalmed. "I should've taken Sabrina's Kyurem when I had the chance."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well you see, if Zekrom is about to unleash doomsday on Lumiose City, I'm thinking if we bring Kyurem here..."

"You have that DNA Splitter, don't you?" Hades asked.

"Bingo!" He grinned. "I will combine Zekrom and Kyurem together...and then use it on Koishi to knock her into her senses!"

"I'll go get Kyurem." Yukari said as she made a gap and ran in.

"Right...but first, I need to go to the Pokemon Center." He grinned. "I want to bring an old friend that I've stored into the PC." He said and took off as we all followed.

 **Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

~Sabrina's POV~

I sat down on the couch and was petting Kyurem when Yukari walked in. "Did you forget something?" I asked.

"Yeah...Worldwalker wants your Kyurem." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"He has the DNA splitter and since Zekrom is near Lumiose City...he wants to combine them." She said.

"What?! NO! I refuse!" I protested. "I'm not going to let him do that to my Kyurem!"

"To be honest, I'm not a huge fan of it either. He didn't seem to care about your feelings for Kyurem. You had this since...how long has it been? Sixteen years?"

"Let's see...I've had Kyurem when I was seventeen...so yeah...it's been that long." I said.

Yukari knelt down and looked at Kyurem. "You don't seem too fond on the idea either." She said and then grinned. "Okay, I'll take Kyurem but when he's about to activate it...he destroys it with Dragonbreath."

I smirked. "Yeah, that'll be perfect." I said.

"Perfect." Yukari made a gap and I gave her my Pokeball to her. "I'll bring him back when Zekrom has been dealt with." She said and then turned around and walked...but then she stopped. "Oh...and by the way?"

"Yeah?"

She turned her head. "Worldwalker has been sending bosses to you guys from those incidents back then. He wanted to slow you down..."

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Yeah...so I advise you hurt him where it hurts the most." She said and then saw Rosalina sitting on the other couch. "Oh...and he's the reason why Bowser attacked your Observatory in the first place."

"He did WHAT?!" Rosalina yelled.

"You heard me." She giggled. "You guys didn't hear it from me though." She said and walked in the gap with Kyurem.

"I'll be right back...I need to gather up some Lumas..." Rosalina walked off.

"Someone start up the virtual reality room...I need to vent." I growled as I walked into the room.

"Does anyone know how to work that thing?" I heard Aria ask.

 **Lumiose City**

~Isaac's POV~

"Ah, at long last...he's back with me." Worldwalker chuckled.

"What's this all about?" I asked.

"Oh...let's just say...my Pokemon is this." Worldwalker threw the Pokeball in the air.

"Porygon-Z!" The Pokemon called out.

"How come I've never seen this thing before?" Hades wondered.

"Simple. He finds the mansion boring and...well, he's kind of insane." He explained. "But he's really powerful. He's a level one hundred with a special attack stat of 391. Oh, and he knows Tri-Attack, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt and Dark Pulse."

"Why am I not surprised that you have a messed up Pokémon like that?" Yukari's voice asked as we turned to see her walking to us with Kyurem right next to her.

"Hey buddy!" I waved to him as Kyurem smiled at me...and then Torchic came out of his Pokeball.

"Torchic! Tor! Tor!" He happily cried to Kyurem.

"...I didn't call you out." I said and then shrugged. "Oh well." I chuckled.

"What magnificent Pokémon!" A voice called out as we all looked to see a guy walking up to us.

"Uh...who's the weirdo with the weird hairdo?" Gajeel asked, as Levy elbowed him in the chest. "Ooof! What did I do?" He asked.

"I am Professor Sycamore." He introduced himself as we introduced ourselves to him. "I see..." He looked at us. "Hmm, I can tell that some of you don't have Pokemon."

"Uh, how'd you know?" Tristina asked.

"You don't have any Pokeballs on you." He replied. "Come on to my lab, I've got something to show you." He said as he walked off and led us to his lab.

 **Professor Sycamore (Pokemon X/Y)**

"Whoa...nice lab." Flare said.

"Thank you...my assistants are always sprucing this place up." Sycamore chuckled and then he took us somewhere of what seemed to be some sort of garden.

"A garden...inside of the lab?" Kai asked.

"This is where we study some wild Pokemon, but don't worry...they're friendly." He said as a big Pokemon came up to us.

"Holy crap! That's huge!" Happy exclaimed.

"Don't worry about Garchomp, he's the friendliest Pokémon in here." He reassured Happy as he led us on through with a lot of Pokemon looking at us until we got to the main place itself...at least, I THINK it's the main place.

"Rosa! N! We got some kids who are interested in some Pokémon." Sycamore said.

"We do?" A girl turned over and looked at us.

"Rosa?" Gajeel asked. "You work for this clown right here?" He asked as Levy elbowed him again. "Oof! What?"

"Hey, we love Pokemon as much as Sycamore does." Rosa grinned as N walked forward and petted Kyurem's head. "...That and he requested us to be his assistants."

"Haven't seen you for a long time." N said.

"Anyway..." Sycamore grinned. "We've got the starter Pokemon from not only from Kanto, but from the Hoenn region as well." He said as Rosa pushed a cart over to us. "Alright, say hello to Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Mudkip, Torchic and Treecko."

"I'll take this little cutie." Tristina took Treecko.

Nan looked at Charmander. "I know who I'm taking."

"I'll take you!" Hina picked up Squirtle.

"This little guy is adorable." Kai picked up Bulbasaur. "Hi there."

"This thing is so freaking adorable." Maria picked up Mudkip.

"TORCHIC?! TOR! TOR TOR CHIC CHIC TOR!" Torchic yelled in protest.

"Don't worry, little guy, you'll have someone soon." N comforted the Torchic.

"Tor..." Torchic sighed as the cart was pulled back.

"Here are your Pokeballs." Sycamore gave them the Pokeballs. "Oh, and here's something else." He gave us rings of some sort. "Nan, you seem to have an interesting one... for some reason it's labeled Charizardite X."

"Really?" Nan asked. "Why is it X?"

"That, I have no clue." Sycamore shrugged.

"Oh, you'll be having one heck of an awesome Charizard once you mega evolve him." Worldwalker said.

"Cool." Nan said...and then suddenly there was a loud explosion outside, followed by tons of screams. "What the heck?!"

"Zekrom's near." Worldwalker said. "Heheh...I can't wait to see the look on her face." He said as he ran out, grabbing the Pokeball in Yukari's hand and putting Kyurem in it. "Let's get this show started." He ran off.

"Oh, you just wait." Yukari smirked.

"What do you have in mind?" Hades asked.

"Just wait and find out." Yukari said as we all followed, and then when we ran out, we saw a tower crumbling to the ground and buildings being destroyed.

"Oh my goodness!" Flare exclaimed.

"This is bad." I said when the large Pokémon saw us and then landed near us.

"Hiya." A girl waved to us on top of Zekrom.

"Koishi!" Yukari exclaimed. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Like I'd ever tell you." Koishi chuckled. "Now...I assume the Princess of Heart is near...now get out of our way before I sic Zekrom on you."

"Actually..." Worldwalker called out Kyurem and then pulled out the DNA Splitter. "How about I combine the two of these Pokemon and sic IT on you?" He smirked...but then suddenly Yukari grabbed the device. "Oh, you're going to use it instead?"

"Not exactly." She said and then threw it up in the air. "Kyurem...Dragonbreath!" She ordered as Kyurem did just that, as the device exploded when the Dragonbreath hit it.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Worldwalker yelled. "Why did you do that?!"

"Obviously, you do not seem to care about other's feelings." Yukari said. "You don't seem to care about what Sabrina thinks about Kyurem, she's really attached to her Pokemon and you'd rather just take him from her and fuse him with Zekrom without her consent."

"I wanted to surprise her."

"Well, she's pissed off." Yukari said.

Koishi blinked. "Okay..." She said. "Zekrom, take care of these fools until I find the Princess of Heart." She ordered as Zekrom nodded as she flew off.

 **Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"We have to deal with THIS thing?" Gray asked.

"We can take care of it." Gajeel smirked as I called out Torchic.

"Flamethrower!" I ordered as Torchic immediately obeyed, but it seemed to hardly do anything to Zekrom as he used Fusion Bolt on us, as we all screamed in pain.

"Oh yeah? Use Ice Beam!" Yukari ordered as Kyurem used Ice Beam.

"Porygon-Z, use Dark Pulse!" Worldwalker ordered.

Erza ran over to Zekrom and slashed it and then Gray used an ice hammer on it as it flew up and unleashed Draco Meteor on us, as we dodged...but it did create chaos in Lumiose City...until we then heard a scream. "That sounded like Rosa!" Levy exclaimed as we turned to see Koishi holding on to a knocked out Rosa.

"Zekrom, let's go. We have what we came for." Koishi said as she flew up and landed on his back. "Later!" She waved and then took off...but then Zekrom used Fusion Bolt and Draco Meteor to completely destroy Lumiose City.

"Oh my gosh...everyone's homeless now!" Tristina exclaimed.

"That dirty little..." I growled as we saw N and Sycamore running out of the destroyed lab with the Pokemon behind them.

"She took my wife." N growled and then pulled out a Pokeball. "Reshiram!" He called out as a Reshiram came out and then got on him. "She's gonna pay for that." He said and then took off.

"We need to follow him." I said as I called Torchic back and then we all got on Kyurem while Erza transformed and the Exceeds picked up Gray, Levy and Gajeel and took off and Yukari was right behind us.  
====================================================================================================

 **By request of GreninjaYoshi, everyone's having Pokemon on their side!**

 **Also, this would've been up sooner but I was too busy playing around on Windows 10. It's just so fascinating...so there will be two parts of this.**


	15. Zekrom and Koishi

**Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

~Koishi's POV~

"Heh, as soon as we're at Dragonspiral Tower, I will take you over to Master Xehanort." I looked at Rosa with a smirk.

"Stop right there!" A voice caught my attention as I turned my head to see everyone following me.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." I growled. "Zekrom, carry Rosa for me, I'll take care of this." I ordered as I put Rosa down and then turned around. "There's no way you're going to take her from me!"

"Oh, we are SO going to take her from you!" Isaac said.

"That's what you think, boy." I smirked and took out a spell card. "Symbol: All Ancestors Standing Beside Your Bed!"

"Whoa, incoming!" The blue cat exclaimed as they tried to dodge the danmaku.

"Reshiram, Flamethrower!" N ordered. "But try not to hit Zekrom!" He said, as Reshiram nodded and used Flamethrower, as I tried to use the spell to counter that, but it went right through the spell and hit me directly.

"Gah!" I growled and glared at him as Yukari flew over and punched me, but I grabbed her arm and then threw her down and fired danmaku at her, and then barely dodging an Ice Beam from Kyurem.

"Yukari, you okay?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yukari nodded.

"Then let's see if you can stand up to this." I took out another spell card. "Symbol: Danmaku Paranoia!"

"Sinister Spirits: Double Black Death Butterfly!" Yukari called out, as our danmaku exploded when they hit each other.

"Why do you always say the names of your spell cards? It sounds like a mouthful." The shirtless boy said...wait...wasn't he wearing a shirt before the explosion? "Can't you just use the spell without saying it?"

"We can, but where's the fun in that?" Yukari grinned. "Besides, it's fun to say."

"Okay, whatever." The pierced guy said. "IRON DRAGON ROAR!" He yelled, hitting me directly as I was pushed back to Zekrom, but I recovered.

"Instinct: Release of the Id!" I called out.

"Are those hearts?" Tristina asked.

"Yep." Worldwalker nodded. "Porygon-Z, use Tri Attack!" He ordered as it did exactly that and nearly grazing me.

"Zekrom, help me out here by using Thunder!" I ordered as Zekrom turned around and used Thunder, but they dodged. Well that didn't work out... "Draco Meteor!" I ordered and then pulled out a Spell card. "Suppression: Super-Ego!"

The red haired girl managed to maneuver between the Draco Meteor and the danmaku as she flew over and slashed me several times, I managed to dodge a few of them but I still got hurt. I never knew swords could hurt, but I kicked the girl to the side.

"Evil Spirits: Xanadu of Straight and Curve!" Yukari called out.

"THUNDER!" Isaac yelled as I got hit by it.

"Alright, you stupid Keyblade wielders..." I growled. "Charge Beam!"

"Flamethrower!" N ordered as both moves connected and caused a massive explosion as the red haired girl went over and slashed me.

"Gah! You stupid..." I pulled out a card. "Response: Youkai Polygraph!" Isaac and Tristina threw their Keyblades directly at me, both grazing me.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" The shirtless boy yelled as the arrow hit me as I yelled in pain and then flew up.

"Subconscious: Rorsharch in Danmaku!"

"Shikigami: Ran Yakumo!" Yukari called out and then Ran appeared.

"Oh...I think we need one more." Ran said. "Shikigami: Chen!" Chen appeared.

"What the...? What kind of weird thing is that?" Chen asked.

"No time to explain...we gotta take Koishi down!" Yukari told them and took out another card. "Evil Spirits: Bewitching Butterfly Living in the Zen Temple!"

"Shikigami's Radiance: Fox-Tanuki Youkai Laser!" Ran yelled.

"Hermit Sign: Incarnate Immortal Sage!" Chen called out.

"Draco Meteor!" I ordered and then pulled out a card. "Rekindled: The Embers of Love!" I shouted, but Reshiram used Draco Meteor as well as both of them hit and caused explosions...unfortunately, the explosions were really close to me so it hurt...a lot. Adding insult to injury, the shirtless boy hit me with another arrow and Kyurem used Dragon Breath. "Depths: Genetics of the Subconscious!"

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!" The pierced man yelled, hitting me directly in the gut as the red haired girl went up and slashed me down, but I recovered and flew back up.

"Philosophy of a Hated Person!" I yelled. "THUNDER!" I ordered Zekrom as he did exactly that, but it just barely missed Ran and Chen.

"Gah! That was close!" Chen exclaimed.

"Focus!" Ran told her as they fired danmaku with Yukari and then I got hit by another club from the pierced man and then an arrow by the shirtless boy.

I took out another card and looked at it. This should be the trick. I aimed it at the group. "SUBTERRANEAN ROSE!" I yelled, as I could see them struggling to dodge the danmaku.

"Let's finish this!" Yukari said. "Fantasy: Perpetual Motion Machine of the First Kind!" She yelled.

"Illusion God: Descent of Izuna Gongen!" Ran yelled.

"Direction Sign: Kimontonkou!" Chen yelled as all the danmaku hit me directly as I screamed in pain and nearly fell to the ground below but I was caught by Zekrom.

"Th-thanks..." I said as we then took off straight for Dragonspiral Tower.

~Isaac's POV~

Well...now I know how my mother felt when she went against girls who can fire danmaku. That was just chaotic. "Are we close to Dragonspiral Tower?" I asked.

"Just about." N replied as we soon made it to the Dragonspiral Tower.

 **Dragonspiral Tower (Pokemon Black/White)**

"So that's what it looks like, huh?" Nan asked. "Pretty cool looking."

"Yep. Come on, let's go." N said, but suddenly something hit Reshiram as it roared in pain and fell to the ground and it took N with him.

"N!" Levy yelled.

"What the heck just happened?" Gray asked as we heard laughter and then we looked up to see Koishi looking injured, but smirking.

"I had Zekrom hide in the clouds. Clever, isn't it?" She asked.

"I guess..." I shrugged.

"Now...i'll have Zekrom take care of you." Koishi said as she picked up Rosa and smirked. "Later!" A portal opened up and she flew in.

"NO!" Worldwalker yelled.

"It seems we've no choice but to strike down Zekrom." Erza clenched her fists. "It doesn't feel right attacking a Pokemon, but...we've got to do something to calm it down."

"Leave it to us." I said. "We got Pokemon. You guys go check on N."

"Got it." Levy nodded as they flew down while Kyurem landed on Dragonspiral Pillar and then we called out our Pokemon while Zekrom landed in front of us.

"Alright, Zekrom...let's do this thing!" I smirked.

 **Battle! Reshiram/Zekrom (Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U)**

"Slash!" I ordered as Torchic quickly went over and slashed, but Zekrom simply kicked Torchic away.

"Charmander, use Ember!" Nan ordered.

"Water Gun!" Maria and Hina ordered, but it seemed to not even faze Zekrom as it used Charge Beam, but Kyurem used Dragon Breath to counter that before it could even hit the Water type Pokemon.

"Ice Beam!" Worldwalker ordered as Porygon-Z used Ice Beam and then Kyurem helped him by using Ice Beam as well, knocking Zekrom a few feet and then Kyurem flew up and then slammed into Zekrom. "Tri-Attack!" He ordered.

Zekrom growled as it got up and used Fusion Bolt on the Water Type Pokemon, as Hina and Maria ordered Mudkip and Squirtle to dodge it as they dodged, but just barely in time.

"Razor Leaf!" Kai ordered her Bulbasaur.

"Peck!" I ordered Torchic as they did their moves as Zekrom attempted to dodge but was hit from behind by a Tri-Attack from Porygon-Z as Kyurem used Glaciate to slow down Zekrom and then used Blizzard.

"Use Pound!" Tristina ordered as Treecko pounded Zekrom...but it didn't seem to do much but Kyurem rammed into him again and then Porygon-Z used Dark Pulse to finish Zekrom off as it fell to the ground defeated.

 **Dragonspiral Tower**

"That takes care of it." I said when suddenly Zekrom glowed.

"What now?" Nan asked as we got ready, but then Zekrom transformed into...a boy?

"Ugh...what happened?" Zekrom looked around and looked at us. "Wait, weren't one of you named Koishi?"

"No...why?" Kai asked.

"The last thing I remember was being trapped by some roses...and then everything went dark after that. Did I attack you guys?"

"Yeah, you destroyed Lumiose City too and helped Koishi kidnap Rosa." Worldwalker said as everyone else came up to the top.

"Wait...who's the guy?" Happy asked.

"He's Zekrom...but more...what's the word...tame." Worldwalker said.

"I missed all of the chaos...doesn't that figure?" Hades muttered.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go back to the mansion and figure out what to do." Worldwalker said.

"Yeah." Yukari nodded when she noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Who's there?"

"Something wrong?" Ran asked and then some strange Pokémon came up to us.

"What's a Darkrai doing here?" Zekrom wondered.

"You're coming with me." The Darkrai suddenly spoke as he used a move on all of us, making us very sleepy.

"H-hey...did that...Darkrai just...t-talk...?" I asked before we all hit the ground.  
===================================================================================================

 **Why does it seem that chase scenes seem fitting with Dark Pit? The song was requested by GreninjaYoshi to do a chase scene with the song playing.**

 **Also...that Darkrai is NOT part of the Pokemon anime...it's from another thing that involves Pokemon. I'll leave you to your imagination. ;)**


	16. Not a Human Anymore!

**Hidden Land (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

~Isaac's POV~

I groaned and then woke up...man, why does my head hurt? I started scratching it but there was something missing...hair. "What the...have I gone bald?" I wondered and looked around to see a bunch of knocked out Pokemon in front of me, including Torchic, Kyurem, Zekrom and Porygon-Z, though...where the heck IS everyone?

"Ugh..." A voice groaned as I looked around for the voice.

"Flare?" I looked around. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here, Isa-...wait, where are you and why are there a lot of Pokemon on the ground?"

"I don't know...but I am seeing a Flareon standing up."

"I'm seeing an Umbreon looking right at me."

"...Wait a minute..." I walked over to the Flareon. "Flare...is that you?"

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Flare's eyes widened. "Isaac?! Why are you an Umbreon?!"

"I have no idea! Why are you a Flareon?!"

"Don't look at me! I have no idea!"

"What are you guys yelling about?" Worldwalker asked as we turned to see a Gallade getting up. "Huh?" He looked at us and then at his arms. "Oh...we're in a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world...that explains why I look like...uh, what do I look like?"

"A Gallade." I told him.

"Thank you." He nodded. "And it seems that everyone has been turned into Pokemon." He said. "First we were ambushed by a Darkrai...and now we're Pokemon."

"This is bad! What are our parents gonna say when we're all POKEMON?!" I started to panic.

"Hey! Your parents were Pokemon too!" Worldwalker turned to Flare. "And so was your father."

"Wait, so aunt Sabrina and uncle Riku were Pokemon?"

"So was uncle Sora? I don't get it." I said.

"Sabrina was a Glaceon, Riku was an Absol and Sora was a Tepig." Worldwalker explained. "It was part of their Mark of Mastery exam."

"Did they use Keyblades?" I asked.

"They did, but they said that it just felt awkward using a Keyblade in the form of a Pokémon, so they just used their Pokémon attacks. So I guess we'll just have to resort using our Pokémon attacks for the time being until we find a way to get out of here. Now, I don't know who's who, but I do know that we have Kyurem, Zekrom, and our Pokémon here so we can tell they're not one of us."

Kyurem got up. "Argh...that happened..." He muttered.

"Man, that is so weird hearing Kyurem talk." I said.

Porygon-Z got up. "ALRIGHT, WHO PUT ME TO SLEEP?! I'LL TEAR YOU FROM LIMB FROM LIMB UNTIL I'M DONE WITH YOU!" He yelled.

"Told you he's insane." Worldwalker chuckled as everyone else woke up.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"We're in a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon world and we're all Pokémon." Worldwalker said. "Though, I don't know who's who." He looked over at some cats. "I think I know. Happy is a Meowth, Carla is a Delcatty and Pantherlily is a Persian."

"I'm a what?" Happy asked.

"You're kidding." Tristina said.

"Nope." Worldwalker grinned. "I know who Hades is...he's a Gengar."

"How'd you know I was a Gengar?"

"You may be a Gengar, but you still have your hair." He said.

"That's true...you can't get rid of my fabulous hair." Hades chuckled.

Worldwalker looked at a Gothitelle. "And looking at Gothitelle, you're Yukari... it's fitting for a hag." He teased.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Yukari yelled. "I swear...if I wasn't a Pokemon, I'd be firing danmaku at you." She growled.

Worldwalker chuckled. "And as for the Ninetales and Vulpix...you're Ran and Chen."

"Man, he's good!" Chen said.

"Considering how I have nine tails...it's kind of fitting that I'm a Pokémon with Nine tails." Ran said.

"As for Fairy Tail..." Worldwalker looked at them. "Gajeel is the Aggron, Levy is an Audino, Erza's a Bisharp and Gray is a Sneasel."

"Uh...gesundheit?" Gray tilted his head.

"No, you're the Pokemon NAMED Sneasel." Worldwalker said and then looked at the other Pokemon. "Now, I don't know who's who...but I have a theory. Tristina is an Espeon, Hina is a Kirlia, Kai is Pikachu, Maria is the Sylveon and Nan is a Lucario."

"Actually, I'm the Kirlia." Tristina said.

"Espeon." Hina said.

"I'm the Sylveon." Kai said.

"And I'm Pikachu, apparently." Maria said.

"So I'm a Lucario, huh? Sweet." Nan chuckled.

"Well, at least I got one right." Worldwalker grinned.

"Quick question...weren't we all in Pokeballs?" Charmander asked.

"Pokeballs are non-existent in this world." Worldwalker said.

"Oh, that makes sense...I guess."

"Wasn't N with us?" Levy asked.

"It seems he was lagging behind us, so I'm pretty sure that he wasn't sucked into this world." Yukari said.

"Wait a minute...if we're stuck in this world...doesn't that mean...WE'RE STUCK HERE FOREVER?!" Happy started panicking.

"Don't be ridiculous tom cat! We'll find a way out of this mess, even if it means not using any Keyblades!" Carla told him.

"She's right. Right now, we need to find a way out of here. We won't make any progress just by panicking. We need to move." Pantherlily said.

"Let's move out." Worldwalker said as we all walked away.

 **Hidden Land**

~Grovyle's POV~

"Hey Grovyle...do you have any idea how far we've come? We should be getting close to Dialga, right?" Piplup asked.

"We should be getting close." I said. "Although it feels like we haven't gotten very far."

"I know we have." Chimchar said. "We should be very close to Dialga at this point."

"Right." I nodded. "The closer we are to Dialga, the closer we are to prevent the planets paralysis once and for all. Let's keep goi-" Something moved in the corner of my eye as I looked up to see two large Pokemon flying and soon landing. "What were those?" I wondered as I ran off.

"Grovyle! Wait!" Piplup ran after me with Chimchar following suit.

~Isaac's POV~

"Here we are." Zekrom said as we all hopped off of him and Kyurem.

"It's not easy carrying a Pokémon that weighs a lot." Kyurem looked at Gajeel.

"You carried me just fine, I have no idea what you're talking about." Gajeel said.

"I could see the stress in Kyurem's eyes." I said. "I thought there were too many Pokémon on him...but since Gajeel is an Aggron, I can totally see that."

"I can carry Pokemon and humans if I wanted too, even injured Youkai...but a heavy Pokemon like an Aggron was nearly putting me over the edge." Kyurem said.

"I'm glad I didn't have to carry him." Torchic said.

"Ditto." Squirtle nodded.

"I'm sure the hag would be willing to carry the beast." Worldwalker teased.

"YOU'RE JUST CALLING ME THAT BECAUSE YOU HATE THE GOTHITA LINE, DON'T YOU?!" Yukari yelled.

"They always steal something whenever I attack them whenever I do a playthrough. Face it, even Gothita and Gothorita are hags too...and you're the haggiest of them all."

"Oh...IF I HAD MY SPELL CARDS, I'D FLATTEN YOU!"

"Master, calm down!" Ran tried to get between them.

"Wait, doesn't Yukari have Pokemon attacks like a normal Gothitelle?" I wondered as I then saw Yukari smirk devilishly.

"Uh oh." Worldwalker sweatdropped. "YOU JUST HAD TO GIVE HER AN IDEA!"

"HERE COMES A PSYBEAM!" Yukari yelled.

"Oh geez! Porygon-Z! Help me out here!"

"Defend yourself, you're a Pokémon too, ya know!" Porygon-Z told him. "I'm not your personal shield or anything."

"Uh...um..." Worldwalker panicked. "PROTECT!" He yelled as the Psybeam was unleashed...but a green shield blocked the attack. "Nice try, Yukari..."

"Are they normally like this?" Zekrom asked.

"Only when he calls Yukari a hag or an old lady." Hades said.

"Ah." Zekrom nodded.

"Which is why I usually keep the comments to myself...even though they can't understand me." Kyurem said.

"Can't we all just calm down? You're scaring me here." Mudkip said.

"Mudkip's right, we can't just fight right now...we got to figure out how to get out of this mess." Nan said. "Now how are we gonna get out of here?"

"I think I did see a pillar of something before we landed." Erza said. "Maybe that'll be an answer of how we can get the heck out of here."

"Right...let's go there." I said as we started walking...until we bumped into a Grovyle, a Piplup and a Chimchar. "Um...hi?"

The Grovyle looked at us. "Um...I recognize some of the Pokemon, but...who are you guys?" He asked as we introduced ourselves. "So all of you are humans?" He asked.

"Well...most of us." Worldwalker said. "The hag over here is a Youkai, Ran is a Kitsune, Chen is a Bakeneko and Hades is a god."

"What the heck are those?" Chimchar wondered.

"Hmm, I think it's some new kind of Pokémon species." Grovyle said. "I mean...if we got freaks like Yukari over here, then that doesn't surprise me."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK?!" Yukari yelled.

"But anyway, Chimchar over here is a human as well. We're from the future...we're here to stop the planet's paralysis by stopping Dialga and putting the time gears in their place."

"I'm understood nearly half of that." Gajeel said.

"The heck is a Time Gear?" Gray wondered as Worldwalker explained about what's going on. "Oh."

"I never knew a Gallade would be a know-it-all...good to know." Grovyle said. "Anyway, we were just near the pillar so we're close enough to take down Dialga."

"Let's do it." Flare grinned as we soon made our way to the top.

"Alright, Piplup...put the stone in this hole so we can all go to Temporal Tower." Grovyle told him as Piplup nodded.

"That will not be necessary." A voice said as we turned to see a gang of Sableye and Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir..." Grovyle growled, and then we heard evil laughter and then turned around to see Darkrai approaching us.

"It's that SAME Darkrai from before!" Kai exclaimed.

"That jerk is going to pay..." I growled.

"A Darkrai too?" Grovyle wondered and then looked at us. "You guys deal with the Darkrai, the three of us will deal with Dusknoir and his low life minions."

"Right." Erza nodded.

"This place is far too small for a battle...come with me...i'll find a more suitable battle arena for our showdown." Darkrai said and took off as we followed him until we came across an open field. "Here we are." He then landed on the ground.

"All of us against you...that doesn't seem like a fair fight." Nan said.

"Heheh, I'm a lot more powerful than you might think. Do not underestimate me." Darkrai chuckled. "Now...have at you!"

 **Dusknoir/Darkrai Battle (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

I ran over to Darkrai with Flare, Hina and Kai and then I jumped up and used Swift and Flare using Flamethrower, Hina using Psybeam and Kai using Swift as well. "Heh." Darkrai simply flew up to avoid all the attacks and used Quick Attack on us.

Zekrom used Fusion Bolt on Darkrai as it was a direct hit, but Darkrai only laughed and was behind him. "He's behind you!" Nan told Zekrom as he turned around and attempted to hit him with Thunder, but Darkrai flew up and growled.

"I'll deal with the aura freak first!" He said. "Go to sleep!" He ordered as he attempted to use Hypnosis, but Levy used Take Down to push Darkrai out of the way.

"ICICLE CRASH!" Gray yelled, but Darkrai quickly avoided it...but he was whacked away with Nan's Bone Rush and Torchic's, Ran's and Chen's Flamethrower.

"Here's a little something I like to call a TRI ATTACK!" Porygon-Z yelled as Gajeel used Iron Head on Darkrai and Erza slashed through Darkrai with Night Slash.

"Alright..." Darkrai growled. "Let's see if you can handle THIS!" He smirked as he split up.

"Ah geez, he's using Double Team!" Mudkip exclaimed.

"Which one do we go for?!" Squirtle asked.

"Um...over there!" Treecko exclaimed and used Bullet Seed, but that Darkrai disappeared. "Or not..."

Nan closed his eyes and then opened them. "I see you... Kyurem, I need some help here."

"Got it." Kyurem nodded. "GLACIATE!" He yelled, covering the entire area.

"Thanks." Nan smirked and then charged up Aura Sphere and then unleashed it on one of the Darkrais, as there was an explosion when it connected as Darkrai yelled in pain and was launched away as Maria used Thunderbolt on Darkrai.

"I-I'm not...done with you...by a long shot..." Darkrai muttered and then he was lifted up by Yukari's, Hina's and Tristina's Psychic. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Restraining you." Yukari said as Worldwalker jumped up and used Close Combat and then Erza jumped up and slashed down as Darkrai crash down into the ground as I then used Dark Pulse and then Hades used Shadow Punch.

"MOONBLAST!" Kai yelled, as Darkrai yelled in pain before falling to the ground in defeat.

 **Hidden Land**

"YOU JUST GOT DOMINATED! I WANT TO DOMINATE YOU AGAIN!" Porygon-Z laughed.

"He thought he could take US down?" Yukari asked. "He just got too cocky with all of us here."

"I've faced stronger opponents than this one." Kyurem said. "In fact, Hades was a stronger opponent..."

"Until I've squashed you like a bug at the near end of our battle." Hades smirked.

"I don't need to relive that moment..." Kyurem muttered.

"Alright, you dumb Pokemon." Gajeel picked up Darkrai. "We've defeated you so we should be able to go back home, right?"

Darkrai laughed. "You fools... you don't realize why I really sent you here..."

"And what would that be?" Worldwalker asked.

"An old Luxray who called himself Xehanort told me all about you...he wanted me to slow you down so his plans could go as planned. In fact...a human named Palutena has been kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"So how do we get out of here?!" I asked.

"By defeating Primal Dialga...but you won't get there in time. I've caused the destruction of Temporal Tower." He laughed. "Xehanort knows that you can't stop a powerful Pokémon like him. You're doomed here forever!"

"You don't understand...we can kick Dialga's butt, right?" Worldwalker asked.

"Right." We nodded.

"You underestimate us...we can take down Primal Dialga no sweat." Gajeel said and threw Darkrai to a tree. "Come on, we'll take that beast down."

"Oh no...I am not carrying you up there again." Kyurem said.

"I can carry Gajeel up for you." Zekrom offered as some of us got on his back and then picked up Gajeel. "...Ooof...a little heavy." He said as we got on Kyurem.

"You fools think you can stop Primal Dialga? I wouldn't count on it." Darkrai said.

"Nothing can stop us." Worldwalker smirked at him as we took off for Temporal Tower.  
=====================================================================================================

 **Yep! Pokemon Mystery Dungeon!**

 **I originally was going to have them sent back after Darkrai was defeated, but then I thought "Nah, let's have them go back after defeating Primal Dialga...what could POSSIBLY go wrong?" Famous last words, people!**


	17. Primal Dialga

**Temporal Tower (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

~Isaac's POV~

We landed on the bottom of Temporal Tower and looked up. "That is a long way up." I said.

"We could fly up there...but I'm not sure how much longer Zekrom can hold on to Gajeel." Worldwalker said.

"Thank you..." Zekrom sighed. "I need to give these arms a break."

"I'm not THAT heavy." Gajeel muttered.

"You're a freakin' tank! I'm not sure if Kyurem OR Zekrom would've lasted much longer." Worldwalker said.

"Exactly." Yukari said.

"Eh, whatever. Let's just get this over with." Worldwalker said and then suddenly Kyurem headbutted him. "Ow...what was that for?"

"You mind telling me WHY you wanted to combine me with Zekrom?" Kyurem asked.

"Well, I thought it would break Zekrom free from Koishi's control." Worldwalker explained.

"Hmph, we would've shared the same mind, so I would've taken Zekrom's place and be the one mind controlled instead." Kyurem said.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about that." Yukari said.

"I've already been under mind control by Ghetsis, I did not need to go down that road again." Kyurem glared at Worldwalker.

"I thought you forgot about that."

"I have never forgotten about that experience." Kyurem muttered.

"Awkward..." Tristina muttered to herself.

"Well uh...sorry about that, I guess." Worldwalker said. "Anyway, we must get to Dialga!"

"I'll take down that Dialga...and then I can become Primal Porygon-Z!" Porygon-Z excitedly said. "Move over Dialga! There's going to be a new primal Pokemon in tow-"

"That's not how it works." Worldwalker told him.

"LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT!" Porygon-Z yelled.

"Anyway, let's take down Primal Dialga." Nan said. "He shouldn't be that difficult to deal with...right?"

"I dunno...but there's only one way to find out." I said.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" A voice yelled as we turned to see Piplup and Chimchar running up to us.

"You're not going to take down Primal Dialga without us!" Piplup grinned. "He's what got us into this mess and we are going to finish it!"

"You can count on us!" Chimchar smirked.

"Hey uh...where's Grovyle?" I asked.

Chimchar looked away. "...Gone back to the future...and he took Dusknoir with him."

"It's...kind of a long story." Piplup said. "Don't worry about it; we're doing this for Grovyle's sake."

"Um, alright." Flare said as we started ascending Temporal Tower, taking out any wild Pokemon in our way.

"This is actually pretty fun! I want to keep doing this...if Xehanort wasn't a major problem." Hina said.

"You and me both." Nan said as we kept on walking until we were ambushed by a couple of Salamence, Metagross and Bronzong. "What the?!"

 **Monster House! (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

"Oh great, now's now a good time!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "Does it have to be a freakin' Monster House right now?!"

"What the heck is a Monster House?" Gray asked.

"A Pokémon ambush!" Piplup exclaimed.

"LET ME AT YOU GUYS! I CAN TAKE YOU DOWN EASILY!" Porygon-Z yelled.

"You ready?" I asked.

"I guess." Tristina replied.

Gajeel ran over to a Salamence and used Metal Claw, but the Salamence flew up and used Flamethrower on him as he yelled in pain. "You dirty dragon..." He growled.

"SWIFT!" I yelled as I unleashed Swift on a couple of Metagross, but it didn't seem to do much as Hades used Shadow Ball on them.

"Man, they're sure gluttons for punishment." Hades said.

"Not for long!" Flare exclaimed as she used Flamethrower with Torchic, Chimchar, Ran and Chen on the Metagross and Bronzong while Kyurem used Ice Beam on a Salamence, but it flew around it and used Flamethrower, but Kyurem used Dragonbreath to counter that, causing an explosion and then Erza ran through and used Night Slash on the Salamence.

"FAIRY WIND!" Kai yelled as Maria used Thunderbolt and then Zekrom used Fusion Bolt on a Bronzong and Gray used Ice Beam on a Salamence.

A Bronzong used Gyro Ball on Nan, but then he whacked it back with a Bone Rush and then he ran over and used Force Palm. "Oh yeah!" He smirked.

"HERE'S A WHIRLPOOL!" Piplup yelled and then launched it a couple of Bronzong and Levy used Secret Power on a Salamence.

"PSYBEAM!" Tristina yelled as Worldwalker and Yukari helped her while I used Dark Pulse on a Metagross, who then retaliated by a Hyper Beam, which I got hit by as I yelled in pain and was launched over to Erza.

"We've taken out a few...but this is gonna be a nightmare if we don't finish them!" Worldwalker said.

"Tell me about it!" I groaned before using Dark Pulse again and Nan used an Aura Sphere on a Bronzong, but then a Salamence came down and landed right on top of him, growling.

"You little..." Nan said as he used Force Palm directly at Salamance's chest, knocking him away as Zekrom then used Thunder to finish off the Salamence.

"I'd rather be taking on some Heartless than deal with these jerks!" Levy said and then used Healing Pulse on the Exceeds.

"Thank you." Happy said and used Fury Swipes with Pantherlily.

"YOU BRUTES NEED TO LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Carla yelled and used Double Slap followed by a Hyper Beam at a Bronzong...but eventually...one by one we were feeling weakened.

"This is ridiculous..." Kyurem muttered.

"How many are there?" Erza wondered.

"I can't go on much longer..." Charmander muttered.

"I'm exhausted..." Mudkip sighed.

"We gotta...keep trying..." I growled.

"HYPERSPACE HOLE!" A voice suddenly yelled as the remaining Pokemon were hit and fell to the ground in defeat.

 **Temporal Tower**

"What the...?" I wondered as a Pokémon appeared in front of us.

"What the heck is that thing?" Gray wondered.

"Hiya! The name's Hoopa!"

"...Uh...what?" I tilted my head.

"Yukari...are we seeing an event Pokémon in front of us?" Worldwalker said.

"Yep." She nodded.

"If I see Volcanion walk up to us, I'm gonna freak..." Worldwalker muttered.

Hoopa grinned. "I would've said hi to you earlier after taking down the big boy Zekrom at that huge tower, but nooo...a freakin' Darkrai comes and ruins it for me. So I had to go to big bad Palkia so he could help me travel to different worlds...so here I am!"

"...I'm sorry, but did you just call me 'big boy'?" Zekrom asked.

"Sounds fitting." Porygon-Z chuckled.

"Palkia has said that he's watched the Keyblade Wielders go through their all to stop these Heartless or whatever they're called." Hoopa explained. "In fact, he wants to help stop this Xehanort guy once and for all."

"Well, we did get Master Hand in my mansion." Worldwalker said. "Never have I thought that Palkia would lend a hand. Heck, I'll probably put him in the council of light...problem is, he's a Pokémon and we can't understand them."

"Oh don't you worry about it, he has a human form just like Zekrom and that girl named Latias...and that Latios guy who rarely even goes into that form." Hoopa said.

"Well how about that." Worldwalker chuckled. "So is that all you wanted to say?"

"Heck no! I want to help too! I've made friends with that N guy and that Princess Rosa chick!"

"There's a princess?" Piplup asked. "Oh, I can't wait to meet her!"

"Come on, let's go take down Dialga!" Hoopa exclaimed and then took off.

"He sure is something..." I said.

"Tell me about it. He's all full of energy." Erza said as we all walked to the top of Temporal Tower.

As soon as we got up top, there was a pillar in front of us. "Oh cool! We can put the time gears on that thing to stop this planet paralysis madness!" Piplup exclaimed.

"...But we're not going to do that without a fight." I said and then got ready. "Here he comes."

"Let's do this thing." Erza said and then lightning flashed in the sky.

"Gah!" Pantherlily shuddered. "Why does it have to be that?!"

"You don't freak out when I use Thunderbolt." Maria said. "Or when Zekrom uses Thunder or Fusion Bolt."

"He's weird." Gajeel shrugged and then something landed in front of us. Primal Dialga.

"YOU DARE TO ENTER THE TEMPORAL TOWER?!" Primal Dialga roared.

"Yes, we do! And we are not going down without a fight!" I told him.

"HMPH. SO BE IT! YOU WILL ALL GO DOWN." Primal Dialga roared.

 **Primal Dialga (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

Primal Dialga began the battle by using Ancient Power, but we dodged as I used Confusion on Primal Dialga followed by a Shadow Ball while Nan used Aura Sphere. "HERE'S A MOON BLAST!" Kai yelled and then Hina used Psychic.

Primal Dialga roared and used Metal Claw, but Gajeel caught in front and took the attack. "That the best you got, freak?" He asked and then used Iron Tail to knock Primal Dialga a few feet while Kyurem used Ice Beam and Zekron used Fusion Bolt.

"Gajeel, do you need to be cured?" Levy asked.

"No way, shrimp. I can take a beating." Gajeel smirked as Porygon-Z used Tri-Attack.

"Phantom Force!" Hoopa exclaimed as Chimchar used Flame Wheel and Piplup used Water Gun with Squirtle and Mudkip and Yukari used Psyshock and Ran used Fire Blast with Chen.

"YOU FOOLS...YOU FOOLS WILL PAY FOR STEPPING FOOT INTO THE TEMPORAL TOWER!" Primal Dialga roared.

"Blah blah blah, must you always scream? It's kind of annoying, ya know." Porygon-Z said. "Then again...so are you. DARK PULSE!" He yelled and then Primal Dialga aimed directly at the weaker Pokemon and used Dragon Claw, but Gajeel took the hit.

"You gotta do more than that, buddy." Gajeel smirked and used Iron Tail again and then fell on one knee.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed with worry.

"No, stay back...I can take it." Gajeel got up. "Come on and give me your best shot!" He challenged as Gray used Ice Shard and Erza used Swords Dance...followed by a Metal Claw as Primal Dialga roared in pain.

"HERE IT COMES, YOU FOOLS!" Primal Dialga roared as his tail suddenly grew and his orb glowed bright.

"Oh no, he's gonna use Roar of Time!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"Well, we're doomed!" Happy said as Primal Dialga used it directly at me, Hoopa, Worldwalker, Yukari and Tristina, but once again, Gajeel took the full force of the attack. "Or not!"

"Dude! Are you okay?" Hoopa asked.

"I've been through worse..." Gajeel said as he fell on both knees.

"That's it...I can't take it anymore..." Levy said and used Healing Pulse on him while Kyurem used Dragonbreath.

"Damnit Levy! I told you I can handle it!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION, YOU MAY BE A TANK BUT I'M NOT LIMING THE IDEA OF YOU DYING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"DRAGON SLAYERS ARE TOO STUBBORN TO DIE, YOU SHRIMP!"

"Get a room, you two." Kyurem said.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Gajeel and Levy yelled.

"Sure you're not." Porygon-Z chuckled as I used Dark Pulse and Tristina used Confusion on Primal Dialga.

"N-No...It can't be...AM I GOING TO LOSE TO SOME WORTHLESS FOOLS?!" Dialga yelled.

"We're not worthless!" Treecko exclaimed and used Bullet Seed on him and then Piplup used Whirlpool on him.

"Yeah, we're something else! We're a part of Fairy Tail...and we never give up no matter what happens!" I told him.

"Fairy...what?" Chimchar asked.

"Fairies have tails?" Piplup wondered as Nan used Aura Sphere.

"This should do the trick! MOONBLAST!" Kai yelled as Primal Dialga roared in pain and fell to the ground.

 **Temporal Tower**

"We did it! We destroyed Primal Dialga!" Chimchar exclaimed as Piplup ran over and put the Time Gears in their place, and then Temporal Tower stopped shaking.

"And we stopped Temporal Tower from being destroyed! What an added bonus!" Piplup grinned.

"Mmm...ugh..." A voice caught our attention and then we looked to see Dialga getting up and shaking his head. "What happened?"

"Uh, you were going crazy when Temporal Tower was collapsing, but we took you down and stopped it." I said.

"Oh..." Dialga nodded. "I see." He got back on his feet. "I thank you for stopping the tower from collapsing."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all." Flare said.

"Sure it wasn't..." Yukari chuckled.

"I can tell that most of you are from different worlds..." Dialga said. "And you are trying to stop a human from destroying everything, correct?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Very well then. I will send you back to where you were before you came here." Dialga said as we all glowed minus Chimchar and Piplup.

"Whoa!" Piplup exclaimed as he and Chimchar looked on in amazement.

"Go and save the worlds from being destroyed." Dialga told us. "Oh, and when you meet the human, tell him that I have sent you and he will suffer his demise if you have defeated him and he's barely breathing. I will send him to his grave." He said as Chimchar and Piplup looked at him weird. "What?"

Worldwalker chuckled. "We will." He said as we all disappeared.  
====================================================================================================

 **Jacob Kogan 33 requested that I bring Hoopa along for the ride...so here he is! Hoopa!**


	18. Worldwalker in Pain

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

~Sabrina's POV~

"Wait...what did you just say?!" Aria's voice exclaimed after I had watched Remilia disappear. "You want to...WHAT?!"

"You heard me." I said.

"I know you're still angry, but...is taking her on REALLY a good idea?" Aria asked. "You could barely keep up with her when you had a team! I dunno about this..."

"Trust me; I think I can take her on by myself." I said.

"...I'm not sure about this..." Aria sighed. "But...fine, if you're really insistent..." She said as a woman appeared in front of me.

"Oh? You want to take me on alone...with no help? You're just asking for it, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Yuno." I growled. "Let's just get this over with."

 **Battle! (Mirai Nikki/Future Diary)**

Yuno unsheathed her katana and ran over to me, as I ran over to her and we both slashed, but we ended up clashing and looking at each other. "I have to admit, you're a pretty skilled and brave Keyblade Wielder...but you are so freaking STUPID if you think that you can take me on alone!"

"I don't care." I said and then jumped back and used Triple Firaga, but Yuno ducked from the fireballs and then ran and slashed me, but then I ducked down and kicked her right in the knee as she yelled in pain and then I slashed upward to knock her down.

"That's pretty impressive..." Yuno smirked and then kept attacking as I blocked every attack. "I can see the hatred in your eyes, but I can feel that you do not hate me considering that I've kidnapped Xarina and Sora."

"It's not you, it's someone else. I'm just venting out my anger right now!" I used Thundaga, but she dodged the attack.

"Well okay then." Yuno ran over and slashed, but I blocked and slashed upward to disarm her. "Well done...BUT NOT IMPRESSIVE ENOUGH!" Yuno took out the knife from her pocket and got ready to impale me, but I directly used Firaga on her face, hearing her yell in pain as I then used Thundaga where she was backing up as she screamed in pain and then dropping her knife.

"It's over." I said as I grabbed the knife and then threw it directly at Yuno's knee, hearing her scream in agony. It wasn't exactly a bullseye, but it looks like it was just a few inches off.

"You..." Yuno painfully took out the knife out of her knee...it was kinda painful to watch. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" She screamed and slashed me several times with it while seeing the crazy look in her eyes until she kicked me down, got right on top of me and raised her knife. "It's all over...FOR YOU!"

"I don't think so!" I said and then kicked her off of me and then got up, and then she actually threw her knife directly at me, but then I used Reflega to bounce it back and then it impaled her in the chest.

"Y-your reaction time...is just...amazing..." Yuno weakly said and looked at me. "I hate to say it but...you're really...amazing..."

I put Heart of Gensokyo away. "I never thought I'd actually vent my frustrations out on a crazy girl like you."

Yuno chuckled...and then laughed. "One of these days when you call me up in this room again, I'll kill you..." She said and then disappeared.

 **Solo Menu – Palutena**

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I said and then walked out.

"So...are you back to your normal self again?" Aria walked out.

"Not really..." I muttered. "I thought if I battled Yuno, I'd be back to my normal self, but...just thinking of Worldwalker right now really...upsets me."

"Well, I'm sure there's going to be that ONE boss that you will completely get your anger out...apparently, Yuno wasn't one of them." Aria said. "...Or Flandre or Remilia."

"Let's not forget about Hades." I added.

"We're back!" A voice called out as we looked over to see everyone coming out of Yukari's gap.

"And we brought a few friends along!" Isaac grinned.

Aria grinned. "That's good to hear." She said and then looked at me. "Right?" Her grin immediately faded when she saw me scowling directly at Worldwalker.

"I know what you're thinking, but I would've unfused them after taking down Koishi." Worldwalker said.

"Yes, but Kyurem would've been under mind control again. I didn't want that to happen to him again." I growled and summoned Strength of the Underworld.

"Oh..." Worldwalker chuckled. "You think you can easily take me down with your Keyblade and those thousands of Lumas behind you with an angry space princess...but I've got a backup plan." He laughed. "You see, pain transference is my specialty, so you will receive ALL the pain that you deal to me while I'm immune to it! It involves a giant spear, a rubber band and a giant bear. What do you have to say about that?" He smugly smirked at us.

Suddenly, Yukari giggled. "While you were boasting about it before we've come home, I did something."

"What?" Worldwalker asked.

"I'm a manipulator of boundaries...so while you were busy boasting about how immune you'll be...I decided to do something about it." She smirked.

"Yukari, you didn't!"

"Oh I did. Those things are now null and void...so you're going to be receiving a LOT of pain."

Worldwalker gulped and looked at us in pure horror. "Oh, I am going to enjoy this." I smirked.

 **Face it! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"ALRIGHT LUMAS! READY..." Polari got the Lumas ready while Rosalian summoned her wand.

"W-wait a second! Time out! I'm delicate!"

"AIM..."

"PORYGON-Z! HELP ME OUT HERE!" Worldwalker yelled, but then he saw Porygon-Z chatting with Kyurem and a Zekrom. "HEY!" He sweatdropped while seeing the others casually walking away from him.

"CHAAAARGE!" Polari yelled.

~Aria's POV~

I could hear Worldwalker scream in agonizing pain as I could just cringe from all the attacks that he's receiving. "Yeah, he'll feel that in the morning." I said.

"Hey." Yukari walked over to me. "If you're feeling up for it, I can manipulate more boundaries if you'd like."

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Where are you going with this?"

"Oh I dunno, something about...making the Pokémon talk." She replied, making me raise an eyebrow. "You see, after we stopped Zekrom, a Darkrai from the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world came by and sucked us into his world...and then we had to defeat Primal Dialga in order to come back."

"Oh my goodness! You stood up against his Roar of Time?" I asked.

"We sure did, Gajeel was an Aggron so he took a lot of blows, but when all the Pokémon were talking, it made me wonder what it'd be like if I could just manipulate the boundaries and make them talk like normal."

"Hmm...I dunno...Latias might be a bit devastated that she won't be able to translate anymore." I said.

"I know, but the last time I got her, she seemed a bit annoyed that she's always the one who's needed for translating." Yukari said.

"Annoyed?"

"Yeah...she told me everything while you guys were heading back for the Destiny Islands. Now, don't take this the wrong way...she really likes you guys. She was just a little annoyed that she's always needed when Mew was trying to communicate."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry about it too much, she'll completely understand." Yukari said. "...I hope." She shrugged. "Anyway, do you want Blaziken talking?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Cool...i'll need to ask all the Pokémon trainers here before I completely begin this." She said and then took off as I turned my head to see a very injured Worldwalker and then Sabrina walked up to me.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"A lot better." Sabrina grinned.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Pit's POV~

Xehanort kicked Palutena down and smirked. "Not so godly without your scepter, are you?" He smirked and then kicked her into some sort of energy cage which held Lucy and Rosa while me, Dark Pit, Magnus and Gaol were held in chains.

"You leave Lady Palutena alone!" I shouted as I tried to get out of the chains.

"It's useless...we're tied up in these chains and there's no way out of these." Samus growled.

Xehanort looked at me. "You might be wondering why your wife isn't here...well the answer is simple." He smirked devilishly.

My eyes widened "...No...you didn't!"

Xehanort laughed. "It's true."

Dark Pit growled. "There's no way you can kill a god." He said. "Viridi will never die."

"Then how do you explain Hades's demise before becoming a summon gem for Aria?" Xehanort asked.

"Xehanort...there's no way you'll win." Gaol said.

"Oh my dear Gaol...I will win...and there's nothing those good for nothing Keyblade Wielders can do to stop me...for you see, every time one of the Princesses of Heart is captured...their power weakens and strengthens me."

"No wonder...why my magic power is drained..." Lucy weakly muttered.

"Four remain...and when that happens...I will become unstoppable. The X-Blade will be mine at last!" Xehanort laughed.

"Reimu is still in Gensokyo...I will take care of her." Flandre said.

"We'll come help you." Tenshi said as Flandre nodded.

"Flandre..." I looked at her as she looked at me with a wicked smirk. The Flandre we all knew...is gone.

 **Solo Menu - Palutena**

~Isaac's POV~

"So, is this it?" Yukari asked as she looked at the long line of Pokémon. Greninja, Kyurem, Blaziken, Venusaur, Mew, Torchic, Porygon-Z and Treecko. "I thought we'd have everyone."

"I guess some of them aren't ready to talk unlike at Temporal Tower...which is understandable, really." I said.

"Alright, let me just start it up." Yukari said as she closed her eyes and waved her hand as the Pokémon glowed until the glowing stopped. "How do you guys feel?"

"A little different." Kyurem said.

"Oh baby! I can talk out of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world! This is gonna be sweet!" Porygon-Z exclaimed.

"You had to bring that guy here?" Treecko asked.

"Xarina!" Mew flew around Xarina and giggled. "Oh, this is the best thing ever!" Mew exclaimed as Xarina giggled and hugged Mew.

"This is weird...we're not in that particular world and yet...you can still talk?" Gray asked Hoopa.

"You bet!" Hoopa grinned.

"That's just amazing." I said as I sat down and Torchic hopped into my lap.

~Worldwalker's POV~

"My back is killing me..." I said. "I should've explained the real reason about why I sent those bosses at them...but no...I just got cocky." I muttered.

"Worldwalker, come in!" Dedede caught my attention.

"What is it?"

"Palutena has been captured."

"Tell me something I don't know...Darkrai told us in the Mystery Dungeon world."

"Well, you seem a little crabby."

"That's because I was annihilated by a Keyblade Master and thousands of Lumas!"

"...Okay...not going to ask why...but I've overheard that Xehanort is draining the Princesses of Heart's power to power him up."

"No wonder why he's gotten more powerful..." I growled. "I knew there was a reason behind this but I never knew that it was this serious..."

"Oh and uh...Xehanort annihilated the Forces of Nature."

My eyes widened. "Please tell me Viridi's alright..."

"I can't say for sure...but seeing how Pit is crying right now...I can tell it's serious."

"Well that's just..." Worldwalker growled. "Anything ELSE?"

"Flandre, Tenshi, Koishi and Mamizou are heading over to Gensokyo."

"Well, we are NOT going to let them take Reimu!" I exclaimed. "I was going to go make some more Keyblades, but I guess I'll have to do something else."

"Like what?"

"Summon Gems." I said. "I'll make some with the advice from Master Hand...and something else that I have in mind."

"Got it." Dedede nodded as I soon limped over to Master Hand.

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

~Viridi's POV~

"...Ey...ake...p." A voice was attempting to call out to me as I groaned in agonizing pain and slowly woke up, seeing three guys in front of me. "Good, you're still awake."

"Wh-...who...?" I asked.

"The name's Laxus." He said and then helped me up. "This is Sting and Rogue."

"Yo!" Sting waved.

"...Hi." Rogue quietly said.

I blinked. "Hey...didn't I see you three when I watched the Grand Magic Games or...whatever they were called?"

"That's right." Laxus nodded and turned his head. "Hey, she's conscious."

"That's good to hear." A man walked over to us. "It's unfortunate that an old man would strike a pretty lady like you." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, who am I?" The man chuckled. "Dante." He replied.  
====================================================================================================

 **Y'know, I wanted to have Laxus, Sting and Rogue appear...and here they are! ...Same goes for Dante!**

 **Fear not: This Dante is the good ol' original Dante and not the reboot version.**


	19. Meiling, Summon Gems, Palkia

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

~Worldwalker's POV~

"Hey Master Hand...I could use your help with something..." I said.

"Sure, what do you nee-...why are you so beat up?" He asked.

"You DON'T want to know." I muttered. "Anyway...I'm thinking of some summon gems for the kids to use...and I'm thinking of some Smashers..."

"Some of MY Smashers?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"You let Sabrina use the Assist Trophies whenever she needed to." I pointed out.

"...Fair point." Master Hand nodded. "So who do you think should help them?"

"I was thinking..."

~Sabrina's POV~

"Are you sure he can handle this?" I asked.

"He can handle it. If he can handle Tabuu, Master Core and Primal Dialga, I'm sure he can handle this." Hades said.

"Yeah...wait, did you just say Master Core?" I asked.

"Yep." Hades nodded. "Anyway, let's start this battle up!" He smirked.

~Isaac's POV~

I readied my Keyblade, ready to take on whatever it is that Hades would throw at me and then my opponent appeared in front of me. "Hey." The woman said and got in a battle position.

"And here's Meiling! The woman that Sabrina struggled against the first time she faced her!" Hades grinned.

"I would've had her if she didn't use those legs of hers..." She muttered. "Honestly...she's the Chun-Li of the Touhou universe..."

"Uh...who's Chun-Li?" I asked.

"Don't get distracted." Meiling told me. "Right now, your only focus is me."

"I guess." I said and then got ready.

 **Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17 (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

I ran over to Meiling and slashed her, but she jumped back and then kicked me in the gut as she then proceeded to kick me up in the air and scissor kicked me down to the ground, as she got right on top of me, but then I used Fira at her face, hearing her groan in pain and then kicking her off.

"THUNDARA!" I yelled, but Meiling jumped back.

"Light Sign: Brilliant Light Gem!" She exclaimed as I tried to use Reflera, but I got hit as I was sent back a little. Thanks to Meiling, I remembered how much danmaku stings after that chase with Koishi. I then used Strike Raid, but she immediately caught it.

"Your mother did the same thing with this." Meiling said and then threw it back to me while also firing danmaku, forcing me to quickly dodge roll out of the way, but unfortunately, she kicked me where I was going to land as she then picked me up and kneed me in the gut and threw me to the ground. Did my mother have a death wish or something?

I got up and used Cura on myself and then ran over, an image going through my mind, not even hesitating about what I was going to do as I slashed through her several times really fast...was I doing Sonic Blade? I then was abruptly stopped by Meiling who sweep kicked me while I was about to impale her. "Flowery Sign: Mountain Breaker!" She exclaimed, sending me high in the air.

"Gah!" I cried out in pain as Meiling flew up directly where I was at.

"Polar Lights: Glorious Morning Star!" She exclaimed as I was launched away. Honestly, I suddenly felt sorry for any person dumb enough to be in the path of Ryu's Hadoken. "This will end things off!" She pulled out another spell card.

 _Crap, I'm doomed!_ I thought but then thought of something. _Wait a second... what was that thing my mother told me about after Worldwalker got destroyed?_ I wondered before my eyes widened. _Aerial Recovery..._ I thought as I then Aerial Recovered.

"That Aerial Recovery won't help you!" Meiling said. "THREE BLASTS: COLORFUL ULTIMATE MOUNTAI-"

"GRAVIRA!" I yelled, as Meiling was pinned down to the ground as I landed and then slashed her several times before finishing the combo off with Aerial Slam and then I landed right on top of her and had my Keyblade pinned to her throat.

"That was well played..." Meiling admitted as I hopped off of her and then helped her up. "You're becoming more like your parents." She said with a grin and then she was slowly disappearing. "Later."

"See ya." I waved before she disappeared.

Solo Menu - Palutena

"Told you he's getting stronger." Hades said.

"Yeah..." My mother said. "He sure is."

I walked out of the room where I was greeted by Tristina. "Oh..." I started blushing. "Hey Tristina."

"Hey." She greeted. "Um...I was just about to come get you. Worldwalker has some summon gems for us."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded as we then walked over to Worldwalker.

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Alright, so everyone's here." Worldwalker said. "Alright, now let's start this off." He gave me a summon gem. "Go on and see who comes out." He requested.

"Okay." I nodded as I raised my hand up in the air, as a masked man appeared in front of us, as my eyes widened. "SCORPION?!"

"Hmph, hello." Scorpion greeted.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Aria's voice yelled. "You get Scorpion?!"

"Minene is gonna be amazed." My mother said.

"Alright, now it's Nan's turn." Worldwalker gave him his as Nan raised his hand up...and then R.O.B. came out.

"Greetings." R.O.B. greeted.

"Sweet, I get a robot!" Nan exclaimed.

"Flare is next." Worldwalker gave a summon gem for Flare as she raised her hand up...and a certain Hyrulian princess appeared.

"Huh?" Zelda looked around. "Wasn't I just talking to Peach?" She wondered and then saw us. "Oh! Hey!"

"Sweet." Flare grinned as Worldwalker gave a summon gem for Tristina, and then Ryu showed up.

Ryu looked around. "Interesting mansion..." He said and then spotted Scorpion, as he looked at Ryu as they both gave each other a glare. I sense a rivalry in the making...

"I'm getting a serious Death Battle vibe..." Sabrina said.

"Oh good, I'm not alone." Xarina chuckled.

"Beep? Beep?" A voice called out.

"I get...a...2D figure?" Maria blinked.

"Not just ANY 2D figure!" Master Hand chuckled. "It's Mr. Game and Watch."

"Um, okay...i'm not sure what I think about this." Maria said.

"Let's see who I got!" Kai called out hers.

"Hey hey!" A boy waved.

"Oh cool, you got Ness!" Xion exclaimed.

"Sweet." Kai grinned.

"I...get a big hairy ape?" Hina sweatdropped.

"You got Donkey Kong." Worldwalker said as DK just simply gave Hina a grin.

"Okay then." Hina said.

"All of these characters minus Scorpion are the Smash versions of these characters." Master Hand added.

"Cool." I said.

"Hmph...the next time we meet, I will destroy you." Scorpion threatingly said to Ryu.

"I'll look forward to that." Ryu said. Seriously, it's like you can see the sparks fly...

"Alright, let's not have a Death Battle, let's just get to Gensokyo before things get really ugly." Worldwalker said as the summons disappeared.

"...Did I miss something?" Master Hand asked.

"Nothing too important." Worldwalker said. "Anyway, let's head off to Genso-" We were interrupted by a roar.

"Oh! Palkia's here!" Hoopa exclaimed as Palkia made his appearance. "Hiya!" He waved.

Palkia roared again before glowing and then changing into a human. He had white hair, red eyes, white long-sleeved shirt with an orb on his sleeve, purple shorts and his shoes were white as well. "Hey."

"Well glad to see you're not so threatening in that human form of yours." Worldwalker said.

"I can still use my moves for when I'm in Pokémon form." He said and then looked at Yukari. "You're that woman who rips holes in the fabric of space, correct?"

"...Maybe." Yukari said.

"I've half a mind to use Spacial Rend on you, but you are responsible for it...most of the time. So I'll let it slide..." Palkia said.

"Okay..." Yukari nodded as Yen Sid walked up to us.

"Welcome to the Council of Light, Palkia." He greeted.

"Thank you, Yen Sid." Palkia said.

"Do you have that core ready?" Worldwalker asked.

"No...it still needs some more darkness extracted until it is fully complete." He said.

"I will help you with that." Palkia said.

"Thank you for your help, Palkia." Yen Sid nodded.

Yukari made a gap. "So...to Gensokyo?"

"Yes." Worldwalker nodded as we all ran into the gap.

 **Lumiose City (Pokemon X/Y)**

~Viridi's POV~

"So what are we doing here?" I asked.

Dante chuckled. "Xehanort THOUGHT he killed eliminated everyone here...but he didn't. I came over here recently and I discovered there's a refuge."

"So are there any Animal Crossing residents here?" I asked.

"Nope." Laxus shook his head. "We're getting someone else." He said as Dante opened a door to see some survivors.

"It's a shame that some of her friends died, but I'm amazed that her will kept her going strong. She played dead...that was some smart thinking on her part." Sting said.

"Her?" I asked as Dante opened up another door.

"Hey...ready to go kick an old man's butt?" Dante asked. "I'm sure you'd like to return the favor after he killed your boy."

"Hmph...he is going to deserve it." A woman said. "I will not let Kosaka, Mao and Hinata die in vain." She said and sheathed a katana. "He will die..."

"I thought she was sane unlike her other counterpart." I said.

"She was...until she saw Yuki die in front of her." He said. "She's still sane...but that sanity of hers is slowly disappearing. Soon, she's going to be completely insane...but...hopefully she won't be like her counterpart."

"I wouldn't count on it." Rogue muttered.

"So, you ready Yuno?" Dante asked.

"I am." She nodded.  
====================================================================================================

 **I wasn't planning on bringing third world Yuno into this, but then I thought "What if...?" So here she is...slightly-sane Yuno joining Dante, the three Dragon Slayers and Viridi! This is gonna be interesting...**

 **Now if you'll excuse me...I gotta go plot out their epic entrance.**


	20. Reimu vs Youkai

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

~Aya's POV~

I flew around Gensokyo, holding a notepad and pen in my hands with my camera strapped around my arm. "There should be an interesting story here." I said. "Anything involving Xehanort?" I wondered.

I flew over to Eientei for anything interesting...but the only thing I noticed were Mokou and Kaguya arguing...again. "IF YOU WEREN'T SO FREAKING PRINCESS-LIKE, THEN MAYBE PEOPLE WILL LIKE YOU BETTER!" Mokou yelled.

"Same goes for you, miss I like to burn people's hair off!"

"I don't burn people's hair off, you crappy princess!"

"YOU BURNED MY HAIR OFF A WEEK AGO!"

"YOU DESERVED IT AFTER POISONING MY FOOD!"

I sighed. "Boring..." I muttered and then flew off as I then landed in Yuuka's sunflower garden, but she was just sniffing sunflowers as the usual. Honestly, she's boring when she's not into sadistic mode.

I then snapped my fingers. The Human Village! Maybe something is going on over there! I then flew off over to the Human village...to find nothing going on. "Man...is there anything newsworthy?" I wondered as I noticed Kogasa helping up a little kid. "Umbrella Youkai helps a human child." I said aloud and then sighed. "That's as boring as Yuuka..." I muttered.

"Gah!" A voice caught my attention as I turned over to see Yuyuko eating out of an all you can eat buffet with Youmu trying to pull her out. "Can you keep your mistress in check?!"

"I'm trying!" Youmu exclaimed. Score! I found something! I then took a picture of Youmu desperately trying to get Yuyuko out of the restaurant and when I looked at the picture...it looked completely out of context...which is gonna make Hatate cry! Eat your heart out!

I laughed and then flew off. "This is gonna be awesome!" I giggled and I thought of the headlines. "Let's see... Youmu getting it on with Yuyuko? Youmu loves Yuyuko a lot? Oh, the possibilities are endless." I said when suddenly an explosion caught my attention. "What the?" I wondered as I looked over to see the Scarlet Devil Mansion...or what was left of it. "Oh! Something else!" I flew off.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Marisa's POV~

I groaned as I got up from the rubble and looked at the destroyed books. "Bad day to come to the library..." I muttered.

"Hello, Marisa." A voice caught my attention as I looked up to see Flandre above me. "My old friend."

"Flandre...did you do this?" I asked.

"I sure did." She smirked. "And I will do the same to you."

"Oh no..." I said. "Something tells me you got brainwashed!"

"Brainwashed? No... I have finally seen the light...and all this time...Xehanort wanted me to be with him."

My eye twitched. "Flandre! Snap out of it! This isn't you!"

"Oh it is, Marisa...and now I think it's time to cut the ties between us."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I hopped on my broom. "I'll snap you out of it...even if it means dying!"

"So be it." Flandre smirked.

 **Love-Colored Master Spark (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

I flew up to Flandre's level and then fired danmaku at her, but Flandre dodged and took out a spell card of her own. "Taboo: Maze of Love." She said.

I flew around the danmaku with ease and then aimed my hakkero at her. "No hard feelings... MASTER SPARK!" I launched the Master Spark, but Flandre flew around it and kicked me hard to send me several feet but I still held on to my broom as I then pulled out a bomb and then threw it at her.

"Nice try!" Flandre clenched her fist at the bomb and exploded, but then I rammed into her with Blazing Star and then whacked her away with the broom.

"I had a trick up my sleeve!" I smirked. "Magic Sign: Stardust Reverie!"

"I wonder what it'd be like if that broom of yours simply...disappeared?" Flandre smirked, aiming at my broom and then clenched her fists...next thing I know it exploded and I simply fell to the ground, landing right on my back.

"Agh..." I groaned as I got up and then looked at my destroyed broom which was in pieces. "Oh no..."

"Can't do anything without your precious broom, can you?" Flandre smirked.

"I can still do this." I aimed my hakkero at her. "MASTER SPA-" Suddenly my hakkero exploded in pieces. "NO!"

"Oh how I longed to do that." Flandre giggled and then landed in front of me. "It's over, Marisa..." The Lavatein was activated. I could see the craziness in her eyes.

 **Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"Flandre! Snap out of it!" I told her. "Xehanort's just using you!"

"I don't care." Flandre said and swung her lavatein, the sword just inches from my neck.

I pulled out a spell card. "I don't want to do this, Flandre...but you're giving me no other choice."

"Do you really think you can take me down without your broom and your hakkero? In fact, most of your spell cards rely on your broom and that stupid little thing. Give up...it's over."

I clenched my fists and put my spell card away...and then suddenly, I ran over to Flandre and punched her right in the face as I kept punching her repeatedly until Flandre caught my fist. "Let's how far you can go." She said as she started twisting my arm...until there was a loud snap.

"GAH!" I screamed as she let go as my arm was in complete agonizing pain as painful tears just ran down my cheeks. "Fl-...Flandre..."

"Now that you're weakened..." Flandre kicked me down and had the Lavatein pinned to my neck. "You're done for..."

"Why...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" I yelled. "Just...JUST GO BACK TO THE WAY YOU WERE!"

"Hmph...this is the new me." She smirked and then raised her arm up...but then suddenly knives surrounded Flandre.

"Stand down." Sakuya ordered.

"Well well well, if it isn't Sakuya..." Flandre smirked. "You can just forget about your knives..."

"I don't want to do this, Flandre..." Sakuya said, looking at the destroyed mansion. "But you're giving me no other choice."

Flandre laughed. "If you think you can just simply defeat me with these pitiful knives, you got another thing coming."

"Flandre...don't make me do thi-" She suddenly screamed in pain as there was a sword impaled through her.

"NO!" I screamed as Sakuya fell to the ground and coughed out blood while the knives fell to the ground, most of them raining on Flandre but she didn't seem to care as I then looked to see that the sword was none other than Tenshi's!

"That'll take care of the time stopping witch." Tenshi smirked.

"T-Tenshi...?!" I winced.

"Oh...if it isn't the Master Spark happy witch." Tenshi chuckled. "Where's your precious hakkero now?"

"Sh-shut up!" I glared as I then saw Mamizou and Koishi landed.

"We destroyed the Hakurei Shrine, her donation box and pretty much nearly killed Suika." Mamizou said. "That should be enough to send the Hakurei girl running."

"And then...we attack." Koishi said.

"Right." Tenshi nodded. "We just need to-" Suddenly, she was surrounded by seals. "What the...?!"

"Divine Spirit: Fantasy Seal." Reimu's voice said as the seal exploded and Tenshi yelled in pain.

"R-Reimu!" I looked to see Reimu flying over.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Reimu said as she was then surrounded by the four of them. "You think you can just destroy my shrine, the donation box and severely injure my friends?" She asked and took out a spell card. "Not likely." She said.

"Bring it, shrine maiden!" Mamizou challenged.

 **G Free ~ Final Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

~Reimu's POV~

"Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb." Fantasy Orbs flew to the four, but they dodged as they aimed their danmaku directly at me, but I simply flew around them and then kicked Mamizou away and then fired danmaku at Tenshi.

"Sky of Scarlet Perception of all Humankind." Tenshi called out, but then I flew around it and then fired danmaku at her and then punched and kicked her away.

"Rose Hell!" Koishi called out.

"Transformation: Bunbuku Hot Soup Bathtub!" Mamizou shouted, but I quickly flew around and fired yin-yang orbs at them until Flandre slashed me away with that lavatein of hers.

"Lucky hit..." I said. "Divine Arts: Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle."

"Taboo: Maze of Love!"

I guided my way around the maze of danmaku and then I flew straight for her, but then Mamizou kicked me away and then Tenshi fired a laser directly at me, sending me to a tree but I recovered. "Jewel Sign: Orbs of Light, Cast into Shade."

"Impressive for a shrine maiden!" Koishi said. "Instinct: Freudian!"

"Wild Carpet!" Mamizou called out.

"Spirit Sign: Sword of Meteorological Revelation!"

"Taboo: Four of a Kind!"

I looked around at them, clenching my fists as I flew directly at Tenshi. "Divine Arts: Sky-Conquering Wind God Kick!" Suddenly, Mamizou caught my leg and then swung me over to Flandre as the four of them slashed me down, but I then recovered. "Light Spirit: Divine Spirit Orbs!"

"Brambly Rose Garden!" Koishi shouted, but I flew up higher and then I kicked her down the ground and then turned over to the others as the Flandres soon went back to one.

"Forbidden Barrage: Starbow Break!"

"Heaven Sign: Sword of Divine Justice!"

"Great Menreiki Expulsion!" I called out as the three of them screamed in pain. "Persuasion Needle!"

"Hey!" Koishi caught my attention as I turned over to see her holding Marisa hostage and holding one of Sakuya's blades to her neck. "You better stop otherwise Marisa gets it!"

My eyes widened. "Marisa!"

"R-Reimu..." Marisa had fear in her eyes.

"You dirty..."

"What are you gonna about it?" Koishi asked. "You can either keep attacking and met your best friend die...or you can stop attacking and let her live."

I growled under my breath and looked at Marisa. "...I'm sorry..." I muttered under my breath and put the spell card away.

"This will finish this battle." Tenshi smirked. "Sky of Scarlet Perception of all Humankind!" She exclaimed, as I was hit by the last and was sent to another tree, as I slammed into it hard as I slid down...and then she kept firing the same thing over and over at me.

"NO! REIMU!" Marisa yelled.

"Oh can it, you useless witch." Koishi threw Marisa to the side while I was screaming in pain.

"And one more should do the trick!" Tenshi charged it up.

"THUNDARA!" A voice yelled as Tenshi screamed in pain.

"Tenshi!" Mamizou exclaimed.

"H-huh...?" I looked over to see Isaac and the others running up to us.

"Don't worry...we'll take care of it." Isaac said.  
===================================================================================================

 **Why am I so evil? I'm leaving another cliffhanger!**


	21. Battle of the Youkai!

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Isaac's POV~

"Well well well...I've predicted that you'd do something interesting to send Reimu over to you guys." Worldwalker said. "And look what happened. You destroyed her shrine, you destroyed her donation box...and you nearly killed Marisa."

"Ha! Smart boy." Tenshi said. "But no matter, Reimu's coming with us. We just need to severely weaken her."

"You call that severely weakening?" I asked. "I say you were trying to kill her."

"Hmph, it doesn't change the fact that Xehanort wants the Princesses of Heart." Tenshi smirked.

"But why...why did Xehanort choose you three...and adding Flandre to the mix?" Tristina asked.

"It's because Xehanort saw the potential in us." Mamizou said. "For me, it's because I'm always so crafty. For Koishi, it's because of her ability of manipulating the subconscious, for Tenshi, it's...well...I really don't know. But I do know that he added Flandre was because of her mental instability."

"He could sense my hatred for those who have beaten me in the past...that darkness I had in my heart was enough to gain his attention." Tenshi said. "After I'm done with Reimu, I will destroy ALL of Gensokyo."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Erza summoned a sword as we all got ready.

"Yukari...take Sakuya and Marisa to Eientei so Eirin can take care of them...and, go to Destiny Islands too." Worldwalker said.

"Got it." Yukari went over and picked up Marisa and Sakuya and took off to Eientei.

 **Bhava-agra As Seen Through a Child's Mind (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Rose Hell!" Koishi called out, but we dodged as Tristina and Nan ran over to Koishi and slashed her, but she flew up to avoid it, but then Ran and Chen both flew up and kicked her down to the ground and they both used Sonic Blade on her.

Mamizou giggled as she landed and then transformed into...Natsu? "Let's see if you can actually hurt me!"

"Gihi, this is gonna be fun taking out Salamander!" Gajeel smirked.

"You DO know it's not really Natsu, right?" Levy asked.

"I don't care...anyone who looks like Salamander gets a beating from yours truly!" He smirked. "IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" He yelled, hitting Mamizou and hitting her directly into the wreckage of the Scarlet Devil Mansion as he then chased after her.

"Oh brother..." Levy sighed.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray yelled but Tenshi dodged the attack.

"Non-Perception: Sword of Neither Percep-" Tenshi got hit by Zekrom's Thunder.

"I could tell that was going to be a long name." He chuckled.

"Poor Fate: Your Days are Numbered!" A voice called out and hit Tenshi from behind. "Hello, Tenshi."

Tenshi growled as she turned around. "Komachi..."

"And me." Minene flew up next to Komachi. "You really thought that I'd be left out on the action?"

"A mere human can fly and she's not from our world?" Tenshi asked. "Hmph, no matter...I can still take you down."

"Oh that's what you think." Komachi giggled as the two of them started attacking Tenshi.

"Minene too, huh?" Worldwalker asked and then slashed Flandre.

"Hey, she looked bored." Yukari said and fired danmaku directly at Koishi.

Mamizou blocked Gajeel's arm. "Nice try." She smirked.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel called out as his arm turned into a sword and started revving it up like a chainsaw, as Mamizou screamed in agony as he then slashed upward. "You may not be Salamander, but I'll still kick your butt for looking like him!" He had Lily pick him up and then he punched Mamizou down to the ground.

"Heart Sign: Selfless Love." Koishi said, but I used Thundara and then Ran and Chen fired danmaku with Yukari at her.

"This will easily finish you!" Flandre smirked. "Q.E.D.: Ripples of 495 Yea-" Suddenly, a bubble formed around her and then trapped her. "WHAT THE?!"

"I'm sorry Flandre..." A voice said as we all looked to see Patchouli walking up to us, bleeding on her right arm. "But this is for your own good..."

"Patchy! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Flandre growled.

"It hurts me more than it'll hurt you." Patchouli said.

"That's one way to stop a vampire." I chuckled as Koishi was kicked away by Ran as she then got up, and then Zekrom punched her.

"MEGA PUNCH!" He yelled, and then punched her again, sending her straight for a tree.

"Keystone: World Creation Press!" Tenshi got on top of a boulder that appeared and came down directly at Komachi and Minene, but Komachi held her scythe back.

"Skill card: Last Farewell: Trial Edition!" Komachi slashed through the rock, destroying it and then Minene kicked Tenshi away and pulled out her gun and fired at her several times.

"That gun is useless against me!" She said, conjuring up small rocks as they fired lasers to destroy the bullets.

"Death Song: Ferry of the Deep Fog." Komachi said as Tenshi yelled in pain and then she flew over and slashed her down.

Mamizou punched Gajeel, but he blocked the attack and flipped her over and then kicked her straight to a wall. "IRON DRAGON ROAR!" He yelled, hearing Mamizou scream in pain. "Yeah that's right, Salamander! Scream for me!"

"Subterranean Rose!" Koishi exclaimed, but all of us used Thundara as she screamed in pain as I then used Magnera to pull her down and then used Sonic Blade to knock her away.

Suddenly, Patchouli started coughing and the bubble shield disappeared. "N-no!" She exclaimed as Flandre flew over and grabbed her by the throat. "Fl-Flan..."

"You're gonna regret that..." She said as suddenly dark clouds were rolling in.

"Are we expecting a storm?" I wondered.

"No...but I'm feeling some immense magic power all of a sudden..." Erza said, as she was in Heaven's Wheel and launched swords over to Koishi.

"Death Sign: Scythe of Final Judgement." Komachi said as Tenshi screamed in pain and then Minene grabbed Tenshi and threw her up and then scissor kicked her down and then Komachi took out another card. "Soul Sign: Game of the Soul."

Mamizou fell on one knee. "I'm not giv-" She was punched down to the ground, knocking her out as she turned back to normal.

"Gihi, you were saying?" Gajeel smirked and then looked up. "Why do these thunder clouds feel familiar?"

"I'm not...going down..." Koishi growled. "Not by a lo-" She was hit by Thunder.

"I'm sorry...but it had to come to that." Zekrom said as Koishi fell to the ground and then he Thunder Punched, knocking her to a tree and knocking her out.

Flandre threw Patchouli to us and smirked devilishly. "Farewell, Patchy." She said and then aimed her hand at her, but suddenly a lightning bolt hit her as she screamed in pain.

"What in the...?" Minene looked and then looked at Zekrom while Komachi had her scythe around Tenshi's neck.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything!" Zekrom exclaimed.

"So, Xehanort possessed you? We'll make sure to snap you out of it." A voice said.

 **Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)**

"Laxus!" Levy exclaimed.

"And others." A voice said as we turned to see some others joining Laxus.

"The Twin Dragon slayers, Dante, Viridi and...Yuno?!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"We'll take care of this vampire no sweat." Dante smirked. "Just stand back."

Flandre summoned her Lavatein. "You think you can just take me out so easily? You must be joking." She said and then slashed, but they quickly dodged as Viridi aimed her hand at Flandre and...hearts were firing out of it? ...Must've be a palm or something. "Nice try!" She smirked and then flew down to slash Viridi but Laxus got in the way.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist." He said and punched Flandre right in the gut and sending her flying up as the Twin Dragons nodded at each other.

"LIGHT DRAGON..."

"SHADOW DRAGON..."

"ROAR!" They both yelled as the two roars went into each other and went right through Flandre as she screamed in pain as Dante pulled out two guns and fired repeatedly at her as she then fell to the ground as Yuno ran over and slashed her several times.

"Take this!" Viridi pulled out a bow of some sorts and fired arrows to pin her to a wall.

"I don't mean to do this...but this is for your own good." Laxus said. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" He exclaimed as Flandre was hit by the roar as she screamed in pain until the roar disappeared, as Flandre fell to the ground in defeat.

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Okay...anyone ELSE scared?" Hina asked as Kai, Maria and Tristina raised their hands. "I thought so."

"Well that was one way to take down a mentally unstable vampire." Worldwalker said.

"Hey...where did Hades go?" Yukari wondered.

"He noticed chaos going on at Eientei and went over there." Ran pointed out.

"Oh joy...Mokou and Kaguya are at it again." He sighed. "Before we head back, we should go over there...i'll help out Mokou. She's way better than Kaguya." He chuckled.

"Uh...okay?" I blinked when suddenly we heard screaming as we turned to see M. Bison picking up Reimu.

"I'll just be taking this." He smirked and disappeared into a portal.

"No!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "That is just GREAT." He sighed.

"We'll take out Xehanort no problem." Laxus said. "We just need to protect the other Princesses of Heart." He said as he put Flandre over his shoulder.

"You're coming with us." Komachi smirked at Tenshi as she gulped.

"But first...off to Eientei!" Worldwalker exclaimed and then we all ran off into a gap that Yukari made to get us closer to Eientei.

 **Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

~Mokou's POV~

I fell on one knee, glaring at Kaguya and wiping blood coming from my mouth. "You..."

"Heh, what's the matter, fire head? Can't handle me?"

"SHUT IT!" I yelled and threw fireballs at her, but she quickly flew up to dodge and unleashed danmaku, but I nearly avoided it.

"Oh this is the most spectacular battle I have ever witnessed." Hades said.

"Glad you're enjoying it." I growled.

"It seems like I'll be the one to kill you this time." Kaguya said as she landed and kicked me to the side. "Any last words, fire breath?"

"Yeah...back AWAY from the phoenix!" A voice yelled and suddenly Kaguya was impaled from behind by...someone. "Mokou is WAY better than you!"

Kaguya coughed out blood. "Wh-who the heck are...?"

"They call me the Worldwalker." He said and kicked Kaguya from the side and then helped me up. "Come on, let's take down Kaguya together."

"I don't know who you are, but I agree." I smirked as I got up. "So sorry, Kaguya...but this is how it ends!" I said.

"Do you have to go and ruin the moment, Cody?" Hades asked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Worldwalker growled.

"Blaze Sign: Self-Destruction Giant Flame Whirlwind!" I exclaimed as Kaguya screamed in agony. "What's the matter? Can't fight with a sword wound through your heart?" I taunted as I flew over and then kicked Kaguya to a tree and then Worldwalker ran over and slashed Kaguya several times.

"Y-you..." Kaguya growled until I grabbed her by the hair. "Gah! Not again!"

"Oh no...I plan on something different." I smirked. "Let's give you a haircut." I said as Worldwalker grinned and then sliced through the hair, making Kaguya's hair really short.

"NO!" Kaguya yelled.

"Sorry Kaguya, but I'm winning this round!" I exclaimed as I pulled her up in the air and then let go of her. "Undying: South Wind, Clear Sky Soaring Kick!" I shouted as she screamed in pain and then I scissor kicked her down to where Worldwalker raised his sword and Kaguya went right through it...head first and blood was splattered everywhere.

I flew down and then looked at Kaguya's limp body. "Yeah, that's a good look for you." I smirked and then Worldwalker removed his sword.

 **Toad Town**

"Thanks dude." I said.

"Ah, no problem." Worldwalker chuckled.

"Alright, now can we go?" Yukari made a gap.

"Yeah." Worldwalker nodded as he suddenly grabbed my arm and then we went inside the gap.

~Aya's POV~

"That...was so amazing." I said and then I wrote it down on a notepad. "This is going to be one heck of a newspaper!" I exclaimed and then flew off...but not before taking a picture of Eirin carrying Kaguya's lifeless body in the hospital.  
====================================================================================================

 **And now, everyone ELSE has joined the team...and Mokou because why not? :D**

 **EDIT: Oh for the love of all that is good, I thought I wrote "LIGHT DRAGON" and not "WHITE DRAGON". Where the bloody heck did "White" come from?**


	22. Nightmare Fuel

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

~Sabrina's POV~

"I'm telling you...i'm pretty sure that he can't." I said.

"He went against some tough opponents that you've faced in the virtual reality room." Aria said. "And he pulled through no sweat."

"Still...i'm not too sure about this." I muttered.

"What's so bad about Bonetail?" Greninja wondered.

"They had a rough encounter." Kyurem told him.

"Ah."

"Sabrina...he's growing up right in front of your very eyes and he's faced difficult opponents...and yet...you still doubt yourself?" Aria asked.

"It's just...with some bosses that I've faced...I'm just...not sure if he can go against some strong opponents like Bonetail or even Sephiroth. I'm also concerned about Ansem."

"I completely understand that." Xarina said. "But I can sense a part of you is totally against the idea of your son going against some strong villains."

"I was hoping he'd go against some easy bosses and then gradually fight harder bosses...but what happens? Worldwalker goes ahead and takes him to the Halo world and fight Tartarus...not to mention deal with the Flood!"

"He had his friends to support him." Rosalina walked up to me. "Everyone else is pretty calm about the whole ordeal...but you aren't like that. You're always worried that some boss would find a way to kill your son."

"Can't a mother be worried?" I asked.

"Yes. But...you faced difficult enemies in the past too and you came out on top just fine and you married Riku. Your son has both the determination and the skills needed to take down these bosses. I think Cody wanted them to have more experience taking down more threatening bosses."

"Hold on...why did you say Cody and not Worldwalker?" I asked.

"It is because that Rosalina is Worldwalker's sister." Palkia walked up to us.

I blinked. "Come again?!"

"Yes. You heard me right." Palkia nodded.

"B-but...I thought your brother..."

"That's what it says in the video game, but my brother simply wandered around the worlds after I left to find the Luma's mother." She explained. "I had no idea that he'd do something like get Bowser to steal all of those Grand Stars." She sighed.

"I'll be darned...that's quite interesting." Xarina said.

"Yep." Mew nodded.

"We're back!" Isaac's voice said as we looked to see everyone returning...with Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Dante, Viridi, Komachi, Mokou, Patchouli and Minene with them?

"We easily took out Mamizou, Koishi and Tenshi...Flandre was the real threat." Worldwalker said. "Luckily, these guys showed up and curbstomped her into oblivion."

"Well, Yukari got Komachi and I to deal with Tenshi." Minene said.

"I came here because someone is a huge fan of me." Mokou said.

"He liiiiiikes you!" Happy grinned.

"Fro thinks so, too!"

"Can it, cats!" Mokou growled.

"Did I forget to mention that Frosch and Lector wanted to come with the twin Dragon slayers?" Dante asked Viridi.

"I was wondering where those two came from..." Viridi said.

Sting walked up to me. "So you must be the famous Keyblade Master I've heard." He said. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Sting, we've met her during the Grand Magic Games...remember? She was cheering for Natsu and Gajeel during our fight...in fact, she was the loudest of everyone." Rogue said.

"Oh yeah..." Sting chuckled and then looked at Isaac. "I remember this kid when he was around seven, what the heck happened?"

"Worlds have different times, I suppose." Dante said.

"Argh...I still can't get over that scream you made when you met us." Lector muttered. "I didn't know she liked us that much."

"I just screamed for Sting and Rogue, I didn't care about the other guys...actually, I cared about Yukino as well." I said.

"Yukino would've been with us, but unfortunately, she went out on a mission." Sting sighed. "What are you gon-" Suddenly, Minene pushed him away. "Hey!"

"You need to see this...someone else joined us." Minene said.

"And who would that be?" I asked as Minene side stepped out of the way as...wait a minute... "YUNO?!" I screamed.

"Hey." Yuno greeted.

"B-but...I thought..."

"She played dead when Xehanort attacked her. Unfortunately, she's like the only survivor...and a few others in that particular world." Dante explained.

"I'm a survivor too, ya know." Minene said.

"Yeah yeah." Dante rolled his eyes. "However, since Yuki was killed right in front of her very eyes...she's slowly becoming unstable."

"Oh no..." I looked worriedly at Yuno.

"Relax, I won't hurt you unlike the other Yuno we all know." She said. "I loved Yuki, but not...crazily madly in love and would kill anyone just to be with Yuki kind of love." She grinned.

"...Okay...?" I blinked.

"Okay...so where am I going to get these four back to their normal selves?" Patchouli wondered.

"You can start using your magic in that room over there." Hades pointed to a door.

"Thank you." Patchouli said as she made some sort of bubble to transport the four of them into the room with her.

"Hey...isn't that the room where...?" Yukari asked.

"Shhh, no one needs to find out...yet." Hades chuckled.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Pit's POV~

"It's becoming a little quiet in here." Bowser said.

"I know...but it's no matter, I'm becoming quite more powerful right now." Xehanort said, watching Reimu getting thrown into the cage. "We just need Kairi, Sailor Moon and Princess Peach...and I will be completely unstoppable."

"I will get the princess." Bowser said. "Now that the Mario Bros and that pesky dinosaur are out of the way..." He chuckled, looking at Mario, Luigi and Yoshi in chains.

"When will your madness END?!" I yelled.

Xehanort chuckled. "This is just the beginning, my angel friend."

"Just you wait! They're going to wipe the floor with you after your henchmen are all destroyed!" Natsu growled.

"I'd like to see them try." Xehanort smirked when a portal opened up and Demise came out.

"I've managed to take her away unnoticed." Demise said, throwing Marisa to the ground as she cried out in pain.

"Marisa!" Wendy exclaimed.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Asuna growled as Marisa was chained to where Flandre was earlier.

"That is a good look for you." Kamek chuckled as Marisa was just crying out in pain. "What's the matter? Does your arm hurt because your arm is broken? I'll fix it for you!" He fired a laser at Marisa as she screamed in agony. "Oh wait. I won't!" He laughed and kept firing magic at her. "WHO'S THE USELESS ONE NOW?!"

"Save your magic, Kamek." Bowser ordered. "We have to kidnap the princess after all."

"Yes, your nastiness." Kamek nodded as a portal opened up and the two of them walked in, but a dark orb followed them in undetected by them.

"Mama mia! What are we going to do, bro?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"...I...I have no idea." Mario said, looking at Marisa with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We need to get out of here..." I muttered.

~Patchouli's POV~

I had a book open and was busy chanting as the four of them were glowing slightly when suddenly something clanked. "Hmm?" I turned my head but then saw nothing. I shrugged and continued chanting until something poked my shoulder. "Not now, I'm busy..." I said and then the poking continued, making my eye twitch. "What is it?!" I snapped and turned around, and then my eyes widened. "Oh no..."

~Sabrina's POV~

I was on the couch, listening to Isaac's adventure in Gensokyo when all of a sudden we heard Patchouli screaming. "What the heck?!" I exclaimed.

Komachi woke up. "Wh-what's the problem?" She asked.

"It has begun." Hades smirked.

"I do not like that smirk." I said when we heard roaring and then suddenly, something tackled me off of the couch. "OOOF!" I shook it off and then felt something metallic and some heavy breathing on me...I then saw a hook pinned to my chest. I looked up to see...Foxy?! "What the?!" I exclaimed and then suddenly Minene kicked him off of me.

 **Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"How many god damn animatronics are there?!" Minene exclaimed.

"These are the Nightmare versions!" Hades said. "I brought them over here to torment Cody when he was busy sleeping."

"SO THAT EXPLAINS THE BREATHING!" Worldwalker yelled. "AND DON'T CALL ME CODY!"

I got up and summoned Fazbear's Fright. "I just can NEVER run away from you guys!" I growled as Nightmare Foxy as Minene and Yuno joined me. "We'll take it from here!"

"Got room for one more?" A voice asked as we turned to see Youmu approaching us.

"Hey, you three are the Animatronic exterminators, how could I NOT bring her here?" Yukari asked.

 **Futatsuiwa From Sado (Touhou 13: Ten Desires)**

Youmu took out her swords. "Let's do this."

"Get ready to see some animatronic extermination!" Worldwalker chuckled.

"I want to join too...but those teeth are convincing me otherwise." Sting said.

"Fro thinks so, too!"

Nightmare Foxy lunged directly at us, but I jumped back and then used Aerial Slam and then Minene flew up and then scissor kicked him down to where Youmu slashed through it, severing him in half...but he wasn't done yet. He started crawling over to us. "Geez! That's creepy!" Youmu exclaimed.

"I'll take care of it!" Yuno said and then ran over as Nightmare Foxy attempted to attack her with the hook, but she slashed through the hand and then slashed the head off of him, then she impaled the head.

I blinked. "When you say you take care of it...you don't kid around." I sweatdropped as Yuno chuckled.

"We got more coming!" Youmu pointed off in the distance as Nightmare Bonnie and Chica were running up to us. "Man, they're fast..."

"Not when I shoot their legs!" Minene aimed her gun, but then Nightmare Chica threw her cupcake...and it was alive. "EVEN THE CUPCAKE?!" She yelled.

"That's new!" Youmu said. "Spirit-Cutting Sword: Slash of Ascension to Buddhahood!" She exclaimed and slashed through the cupcake, and then Nightmare Chica lunged directly at her but then Yuno got in the way and slashed through her, severing her and then I used Eruption to ruin the upper half's day.

Minene growled and then aimed at Nightmare Bonnie, but he swung his arm to knock the gun away and then grabbed her. "You want to go for a ride?" She asked as she flew up and took Nightmare Bonnie with her. "NOW GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled as she spun around several times until Nightmare Bonnie let go and then I used Ars Arcanum to tear him into pieces.

"You know...for being Nightmares, they're still fragile..." I said.

"Aah! Get off of me!" Yuno suddenly exclaimed as we turned to see Plushtrap going in her pocket and then pulling out a knife as he jumped off and grinned evilly at us, aiming the knife at us...only to get shot in the head by Minene.

"Little shrimp..." She said as Yuno picked up her knife.

"So is that it?" She asked.

"Not quite." Youmu said. "We still have to deal with Freddy over there...and since when did he have kids?" She wondered.

"Oooh, more target practice!" Minene smirked as Nightmare Freddy ran over to us but I used Triple Firaga to have him burst into flame while Minene just simply shot the little mini Freddys. "Okay...NOW it's over." She said and then we heard evil laughing. "Or not."

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT IS THAT?!" We heard Happy scream as we turned to see a yellow bear animatronic walk to us.

 **G Free ~ Final Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"Uh...Nightmare Golden Freddy?" Minene asked. "...With teeth?"

"Nightmare Fredbear." Worldwalker said.

"Oh." Minene aimed her gun at him and fired, but Nightmare Fredbear still kept walking...and then he started running. "Oh, it's gonna be like that, huh?" She asked.

"Hesitation Cutting Sword: Slash of Departing from Hesitation." Youmu said and slashed Nightmare Fredbear as he was knocked back a few feet but he then started attacking us with punches and roars, but I slashed him several times and then used Aerial Slam on him and then used Thundaga.

Nightmare Fredbear then attempted to punch me when I landed, but Yuno slashed down, severing the arm and then Minene picked it up and started hitting him with the arm. "Ha! He can't stop hitting himself!" We heard Happy laugh.

"Very mature, tom cat." Carla sighed.

"Oh brother..." I chuckled as I used Blizzaga Pursuit and then Zantetsuken to knock Nightmare Fredbear away as Minene flew up and fired at the head until she needed to reload as Nightmare Fredbear got up...only to be beheaded by Yuno and then Youmu slashed through the head, splitting it in half.

"...Okay, I swear...you're rubbing off on me." Youmu told Yuno.

"What can you do about it?" Yuno shrugged and then we heard laughter again. "Didn't we kill this thing?"

"We did...unless..." I was suddenly punched away by something.

"Sabrina!" Youmu exclaimed as we looked to see a darker version of Fredbear. "What is this, Fredbear's Heartless?"

"It's Nightmare." Worldwalker said.

"Who cares? He's still going down." Minene said as she aimed her gun at him, but he disappeared. "WHAT?!" She yelled as she was then kicked away by Nightmare.

"He's so fast!" Youmu said as she ran over and slashed him, but he disappeared as her eyes widened and then was punched away by Nightmare and then he disappeared again and kicked Yuno away and then grabbed the katana, then looked over at me.

"You want to rumble?" I asked as I ran over and slashed him, but he immediately blocked and as he then threw the katana up in the air and then punched me in the gut and then used an uppercut on me and then kicked me to the ground. The next thing I know was Nightmare was on top of me and roaring directly at me...I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, he abruptly stopped roaring as I looked over to see some sort of knife through his chest as he looked down. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion's voice yelled and pulled Nightmare off of me and then he was slashed down by Isaac...with a new Keyblade in his hand. From what I could tell, it had Dark Meta Knight's mask for the Keychain, the handle is the Oblivionsweet, the blade is Dark Meta Knight's sword and the teeth are the Halberd's wings, except it's red and black this time.

 **G Free ~ Ultimate Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"How DARE you." Isaac growled. "No one kills her...NO ONE." He yelled as Nightmare turned around and roared.

"Isaac..." I blinked in astonishment.

"Mom, let's take him on together!" He requested.

"R-right." I nodded and summoned Galactic Justice.

"I'll leave you too it." Scorpion said and then disappeared as we then ran over to Nightmare as he roared and then punched Isaac, but he jumped back.

"DON'T EVEN TRY!" Isaac yelled and suddenly used Dark Firaga on him as he roared in pain...at least...I thought it was a painful roar while I rapidly slashed him, and then hearing Nightmare roar in...uh...agony when Isaac used Dark Firaga again.

"You know what? I'll join you in on the darkness." I said, switching to Strength of the Underworld.

"Mind if I join in?" I heard Riku ask as he brought out Shadow of Truth. "No one gets away with harming my wife." He growled. "IT'S OVER!" He yelled, using Dark Firaga.

"DARKNESS!" I yelled and used Dark Firaga on Nightmare while we all slashed him several times until he fell on one knee. "Let's finish him off in an epic style." I smirked.

"Way ahead of you." Riku said. "JUST TRY TO KEEP UP!"

"SAY GOODNIGHT!" Isaac yelled.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE!" I yelled as we all used Dark Aura on him as Nightmare roared as we all slashed down at the same time as Nightmare exploded in darkness as soon as we finished executing the move.

 **Solo Menu – Palutena**

"Whoa...remind me not to piss off that family." Sting said.

"Well, I guess I'll have to clean all of this up." Hades grumbled.

I looked at Isaac with a smirk. "You. Me. Sparring Arena."

"You're on." He smirked as we ran off.  
====================================================================================================

 **Keyblade Name: Silver Knight!**

 **EDIT: She didn't summon Strength of the Underworld at first, it was Galactic Justice. How did THAT happen?**


	23. Rematch!

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

~Isaac's POV~

I stood in front of my mother, gripping my new Keyblade and looking at her. "This time, I'm going all out." I said.

"Good, then so am I." She smirked, summoning Heart of Gensokyo.

"Let's get this started." I said.

 **Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

I ran over to her and then slashed her, but she blocked and then used Aerial Slam, but before she could slash me down, I used Fira on her face, as she yelled in pain and then we both landed. "Where the heck did you get THAT from?" She asked.

"I'm looking at her." I said and then used Strike Raid.

"Makes sense." She said and then she dodge rolled and used Blizzaga Pursuit, but I used Reflera and used Thundara on her, but she backflipped and then ran up to me and used Sonic Blade, but I jumped up and slashed her several times before finishing off the combo with Eruption.

"TAKE THIS!" I yelled and used Sonic Blade, but she jumped to the side and slashed me several times before using Aerial Slam, this time I landed on the ground and she was still up in the air...charging up something.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She yelled and small homing mini...somethings were coming right for me. What the heck did she just fire from her Keyblade? I tried to block it, but the explosions from it still hurt.

"What the heck was that?!" I winced.

"Ragnarock." She replied and then ran over to me and then jumped up and used Strike Raid, but I dodge rolled over and then used Dark Firaga on her, hitting her directly in the leg. "Yow!" She winced as I then ran over and used Thundara. "You know, you could use some Blizzard attacks."

"You know very well how much I dislike the cold!"

"I know, but I was just pointing something out." She shrugged. "Oh well." She said and used Thundaga, but I quickly avoided the attack and then slashed her. "Alright...time to kick it up a notch." She said and went into Valor Form.

 **Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"So that's how you want to play?" I smirked and then went into Valor form as well as we both ran straight for each other with my new Keyblade and Mega Keyblade X and my mother had Strength of the Underworld and Heart of Gensokyo out as we both slashed each other several times. "EAT THIS!" I yelled and launched a Firaga at her. Wait, wasn't it Fira just a minute ago?

"Impressive." She smirked and then used Triple Firaga, but I blocked and used Strike Raid with one Keyblade and used Thundara with the other Keyblade, which made her dodge roll the Strike Raid but got hit with the Thundara. "You knew where I was going to land?"

"I could see it in your eyes; it was locked on to that part of the ground, signaling me that you were going to land right there." I explained.

"You clever boy..." She chuckled and then got in a position, and then suddenly slashed right through me and launching up in the air as she jumped up. "But not clever enough!" She exclaimed and began to slash down, bit I Aerial Recovered and slashed her down and then used Thundara as she yelled in pain as I landed and used Sonic Blade.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"Nice one." She said and then we both ran straight for each other and slashed each other at the same time, but we ended up clashing each other, looking at each other straight in the eyes. "You're really skilled since the last time we fought each other...but I'm going to end up winning this thing!"

"Don't get cocky!" I told her as we jumped back as we ran straight for each other and then slashed through each other, going straight into a stand-off. It felt like we were standing there forever until I could feel pain on my side as I wobbled a little until I fell on one knee...and just collapsed.

~Sabrina's POV~

"I won." I said and walked over to Isaac. "That was actually pretty fun." I said and gently shook him. "Isaac?" She kept shaking. "Isaac...come on, wake up. Isaac? Isaac! Come on!" I was getting worried. "Isaac! Wake up! Oh no no no...did I overdo it?!"

My hand reached over to his chest...when suddenly two arms grabbed my hand. "What the?!"

"Not done yet!" He said and then suddenly flipped me over as I landed on my back and felt two Keyblades pressed against my neck. "Heh, I win."

 **Solo Menu – Palutena**

"You tricked me?!" I exclaimed.

"When you weren't looking, I used Cura to heal my wound and I just pretended to be knocked out." He chuckled.

"You had me worried sick!"

"You get ideas when my dad gave me some advice on the next time I'd battle you." He said.

"That's right." Riku walked up to us. "I gave out some helpful advice."

I laughed. "You guys are the worst." I said as we all laughed together.

~Worldwalker's POV~

"Does anyone know how to contact Raiden?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think phones would work." Yukari said.

"Gee, thank you captain obvious." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go get him. I mean, you do want him in the council, right?" Yukari asked, making a gap.

"Yes...I do." I nodded.

"Alright." She nodded and walked in.

"I'm also thinking of having a new training room...requiring outside the box thinking." I said. "Maybe something with...oh I dunno...portals."

Rosalina blinked. "...Cody...are you seriously going there?"

"Indeed I am."

"Portals?" Master Hand wondered.

"Ever heard of a game called Portal?" I asked.

"Ever since I started that Smash ballot..." He muttered. "I got requests to put in a lady named Chell of all people." He said. "Oddly enough, I also got people like Wheatley and something named GLaDOS."

"I'm thinking of going to Aperture Science and bringing GLaDOS over here and have some fun with those ki-" The watch rang. "Come in, Dedede."

"Peach is about to be kidnapped by Bowser."

"What else is new?" I sighed. "We'll be right over."

"Oh, and Marisa's been kidnapped."

"Didn't we JUST take her to Eientei?" I asked. "Man...anyone else?"

"Nope, nothing out of the ordin-...wait...Demise is coming back...aaaaand Latias has been taken."

"Oh GREAT. What about Latios?"

"He's here too."

"Lovely..." I sighed. "Anyway, we're heading off to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Okay...i'll keep you posted." He said and then hung up.

"I will go over to Aperture Science." Palkia said.

"I will accompany him." Master Hand said.

"Me too." Rosalina said.

"Alright, good luck." I said as Palkia transformed into his Pokémon self and then took off with Master Hand and Rosalina and then Yukari arrived with Raiden.

"Alright, I'm ba-...where IS everyone?" She asked.

"Going to go get GLaDOS from Aperture Science." I replied.

"Oh dear." Yukari sweatdropped.

"Why would you bring that loose cannon here?" Raiden asked.

"Don't look at me, it's just an idea I have." I said. "Yukari, we're going to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Right." Yukari nodded and made a gap.

"I'll go get the kids." I said. "...And pretty much everyone except the parents." I turned to Hades. "You stay here and clean this mess up."

"What do you think I've been TRYING to do?" Hades grumbled as I ran off.  
===================================================================================================

 **I wanted to put Hades in a maid outfit, but nooooo, Hina thought it'd be a bad idea!**


	24. Princess Power

**Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

~Peach's POV~

"I'm telling you, princess! Mario, Luigi and Yoshi have been taken hostage by that no good Xehanort! We might as well give up by this point and run away!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "The Mushroom Kingdom is lost!"

"No...i'm not running away." I said.

"Princess! This is Bowser we're talking about! The three of them can stop the Koopa King but since they've been captured...it's been a green light for Bowser to take you! We must run!"

"If there's something that the other Princesses of Heart have taught me...is that you should never run from a fight." I told him. "They taught me how to stand my ground and stay until the bitter end."

"You must be out of your mind!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "This is XEHANORT we're talking about here! No good advice from that rambunctious Fairy Tail guild will be enough to make you stay here and be captured!"

"You've always told me to believe in myself...and so did they. I'm not going to be some helpless princess that always has to rely on Mario any longer."

 _If you believe in yourself and not be some helpless princess, then you can do anything...even stand up to Bowser! Trust me, Peach...it's a lot more fun than just stand around and do nothing._ Reimu's words echoed in my head.

 _I know you don't have a Keyblade, but you do have some amazing power-ups that Mario keeps using. One of these days, you should go on adventure with Mario and beat the heck out of Bowser. You might just surprise not only him, but yourself. Heck, Bowser wouldn't know what hit him._ Kairi.

 _If there's one thing I've learned when I first joined Fairy Tail, is that your friends support and love you. You need to do the same and be fearless! You shouldn't have to rely on your friends all the time._ Lucy.

 _Just because you're a ruler of your kingdom doesn't mean you shouldn't have to sit around and do nothing. I don't just sit around and let Pit do everything. I always do things to get myself motivated and help Pit with anything that gets in his way. You should do the same thing._ Palutena.

 _I may be a Pokemon Trainer, but that doesn't mean I just rely on my Pokémon. I took some martial arts classes and if anyone tries to kidnap me, they'll have to go through me...and Lucario if things get a bit rough._ Rosa.

 _Every once in a while, I start doubting myself because of how things don't go the way I wanted it to go, but then I keep remembering what Sabrina always says. You just got to believe in yourself and keep trying. That never seemed to stop her, so why should it stop me? Just believe in yourself, and you'll kick some major butt!_ Sailor Moon.

I opened my eyes. "I'm not going to sit back and do nothing. I am going to run the Mushroom Kingdom the way my predecessors ran it...with determination."

"Princess..." Toadsworth was astonished.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Toadsworth...i'm a princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and a Princess of Heart. It's time for me to take action and not having to rely on Mario any longer."

 **The Art of War (Team Fortress 2)**

I turned around. "Toads! Get better weapons than those spears! In fact, get all the power-ups that Mario has used in the past!"

"Seriously?!" A Toad exclaimed.

"You know it's getting real when the princess means serious business!" Another Toad exclaimed as they ran off.

"Captain Toad!"

"Yes?"

"Get your crew and start placing Bullet Bill Blasters on the roof and the front lawn!"

"We got Bullet Bill Blasters?" Toadsworth asked.

"Ever since the Sticker Star incident, we've salvaged some Bullet Bill Blasters." I told him.

"Yes ma'am!" Captain Toad saluted and ran off.

"What are you going to do?" Toadsworth asked.

"Going to kick some major butt." I said. "The other Princesses of Heart can defend themselves...and I am going to do the same." I said and walked straight to my room.

 **Medic! (Team Fortress 2)**

I opened the doors and walked straight in, going straight to my closet and switching from my dress to my sports attire and then grabbed my golf club and strapped it to my back as I then went over to the other closet and opened it, looking at the various power-ups that I kept when Mario wasn't using them.

As soon as I put them in my pocket, I also grabbed my tennis racket and then started to walk out, but then in the corner of my eye I saw a soccer ball just sitting there with my soccer outfit. I decided to put that on and picked up the ball. "Game on." I smirked as I then walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the Frying Pan.

"Princess!" A voice caught my attention as I turned to see Captain Toad running up to me. "The Bullet Bill Blasters are locked and loaded! We also have an airship ready!"

"Good." I nodded.

"Quick question...will Toad Town be affected by this?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, I have a feeling that Toad Town will become a war zone when this is all over..." I said. "But...if Xehanort thinks he can just go ahead and kidnap the Princesses of Heart...he's got another thing coming."

"Whoa...this is one side that I have never seen before. I think I'm gonna cry."

"There's no need for tears...we've got a battle to take care of." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and walked to the front doors.

"Princess." Toadsworth's voice made me turn my head. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I nodded and then walked out the door, being greeted by a lot of Toads with different power-ups and Bullet Bill Blasters "Let's do this thing." I said.

 **Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

~Bowser's POV~

"Heheheh, this is going to be a piece of cake." I said. "Now with those pesky plumbers out of the way, it's smooth sailing to easily kidnap Peach." I chuckled. "I'll just kidnap her without even trying!" I laughed.

"Lord Bowser...you may want to see this." Hammer Bro said as I grabbed his binoculars and looked through them.

"Is that...Princess Peach with an army of Toads in different power-ups?" I asked. "...With Bullet Bill Blasters...and an Airship full of Toads? AND WHY is Peach wearing her Strikers outfit?!"

"It seems she's finally taking a stand." Hammer Bro said.

I growled. "The ONE TIME I decide to just bring you along, she goes ahead and forms a Toad army!"

"And the fact that we're only in one airship." Hammer Bro added.

I pounded my fist on the ship. "So you think you can just go ahead and form an army after I kidnap your precious plumber?!" I clenched my fists. "It is ON." I said.

"Dude, why are you talking to yourself?"

"No matter. I'll handle this myself." I turned to Hammer Bro. "Turn this Airship around and get the Koopa Troop ready...and tell Kamek that I'll need him too."

"Yes sir!" He saluted as I jumped off of the ship and started running straight for Peach's castle.

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

~Nan's POV~

"Putting a maid outfit on Hades would've been hilarious..." I muttered. "But NOOOOO, you thought it'd be a bad idea!"

"He's the most powerful god in the universe! If you did that, he would've killed you in more ways than one!" Hina told me.

"Oi...can't you guys just shut up?" Flare asked.

"A maid outfit for Hades..." Minene thought about it. "It's funny, but Hina has a point."

"Why not just put the maid outfit on Erza? She'd look better in that than Hades." Dante said.

"Gihi, why not just give the maid outfit to the shrimp? She'd look less like a dork." Gajeel said, only to get elbowed by Levy.

"For your information, I do NOT look like a dork, you jerk!"

"Well you ARE a dork!"

"I am NOT!"

Yuno blinked. "Are they always like this?"

"They're like this because they loooove each other!" Happy giggled.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!" They both yelled.

"The way you keep saying that makes it sound like you are in love." Gray said quietly.

"Anyway...we still need to stop Bowser from kidnapping Peach." Worldwalker said. "It shouldn't be too hard...although we did lose quite a bit of power because Hades isn't here."

"How bad can it be?" Isaac asked.

"Um...guys?" Tristina got our attention as she pointed to Peach's Castle as we all saw a Toad army led by Peach.

"What the...?" I blinked. "I thought Peach was...well...how did your mother put it...a clueless blonde?" I looked over at Isaac.

"Actually, she said 'airheaded blonde'." He replied.

"Well, she doesn't seem airheaded." Yukari said as he felt rumbling as we turned to see Bowser running over to the castle.

"Is that Bowser heading right for Peach?" I asked.

"Okay...this battle I have GOT to see." Worldwalker grinned. "Where's Hades when you need him?!"

Mokou blinked. "Okay then..." She said.

"This is going to be interesting." Worldwalker chuckled.

"So we just stay here and probably be caught in the crossfire?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Well...let me know when it's our turn to shine." Komachi said and then immediately fell asleep.

"Sometimes, I envy her laid-back personality." Isaac said.

 **Bowser's Lava Lair (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

~Peach's POV~

"Bowser's coming at twelve o'clock!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"I know." I said as Bowser stopped running and screeched to a halt. "Hello, Bowser."

"What in the name of the Mushroom Kingdom is going on around here?!" Bowser exclaimed. "I kidnap the plumbers and their stupid dinosaur friend and you just decide to grow a pair?! That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Hmph. Maybe I've decided enough is enough and followed the advice from my friends."

"You Princesses of Heart...I can never understand you." He growled. "You think you can just start an army and defeat the Koopa Troop? We'll freakin annihilate you!"

"I'm not scared of you, Bowser." I told him.

"Well you should be." He growled. "Stand down and we can go quietly."

"No...i'm not going to stand around and let myself be captured by Xehanort." I said. "I'm not some helpless princess, Bowser...i'm going to stay right where I am and fight to the bitter end...and I will defeat you."

Bowser roared in frustration and directly at me. "YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND! YOUR TOADS DO NOT STAND A CHANCE!"

"I believe in them...and they believe in me. We will defeat the Koopa Troop and its leader."

"You stubborn little princess..." Bowser growled. "FINE. You want a battle to the bitter end? I'll give you a battle and I WILL kidnap you in the end!"

"Bring it." I said.

"When I defeat your little army...you WILL be sorry." He said and then ran off.

"...I...am amazed." A Toad said.

"Catch me...I think I'm gonna faint...the princess fearlessly stood up against Bowser!"

"If she has faith in us...then we have faith in her!"

 _Mario...I will get you back...one way or another._ I thought.  
=====================================================================================================

 **Holy crap, i've turned Peach into a badass. o.o**


	25. Dark Bowser Intervenes

**Tension (Super Mario Galaxy)**

~Bowser's POV~

"Lord Bowser! We've got reinforcements!" Hammer Bro's voice called out as I saw a lot of airships in front of me.

"Good." I nodded.

"You look more pissed off than ever. Something happen?"

I growled. "Peach is out of her mind. She thinks she can stop us easily."

"What?! When did THIS happen?!" A Goomba exclaimed.

"I have no idea...but just because I decided to get the plumbers and that dumb dinosaur out of the way doesn't mean she could just build an army!" I growled. "I figured taking her will be easy, but nooo, she suddenly became a stubborn princess!"

"Oh please, we can take down that army of Toads!" A Koopa smirked. "Besides, they're pathetic!"

"They have different power ups equipped...and they also have some of our Bullet Bill Blasters!" I told them.

"Okay, they all decided to grow a pair...well this is interesting." The Koopa said.

"No matter. We'll take them out and kidnap Peach one way or another." I said and turned around. "We'll make Peach see that the Koopa Troop will be victorious without Mario involved! ONWARD!"

~Peach's POV~

"You know, there might be a high chance that we'd all epically fail and you'll end up getting captured." A Toad said. "You know that, right?"

"I know." I nodded. "But...at least the Mushroom Kingdom will see that I can hold my own when Mario isn't around."

"And we'll be really proud of our princess, no matter what happens!"

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Guys! Bowser's army is coming in fast!" Another Toad yelled. "And he's got several airships approaching!"

"They're not attacking though..."

"We'll load up the Bullet Bill Blasters anyway!"

"Do we HAVE any Bullet Bills?"

"I'm pretty sure we do. I mean, I've seen unlimited Bullet Bills come out of these things."

Bowser stopped walking and looked directly at me. "This is your final chance to stand down and come quietly!"

"No. You're not stopping me."

"Then you leave me with no other choice." Bowser growled. "Koopa Troop..."

"Toads..."

"ATTACK!" We both yelled.

 **Final Boss Phase 2 (New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

"Leave Peach to me. I'll take her out." Bowser ran over to me.

"Princess!" A Toad exclaimed.

"I know." I said and ran straight over to Bowser.

"YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS!" He yelled and punched me, but I ducked as I then unstrapped the golf club and swung it at him, as he yelled in pain while I kept swinging until I put it away and then kicked him right in the chest, but he then grabbed my leg. "Nice try." He smirked and then swung me to the ground as he breathed fire, but I rolled out of the way and then I pulled out a Fire Flower and absorbed it as I threw fireballs over to him. "You think you can just take me out with fireballs?" He asked.

I then proceeded to charge up an attack and then unleashed a stream of fire over to Bowser, as he growled and stepped back a little. "I got a whole lot more than that, Bowser."

"I have to admit, you're stronger than you look..." He growled. "But that doesn't mean I can't snap you like a twig!" He said and then ran over and then grabbed my arm. "I am going to make sure you go over to Xehanort battered and bruised!"

"PEACH!" A Toad yelled and threw over a cape feather over to me as I then absorbed it, and then I managed to throw Bowser to the ground.

"Thanks!" I said and then kicked him right in the nose, followed by taking out the frying pan and swinging it down on Bowser's head.

"Argh!" He growled as he went into his shell and rolled over to me, forcing me to jump out of the way, but he suddenly jumped up and grabbed me. "Gotcha!" He smirked and then threw me straight to the ground, and then landing right on top of me as I yelled in pain while coughing out blood as well. "It's over." He smirked.

"No...i'm just getting started." I said as I absorbed an Ice Flower and threw ice over in Bowser's eyes as he yelled in pain and getting off of me as I then got up and wiped the blood from my mouth as I then glanced at the soccer ball lying there.

Bowser got done wiping the ice off and then noticed me right at the ball. "Step away from that ball!" He growled. "In fact, you can forget about kicking it!" He ran over.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from a Koopa King." I said as I charged up and then kicked the ball high into the air and I then jumped up. Strikers Charged powers...activate. I thought as I opened my eyes and wings came out of my back. "Farewell." I said and then kicked it, as the ball quickly split up into seven.

"TAKE COVER!" Bowser ordered as they were pelted by soccer balls as I then landed on the ground.

"Hmph. Pathetic." I said, watching several airships falling to the ground and exploding.

"It's bad enough that we're being pelted by our own Bullet Bills, but SOCCER BALLS?! I don't know if that's just sad or just really embarrassing!" I heard a Hammer Bro exclaim.

"I think I need a new shell!" A Koopa yelled.

"My mask is cracked! This isn't good!" A Shy Guy exclaimed.

"Does anyone else see multiple Invincibility Stars at once or is it just me?" A Goomba asked.

I walked over to Bowser. "Now, what were you saying about it being over?" I asked when suddenly I stopped moving. "Wh-what?!"

"That's what you get for being a stubborn princess." A voice said as I turned my head to see Kamek right behind me. "Bowser! You can take her out now!"

"With pleasure." He smirked as he walked over to me.

Crap, what do I do? I thought. I can't even move!

"PEACH!" A voice yelled as a cannonball suddenly hit Kamek.

"Gah!" He yelled as he was launched away, as I could feel like I could move again, and then I turned to see Captain Toad and his crew.

"We got you covered!" He grinned.

"Thanks." I said and then ran over to Bowser as he ran over to me.

"THIS IS OVER!" He yelled as he raised his hand up to slash me down with his claws, but I unstrapped the golf club and then blocked his attack as I then kicked him in the chest and then swung the club again.

"Forget it Bowser, you're not taking me down." I said as I then switched to the frying pan and swung it down on his head as he yelled in pain and then grabbed him by the tail. "In fact..." I swung him around. "YOU'RE FINISHED!" I yelled and let go.

"Wow...that cape does wonders." A Toad said.

"It sure does." Another grinned.

"We've won! This is amazing...and Toad Town isn't even ruined!"

"Alright, now let's go find a way to take Mario back." I said.

"Hahahaha...well done, Princess. You really do have the potential to kick butt."

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"That voice..." My eyes widened and turned around. "The Dark Star!"

"Indeed." The Dark Star chuckled and glowed brightly and turned into Dark Bowser himself. "And I will be taking you with me."

"I don't think so!" I said as I ran over to him and swung the frying pan, but he grabbed it and actually bent the frying pan as I then growled and then kicked him, but he grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground.

"Unlike that weak and pathetic Koopa King, I'm actually stronger."

"Don't get cocky!" I punched him, but he grabbed my fist and punched me in the gut with the other fist and then kicked me down.

"You amuse me, and yet...you're struggling against me." He said and then breathed fire, but I barely avoided the flames and then swung the golf club, but he caught it and just like the frying pan, he bent it. "Your weapons are useless." He said and then punched my soccer outfit, which shattered it.

"I'm not...giving up!" I said and then punched and kicked him, but he blocked all of the attacks as I grabbed my tennis racket and swung it at him.

"What will a little tennis racket do?" He asked as he grabbed it and snapped it in half. "Your weapons are destroyed, and your little power-ups won't do a thing." He grabbed me and then threw me to the ground. "Xehanort did say he wants the Princesses of Heart to gain power...but he said nothing about having the princesses alive."

"PRINCESS!" I could hear all the Toads yell as they ran over to me.

"Don't interfere." He said, snapping his fingers as they were all trapped in cages.

"No!" I exclaimed and then glared at Dark Bowser.

"Say goodnight..." He raised his foot up. "For eterni-" Suddenly, a thunderbolt hit him as he yelled in pain.

"I think we've seen enough." A voice said.

~Isaac's POV~

Dark Bowser turned around. "So...you've decided to come to the Mushroom Kingdom." He said. "You think you can easily take me out? You're out of your mind, give up now."

"Oh like we'd give up after coming this far." Worldwalker said. "Giving up isn't in our vocabulary!"

"Unfortunately, that's what Kaguya thinks..." Mokou muttered with a sigh.

"Hahahaha, you've come this far...and look where that has gotten you. Nearly all the Princesses of Heart have been captured. What makes you think you'll save Peach?"

"Determination." I said.

"Hahahaha! Determination, he says." He smirked. "Let's see where your determination gets you when I'm through with you!"

 **The Grand Finale (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Dark Bowser breathed fire at us, but we quickly dodged the attacks as I used Magnera to pull Peach away from the danger and then Youmu ran over to him as he went into his shell and rolled over to her, but she got in a stance and slashed through him, as he roared in pain as he got up. "You little..." He glared at her.

"Hey! Don't take your eyes off of your opponent!" Gajeel yelled. "IRON DRAGON CLUB!" He punched Dark Bowser away.

"Let's see how far you'll go from not being melted!" He said and breathed fire at Gajeel.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, and then they both collided into each other and caused an explosion as Youmu slashed behind Dark Bowser where Yuno then joined her.

"Enough!" He growled and then stomped his foot on the ground to create a small shockwave to knock over the two as he then grabbed Yuno by the throat. "I think I'll kill you first." He smirked, but with Yuno's quick thinking, she pulled out her knife and slashed his arm. "GAH!" He yelled as he let go of Yuno as she jumped back as Dante quickly slashed him.

"Malice Sign: Regretful Bound Spirits." Komachi said.

"Everlasting: Phoenix Tail!" Mokou shouted.

"Shikigami's Shot: Unilateral Contact!" Ran exclaimed.

"Child Sign: Dharmapala's Rampage!" Chen exclaimed.

Dark Bowser growled. "Troublesome fools..." He said as he then got attacked by a Thundaga from me, but everyone else used Blizzaga. Yeah yeah, I'm the odd one out, whatever.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

"Sinister Spirits: Double Black Death Butterfly!"

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" Laxus exclaimed as Dark Bowser roared in pain and then fell to the ground.

"That was it?" Dante asked. "That was pathetically easy."

"I wouldn't count on it." Worldwalker said, gripping his swords as Dark Bowser got up with a smirk.

"I may not have any little guy inside of me...but that doesn't mean I still can't destroy you!" He exclaimed and then suddenly got bigger.

 **The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" I exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE MY WRATH!" He yelled and then suddenly, I was trapped in a cage.

"What the heck?!"

"Goodbye!" He smirked and charged up a fire breath.

"Isaac!" Tristina exclaimed and used Strike Raid on the dark rope, severing it and then I landed. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded as she then helped me up and then we looked at Dark Bowser...who then breathed fire directly at us but Mokou got in the way and took the fire breath. "Mokou!"

Mokou fell on one knee. "I'm fine! Just finish off this stupid brute!" She growled.

"Got it!" Erza nodded as she went into Purgatory armor and went over to him and slashed him several times, but Dark Bowser laughed and kicked her away.

"Nice try, Titania...but that will not work on me!" He smirked.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray yelled and fired at Dark Bowser, but he breathed fire to melt the shot and proceeded to melt the cannon, luckily, Gray got out of the way.

"Solid Script: Hole!" Levy shouted, but Dark Bowser laughed and walked over it like it was nothing. "What?!"

"Nothing will stop me." He smirked and then Worldwalker got in the way.

"I'm about to go all out on you!" He exclaimed and then slashed him several times really fast as Dark Bowser growled and then punched him away.

"Impressive...but I will emerge victorious...and nothing will stop me."

"Then how about this?!" Sting exclaimed and then ran over to Dark Bowser. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art...HOLY NOVA!" He yelled.

"Don't even try!" He smirked and then punched, but Sting then ducked and then punched him right in the gut...followed by a huge explosion as he roared in pain and then was knocked away several feet and toppled over several trees in the process.

"Whoa..." I blinked. "That's scary..."

Sting chuckled. "It's my best move yet." He said.

Dark Bowser struggled to get up as he then noticed Dante walking up to him. "No...i'm not through..." He said.

"You are through." He aimed his pistols at him. "Jackpot." He smirked.

"Dude...that's awesome." Worldwalker said as we saw Dark Bowser fade away. "And no more Dark Star!"

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Peach..." Viridi walked up to her. "Come with us, you'll be much safer in Worldwalker's mansion."

Peach nodded. "Alright." She said.

Yukari made a gap and then looked at a knocked out Bowser. "Let's take him. He may have an answer to where Xehanort actually is."

"Good thinking." Worldwalker nodded as Minene dragged Bowser by the tail and went in the gap with him.

Peach looked at the Toads. "Take care." She said.

"We'll watch over the castle while we wait for your return after Xehanort's defeat!" Captain Toad saluted.

Peach smiled. "Thank you." She said as we all went in.

 **Ghost of Rattman (Portal 2)**

~Rosalina's POV~

"You sure that GLaDOS thing is here?" I asked. "I'm not seeing it."

"She should be around here somewhere." Palkia said.

"Hmm..." Master Hand looked around. "...I think I found her."

"Oh?" I asked. "Where?"

"Right there." Master Hand pointed as we turned to see GLaDOS looking directly at us.

 **You Know Her (Portal 2)**

"And what on earth are you three supposed to be?" She asked.

"I'm Palkia, this is Master Hand and this is Rosalina." Palkia introduced us.

"Oh good, you're from other worlds..."

"How'd you know?" Master Hand asked.

"Hmph, after this world was restored from those black shadow things, I went right back into testing with Chell until that moron had to ruin everything." GLaDOS said. "Silently, I've been wondering if there were other worlds to begin with after I was destroyed by those things. Hmph, I've been restored the first time only to get demolished by those little creatures."

"Okay..." Palkia blinked. "Anyway, let's take her to the mansion."

"You're going to move me to another world? Oh joy, might as well make me a potato again!"

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

"I don't get it." Master Hand said as he floated over to the top of GLaDOS and attempted pulling her off.

"Try as you like, I am not moving from this spot." She said. "I'm basically glued to the science la-" She was pulled off. "How did you...?"

"I'm stronger than you might think lady."

"Unhand me, you big buffoon! This is not how you treat a computer...in fact, Chell treated me more fairly than you!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Master Hand said as Palkia transformed again and then we took off with GLaDOS in...er...Master Hand's palm.  
====================================================================================================

 **Oh would you look at that...GLaDOS!**


	26. Confession

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Meta Knight's POV~

"It seems those fools have saved Princess Peach from harm." Maleficent said. "That means they have two of the Princesses of Heart from your capture."

Xehanort chuckled. "No matter...I can do without a few Princesses of Heart...for you see, I've absorbed all of their power. I just need Sailor Moon."

"You'll never get her!" Latias told him. "They'll all come down and beat you!"

"Hahaha, you underestimate me, my dear Pokemon. The Princesses of Hearts powers are all mine. I've half a mind to steal their hearts...but it seems that both the Door to Darkness and Kingdom Hearts have been destroyed, so I will not steal their hearts...but they will watch their worlds be destroyed and everything they hold dear."

"Why did you become so evil?!" Gaol exclaimed.

"His curiosity of the Keyblade War, I imagine..." I said.

"That is correct, and I will not stop until I get the X-Blade." He smirked.

"You seem pretty intent, but that doesn't mean that Bowser won't tell them about where we are." M. Bison said.

"Heh, they'll never reach here...besides, our base of operations is protected by a force field, powered by the three Legendary birds." He smirked.

"What?!" Latias exclaimed. "You mean to tell us..."

"Yes...Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno are trapped in cages and their power is powering up this forcefield and the cages are protected by Lugia's energy."

"LUGIA?!" Latias yelled.

"Your madness...it's incredible..." Latios growled.

"Now...about the new guy." Demise said.

"Ah yes...Shinnok." Xehanort scratched his chin. "I don't know why I bothered to bring him along, he is quite ugly and I can't stand it any longer."

"But what can we do? He's powerful and he can't technically die." Maleficent said.

"Yes...but...we can knock him out and send him back to his world." Xehanort said.

"And uh...how are we going to do that?" Pete asked.

Xehanort smirked. "Simple...have you ever heard of a darker version of Meta Knight?"

"Oh ho ho! You're talking about Dark Meta Knight! That makes me so excited!"

"Indeed, Marx..." Xehanort nodded. "In fact, we can use Meta Knight's darkness to revive him." He said as they all looked at me.

"You have darkness inside of you?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have done villainous things to Dreamland in the past...and I try to forget about those darker days...but it seems my past has come back to haunt me." I muttered.

"Let us retrieve the darkness." Maleficent walked over to me.

"Some of you may want to close your eyes...my darkness won't be a pretty sight." I growled.

"Dark Samus...I am entrusting you to take care of Sailor Moon." Xehanort said.

"It will be done." Dark Samus nodded.

 **Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

~Sabrina's POV~

"Well, at least we got two Princesses of Heart saved." I said.

"And a hostage." Minene said. "Now we just need to get some answers on where Xehanort's actually at."

"Actually, make that two hostages." Yukari came out of a gap and threw Kamek down. "I went back and saw this guy knocked out near the Toad Town bakery." She said. "Now, we need to tie these two up."

"Couldn't we use the good ol' Hill billy pit?" Hades suggested.

"The WHAT now?" Aria asked.

"We still have that?" Worldwalker asked. "Funny...I thought we got rid of that. We could...or we could make these two our butlers. I mean, we gotta make their lives miserable somehow."

"Oh! Even better!" Hades laughed.

"Or..." A voice said as Bowser and Kamek were trapped in two bubbles. "We could just trap them in here until they give us answers to where Xehanort is at." Patchouli said.

"Well you're no fun..." Worldwalker muttered.

I turned over my head to look at Isaac and Tristina just looking away from each other, blushing and twiddling thumbs while I then noticed Nan staring at them with an annoyed expression. "Um..." I blinked.

"Okay, this has gone on LONG enough!" Worldwalker said. "Yukari, gap them to one of their rooms! They need to tell each other how they feel sooner or later!"

Yukari nodded. "Right." She said and made a gap. "Come on, you two...in you go." She said and pushed them in.

"Thank. You." Nan growled. "I was this close to snapping and it wasn't even funny."

"You and me both." Worldwalker muttered.

"In case if you didn't know." Hades looked at me. "Your son is in love with Tristina...and she's in love with him too but they're too shy to say anything about it!"

"I was WONDERING why they were so quiet next to each other on occasion..." Aria said.

"Well, I'm happy for them." Riku said.

"So am I...but I wonder how it'll go." I wondered and then another gap opened.

"We're back." Palkia said. "What do you want to do with GLaDOS?"

"I'm sorry...but did you just say...?" I asked.

"Take her to an empty training room." He said.

"Got it." Master Hand said.

"I've told you to get your filthy hand off of me! I am not to be treated this way!" GLaDOS exclaimed. "Oh look! Human monsters! That's just great!" She said as she disappeared into a room with Master Hand.

"Was that...?" I blinked.

"Yep." Yukari nodded. "And I know how much you love Portal."

"Man...makes me want to replay those two games again." I said.

 **Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Tristina's POV~

This is all so sudden...i'm in Isaac's room...alone. I want to tell him but...I don't know what he'll say. I attempted to get up and open the door, but it was locked. It was like something was preventing me from escaping. I gulped and looked over at Isaac who clearly had the same idea...I think.

I sat back down on the bed and sighed. My heart was racing and I was sweating a little...it felt like we were in here for eternity... "Tristina..." Isaac snapped me out of my thoughts and then I looked at him. "I...I have something to say."

"Wh-what is it?" I asked.

"Ever since we came back from the Halo world...I...I realized something very important about you." He said and then blinked. "Wait...that didn't come out right..."

"You don't have to start over...just what is it?" I asked.

"I'm..." He clenched his fists and looked at me straight into my eyes. "I'm in love with you."

My eyes widened. "Isaac..."

"There...I said it..." He muttered. "Finally got that off of my chest, but I don't know what you think." He said.

"The truth is...i've in love with you too."

"What?!"

"Yes...i've wanted to say it all this time after you destroyed that Sugou guy. Your strong love for your family and friends...it amazes me to no end." I said. "And...it made me feel...in love with you." I said and then sighed. I got that off of my chest.

Isaac grinned and then hugged me. "I'm glad we finally confessed to one another."

"Yeah." I nodded and returned the hug.

"I love you, Tristina..."

"I love you too, Isaac." I said as we both looked at each other, and then we both leaned our heads forward, closing our eyes until our lips met...and then I felt Isaac pushing me down as I wrapped my arms around him. This moment...felt like forever.

 **Solo Menu - Palutena**

~Worldwalker's POV~

Well, I wasn't expecting a full on make-out session...but hey, at least they've confessed, right? I chuckled and then closed the door. "I'll leave those two alone for a little bit." I said.

"You sure about that?" Yukari asked. "I mean...they could go from G to PG-13 in an instant!"

"You're right...maybe you can manipulate the borders just a little bit from not making them go TOO crazy." I said. "Besides, they should do that when they're a bit older if you know what I mean."

"Yeah." She nodded and then looked at me. "I bet you feel the same way about Mokou. I can sense that you love her."

"I do..." I nodded. "I just want to give her a life beyond killing Kaguya. The poor girl needs it..."

"You don't plan on..." Yukari blinked.

"Yes...I am." I nodded again. "She deserves better than dealing with Kaguya all the time."

"That's true." Yukari nodded.

"I'll probably ask her after a few dates." I said and then the watch went off. "Come in, Dedede."

"Okay, I have some urgent news."

"What is it?"

"Your new secret boss? He got annihilated."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "How could Shinnok be defeated? I just sent him over to the council of darkness!"

"Well apparently, Xehanort and the others got tired of his...um...ugliness, so they poured out all of Meta Knight's darkness and knocked him out. He's currently back in his world."

"Wait...Meta Knight's darkness? You don't mean..."

"Yes...Dark Meta Knight is back."

"Oh no...this is trouble."

"Yeah and uh...Dark Samus went to go get Sailor Moon."

"Oh great, we need to go get her!"

"Right."

"Okay, let me just whip up a batch of new Keyblades and we'll head off to her world!"

"Got it." Dedede nodded. "Oh, and by the way...their base of operations has a barrier powered by the three Legendary Birds...and their cages are barricaded by Lugia's power."

"That darn Xehanort knows how to keep his base protected..." I growled. "We'll find a way to disable the barrier... we have Bowser and Kamek prisoner so it shouldn't be too difficult."

"Got it." He said and then hung up.

"Well we know how his base is protected but we don't know where they actually are." I said. "We'll figure out some way."

"Yeah." Yukari nodded and looked at the room. "So, should we stop their make out session?"

"Not yet." I grinned. "Let the moment pass." I said and then took off.

"Wait up!" Yukari's voice called out.  
====================================================================================================

 **Love is in the air...and it's not even Valentines Day! Oh who cares? Love is always in the air.**


	27. More Keyblades and Saving Sailor Moon

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

~Worldwalker's POV~

"So what you're saying is, Xehanort's base of operations is in the Pokemon world?" Hades asked.

"The Pokemon Ranger world to be exact." I told him.

"But isn't that the same world we were just in?"

I blinked. "Uh...maybe?" I shrugged. "Anyway, I got three Keyblades in store." I said.

"And what would that be?" Yukari asked.

"Well..." I pulled out a Keyblade. "Now I call this Earthrealm Protector. It boosts strength and Thunder magic with a bit of speed. This is based off of Raiden himself." I said. The Keychain is Raiden's medallion, the handle is his hat, the blade is his staff, and the teeth are the lightning bolts. "I think Nan should have this." I swung it and it disappeared.

~Nan's POV~

I landed on a platform that was created as I then ran over and slid under some turrets' range and then aimed the Portal gun at them, fired and caused them to fall to the ground below. "Oh yeah!"

"Oh goody, you left those turrets utterly defenseless." GLaDOS said.

"You know, for a robot, you sure are sarcastic." I pointed out.

"I was programmed to be sarcastic with a slight hint of being a sadist."

"Okay..." I blinked before shrugging it off and then a Keyblade appeared in my hand. "What the...? This is a new one."

"Don't get distracted by your fancy new toy. I've got one last test for you." She said as I put my Keyblade away and saw buzz saws, flamethrowers, and a room full of neurotoxin.

"I thought you WEREN'T going to kill me."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Well...I might be late for my mother's dinner in case if I die." I said. "And then she'll kill you."

"Like a measly little Key toy will hurt me."

"I wouldn't be too cocky."

~Worldwalker's POV~

"Next, is the Grandmaster's Soul...this is based off of Sub Zero." I said. "It boosts ice magic and defense, and it also allows the user to make ice walls." The keychain is Lin Kuei's symbol, the handle is similar to the Ultima Weapon, but is made out of ice, the blade is a sword made out of ice with two icicle spikes for the teeth. "I was originally going to have a skull with the spine attached...but I don't want to scar people for life here."

"Uh, they've seen plenty of things. In fact, Isaac plays Mortal Kombat X with Minene, I'm pretty sure they've seen it all." Hades said. "You could've done it anyway, I'd love to see Pitty Pat's face when he sees that."

"Oh brother..." I rolled my eyes. "I'm giving this for Tristina. Hope they're done making out." I said and then swung it.

"If they're still making out, then this will be kind of awkward." Yukari said.

~Tristina's POV~

"You...are one heck of a great kisser." I grinned.

"Thanks." He grinned as we kissed each other one last time and got up.

"Come on, let's go tell them we're now a couple."

"Yeah." He nodded and then suddenly a Keyblade appeared in my hand.

"What the...?" I blinked.

"Is that based off of Sub-Zero?" He asked.

"Possibly." I said and then shrugged. "Well, let's go anyway." I said and then walked out with Isaac.

"You know, it would've been awkward if that Keyblade appeared and we were still making out."

"Yeah, but I probably wouldn't have noticed it until we were done." I giggled as we both held hands and walked away.

~Worldwalker's POV~

"There might've been a chance that Tristina wouldn't have noticed it." Hades said.

"Yeah, but Isaac could've felt a Keyblade on his back." Yukari pointed out.

"She does have a point." I said and then pulled out the last one. "I call this the Keyblade Bros...based off of a Bros. Attack from Superstar Saga! This boosts strength, Aerial Combos, and fire!" The Keychain has the Bros hats, the handle is in the shape of a Kingdom Key and made with red and green warp pipes with the bros symbols in the corners, the blade is both of their arms in mid throw of a fireball while the teeth are fireballs.

"And keeping up with the Mario Keyblades, you're giving it to Flare, aren't you?" Yukari asked.

"Uh...noooooo, I was going to give it to Maria!"

"Liar."

"Fine..." I sighed and then sent it over to Flare. "Oh, I forgot to mention that the Keyblade can be split in two to be dual wielded and changes the color of fire spells to Luigi's unique colors."

"Nice touch." Yukari grinned.

~Flare's POV~

"Come on, dad! Keep up!" I smirked.

Dad was on one knee. "I never thought I'd be losing to my own daughter..."

"You're just going easy on me."

"Not really." He said when suddenly a new Keyblade appeared in my hand.

"Oh hello..." I said as I looked at it. "I wonder..." I said as I split it up and then there were two Keyblades in my hand. "Sweet!"

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Go Flare! Kick your dad's butt for me!"

"Kairi! Who's side are you on?!" He exclaimed.

"Here I come!" I smirked as I slashed him several times before he could even have a chance to block as I slashed upward to disarm him and then kicked him down, pinning the Keyblades to his neck. "You're kind of weak."

"No...you're just more skilled..." He muttered.

"I knew it." I chuckled.

~Worldwalker's POV~

"I'd give Keyblades over to Hina, Kai and Maria, but right now...we got Sailor Moon to save." I said.

"Right." Yukari nodded.

"Let's go, we gotta go catch up with the others." I said as we took off.

~Sabrina's POV~

"You know, I wonder how those two are doing." I said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Terra said. "I was about to tell them to kiss already hadn't Worldwalker stepped in, I knew they liked each other."

Aria giggled. "Oh brother..."

"Hey guys!" Isaac's voice called out as we turned to them. "Guess who's officially a couple?" He asked with a grin.

"Nice!" I smiled.

"You confessed your love at thirteen... it took your mother longer to confess hers to me." Riku said with a sly grin on his face.

"Um, excuse me...but who was the one who kissed me first?" I reminded.

"You were busy punching me after I came back from the darkness." He smirked. "I had to do something to get you to stop."

"I was letting out my frustrations and you know it!"

"Sure sure, let's go with that." Riku chuckled when then I suddenly tackled him to the ground. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh?"

"You want to go boy? I'm pretty sure I can take you down!"

"I'd love to see you try, woman." He smirked.

"Man, and I thought Levy and Gajeel fight like an old married couple." Sting chuckled.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Levy and Gajeel yelled.

"Yeah well, let me know when you guys kissed!" Sting smirked.

"And get a room while you're at it!" Hoopa grinned.

"Oh, nice one!" Sting said and then high fived Hoopa.

~Peach's POV~

"Don't make me go in there, Bowser." I threatened. "Tell me where Mario is right now or so help me..."

"You'll do what? Your weapons are basically useless after Dark Bowser trashed them." Bowser said. "Threaten me all you want, you can't do a thing."

Master Hand floated by. "I've fixed up your weapons and your soccer outfit." He said.

"Thanks." I smirked and looked at Bowser. "Tell me or this golf club will go somewhere that would feel mighty uncomfortable."

"You know, for a Princess of Heart, you sure are dark." Kamek said.

"Whatever." I said and then looked at Kamek. "You know, I've been wondering...what caused you and Marisa to be so antagonistic for so long?"

"Do I look like I know? Because I don't." He said. "Probably it has something to do with the fact that in one universe, the fued between me and her have become so chaotic, it's becoming contagious throughout all the other universes."

"How can chaos become so chaotic, it'd be contagious?" Bowser asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm just a Koopa Wizard, not some scientist!"

I growled. "This is NOT going anywhere, I need to know where Mario and the others are."

"Not telling you, sister! Nope, nothing!"

"Don't make me..." I clenched my fists.

"You're not threatening enough." Bowser smirked.

"Not threatening enough?! NOT THREATENING ENOUGH?!" I yelled.

"Peach! Calm down!" Rosalina ran over to me. "We'll figure this out! Just don't go all crazy!"

I sighed. "Fine..."

~Worldwalker's POV~

"Hey Patchy, how are they doing?" I asked.

"Almost there." She replied. "I just need a little more time."

"Alright." I nodded and walked to the others. "Alright guys, let's go save Sailor Moo-...where's Nan?"

"With GLaDOS." Kai replied.

Maria turned her head. "Hey, here he comes." She said, pointing as we looked to see Nan walking up to us, with burned scorch marks, his shoulder on fire, cut up shorts and bags under his eyes. "Uh...Nan?"

"Fire... Neuro...toxin... buzz saws... stupid...GLaDOS..." He said before fainting.

"Oh dear..." Hina said as she went over right next to him and used Curaga on him.

"Be right back, I'm going to have a little word with GLaDOS..." Xarina said.

"Uh, you sure that's a good idea?" Demyx asked.

"She nearly killed our son, I'm going to have one heck of a boss fight with her." She said and walked in.

"I think I'll go repair GLaDOS after this is over..." Master Hand said.

"As much as I'd love to see that...we have to go save Sailor Moon." I said. "And possibly her friends." I added as Yukari made a gap and walked in.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Sailor Moon's POV~

"Gah!" I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed before getting shot at several times.

"MARS SNAKE FIRE!" Sailor Mars yelled, but the dark armor thing dodged and then she got annihilated. "Argh!"

I weakly got up. "Pick on someone else!" I growled.

"No...you're the last Princess of Heart to be captured." It said. "Give up while you still can."

"Never..." I said.

"Look around you...your friends have been defeated. Accept defeat."

"I don't...think so..." I clenched my fists. "MOON TWILIGHT..."

"Idiot." It said and charged up.

"FLASH!" I yelled, but it simply dodged the attack and fired electric plasma beams at me, as I screamed in pain.

"N-no!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

I growled and then looked at it. "Wait...I know you...you're...Dark Samus..."

"Indeed." Dark Samus said and then pointed the arm cannon at me. "And I suggest you give up before you end up getting killed. It is your only chance of survival."

"Not a ch-chance..." I weakly got up only to get kicked down.

"Then you leave me no choice." The arm cannon was charging up. "Farewell, Sailor Moon."

"WHITE DRAGON ROAR!" A voice yelled as Dark Samus was launched straight to several trees.

"You leave the Sailor Scouts alone." Another voice said as I turned my head to see everyone running up.

"Oh my goodness...you guys grew up fast..." I said.

"Leave this corrupted armor to us." Isaac said.

"We'll take care of it." Yukari smirked.

Dark Samus got up and walked over to us. "You will think twice after I'm through with you."

Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "Let's take it out." He smirked.  
===================================================================================================

 ***grumbles* I would've gotten through that last test easily IF SHE DIDN'T ADD IN TURRETS TOO!**


	28. Crazy Yuno Returns

**Dark Samus (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)**

~Isaac's POV~

Dark Samus aimed her arm cannon at us and then fired, but we dodged as I then used Thundaga, but she rolled out of the way, charged up and fired missiles but I stabbed my Keyblade to the ground and used Reflega to knock them back to her but she rolled out of the way. "You Keyblade Wielders aren't going to win against me."

"We can sure as heck try!" Tristina exclaimed and used Triple Blizzaga, but Dark Samus jumped back, charged up and rolled over straight for us. "ICE WALL!" She yelled, placing her hand down and an ice wall appeared, bouncing Dark Samus away.

"Hmph...impressive." She said. "But not good enough." She charged up a plasma beam and fired, but we dodged as Worldwalker slashed her several times, but then he got shot in the face with a missile and knocked him over. "How foolish."

Mokou threw fireballs at Dark Samus while Yukari and Hades pulled Worldwalker to safety as Youmu and Yuno ran over and slashed her, but she slammed her fist on the ground, as tentacle...things came out and knocked the girls in the air. "IRON DRAGON CLUB!" Gajeel yelled, knocking Dark Samus away.

"Hmph..." Dark Samus walked over to us and fired more missiles but we dodged while Minene fired her gun, but the bullets bounced off and nearly grazed us and the Sailor Scouts.

"Whoa! So that's what a near death experience is like!" Hina exclaimed.

"Hold your fire! Those bullets could hit us or the Sailor Scouts!" Worldwalker ordered.

"Well in that case..." Minene ran over and then disappeared into the ground.

"Huh?" Dark Samus wondered before shrugging it off and then Komachi slashed with her scythe, but Dark samus blocked with one arm and then fired a missile at Komachi's gut, causing her to yell in pain and then she kicked her down. "You're the first to go."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Minene's voice said and then grabbed Dark Samus from behind and threw her to the side and then held out a button. "Sayonara!" She smirked and pressed it, as the ground below Dark Samus exploded.

"I keep forgetting that you absorbed some of Deus's powers." Yuno said.

Minene chuckled. "Well, I never used 'em that much." She said, but suddenly a missile hit her as she yelled in pain as she turned around only for Dark Samus to jump up and fire energy directly in her face, causing her to scream.

"MINENE!" Yuno yelled as Dante ran over and slashed Dark Samus, but she circled around him and kicked him straight over to the water while Yuno dove over and caught Minene, as she was badly injured. "No..." She growled. "I'm not going to let one of my friends get killed...NOT ANYMORE!" She screamed as her eyes suddenly changed.

"Uh...does anyone else feel a sudden change going on?" Kai asked as Flare ran over to Minene and started using Curaga on her.

~Yuno's POV~

I ran straight over to Dark Samus and slashed her several times, but she grabbed my katana. "Ah...you're that girl..." She said.

"How do you know me?" I growled as I pulled out a knife and attempted to impale the armor, but she blasted it out of my hand.

"Do you really think that Xehanort was the one responsible for your friend's death?" She asked. "He killed everyone else...while I was assigned to kill only one person. Yuki."

"THAT'S A LIE!" I screamed.

"Think back on that day...you only remember Xehanort but there was someone else too." She said.

My eyes widened. "Wait...you didn't..."

"Indeed." She nodded. "You think you just played dead, but in reality...I knocked you out after shooting you and you heard Yuki's final scream just before passing out. I was going to kill you too, but Xehanort ordered me to leave you alone...so I did just that."

"You mean...that you were with Xehanort too?!"

"Indeed I was. I enjoyed watching you cry over your beloved human friends...and now you will soon join him and your fellow goddess."

"No..." I clenched my fists as my whole body was shaking. "YOU...YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE!" I screamed as everything around me was a blur while Dark Samus was in front of me...I could barely hear Dante's voice before going all out on her. My main target was Dark Samus and nothing else seemed to matter at the moment.

"So this is the famous yandere mode Xehanort told me so much about." Dark Samus said as she snapped her fingers as a barrier surrounded only me and her as it blocked everyone else out.

"Yuno!" Isaac's voice called out to me, but it was muffled while I quickly attacked Dark Samus.

"Yes, that's right...keep going all out...sooner or later, you'll miss."

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" I screamed and kept attacking until Dark Samus eventually side stepped and fired a missile on my side, knocking me near the water.

"Hahaha...you're running out of options." She said and then suddenly, I laughed maniacally. "Ah, there's the laugh."

"I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!" I laughed and slashed her repeatedly until I eventually impaled right through her. "Ha, gotcha."

"Oh, so you might think." A voice said and then grabbed me from behind. "Phazon Clone." She said and pinned me to the ground, her cannon pinned to my face. Was this it? Is this it for me? I want to keep on going...for Yuki... "Farewell."

A muffled voice suddenly yelled something, but I didn't hear what they said...when all of a sudden a blue laser struck Dark Samus. I could feel the energy right in front of my face...and then it disappeared while someone asked me something as my surroundings slowly turned back to normal. "You alright?" The voice repeated as I turned my head to see Samus walking over.

 **Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior (Super Smash Bros Brawl/3DS/Wii U)**

"Wait, what?" Worldwalker asked.

"You can thank me for that." Yukari replied. "I brought Samus over here."

"Uh...which version, to be exact?"

"The one who got captured. I sneakily went in there, threw in a smoke bomb, pulled Samus out of there and here she is."

"And you didn't bother bringing anyone ELSE?!"

"Hey, you were wondering if we should bring Samus while Yuno was off dealing with her. So it's kind of your fault."

"...I...uh..." He sighed. "Never mi-...wait, did you go into the room full of smoke bombs?"

"Yeah."

"DARN IT, I WAS SAVING THEM FOR LATER!"

~Samus's POV~

I looked over at Yukari and the other guy before shrugging it off as I saw Dark Samus walking over. "You're supposed to be captured."

"Not anymore, I'm not." I aimed my cannon at Dark Samus. "You're the one who captured me...so I think I should thank you by destroying you again."

Dark Samus aimed her cannon at me. "I don't think so."

"Let's end this once and for all." I said and glanced at Yuno. "You might want to get somewhere safe...this is going to get ugly."

"R-right..." Yuno nodded as she got up and took off.

 **Metroid Title Remix (Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U)**

I aimed at Dark Samus and fired missiles while she did the same thing as the missiles collided as we both ran straight for each other as we both fired shots until Dark Samus jumped up and fired homing phazon shots at me, but I rolled out of the way and then sweep kicked her down. "Not bad...you've improved." She said as she attempted to get up, but I placed my foot down on her back and fired at her head several times.

"You've been weakened." I told her. "Your life is nearly depleted...stand down before I'm forced to kill you."

"Hahaha..." Dark Samus split up and then they both shot me off of her as they reformed. "I don't care if I'm nearly dead...I WILL make sure everyone will die!"

"You've always been cocky." I told her and then charged up a shot and then fired it, knocking her to the ground. "You'll never defeat me."

"That's what you think." Dark Samus slammed her fist on the ground as phazon shot up from underneath me, launching me up as she jumped up directly in front of me. "You are the one who'll di-" I shot my grapple beam at her and then kicked her down.

"Farewell." I said and fired a Zero Laser directly at Dark Samus before landing on the ground, watching her completely fade away as I walked away and looked at them. "Let's get the Sailor Scouts to safety. There might be more coming."

"Right." Worldwalker nodded as Yukari made a gap as the Sailor Scouts slowly limped into the gap while I scanned the area. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm scanning the area in case if she called in more back up...and I don't see any." I said as we all walked into the gap.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Xehanort's POV~

"Blasted gap hag!" I exclaimed and slammed my fist on the table. "Our guards were completely down!"

"Oh relax, we lost one prisoner...we didn't lose them all." Marx said.

"Indeed." Dark Meta Knight nodded. "We will make do without her."

"Ha! You're going to fall so hard!" Latias mocked me. "They're going to come after you now!"

"They don't know where we are." I said when I suddenly heard a noise as we looked over to see Demise kicking Dedede in.

"They do know." Demise scowled. "He has been spying on us all this time."

"Dedede!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

"Lock him up." I ordered. "Worldwalker will be receiving no more information from him." I said as Maleficent and Pete chained him up to where Samus was.

"We must prepare for the upcoming battle." Maleficent said.

"Yes...we should." I chuckled. "I have enough power to wipe them out easily."

"Let us prepare for this moment." Maleficent said. "This day will be a glorious day when we will annihilate those meddling fools." She said when a portal opened up and then M. Bison came out with King Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"No!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Pleasure to meet you, your majesty." I smirked. "I have a special place for these three. Take them to the torture room."

"T-TORTURE?!" Wendy screamed.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Asuna exclaimed as they all watched them being taken into the room.

"Maleficent...you have full access to Disney Castle." M. Bison said.

"Good." Maleficent nodded. "Come along, Pete...we must go over and do some...redecorating of that fools castle." She said and then went into a portal with Pete.

I chuckled. "I'd love to see them try to take me down."  
=====================================================================================================

 **Samus is back!**


	29. Last Batch of Keyblades

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

~Sabrina's POV~

"You're kidding me...you went all yandere mode and Dark Samus STILL lived?!" I exclaimed.

"In her defense, Dark Samus was pushing her breaking point." Dante said.

Yuno sighed. "I can't believe I lost it. I told second world me that I wouldn't go crazy like her and...now look what happens..."

"Well, on the bright side, you didn't kill any of us." Viridi said.

"True..."

"Unlike the other Yuno, you seemed to have control over it...because when Samus launched her Zero Laser, you were back to your normal self." Yukari said.

"Still, the whole other side of Yuno still haunts me." Isaac shuddered.

"Has anyone seen my mother?" Nan asked.

"I think she's still battling GLaDOS." I replied. "She seemed really upset that you were nearly killed by her."

"Makes sense." He nodded and then the doors opened up, revealing Xarina walking up to us battered, bruised, a huge smirk on her face.

"That GLaDOS chick won't be messing with you for a while." Xarina chuckled.

~Master Hand's POV~

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Let's see...this part goes here..." I muttered.

"Honestly, put me back together quickly so I can teach that monster a lesson."

"Hey, I'm not a master engineer here!" I growled. "You're lucky she didn't destroy your head as well."

"Can't you just snap your fingers in order to repair her?" Raiden asked.

"Oh yeah...I could."

"You monsters are all alike. Brains but you don't use 'em."

"Oh shut it!"

 **Solo Menu – Palutena**

~Worldwalker's POV~

"Alright, three new Keyblades coming out!" I exclaimed and pulled out the first one. "I call this Flat Zone Special! It's based off of-"

"Mr. Game and Watch." Yukari said.

"Yes. It boosts ice magic and strength!" I said. The Keychain is the Smash Bros symbol for Mr. Game and Watch, the handle is the Judgement sign, the blade is the gas pump and the teeth is the turtle. "Now...there's a side effect. It may cause you to go Anti form...and make you go into 2D."

"Wow! That's a nice touch." Hades said.

"Yep." I nodded. "I will send this one to Maria!" I said and sent it over to her.

~Maria's POV~

"Beep beep!" Game and Watch exclaimed.

"I...uh...don't speak your language." I said. "What are you trying to say?"

"Beep! Beep!" He pointed to my hand, specifically, my Fairy Tail mark.

"Oh this?" I asked as he nodded. "I think you've seen this on Sabrina, haven't you?" I asked as he nodded as he was making all kinds of gestures this time. "What are you saying?" I asked and then suddenly, a Keyblade appeared in my hand. "Huh?"

Mr. Game and Watch sighed as he grabbed my hand and took me straight to Erza. "Why are you taking me to Erza?" I asked.

~Worldwalker's POV~

"This next Keyblade was designed by Hades." I said and pulled it out. "Now what do you call this?"

"Peanut Vengeance." He said.

Yukari blinked and then facepalmed. "Out of ALL the names you can come up with for this Diddy Kong Keyblade, you choose the most dumbest name you can think of?!"

"It doesn't always have to be good."

"YES IT DOES!" She yelled.

"No it doesn't!" He exclaimed.

"Here we go again..." I sighed. The Keychain is Diddy's Nintendo hat, the handle is the Jet Barrel pack, the blade is the guitar he uses in Donkey Kong 64, and the teeth are the Peanut Popguns.

"Tell me what it boosts!" Yukari ordered.

"Fine! It boosts Fire magic and damage! Spells from that Keyblade may fizzle out and turn into explosive peanuts! It may also drop a peanut that can heal you! It's not stupid at all!"

"IT IS TOO!"

I sighed. _Might as well send this over to Hina..._ I thought and sent it over.

~Hina's POV~

"What in the world...?" I wondered, looking at Donkey Kong's bongos as he was in front of me and cracking his knuckles. "You want to play for me?" I asked as he nodded. "Well what are you waiting for? Do it!"

"Uh, Hina...this is the Smash Bros DK! He's using his Final Smash!" Komachi exclaimed as Donkey Kong started playing it as Komachi was then launched away, smacking right into Ran, Sabrina and my mother and then into a wall. Oddly enough, it wasn't affecting me.

"You okay, Namine?" Sabrina asked, rubbing her head.

"No...a Shinigami smacked right into me, what do you think?!"

"Yeah, she's fine." Ran said.

A Keyblade appeared in my hand as I looked at it before shrugging it off and then using Curaga on all three of them right when Donkey Kong finished. "That was amazing!" I grinned as he gave me a wide smile and then gave me a noogie...and trust me, getting a noogie from an ape is kinda rough.

~Worldwalker's POV~

"If you're done bickering..." I growled in annoyance. "I believe Yukari has one of her own."

"I do." She nodded and then pulled it out. "I call this Princess Power."

"Boo!"

"OH SHUT UP, HADES!" Yukari yelled. "Anyway, this boosts strength, healing magic, and gives out the hover jump that Peach uses." She said. The Keychain is a heart with a sapphire from Peach's dress in the middle of the heart, the handle is made out of rainbows and in the shape of the Oathkeeper, the blade is the golf club while the teeth is the head of the gold club and the frying pan.

"Considering how Peach usually is, I can definitely see the healing power." I said.

"Indeed." Yukari nodded and then sent it over to Kai.

~Kai's POV~

"Are they ever gonna talk?" I asked impatiently.

"No...no they're not." Peach sighed.

"You're not going to get a peep out of us." Bowser smirked.

"Just try us!" Kamek laughed and then suddenly, a Keyblade appeared in my hand.

"...Whoa, nice." I said and then pointed my Keyblade at them while Peach aimed her golf club at them as well.

"ALL AT ONCE?!" Kamek yelled.

"You have three seconds before both golf clubs give you migraines for the next decade!" I threatened.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! WE'LL TALK!" Bowser yelled.

"Was that so hard?" Peach asked as we both high fived each other.

"Spill it." I ordered.

"Y-yes..." Kamek nodded.

~Worldwalker's POV~

"Oh...I designed one more Keyblade...and it's based off of Scorpion." I said and then summoned it. "This Keyblade is Heart of the Shirai Ryu. It boosts strength, fire and speed...heck, it even has the infamous spear grab with Scorpion yelling 'Get over here!' as an added bonus." I said. The Keychain is the Mortal Kombat symbol, the handle is the metal chain of Scorpion's spear in the shape of a circle while it circles around Scorpion's sword for the blade, and the spear is the tooth itself.

"Let's see...if Tristina has that Sub Zero Keyblade...you're going to give it to Isaac?" Yukari asked.

"Bingo." I said and then sent it over.

~Isaac's POV~

I was sitting next to Tristina and watching Flare and Nan playing air hockey while Tristina leaned her head on my shoulder. "This is nice." She said.

"Yeah." I nodded, kissing her forehead when all of a sudden a Keyblade appeared on my hand. "What the...is this based off of Scorpion?"

"Whoa, cool." She said. "That's so awesome!"

"Yeah." I nodded when all of a sudden, an alarm went off. "What the?"

~Rosalina's POV~

"What is with that alarm?" I wondered and looked at Yen Sid. "You're STILL working on that Keyblade?"

"It takes time, Rosalina. I'm just almost putting the finishing touches on it." Yen Sid said.

"Hmm, I wonder if something big is happening...is something approaching the mansion?" I wondered.

"No." Cody walked over. "It's something much worse."

"What could it be?" I asked.

"This alarm goes off when Disney Castle is under attack..." He said. "And something tells me...that Mickey, Donald and Goofy have been captured, and I do believe that Maleficent and Pete are attacking."

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"You heard me right. This is going to go insane here." He said. "You guys stay here and keep everyone company while we got take care of the hag." He then thought of something and chuckled evilly. "HEY KOMACHI!"

"Yeah?" Komachi ran up to us.

"When we're done with Maleficent...i'll leave her in your hands. Take her straight to Eiki."

Komachi's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"Yes...Maleficent will DIE and her SOUL will never come back." He laughed. "And I will make sure Pete goes to jail."

"But where's a good jail?" I asked. "I don't mean to diss the Piantas, but their jail in Delfino kind of...sucks."

"There's a jail in the human village of Gensokyo ran by Kotohime." He said.

"But...Kotohime isn't a real police officer! She's just a princess acting like one!" Yukari told him.

"I know, but she can be serious on occasion so he'll be locked up tight by her and her fellow policemen." He said.

"...I'll take your word for it." Yukari muttered.

"Anyway, let's head out to Disney Castle!" He exclaimed.

"We'll go with you." Sailor Moon said.

"No, you need to heal up." He said. "But we are bringing Samus."

"Good." Samus said. "I owe her a Zero Laser after destroying my world." She said, activating her armor. "Let's go."

Yukari made a gap as they all walked in as Cody looked behind. "I'd bring you guys too...but I'm pretty sure that Xehanort will go in there and kill you all." He said and then disappeared into the gap.

"...He may have a point." Aria said.

I looked at where the gap had disappeared. "Good luck...Cody." I said.  
====================================================================================================

 **Let's head out to destroy Maleficent! Hopefully for good!**


	30. Disney Castle in Ruins

**Destroyed Skyworld (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

~Isaac's POV~

We walked out of the gap and looked around. "Is this...?"

"Disney Town...or what's left of it." Worldwalker said. "Maleficent's been busy." He said.

"Oh my goodness..." Youmu said. "This is...unbelievable."

"If you think that's bad...look at what's up ahead." Yukari pointed out in the distance as we all looked at a smoky castle, with tons of explosions coming out.

"Oh man..." Levy put her hand over her mouth.

"Disney Castle is still being attacked...we gotta hurry." Worldwalker said as we ran off, but then we were suddenly ambushed by Heartless.

"Heartless..." Erza growled. "I knew they'd be here." She summoned her sword as we all started attacking the Shadows and Soldiers.

Samus looked through her visor. "I'm not picking up on any survivors...so there's either a chance that they evacuated...or...they didn't make it."

"Here's hoping they did evacuate." Worldwalker said as we kept on going while taking out several Neoshadows and Dark Balls.

"This whole place feels sad and miserable...ah, reminds me of when Skyworld was like this!" Hades laughed.

"Now is NOT the time, Hades!" Worldwalker exclaimed as were then ambushed by a couple of Tailbunkers and Wyverns, but Dante and Viridi took care of them easily as we soon made it to the castle doors.

"Come on, we gotta see if everyone is okay in here!" Yukari said as we then entered Disney Castle...only to be greeted by a Darkside.

"This guy?!" I exclaimed.

Nan growled. "He's so annoying!"

"I'll take care of him." Mokou said and then flew up. "Blaze Sign: Self-Destruction Giant Flame Whirlwind!" She exclaimed, burning up Darkside and then kicked him in the head, knocking him straight to the ground and then she finished him off by throwing a massive fireball at him. "There, that takes care of it."

"Well I was going to use Zantetsuken, but that works too." I said as we kept on going, taking out any Defender, Air Soldier, Novashadows and Soldier that got in the way.

"We need to check the library! I hope Queen Minnie and Daisy are alright!" Worldwalker exclaimed as we ran straight to the library while avoiding the debris, but when we got in there...the library was destroyed. "Oh no..."

"Guys!" Gray got our attention as he pointed to the huge door. "We got more trouble."

"That huge door is busted..." Yukari said and clenched her fists. "They're at the Cornerstone."

"Let's go." I said as we all ran into the humongous room and discovered the throne has moved as we all ran down the stairs.

"HAHAHAHA! You're too late." Maleficent's voice said as we saw her with the Cornerstone...but it looked different.

"No...it's covered in darkness!" Erza exclaimed.

"That is correct! This Cornerstone now belongs to the darkness!" Maleficent cackled. "With the Cornerstone covered in darkness, this world will be shrouded in it!"

"That's it..." I growled. "You're going down!"

Maleficent smirked. "Oh, how adorable that the next generation of Keyblade Wielders can stop me." She said.

"For all the worlds that you have destroyed from the darkness...this will be your last battle." Komachi growled.

"We shall see." Maleficent said. "Since I'm a darkness filled world...I will become stronger!"

Laxus cracked his knuckles. "We'll see about that." He said as we all got ready while we took out our Pokemon.

Maleficent cackled. "Let us begin."

 **Demystify Feast (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Maleficent aimed her staff at us. "Meteors of Heaven, unleash thy fury!" She exclaimed, but Yukari made several gaps as the meteors hit Maleficent from behind. "You little...!" She growled and then lightning bolts rained down but Laxus sent them all to him.

"Hmph, thanks." Laxus said as he ran to her, and then appeared behind her as he punched her from behind as Erza slashed her.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray yelled.

"IRON DRAGON SWORD!" Gajeel yelled.

"Torchic...use Flamethrower!" I ordered.

"HERE IT COMES!" Torchic yelled and used it with Charmander.

"Enough!" Maleficent growled. "Come out!" She ordered, summoning Dark Balls and Defenders, but they were quickly dispatched by Sting's White Dragon Roar and Dante's sword.

"Poor Fate: Your Days are Numbered!" Komachi exclaimed, slashing through Maleficent and then Youmu and Yuno slashed through her too.

"Meteors of Heaven, unlea-"

"SHADOW DRAGON'S SLASH!" Rogue yelled, striking Maleficent while Mudkip and Squirtle used Water Gun and Porygon-Z used Tri Attack.

"You fools..." Maleficent growled and then glowed brightly. "You fools will never defeat the mistress of all evil!" She yelled, transforming into a dragon.

"A dragon, huh?" Laxus folded his arms, unimpressed. "Hmph...you don't look tough."

"Let's take this dragon down." I said.

"Hoopa...time for you to change!" Worldwalker threw something at Hoopa. "Thank goodness Porygon-Z found that!"

"NOW you're using it?!" Porygon-Z exclaimed.

Hoopa picked it up...and then suddenly changed. "ALRIGHT! I'M READY TO GO KILL SOMETHING!"

"That's quite...interesting." Zekrom said and used Fusion Bolt on Maleficent while she breathed fire at us, but we all dodged.

"HYPERSPACE FURY!" Hoopa yelled.

"What the heck happened to him?!" Flare exclaimed.

"It's Hoopa Unbound...I used the Prison Bottle on him." Worldwalker said.

"Oh dear..." I sweatdropped as Maleficent jumped up and created a shockwave, but we held our ground. "FIRE!" I yelled.

"Barrier: Boundary of Life and Death!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Illusion God: Descent of Izuna Gongen!" Ran shouted.

"Direction Sign: Kimontonkou!" Chen shouted as Maleficent roared in pain from all of the attacks that she was receiving.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" Laxus yelled as Maleficent tried to counter by breathing fire, but it was no use...she was engulfed by the lightning roar.

"This will finish it." Komachi said. "Death Sign: Scythe of Final Judgement." She said as Maleficent roared...and then Samus used Zero Laser on her as she roared in pain before she fell to the ground.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Maleficent changed back, slowly getting up. "No...this can't be happening...I have full control of the darkness...but why was I still defeated?!"

"It's because the light will always be stronger." Komachi said and then grabbed her. "You are coming with me." She said. "...But first." She kicked her down and then impaled her with her scythe, and then taking her soul out. "There we go." She said and held on to it. "Yukari..."

"Right." Yukari nodded and made a gap. "She needs to be severely punished by Eiki."

Komachi nodded and then walked in. "I'll be back." She said and walked in.

"Well that's one down." I said when all of a sudden, our Pokemon started glowing. "What the?!"

"Oh ho ho! They're evolving!" Porygon-Z exclaimed. "Man, I miss the times when I was just a simple Porygon..." He said.

"Cool! I have arms!" Combusken exclaimed as the other Pokemon were celebrating over their evolution.

"Wait a dang second..." I blinked and looked at Flare. "I just realized that you never took a Pokemon back at Unova."

"Relax, dude." Flare grinned. "I've adopted Hoopa."

"That's right!" Hoopa grinned.

"Oh, okay then." I nodded and then looked around. "Where's Pete?"

"Right here!" A voice said as we looked to see Pete walking up to us. "You may have taken down Maleficent, but that doesn't mean that I won't avenge her." He smirked.

"Oh boy..." Worldwalker sighed. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." We nodded.

 **Eastern Judgement in the Sixtieth Year ~ Fate of Sixty Years (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Pete ran straight to us and then punched the ground below us, creating a massive shockwave that sent all of us flying. "Hahaha!"

"Well, he's gotten stronger since last time." Yukari said.

"Not a problem." Minene said and fired directly at him, but he disappeared and then reappearing behind Minene and kicked her, and then snapping his fingers as lightning came down on top of Minene. "GAH!"

"Okay, that's new." Worldwalker said as Yuno and Dante slashed him several times before Pete punched the ground.

"Here's a little D-Thundaga for you!" He exclaimed as he did just that, forcing us to avoid him before he reappeared and threw a ball directly at me and it exploded, leaving a purple smoke cloud.

"Gah!" I exclaimed as I started coughing and then Pete punched me from behind as he then snapped his fingers as lightning bolts hit me.

"Isaac!" Tristina exclaimed before getting in front of me and using Blizzaga Pursuit on him and then Zekrom used Fusion Bolt on him.

"Hahaha!" Pete laughed as he suddenly pulled out a card. "Thanks to you losers in Gensokyo, I've made my own Spell card!"

"What?!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Fusion: Thunder and Tornado!" He shouted as a fiery tornado was headed right for us.

"Oh crap!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"Blaze Sign: Self-Destruction Giant Flame Whirlwind!" Mokou exclaimed as hers and the fiery tornado clashed as she then went right through the flames and kicked Pete directly in the face. "Everlasting: Phoenix's Tail!" She shouted.

"Ooof! Impressive..." Pete said. "But it does more than fusing." He smirked. "New Power: Fire!" He exclaimed as his fists conjured up fireballs and then threw them at us.

"He's gotten more powerful than ever!" Yukari exclaimed.

"We still need to take him down!" Worldwalker said as Erza went into Heaven's Wheel and launched many swords at him, but he teleported and punched Erza, only to get punched away by Gajeel.

"Solid Script: Hole!" Levy exclaimed right where Pete was going to land as he fit into the hole. "Solid Script: Iron!" She yelled as iron landed right on top of him.

"Ooof!" He grunted as he then teleported out of the hole...and into another hole.

"Combusken, Hi-jump kick!" I ordered.

"HIYAH!" He yelled, kicking Pete out of the hole as Minene scissor kicked him to the ground and then threw an explosive on his back.

"C-4!" She exclaimed and then pressed it as Pete was launched straight to a wall, but he teleported before he slammed into it as Hina and Kai slashed Pete several times.

"Human Realm Sword: Fantasy of Enlightenment!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Here comes a jackpot!" Dante exclaimed and fired at Pete repeatedly

"Skill: Power of Flight!" Pete exclaimed as wings sprouted and flew up in the air.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Worldwalker exclaimed in frustration.

"Let's do this." Sting said. "White Drive."

"Shadow Drive." Rogue said as they glowed and then they went all out on Pete as they both kicked him straight to the ground as Mokou flew over and burned off the wings.

Pete fell on one knee. "I can't believe it..." He growled. "I'm losing with my newfound power!"

"Hmph...that's because we're kicking your butt." Sting said. "WHITE DRAGON ROAR!"

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!"

Pete was launched straight to a wall and then Ivysaur launched a Solarbeam directly at him. "Nice hit, Ivysaur!" Kai grinned.

"LEAF BLADE!" Grovyle yelled and slashed Pete several times with Tristina cheering him on as she then ran over and slashed him several times, but then Pete managed to get up and grabbed her by the throat.

"Heh...not so useful now, are you?" He asked and threw her to the ground and then stomped on her repeatedly. "You are a loser! A wimp! A pipsqueak! And you will die a pathetic dea-" I then grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the side. A dark aura was surrounding me.

"How dare you...hurt my girlfriend like that!" I growled as I pulled him by the arm. "Combusken, Zekrom...come with me." I said as they both nodded and followed me as I threw him in a room and then the three of us walked in.

~Tristina's POV~

I couldn't believe it...Isaac managed to save me from that brute as I got up and used Curaga. "You alright?" Grovyle asked.

"I am...he saved me." I grinned.

"COMBUSKEN! FLAMETHROWER! ZEKROM! FUSION BOLT!" Isaac's voice screamed as Pete yelled in agony while everyone but me sweatdropped.

"That's a bit overkill." Laxus said.

"Well, I'd do the same if I had a girlfriend...but...nothing like that." Rogue said. "...Maybe."

"Fro thinks so too!"

 **Destroyed Skyworld**

Isaac then came out looking much calmer with Combusken dusting his hands off and Zekrom pulling a battered Pete. "Well, that's one way to take out a guy." Worldwalker said.

Yukari walked up to us. "I've rescued Queen Minnie and Daisy." She said.

"Oh, this whole castle is a mess!" Minnie sighed. "We can get the darkness out of this castle, but it will take time...but as for the castle and the town...it'll take years to rebuild."

"Don't you worry, we'll get Master Hand on it." Worldwalker said.

"Thank you." Minnie grinned and then looked at Daisy. "We might as well start getting the darkness out of this Cornerstone."

"Right." She nodded.

"Come on, let's take Pete where he belongs." Isaac said as we all nodded, then he pecked me on the cheek as we walked into the gap.

 **Judgement Day (Final Fantasy VII)**

~Komachi's POV~

"Your sins are extraordinary, Maleficent." Eiki said. "You've caused the destruction of all the worlds, you've sent Heartless to every single world out there, you stole the hearts from all seven Princesses of heart, you've made Sora and Sabrina sacrifice themselves in order to bring them back, and let's not forget about your other sins including the invasion of Disney Castle...and what's worse...Disney Castle is the only Disney world in this universe that hasn't been destroyed!"

I looked at Maleficent's soul and smirked. I knew what was coming. "I've decided to give you the punishment that you deserve." She said. "Your punishment...is to live in hell for eternity with NO chance of reviving!"

Maleficent's soul screamed before being sent to hell. "That takes care of that." I grinned.

"Indeed." Eiki nodded. "Xehanort's punishment will be more severe." She said and looked at me. "You may have slacked off for the longest time, but you always pull through."

I sweatdropped. "You knew?"

"Knowing your track record...yes." Eiki nodded and whacked me in the head.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and then sighed. "I kind of missed that for thirteen years."

"I missed doing that to you." Eiki chuckled. "Now go on back to your friends." She said. "Xehanort's fall is at hand."

"Right." I nodded and ran off. "See you later!" I waved.

"Oh Komachi...what am I going to do with you?" She asked with a chuckle.  
====================================================================================================

 **I just realized that in this chapter, Flare never got a Pokemon...so I fixed it up by having her adopt Hoopa. It works!**


	31. The Fountain of Dreams

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

~Worldwalker's POV~

"And in you go!" Zekrom exclaimed, throwing Pete into the cell.

"I'm a bit worried that he'll bust out of here." Yukari said. "I mean...he's going to bust out of this wall."

"That's what you think." Kotohime said. "Just the other day, Nitori came over and installed something in this wall. She calls it an indestructible wall." She grinned. "There's no way he'll bust out!"

"But what about the bars?" Yukari asked.

"Same thing on the bars. He won't be going anywhere for a long time." Kotohime smirked.

"Well that makes me feel a bit better." Yukari said.

"Alright, let's head back to the mansion. We gotta plot a way to take down Xehanort!" I exclaimed as everyone else nodded as we walked out.

"Hey!" Komachi ran up to us.

"How'd it go?" Isaac asked.

"Maleficent isn't coming back. Eiki sent her off to hell with no chance of reviving." She grinned. "She also said that that Xehanort's punishment will probably be much worse."

"Oh, this oughta be interesting." Tristina said.

Yukari made a gap. "Come on, let's head back." She said as we all walked into the gap.

 **Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

~Sabrina's POV~

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"You heard right." Kamek nodded.

Suddenly, Flandre got on top of me. "You mean to tell me that during the battle in Gensokyo, she was taken?!"

"She was." Bowser folded his arms.

"Well this is...an interesting turn of events." Sailor Mercury said and then the gap opened up in the corner of my eye.

"Well, Maleficent and Pete won't be bothering us for a long time." Worldwalker chuckled as then saw the distress in our eyes. "What?"

"We found something interesting." Peach said. "Tell them." She ordered.

"Right." Bowser nodded. "Ho-Oh is needed to destroy that barrier and free Lugia, Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno."

"Yeah, I knew we'd have to get him."

"Well, it turns out...Marx decided to put Ho-Oh in a deep sleep and trapped him at the Fountain of Dreams." Bowser continued.

"Also, during the battle in Gensokyo, Marx snuck in and kidnapped Remilia." Kamek said. "She is also at the Fountain of Dreams."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

Flandre clenched her fists. "He is going to PAY for this!" She growled.

"Okay, first...I need to design an ultimate Keyblade." Worldwalker said.

"No need...we did it for you." Yen Sid walked up to Worldwalker. "I hope it's to your liking."

"Oh baby...it is!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "Isaac! This is for you!" He said and swung it, as the Keyblade appeared in Isaac's hand.

"And this Keyblade is called...?" He asked.

"Core of Battlefield! It boosts strength and magic beyond the Ultima Keyblade!" He grinned. The keychain was the Core, the handle is the jaws of Master Beast, the blade is Master Edge and the teeth are the Master Giant's hands. "Also, it'll let you summon miniature versions of the forms of Master Core to help you fight."

"Sweet." He grinned.

"I do advise that you use it on M. Bison, Dark Meta Knight, Demise and Xehanort. Using this on Marx would curbstomp him...until he goes in his soul form. We DO need a fair fight after all."

"True." He nodded.

Worldwalker turned his head. "Tenshi, Mamizou, Koishi...you guys ready?"

"I'm ready to get back at Xehanort." Tenshi smirked.

"I will go help rescue Remilia." Patchouli said.

"Alright." Worldwalker nodded as Yukari made a gap. "Let's go." He said as they all ran in.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Remilia's POV~

"You're not going to win." I growled.

"Woman, I will beat the snot out of them...because I have this." Marx smirked, holding out some sort of rod. "Behold! The Star Rod! With this, I can easily annihilate those fools...and not even that good for nothing puffball will stop me!"

"I read about the Star Rod in Patchouli's library..." I clenched my fists. "You're going to release Nightmare, aren't you?!"

"What? No...i'm not THAT insane." Marx said. "I may be jester bat, but even I know I wouldn't go THAT far. I'm not a lunatic."

"Says the lunatic that got the sun and moon to fight."

"And what does THAT got to do with the Star Rod?" Marx asked.

"All I know...is that you won't win."

"Blah blah blah, the whole 'bad guy won't win' speech has been done to death. This time, I will make bad guy history for defeating those losers!"

"Bad guy history isn't even a thing."

"WELL IT SHOULD BE!"

I sighed. _I just hope they can come here quick._ I thought.

~isaac's POV~

 **Green Greens (Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

"Okay, we need to find some way to get to the Fountain of Dreams." Worldwalker said. "First, we need to find Kirby."

"But where can we find that pink puffball?" Flare asked.

"I know where he is." A voice said as we turned to see a masked guy standing on a tree branch.

"Galacta Knight!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Hello." Galacta Knight said as he hopped off of the tree. "I will assist you in the battle to stop Xehanort. I've discovered something interesting when I was spying in the Fountain of Dreams."

"What is it?"

"Marx is using the Star Rod to hope that he can destroy you."

"WHAT?!" Worldwalker yelled.

"Indeed..." Galacta Knight nodded. "This is trouble, but we will remain victorious. We just need Kirby...and I just know where to find him."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Follow me." He said as he flew up and took off, as we then followed him to a lone house as he then knocked on the door. "Kirby, are you there?"

"Poyo poyo!" We heard a voice as the door opened. "Poyo!" He greeted.

"Man, he is so adorable." Mamizou said, walking over to him and petting his head.

"Poyo!" Kirby grinned.

"Kirby. The worlds are in danger." Galacta Knight said and then explained everything.

"POYO?!" Kirby yelled as his eyes widened. "Poyo poyo poyo?!"

"Does that suit of yours come with a translator?" Flare asked.

"As a matter of fact..." Samus activated her armor. "I do."

"POYO!" Kirby yelled.

"Let's see...he said 'Come warp star'." Samus translated as a Warp Star then appeared near Kirby.

"Okay, but how are we going to go anywhere?" I asked. "I mean, not all of can easily get on Zekrom."

"How about the Halberd?" Worldwalker asked.

"Xehanort destroyed that and Heavy Lobster before kidnapping Meta Knight." Galacta Knight said.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Worldwalker sighed.

"However, Kirby has something up his...um...pink arms." Galacta Knight said.

"Poyo poyo!"

"Come Air Ride machines." Samus translated. "What are they?"

"Oh boy...i'm getting a feeling we're going to Fountain of Dreams..." Worldwalker said as a lot of Air Ride machines came. "Kirby Air Ride style!"

"Poyo..." Kirby looked around. "Poyo!" He grinned. "POYO!" He yelled as two other Air Ride machines arrived.

"The Dragoon and Hydra?!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"Poyo!" Kirby grinned.

"I call the Dragoo-" I got on it. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but I'm getting the sweet ride!" I grinned as Tristina got behind me and then Flare took the Hydra.

"I got on the Hydra's back! Let's do this!" Flare smirked.

"Where DID that come from?" I asked.

"...I dunno." She shrugged.

Kirby got on his Warp Star as the others got on the Air Ride machines while some others used the Exceeds or just simply floated up.

 **The Legendary Air Ride Machine (Super Smash Bros Brawl/3DS/Wii U)**

"How do you start this thing up? Do you charge it up?" Flare asked as it glowed...and then it moved slowly...and went completely fast. "WHOOOOOA!"

"Man, is that faster than this thing?" I asked.

"Apparently." Tristina replied as Kirby and Galacta Knight was taking us straight for the Fountain of Dreams.

~Remilia's POV~

"Do you hear that?" Marx asked.

"Uh...hear what?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Tell me you hear that!"

I closed my eyes and then listened. "...I do hear that."

We then heard a slight yell. "Was that Flandre?" I asked.

"Oh no..." Marx said as she pulled out some binoculars. "Let's see...what do we got he-...OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"What is it?"

"That freaking puffball called out the Air Ride Machines! After all Xehanort has done, I thought he took care of everything!" Marx exclaimed.

"Ha! You're in trouble now!"

"Man, I wish I had some cloning powers, but noooo, Kirby decides to destroy me before I had the chance to mess up Dreamland!" He growled and then looked at me. "Wipe that smirk off your face!" He said and then we heard a loud thud as we looked to see Flandre glaring at us. "Oh d-dear!"

"Hello..." Flandre glared at him. "I believe you took something from me and I'd like to have it back." She said as the others soon landed.

"Poyo! Poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby glared at Marx.

"What's he saying?" Yukari asked.

Samus sweatdropped. "I'm not sure if these kids are sensitive to that kind of language or not...either way, I'm not going to say it out loud."

"Oh..." Yukari blinked.

"You think you can just defeat me while I have the Star Rod?" Marx asked. "Try as you like...in the end, I will remain victo-" Kirby started sucking up the Star Rod. "NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET THIS STAR ROD BACK!" He yelled, but Kirby's suctioning powers prevailed and he took it.

"Poyo!" Kirby grinned.

"...CURSE YOU AND YOUR SUCKAGE." Marx yelled. "Alright...that's it...NO MORE MISTER NICE JESTER BAT!" He yelled as they all got ready for battle.

 **Fountain of Dreams (Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl/Wii U)**

~Flandre's POV~

"Hehehe, you're screwed now!" I smirked and summoned the Lavatein as I flew up and slashed down as Isaac and Flare both attacked Marx.

"You dumb little...!" Marx growled as he threw cutters at us, but we dodged as Kirby threw a few stars from the Star Rod as Worldwalker, Tenshi, Yuno, Dante, Galacta Knight and Youmu slashed him several times.

"Here's an ice bomb!" Marx flew up, but then Minene flew up and kicked him down to the ground where I unleashed Maze of Love on him. "OW! OW! I SHOULD'VE GRABBED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

"Well you didn't!" I smirked and then kicked him in the air.

"Wild Carpet!" Mamizou called out.

"Brambly Rose Garden!"

"Arrows!" Marx exclaimed, but Yukari gapped them back to himself. "OW OW OW OW OW!" He yelled.

"How does that feel?" Yukari asked and then sent a train over to him.

"You stupid..." Marx growled and then fired a laser.

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Sting yelled, as it hit the laser, pushing it back to Marx and engulfing him, hearing him scream in pain.

"What a joke." Yuno said.

"Hmph. Not even a challenge." Minene said.

"Uh...i'm picking up some dark readings!" Samus exclaimed as we saw darkness pouring out of Marx.

"I...AM NOT...THROUGH!" He yelled, screaming as dark aura shot out and his whole appearance changed.

"Soul Marx!" Nan exclaimed.

"Actually, it's Marx Soul." Worldwalker said.

"Yeah well, Soul Marx sounds better to me." Nan muttered.

Marx Soul laughed evilly. "YOU FOOLS WILL NEVER ESCAPE."

"Poyo..." Kirby sighed and started launching stars at him.

"LET'S PAINT A PICTURE!" He yelled as he split up and it started raining paint, but we all dodged the paint as he then reformed.

"Blegh!" Remilia exclaimed. "I think I got some paint in my mouth!"

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Laxus shouted, punching Marx Soul in the face and sent him flying.

"You fools wi-"

"St. Elmo's Explosion!" Patchouli exclaimed, sending Marx Soul flying as Minene kicked him back to us, as he then fired a laser directly at us, but then I aimed my hand at it and clenched my fist, as the laser simply exploded.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Forbidden Barrage: Clock That Ticks Away the Past!" I shouted as Marx Soul screamed in agony.

"This can't be happening!" He exclaimed and then looked at Galacta Knight. "What happened to you, man?! You were on my side when we were attacking Sabrina back then!"

"I was consumed by my power...I couldn't control myself until she destroyed my Heartless. Meta Knight reintroduced me to the light." He said. "I was never on your side..."

"I don't know what went through Xehanort's mind when he recruited you...but you are no more." I aimed my hand at him. "This is for kidnapping my sister." I said and then clenched my fists, as he then responded by letting out an eardrum shattering scream before exploding.

"Yeah...that hurt." Yukari winced.

Samus's visor cracked. "...Oh great." She muttered.

Remilia's chains broke up as she fell to the ground as I was immediately by her side. "Th-thank you...Flandre." She said as we then heard a roar as we looked up to see Ho-Oh flying up and looking down at us, nodding at us with a thank you.

Yukari made a gap. "We need to head back and prepare. It's going to be interesting."

"Right." Worldwalker nodded as we all walked into the gap.  
=====================================================================================================

 **Soul Marx does actually sound better to me, to be honest.**


	32. Spell Card

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

~Sabrina's POV~

I started pacing around, my arms folded. "Sis, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I have to admit...i'm a bit worried." I said. "During this whole time, Xehanort's been quiet and letting his followers do his bidding. I don't know why, but I have a feeling Xehanort is going to do something bad once all his followers have been destroyed."

"Oh good, I thought I was the only one on edge right now." Aria said.

"Join the club." Xarina muttered. "Vanitas isn't exactly...himself."

"Thank you for pointing that out." Vanitas growled.

"I guess we're all just a little on edge right now." Xion sighed and then a gap opened up and everyone walked in.

"We're back!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"And we brought friends!" Hades grinned.

"Poyo!" Kirby ran straight over to me and tackled me into a hug. "Poyo poyo!"

"He's relieved to see you unharmed." Galacta Knight walked over. "In fact, so am I."

"Thanks." I grinned.

Yukari looked at Ho-Oh. "Alright, maybe if I do this..." She waved her hand over at Ho-Oh.

"Uh...what did you ju-..." Ho-Oh blinked. "Oh...you're that gap lady I've heard so much about."

"How do you know about me?"

"A certain legendary Pokemon kept talking about you whenever I decide to fly by Sinnoh." Ho-Oh glanced at Palkia.

"Not MY fault that she always gaps to places." Palkia said.

"Anyway...let's get prepared for ba-...where is Kirby going?" Worldwalker asked.

"Going to the kitchen." Mokou replied.

"NO! ANYWHERE BUT THERE!" Worldwalker yelled as he chased after Kirby.

"Good luck." Galacta Knight chuckled when a Keyblade suddenly appeared in Flare's hands.

"What in the...? Did Worldwalker reserve this for me?" Flare wondered.

"No..." Rosalina said. "The last Keyblade he made was Core of Battlefield."

"It comes naturally...but something tells me that's a Paper Mario Keyblade." I said. The Keychain is a Crystal Star, the handle is a Pure Heart, the blade is Paper Mario's hammer and the tooth is none other than Tippi. "Oh, that takes me back when I went to Flipside in that universe."

"Nearly getting killed by your brother in the process." Galacta Knight said.

I shuddered. "I forgot about that until you said something..." I muttered.

"Sorry." He said as Samus scanned the Keyblade.

"What's with the crack?" I asked.

"Two words. Marx. Soul."

"Oh...eardrum shattering scream?"

"I'm amazed no one is deaf." Samus muttered. "Ah, here we are. The Keyblade is called Paper Cut. Doesn't do a lot of damage, but it specializes in critical hits with its long range of attacks...oh, and it also gives you the health of your opponent, how weak they are and what they're weak against."

"Cool." Flare said and then aimed it at Erza.

"Strongest Fairy Tail member. S Class. 1500 HP. Weakness: Strawberry shortcake." The Keyblade said.

Gajeel laughed. "Oh that's priceless!"

"H-hey! Strawberry shortcake tastes amazing!" Erza blushed.

"Levy McGarden. Fairy Tail member. 750 HP, Weakness: Gajeel."

"WHAT?!" Levy and Gajeel yelled.

"I knew it! You two loooove each other!" Happy exclaimed.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" They both yelled.

"Hey...I wonder." Flare looked at Demyx and scanned him out of curiosity.

"Demyx, husband of Xarina and a great Sitar player. 1800 HP. Weakness: Fire."

"You're weak to fire?" Xarina asked. "But you rock at water magic!"

"It's kind of embarrassing..." Demyx sweatdropped.

Xarina didn't say anything, but she did hug him and pecked him on the cheek. "It's okay, dude."

"Wow, I never knew that." Nan said and then a Keyblade appeared in his hand. "Hmm?"

I walked over to it. "Looks like it's based off of Luigi." I said. The Keychain is Polterpup, the handle is a star, the blade is the poltergust, and the teeth is the Dark Moon. "Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon to be exact." I said.

"Green Wonder. It boosts strength by three and boosts air magic. It also turns your fire magic green and it lets you jump high." Samus scanned. "Interesting."

"I can understand the air magic." Nan chuckled.

"Hey...has anyone seen Isaac? I'm trying to find him." Tristina said.

"I think I saw him walk to his room for...something." Yukari said.

"I wonder what's up?" I wondered as I walked over to the room with Tristina following as I then knocked on the door. "Hey Isaac, you feeling alright?"

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"DARK LIGHT: THUNDER FLARE!" Isaac's voice yelled as we both looked at each other.

"What in the heck is he doing in there?" Tristina wondered as we both opened the door to see Isaac holding a card in his hands.

"Isaac?" I looked at him as he turned around.

"Oh, hey guys." He grinned.

"What's that card you're holding?" Tristina asked.

"Oh this? I've been designing this card in my spare time. I've been inspired to make one after seeing the various spell cards that everyone uses in Gensokyo, so I decided to make one." He explained. "I think I got it figured out."

"So what's it do?" I asked.

"I do need a test subject though...i'm not sure how powerful this is." He said.

"You can use Bowser. That guy takes beatings all the time." Tristina suggested.

"Alright." He nodded as we took off and then pushed Bowser to the sparring arena.

"What the heck are you doing?" Bowser asked.

"Patchy, release Bowser for a little bit. I want to try something." Isaac told her.

"You sure?" She asked as he nodded. "Alright..." She released Bowser, but then I used Stopza on Bowser just in case if he tried anything.

 **Fight! (Sword Art Online)**

~Isaac's POV~

"Thanks." I grinned and then closed my eyes, holding the spell card tightly. _Spell card..._ I thought as the card glowed brightly. "Dark Light: Thunder Flare!" I exclaimed as I lifted my Keyblade up in the air as fiery lightning strikes struck the tip of my Keyblade as I opened my eyes. "TAKE THIS!" I yelled and slashed the air repeatedly, as several Skyward Strikes came out, striking Bowser repeatedly.

"GAH!" Bowser yelled as he fell on one knee.

"Whoa..." Tristina said. "That...was amazing."

"Thanks." I grinned.

"That...may actually rival Marisa's Master Spark." Mom said. "Hey Flare! How much HP does Bowser have?"

"Let's see..." Flare scanned Bowser and her eyes widened. "According to this, he went from 1000 HP to 200 HP just like THAT!"

"Now THAT'S powerful!" Patchouli exclaimed.

"Wow, that is one heck of a spell card." Remilia said.

"Tell me about it." Flandre nodded.

 **Solo Menu - Palutena**

~Yukari's POV~

"So, how are we going to storm into Xehanort's base in an epic fashion?" I wondered.

"You could gap into the base, but that'd be too easy." Rosalina said.

"Gee, ya think?" I folded my arms. "Hmm...i'd say let Ho-Oh take out that barrier but we don't know how much defense he's got...and by defense, I mean firepower."

"I can take care of that." Rosalina dug into her pocket and pulled out a Rainbow Star. "I saved this for a certain occasion."

"Wow, you really think of everything." I grinned.

"Yep." She nodded as Worldwalker came back and sighing with a very happy Kirby walking near him. "Cody? How much did he eat?"

"Everything..." He sighed as anime tears ran down his cheeks. "I was so looking forward to eat all of that after destroying Xehanort..."

"Pigging out? That's totally not you." I said. "...Well, maybe it is."

"So...we're doing this?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yeah." I nodded as everyone else walked up to us.

"I'm actually willing to let the parents go with us this time." Worldwalker said. "Hold down the fort while we go into the fortress."

"Well that's good, considering they're getting bored of the virtual reality room." I said.

"Alright everyone, let's go take down an old man!" He exclaimed as everyone cheered as I made a gap and then we all walked in.

~Palkia's POV~

"Well, Rosalina followed them, what do you think we should do?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Master Hand thought about it and looked at the game room. "I do believe I saw Smash Bros in that game room."

"So it's settled. We settle it in Smash while we wait for them to return in one piece." Raiden said.

"Indeed." Yen Sid nodded as we all walked to the game room.

 **Pokemon Center (Pokemon X/Y)**

~Eirin's POV~

"Uuugh..." Kaguya groaned. "My whole face hurts..."

"It takes time for that kind of wound to heal, princess. Be patient." I said.

"Right." She sighed as I looked at the other patients who were slowly recovering.

"Well, I'm glad they're feeling be-..." I paused and then looked outside.

"What's wrong?" Meiling asked.

"I dunno...I suddenly have this feeling that this hospital is going to be filling up by a lot." I said and then put my hand over my chin in thought. _But why?_ I wondered.  
===================================================================================================

 **What's this? A Paper Mario Keyblade while i'm also working on Ancient Treasure? *shifty eyes***

 **Also, Big Hero 6 is confirmed for Kingdom Hearts III!**

 **Paper Cut, Green Wonder and that Spell Card was all suggested by GreninjaYoshi. Also Silver Light. :P**


	33. Three Battles

**Mt. Layuda (Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs)**

~Isaac's POV~

We walked out of the gap and looked around. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Mt. Layuda." Worldwalker replied. "...Yukari, we were supposed to be at Rainbow Dais."

"Yeah well, I checked over there...Xehanort got rid of it." Yukari told him.

"Wow, that old man thought of everything."

Worldwalker looked at my mother. "Sabrina, when Ho-Oh destroys the barrier and rescues Lugia and the birds, have Kyurem ready."

"Right." She nodded.

Rosalina took out the Rainbow Star. "Here you go." She said and tossed it over to Ho-Oh as it then absorbed the Rainbow Star.

"Thanks." He said and immediately flew off while my mom sent out Kyurem.

"Man, he's cruising like no one's business!" I exclaimed.

"That's because Rainbow Stars make you go really fast." Rosalina replied.

 **The Legendary Air Ride Machine (Kirby Air Ride)**

~Ho-Oh's POV~

I was flying really fast, but I didn't seem to mind as the Sky Fortress was coming into view. "There you are..." I said and then picked up the pace by a lot as the fortress then shot me multiple times, but I was never even fazed by the attacks. "Here we go!" I exclaimed and then pierced right through the barrier, shattering it.

I then flew down and saw Lugia and the birds. "I'll get you out of there." I said and then used Sacred Fire in their prisons, busting them out.

"Ugh..." Lugia shook his head. "Thanks..."

I nodded. "Right now, we need to guide several people into this fortress if we want to be rid of Xehanort forever."

"Say no more." Articuno said. "We'll help them."

"Follow me." I said and then took off.

~Sabrina's POV~

"Guys...they're here." I said as we all looked up to see the Legendary Pokemon coming down for a landing as I hopped up on Kyurem.

"Need a lift?" Lugia asked.

"Heck yeah, we do!" Isaac exclaimed as mostly everyone got on their backs.

"Let's go take down Xehanort!" Worldwalker exclaimed as we all took off and headed straight for Sky Fortress.

 **Sky Fortress (Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs)**

We then landed near the doorway as we all hopped off. "You guys hold down the fort." Worldwalker said. "We'll go take care of Xehanort."

"Got it." I nodded as they all ran in.

~Isaac's POV~

We ran through the hallways when we were stopped by Dark Meta Knight. "That's far as you'll go." He said.

"Poyo." Kirby got up front and held the Star Rod.

"I'll fight." Galacta Knight said.

"I'll fight as well." Flandre said.

"Count me in." Remilia stepped forward.

"We'll go on ahead." Worldwalker said as we took off.

 **U.N. Owen Was Her? (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

~Flandre's POV~

"The four of you think you can beat me...how cute." Dark Meta Knight took out his sword. "Let's see if you can actually do it!"

I summoned my Lavatein. "Bring it, dark freak!" I smirked as we got ready to take down Dark Meta Knight.

Dark Meta Knight flew up and then flew down to slash directly at me, but I blocked with the Lavatein and countered. "Taboo: Maze of Love." I said.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed as he swung the Star Rod at Dark Meta Knight, but he blocked.

"Heheh...what good will that do?" He asked and then Galacta Knight shot lasers from his sword, knocking him several feet. "Hmph, impressive." He said as he raised his sword as several swords came out from underneath and knocked us all away.

"Hmph, like that will do anything!" I said. "Forbidden Barrage: Clock That Ticks Away the Past!" I exclaimed as I then slashed down at Dark Meta Knight.

"Night Sign: Demon King Cradle!" Remilia shouted while Galacta Knight summoned fire geysers from underneath while Kirby sent a huge star over to Dark Meta Knight.

Dark Meta Knight growled. "You think you're all that? Well think again..." He said as he stabbed his sword to the ground and created a tornado, but Galacta Knight used Mach Tornado to slam it into his and it disappeared, sucking him in and then spitting him out to a wall, which I then slashed him into the wall. "A-argh..."

"This is the best that he can do?" I asked. "So much for being a dark version of Meta Knight."

"Well, it's most likely because he underestimated two vampires from Gensokyo." Galacta Knight said.

"In that case...let's take him down together." Remilia said as she charged up the Gungnir.

Dark Meta Knight groaned as he then saw what Remilia was doing. "Don't...you...DARE!" He yelled, but I clenched my fist at his sword, causing it to explode. "No!"

"Alright, it's done charging." She said as I then held her hand and we aimed at Dark Meta Knight together.

"DIVINE SPEAR: SPEAR THE GUNGNIR!" We both yelled and threw it at Dark Meta Knight, hearing him scream in agonizing pain before exploding into darkness.

"Poyo..." Kirby said in amazement.

"Indeed." Galacta Knight nodded. "Come on, let's catch up with the others."

 **Sky Fortress**

~Isaac's POV~

As we kept running, M. Bison landed in front of us. "Hello, boy." He smirked.

"M. Bison." I growled, as I attempted to summon Core of Battlefield, but a new Keyblade appeared in my hand. "Huh?" I wondered as I looked at it. The Keychain is the Fire Curry from Kirby, the handle is a headband, the blade is some sort of sword and and the tooth is a red lion head. "What in the...?"

"Ah..." Samus scanned it. "Based off of Roy from the Fire Emblem series."

"I haven't played a single Fire Emblem game to be honest..." I sighed.

"Well, the handle is Roy's headband and the blade is the Sword of Seals if you were wondering." Samus said. "It boosts fire magic and speed, and it has a fifty percent chance of burning your target."

"You had me at burning." I smirked. "You know what? I'll save Core of Battlefield for Xehanort." I said and then smirked at M. Bison. "You ready to get your butt roasted?"

M. Bison smirked and got in a battle position. "Let's finish what we started back in Gensokyo."

"Right." I nodded. "You guys go ahead, I'll deal with this freak."

"Oh no, you're not doing it alone." Tristina walked next to me. "We'll do it together."

"Got it." I nodded.

"I'll stick around so I can send M. Bison back to his world." Yukari said.

"I'll be here too." Komachi said.

"Alright." Worldwalker nodded and took off.

 **M. Bison (Super Street Fighter IV)**

M. Bison flew up in the air as Komachi flew up as well as she flew over and slashed him, but he blocked and then kicked her down. "Psycho Shot!" He shouted, but then I used Reflega to bounce it back and it hit him. "You've improved...but I will still take you all down."

"You know, let's have one more join us." Tristina said and raised her hand. "RYU!"

Ryu appeared and saw M. Bison. "Oh great..."

"You..." M. Bison growled. "Heh, even if you are a summon, I will take you all down."

"Not a chance." Ryu said while I ran over to him and attacked him, but he grabbed my neck.

"What do you think you're doing boy? You think you can defeat me?" He asked and struck me to the ground. "You're pathetic."

"BLIZZAGA!" Tristina yelled, hitting M. Bison as he turned to her.

"Like a little ice will stop me from killing hi-" He was hit by a Hadoken, causing him to stumble.

"That Blizzaga was just a distraction." Ryu said. "SHORYUKEN!" He yelled, knocking him up into the air while Yukari scissor kicked him down.

"You know how to scissor kick?" Komachi asked.

"Minene may or may not have taught me that move." Yukari said.

I got up and used Curaga. "Thanks..." I growled as I aimed my Keyblade at him and used Triple Firaga, but he managed to avoid and then used a Head Press on me, then kicked me in the face...only to get hit by a Shakunetsu and then a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku from Ryu, and then he helped me up. "Thanks..." I said. "Man...he's a hard hitter."

"You just gotta believe in yourself." Ryu told me. "If you know that you can defeat M. Bison, then let it all out on him." He said, only to get kicked in the back by M. Bison and threw him to the side.

 _Believe in myself..._ I thought and then clenched my fist, feeling the dark aura in my hands and then opened my eyes. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" I yelled, going into Valor Form and also summoning Silver Light.

 **G Free ~ Ultimate Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"You're done." I said as I used Dark Firaga on M. Bison as he yelled in pain and was launched a few feet. "Back me up guys!"

"With pleasure." Tristina smirked, calling out Ivysaur. "Vine Whip!"

"Abandoned Line: Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station." Yukari said.

"Death Sign: Scythe of Final Judgement!" Komachi shouted.

M. Bison grunted from all the attacks. "I'm not going down THIS easi-" He was hit by Ryu's Focus Attack.

"Now Isaac!" He ordered.

"THIS IS FOR NEARLY KILLING MY MOTHER!" I yelled and used Dark Aura on M. Bison, as he screamed with agony as I then jumped back and took out the spell card. "Dark Light: Thunder Flare!" I shouted, hearing M. Bison yell in pain.

"Yukari, open the gap. I'll send him straight home." Ryu said as Yukari nodded and opened the gap near a weakened M. Bison, and then Ivysaur held him at bay with the Vine Whips. "SHINKU..."

"No!"

"HADOKEN!" Ryu yelled, unleashing it directly at M. Bison as Ivysaur let go of him and then he was hit, sending him flying into the gap.

"CURSE YOU KEYBLADE WIELDERS!" He yelled as he went into the gap and Yukari closed it.

"Sayonara, dude." Yukari smirked.

 **Sky Fortress**

"Heck yeah!" Tristina exclaimed.

I smirked as I turned back to normal. "Farewell, M. Bison." I said.

"Come on, let's catch up to them!" Komachi said as we took off while Ryu disappeared.

 **Demise Phase 1 (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

~Flare's POV~

"Demise. Strongest Legend of Zelda boss during the Skyward Sword era. 5000 HP. Weakness: unknown." The Keyblade scanned.

"Well alright then." I said, looking at Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Laxus, Sting and Rogue. "Let's do this." I said as they nodded. "ZELDA!" I summoned as she appeared next to me.

"Hmph, you think a mere princess is enough?" Demise asked.

"We can sure try." Gajeel said, cracking his knuckles.

"Go guys! Kick that guys butt!" Happy cheered as Carla, Frosch and Lector were cheering us on as I ran over and slashed him, but Demise chuckled.

"You call that a Keyblade?" He asked and then kicked me to the ground and then I checked the HP of Demise. 2 HP. _Dang, Samus was right...i'm gonna be here all day!_

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray yelled.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled and going into Purgatory Armor as she slashed Demise while attempting to avoid the punches from him.

I then got an idea. Wait a minute... I thought as I strapped the Keyblade to my back while summoning Keyblade Bros, then splitting it up while Zelda used Phantom Slash at Demise, knocking him away as I then slashed him several times while jumping back and using Triple Firaga from both Keyblades, then using Strike Raid with one of them.

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel yelled, pushing Demise away as Laxus used Breakdown Fist to knock him away while Sting and Rogue went into their Drive forms and punched and kicked him...you know, I should've just left Demise to these guys, I'm just sayin'...

"ENOUGH!" Demise yelled as he punched the ground to create a shockwave to knock us away.

 **Demise Phase 2 (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

"What's his health?" Levy asked as I pulled out Paper Cut and scanned him.

"750 HP left." I said and put the Keyblade away.

"Good, he's almost down." Zelda said as she used Din's Fire and then pulled out her Light Arrow and fired at him.

"WHITE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Sting yelled, punching Demise in the gut as Lily slashed him over to a hole that Levy wrote.

"Solid Script: Fire!" She shouted as I ran over to the downed Demise and used Zantetsuken while Laxus used Lightning Dragon's Roar after I got out of the way.

"I'm losing to these fools?! Impossible!" Demise growled.

Rogue looked at Sting. "Ready for a Unison Raid?"

"Oh you bet." Sting smirked as they both jumped back.

"HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG!" They both yelled while Demise was trying to get out of the hole...and then he got destroyed by the Unison Raid, as he yelled in pain and then faded away.

 **Sky Fortress**

I sighed. "You know, I really should've left it to you guys. I felt kind of useless."

Gajeel chuckled. "It's not our fault we're stronger than you." He said, only to get elbowed by Levy.

"Well you weren't totally useless." Sting said. "You did scan the guy AND you did try your best to attack while we were hogging the spotlight in this battle, but whatever. You were with us and that's all that counts."

I smiled. "Thanks Sting."

"No problem." Sting grinned as we took off.

~Worldwalker's POV~

"Dang, how long is this hallway?!" I exclaimed as we then found a door in front of us. "Alright, this is it. Xehanort's right behind this door..." I said and then turned around to see everyone else catching up with us. "Alright, you ready?"

"Oh yeah." Isaac nodded, summoning Core of Battlefield. "He's going down." He said as I then kicked open the door.

"ALRIGHT XEHANORT, YOUR TIME...is...up...?" I blinked as we looked to see the prisoners in the room.

"Uh...Xehanort already took off somewhere." Dedede said

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"No clue." Meta Knight said as we managed to free everyone.

"Th-thanks..." Marisa winced, looking at her arm.

"We gotta go patch you up." Mario said. "That arm is in no condition!" He said while we all heard screaming while Wendy went to heal up Marisa's arm.

"We'll go free them." Minene said as she took off with Yuno and Youmu.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby grinned as we all freed the prisoners, and then looked at the Princesses of Heart.

"Okay, how are we going to free them in that magic-filled cage?" I wondered.

"I can make a gap to free the-..." Yukari blinked. "That's odd...I can't seem to...make a gap."

"Xehanort made it so this cage won't be meddled with your boundaries." Lucy told her.

"Well played, Xehanort..." Yukari growled as we all heard groaning as we turned our heads to see Mew floating up to us, looking mighty injured.

"Mew?!" Nan ran to Mew. "Mew, what's wrong?!"

"X-Xehanort..." Mew weakly said. "He...he severely...injured...everyone..." Mew muttered. "They're at...Eientei..."

"WHAT?!" We all yelled.

"S-Sabrina's...battling him in...Destiny Islands..." Mew weakly continued and then closed his eyes and collapsed, but Nan caught him.

"Mew? Stay with me...Mew! MEW!" Nan yelled in a panicked voice.

Isaac growled. "Yukari. Send me to Destiny Islands. Now."

"But..."

"NOW."

Yukari nodded. "Alright..." She said and opened the gap as Isaac ran in. "He can't do it alone." She said. "It's suicide."

"I'll go after him." Natsu growled. "I owe Xehanort a fiery knuckle sandwich." He said and then ran in with Tristina following him.

"I'll go to the Pokemon center!" Nan said, tears running down his cheeks. "Mew's always been a good friend to me!"

Yukari nodded and made another gap. "It's not to Lumiose City, it's in Cerulean City."

"I don't care...as long as Mew is alright!" Nan said and then ran in.

"You guys go take care of Xehanort. I'll stay behind and figure out how to turn this barrier off." I said as they nodded and all ran into the gap.

"You sure about this?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay." Yukari walked to the other gap. "I'll accompany Nan."

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Sabrina's POV~

I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground, bleeding from my forehead. "Heh, that the best you got?" Xehanort asked. I've used all my strength on this guy and he's not even scratched! "I've grown more powerful than ever...and this time...you WILL die."

I tried to get up, but Xehanort kicked me down. "Gah!" I cried out.

"This is your fate." Xehanort said and raised his Keyblade up in the air, as I closed my eyes. "Farewe-GAH!" He suddenly screamed as he was launched away as I opened my eyes to see Isaac with his Keyblade out.

"I-Isaac?!"

"How dare you..." Isaac growled. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" He yelled.  
====================================================================================================

 **Cliffhanger! Hahaha!**

 **No, but seriously...this is going to be one heck of an interesting next chapter! Stay tuned for Xehanort's epic demise!**


	34. The Final Battle

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Sabrina's POV~

Xehanort growled and then looked at Isaac. "Ah...so you think you can save your mother?" He asked.

"You've sent everyone to Eientei...you've severely injured Mew." Isaac growled. "And now...you nearly killed my mom." He said. "It's unforgivable."

Xehanort smirked. "You forget, I hold the power of four Princesses of Heart. I can easily take you out."

"I-Isaac...he's right...we didn't even stand a chance..." I weakly said. "G-get away...i'll try to hold him off...while you get far away..."

"No..." He said. "This universe is in serious danger. If someone doesn't stop Xehanort...then there won't BE a universe."

"Isaac...just get away!"

"No." He turned to me. "If there's anything that I've learned...is that I have to believe in myself and never abandon our comrades." He said and then used the Fairy Tail sign. "Don't you worry, I'll take care of him."

"Isaac..." I looked at him and a few tears ran down my cheeks.

Xehanort chuckled. "Do you really think you can stop me by yourself?"

Isaac summoned Core of Battlefield. "I'll take you down one way or another..." He said.

Xehanort summoned his Keyblade and chuckled. "Let's see what you can do, boy." He smirked.

 **Black Powder (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

~Isaac's POV~

I ran over to Xehanort and slashed him several times, but he blocked and countered, then using Firaga right in my face. "Gah!" I yelled in pain as he then slashed me a lot of times and then used Aerial Slam on me.

"You are powerless." Xehanort said. "This was very foolish of you to do."

I wiped the blood from my mouth. "I'm just getting started, old man." I said as I used Dark Firaga, but he unleashed one of his own both of them colliding and causing a dark explosion as he ran through the smoke and slashed me away. "Argh...heal!" I growled and then sent mini Master Beasts at him.

"Ha!" Xehanort smirked and used Thundaga to destroy them and then used Zantetsuken and then raised his hand up as a stone pillar came up and sent me flying into the air. "Thunder." He said, as a Thundaga hit me as I yelled in pain.

"ISAAC!" My mom screamed in horror as I fell to the ground.

I tried to get up, but Xehanort had his Keyblade pressed against my neck. "Like I said, you are powerless to defeat me and now your mother will watch you die a horrible death." He smirked.

"No!" She yelled.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu's voice yelled and punched Xehanort straight into the chest, sending him flying several feet.

"Natsu?!" My mother exclaimed.

"Heh, I like your kid's gutsy attitude." Natsu said. "It reminds me of myself." He chuckled.

"Ah...the Fire Dragon Slayer." Xehanort smirked.

"Alright old man." Natsu's fists burst into flames. "I owe you a fiery knuckle sandwich for all the pain and trouble you've caused." He growled. "For all the worlds in this universe...we'll stop at NOTHING from taking you down."

"We?" Xehanort asked.

"Yeah." A voice said as I looked behind to see Tristina walking up to us and she used Curaga on me.

"Thanks..." I said as I got up.

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"No..." A voice said as we looked to see Erza walking up to us. "We're going to enjoy this."

 **Main Theme (Fairy Tail)**

"Don't forget us." Wendy's voice said as everyone else approached.

"Oh my goodness." Mom said as tears ran down her cheeks. "This...this is so amazing..."

"Hey." Latias looked at her and helped her up. "Let's all take him out."

"Yeah." She nodded.

Xehanort chuckled. "You all wish to take me out...but I will stop at nothing to destroy all you."

"That's what you think, old man." Dante said. "The fate of the universe depends on all of us."

"Then show me what you got." He smirked.

 _Isaac._ Worldwalker's voice called out.

 _Worldwalker? You have telepathy?_

 _Yes. I'm sending this message to you, your friends, and family. Xehanort is no push over, but with you and your friends, you can stop him no matter what. You guys are strong no matter what...I may not be with you, but I am with you at heart. I am trying to get the Princesses of Heart out, but this isn't exactly easy. I've asked Palkia to send Peach and the Sailor Scouts over to come over and help. King Mickey, Donald and Goofy are helping me as well._

 _I see._ Natsu thought. _We're with you too._

 _I understand. Oh, and Isaac?_

 _Yeah?_ I asked.

 _I just remembered that the Core of Battlefield lets you use a personalized Final Smash, but it's only to be used as a last resort. I do not know what your Final Smash is...but I know it will be amazing. Be strong, and you can take down Xehanort._

 _Cody, Mew is fully healed._ Yukari thought. _We'll soon join them, we just have to go to Eientei to get Suika, Sakuya and Meiling. I imagine they're ready to kick some butt._

 _Good. Guys...good luck...you're going to need it._ Worldwalker thought.

I gripped my Keyblade. "Let's do this guys." I said as I turned around and healed my mother up.

"Let's do this." Latias said as she nodded and then my mom Mega Evolved her as everyone else took out their weapons.

"Show me your true power!" Xehanort challenged.

 **Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)**

Hina and Kai ran over to Xehanort and slashed him several times, but Xehanort blocked with his Keyblade and countered, but then I ran over to him and used Ars Arcanum on him while Tristina used Blizzaga Pursuit. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled.

Xehanort quickly dodged the attack as he ran over and raised his hand up to create a stone pillar, knocking Pit and Dark Pit in the air, but Viridi enabled the Power of Flight to the angels as they both smirked and fired arrows while Magnus and Gaol ran over and slashed Xehanort several times. "This is for my Yukki!" Yuno exclaimed as she ran over and slashed through Xehanort after Flandre kicked him in the face.

"Heheh..." Xehanort smirked. "That the best you can do?" He asked as Asuna and Kirito slashed him several times and Meta Knight and Galacta Knight both used Mach Tornado while Dedede sent a Gordo to Xehanort.

Samus ran straight over to Xehanort and kicked him several times with her jet boots until he countered, knocking her away. "SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" Wendy yelled.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" Laxus yelled.

"Solid Script: Fire!" Levy shouted, but Xehanort managed to dodge the roar and the fire as he used Sonic Blade at me, but Erza slashed him away before he could unleash more attacks.

"DRACO METEOR!" Latias yelled as she and her brother unleashed it as my mom went into Valor Form and attacked him several times while Mario and Luigi unleashed a barrage of fireballs at him while Yoshi threw eggs.

Marisa pulled out a hakkero and her broom. "Good thing Patchy fixed these." She smirked as she hopped on her broom. "Love Storm: Starlight Typhoon!"

"Fire Sign: Agni Radiance!" Patchouli shouted as Tenshi flew over and slashed him and then fired lasers from some rock danmaku.

Xehanort sent a Dark Firaga to us, but I jumped up. "EAT THIS!" I yelled and used Dark Aura on him, sending him over to a wall while Gajeel struck him multiple times with Iron Dragon Club. "Combusken!" I called out.

"Your Pokemon will be finished when I'm done with them!" He said and used a Dark Aura of his own, but Natsu struck him in the gut as Minene kicked him up high in the air as she threw a C-4 at him.

"Bombs away!" She exclaimed as Xehanort was blasted to the ground while Dante shot him several times using Jackpot.

"CHARMELON, FLAMETHROWER!" A voice yelled. "LUCARIO, FORCE PALM!"

Xehanort got up to avoid the Flamethrower, but got hit by the Force Palm, knocking him over to Meiling. "THREE BLASTS: COLORFUL ULTIMATE MOUNTAIN BREAKER!" She yelled, knocking him into the air and then Sakuya slashed him down while Suika hit him several times with her gourd and then Yukari used Double Black Death Butterfly.

I turned my head. "Nan!"

"He's going to pay for what he did." Nan growled.

"Let's do this Charmeleon!" Combusken exclaimed.

"Way ahead of you." Charmeleon smirked as they both ran after him.

"FLAMETHROWER!" We both yelled, but Xehanort used Reflega to send it back, but Natsu got in the way and ate the flames.

"Thanks for the snack!" He smirked and jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

"ROSE HELL!" Koishi yelled.

"Metal Claw!" Nan ordered.

"Fire Punch!" I ordered as they did just that, causing Xehanort to fall on one knee, only for him to use Curaga and then sent a Ragnarock over to us, but Erza blocked with her Adamantine Shield and went into Purgatory armor and slashed her away.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"WHITE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Sting yelled.

"MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled, firing her colorful laser as all three of them hit Xehanort, knocking him to a wall.

"I'm not done yet!" He growled, as he got the same attacks from Charmeleon and Combusken, and then Latias used Dragon Breath while Latios used Hyper Beam...and then suddenly, Charmeleon and Combusken glowed.

"...Nan...are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Nan nodded with a smirk as they both evolved into Blaziken and Charizard as we both looked at our Mega Stones. "LET'S MEGA EVOLVE!" He yelled as we both hit them as Blaziken and Charizard mega evolved.

Xehanort's eyes widened. "Oh, you're in trouble now!" Natsu smirked.

"Make that triple trouble, look!" Gajeel pointed as we all looked to see Wendy sucking in air and then changing form. "She went into Dragon Force!"

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, as it was more powerful as Xehanort slammed into another wall while Mega Charizard X and Mega Blaziken both used Fire Blast.

"This power..." Xehanort weakly said. "It's unbelievable..."

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE LIGHT!" Natsu yelled, punching him repeatedly with Gajeel and Wendy. "ESPECIALLY FAIRY TAIL!"

"THIS IS FOR OUR GUILD AND OUR FRIENDS!" Wendy yelled as the trio looked at each other and nodded, then nodding at the other Dragon Slayers.

"IRON DRAGON..."

"SKY DRAGON..."

"FIRE DRAGON..."

"LIGHTNING DRAGON..."

"WHITE DRAGON..."

"SHADOW DRAGON..."

"ROOOOAR!" They all yelled.

"Wow, that'd be a lot more epic if Cobra were here." Mom said.

"Now's not a good time to fangirl." Latias said.

"Uh, sorry...got caught in the moment." She sweatdropped.

Xehanort fell on both knees. "No...this can't be happening..." He growled.

"You better believe it, because here comes the finale!" I exclaimed and closed my eyes. "LET'S GO, FINAL SMASH!" I yelled as I threw my Keyblade up in the air and unleashed blue flames similar to Mario's Final Smash, and then I sent all of my Keyblades directly to Xehanort and surrounded him as they were all covered in black and white flames as I ran over to him and all of my Keyblades started slashing him with blue flames coming out of them, and then they pulled away and was surrounding me, circling around me. "LET'S END THIS! FLARE BLADE!" I yelled as blue flames shot at Xehanort as he yelled in pain and fell to the ground, his eyes rolling above his head.

"OH YEAH! WE DID IT!" Maria cheered.

 **Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xehanort weakly looked at the sky as his Keyblade disappeared. "I've gotten more powerful...and I still lost..."

"You may have gotten more powerful, Xehanort..." A voice said as he looked to the side to see Mavis walking to him. "But that doesn't mean that you'll automatically win. They won this battle, not because of their strength, but because of their light. All of them beat you because their hearts are all connected to each other. You'll never understand it, Xehanort...because you have succumbed to the darkness long ago."

Xehanort sighed. "So...this is it for me." He said.

"Indeed." Mavis nodded as Yukari made a gap and Eiki walked out of the gap.

"I was going to have you come to me." Eiki said. "But in your weakened condition...I thought I'd come to you." She said.

"But I was going to take you to him." Komachi said.

"I know...but I thought I would let everyone see his punishment." She said. "Dialga. Palkia. Come forth." She ordered as a gap opened up as Palkia and Dialga came out.

Xehanort's eyes widened. "What...?!"

"When Spacial Rend and Roar of Time collide, everything in the blast radius will be erased from existence." Eiki said. "Your execution will be at the beach." She said as she dragged Xehanort to the beach while we all walked to the beach, but at a safe distance.

"Your crimes are unforgivable." She started. "Your actions caused Terra, Aqua, Ven and Aria's friendship to fall apart, caused Terra to kill Eraqus, destroyed the foursome's friendship and themselves...and you've done many unspeakable crimes." She said. "Maleficent went off easy. She's spending her days in Hell with no chance of survival...however, she still exists. You...on the other hand. I've decided the ultimate punishment for you."

She smirked. "Your punishment...is to be WIPED FROM EXISTENCE! No trace of you will ever stay."

"But...won't I be erased from everyone's memories?" Xehanort asked.

"Wrong. I've made calculations and everyone who remembers you? They will cheer that you will longer exist in this universe."

Xehanort growled. "So this is it."

"Indeed." Eiki nodded and walked away. "Palkia...Dialga. Do it." She ordered.

The two of them nodded and their orbs lit up. "SPACIAL REND!" Palkia yelled.

"ROAR OF TIME!" Dialga roared as they both unleashed their moves at Xehanort, as the explosion was enormous as Xehanort yelled in pain. The smoke cleared and we saw him fading away until he was no more.

"It is done." Palkia said as we all cheered.

~Worldwalker's POV~

"Come on...is there a code here?" I asked and then suddenly the cage suddenly broke.

"Uh...I think I got it figured out." Sailor Mercury said.

"No..." Reimu slowly got up. "Xehanort is no more. I can feel every world in this universe cheering that the main darkness itself is gone."

I sighed in relief. "They did it...they really did it." I grinned, a tear escaping my eye.

Mickey summoned his Keyblade. "Come on! Let's go celebrate with 'em!" He grinned as we all went into the Keyhole.

 **Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Sabrina's POV~

I collapsed to the ground, tears running down my cheeks. "Sabrina? What's wrong?" Latias asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm just...happy that Xehanort is gone for good." She said.

"That heavy burden of darkness is gone. We can all rest a bit easy." Erza said as Wendy went back to normal and then hugged Carla, tears running down their cheeks in happiness.

Yukari came out of a gap and Eirin came out. "Well, everyone's all patched up." She said as everyone else came out.

"We missed it?" Sora asked.

"Well, we know what went on, so I'm pretty sure we didn't miss much." Riku said. "I hope." He said as Xarina and Aria ran over to me and hugged me, tears running down their cheeks as well.

"Ah-hyuck! This is a touching moment!" Goofy's voice exclaimed as we all looked to see everyone else coming.

"Well done guys. I've never been so proud." Worldwalker grinned.

"You know..." Peach said. "We could have a party to celebrate."

"Not at your castle again, we did that last time." Reimu said.

"We can do it at the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Yukari said. "Master Hand repaired it."

"Then let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed.

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

~Worldwalker's POV~

"Man, this is some excellent cake you bake." Hades grinned.

"Thanks." Peach giggled. "I try my best."

"What happened to that warrior attitude?" Kai asked.

"Oh give it a rest." Dante said. "Xehanort's gone so there's no need to be all warrior like...unless Bowser strikes again."

"One way to find out." Rosa said.

Mokou walked over to me. "What's wrong? I've never seen you mope."

"It's just...i've had a fun time with these guys and now..." I looked over to them, as they were all having conversations with one another, laughing and having a good time. "We may never meet each other again."

"Don't say that." Mokou said. "We may never meet again, yes...but we'll never forget each other."

I grinned. "That's true." I nodded and looked at Mokou. "I...have a confession to make."

"No need to say it." Mokou grinned. "I know." She said and then pecked me on the cheek, causing me to blush. "I do need a better life after constantly dealing with Kaguya."

"Alright." I said and then the doors slammed open as we looked to see Kaguya.

"Mokou...I do not appreciate that last battle. I say we fight agai-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"We fight all the time and it's getting old." Mokou said. "We might as well bury the hatchet...because it's over. Instead of spending eternity battling you, I'm spending eternity with this guy."

"What?!" Kaguya exclaimed. "But...we have such a fun time killing each other! What am I going to do now?!"

"Act like a real princess." Mokou said. "They don't act like some snob who thinks they're better than someone."

"Mokou..." Kaguya said before sighing. "Well...if our eternal struggle is over now...then..." She suddenly hugged Mokou. "I'm sorry about your father."

Mokou returned it. "It's alright, Kaguya."

"Well this is certainly unexpected." Yukari walked up. "Mokou and Kaguya making up."

"Yeah." I nodded and then sighed. "You know...it's funny."

"Why is that?" Yukari asked.

"I vowed to protect this universe alone...and then, I met you and Hades, reunited with my sister...and found someone who I can be with forever." I said, glancing at Mokou who was chatting things up with Kaguya. "I realize...that during this journey...is that you can't do things alone. I feel as if...Isaac, his friends and his family are part of my family now after this journey...even though we may never see each other again."

"Dude...that's deep." Yukari said.

I got up. "Well...this is it." I said.

"You leaving?" A voice asked as we saw Sabrina walking up to us.

"Yeah...for good. We may never meet again..."

"It's alright, we'll be with you at heart." Sabrina said and then hugged me. "Thank you...for watching over my son." She said.

Passion (Kingdom Hearts II)

"Don't mention it." I grinned and then we backed up.

"So, this is it then." Sabrina said.

"It is." I nodded as Yukari made a gap to my mansion.

"The mansion is ready for the two of you." She said.

"Thank you." I said as Mokou soon joined me.

"Hey Worldwalker!" Natsu's voice caught my attention as we turned our heads...to see everyone doing the Fairy Tail sign, even the whole Council of Light and Kaguya. "We'll miss you!"

A tear ran down my cheek. "Thanks guys." I said and then walked into the gap with Mokou and then Yukari closed it.

~Isaac's POV~

"It's going to be weird without Mokou..." Kaguya said before sighing. "I guess it's for the best...for the both of us."

"Yeah." Remilia nodded.

"I'm gonna miss that guy." I said.

"We all will. He's been one heck of a good friend." Tristina said as we all continued to party without him until the next day.

 **Zelda's Lullaby (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

~Riku's POV~

I woke up in my bed to see my wife not with me. "Hmm..." I said as I got up and saw her out in the backyard, chatting with Yuno, Minene and Isaac.

I then walked downstairs and then outside. "Hey." I said.

"Oh, hey Riku." She had a huge smile on her face.

"What's with the huge smile?" I asked.

Yuno giggled. "Should I tell him?"

"No, I will." She grinned and then hugged me. "Riku...i'm pregnant."

I blinked. "Wait, what? Since when did you...?"

"She found out she was pregnant after we destroyed Xehanort. This time, it's just a couple days pregnant and not three weeks." Minene said.

"I'm gonna have a sibling." Isaac grinned.

"Well, let's celebrate it then." Riku said.

"Way ahead of you!" Sabrina exclaimed and then took off.

"Hey, wait up!" Minene ran in with Yuno following as I followed Yuno, and then I turned my head. "Isaac, you coming?"

"I'll catch up." He said as I nodded and then went in.

~Isaac's POV~

I looked up at the sky and sighed. "The world feels different without Xehanort." I told myself and then got up. "And that's a good thing."

I slowly walked to the house and then suddenly something appeared in the corner of my eye. "Hmm?" I turned my head to see a letter as I walked over to it and then opened it.

 _Dear Isaac, never let that light burn out. Keep it going strong. We're always thinking of you, your friends and your family. The universe is at peace thanks to Xehanort's demise. Let your light burn strong no matter what happens. Your friends and family are your power, remember that. – Love Cody and Mokou_

I grinned at the letter and put it away. "Don't worry you guys, I will remember that." I said and then walked in the door, closing it behind me.  
====================================================================================================

 **And so...this story has drawn to a close...and possibly this series. I dunno if I want to do 'After the Battle' or not because...where will it go from here? I mean, Xehanort's been defeated once and for all, Maleficent's not coming back and Pete is in prison. What else is there to do? So...this may be the last story of the KH/X-over series.**

 **As I finish this up, i'd like to thank Jacob Kogan, Worldwalker, Greninja, Wyvernsaurus and everyone else for supporting me as I wrote this series with my OCs. It means a whole lot to me. *Fairy Tail sign***

 **Before I close...I have one thing to say: Six Dragon Slayer Roars on Xehanort...because epicness, that's what! ...And Wendy's Dragon Force!**


End file.
